Titanic Naruto Style
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: La historia del famoso trasatlántico inicio el día de su viaje inaugural y finalizo con su colisión y posterior hundimiento en el atlántico norte, pero, ¿Qué historias nacieron, murieron y permanecieron a pesar de este trágico acontecimiento que marco la historia? La verdad yace en la profundidad de sus secretos y en todo lo que aun no conocemos de la historia del Titanic.
1. Prologo

La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Prologo

 _Marzo de 1912/Inglaterra_

La revolución industrial había llegado a su fin, hacía ya setenta y dos años, pero aun así todos disfrutaban de sus idilios individualistas en el que era un siglo de cambios y revoluciones o es lo que todos vaticinaban, tiempos de enemistad corrían entre las naciones del mundo, e Inglaterra no era la excepción a este factor, precisamente, pero a pesar de todo las personas elegían distraerse de tales problemas o conflictos, centrándose en el hito que—a entender de todo el mundo—cambiaría el mundo para siempre, todos esperaban que llegase el 10 de abril en que el _Titanic_ , hasta ahora llamado el barco más grande del mundo, zarparía en su viaje inaugural hasta Nueva York, pero ya que aún faltaban días para ello, más aun cuando el propio personal encargado del perfeccionamiento e indumentaria del portentoso trasatlántico aun tenia labores a efectuar. En su bicicleta y observando distraídamente la calle a su alrededor, Nagato regresaba a casa luego de otra larga jornada de trabajo, esperando únicamente volver con su familia y decirle adiós a su fatiga, eligiendo concentrarse en ello en lugar del aspecto monótono, aburrido y abarrotado de las calles grises y la vista industrial.

Saludando a quienes le eran conocidos, el pelirrojo finalmente aminoro su trayectoria en cuanto hubo llegado a la entrada de su hogar, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar hogar ya que más bien era una pensión promedio e que vivían él, su esposa y sus cinco hijos, pero afortunadamente podían decirse felices ya que no carecían de provisiones, alimento o todo aquello que resultase remotamente necesario para subsistir. Londres pasaba por tiempos difíciles, los prejuicios estaba latentes ante las insurrecciones y disturbios que pedían a gritos la independencia de Irlanda, y por motines en que los católicos, como él, eran motivo de discordia, acusándolos de traidores y enemigos cuando no eran más que patriotas. Cambiar de una elite social a otra, en Inglaterra, era simplemente imposible, y de hecho Nagato había pensado en muchas ocasiones en comprar boletos para marcharse junto a su familia a América en el Titanic y así comenzar de cero…pero de hacerlo no tendrían nada con que iniciar, ni dinero para comida ni ropa, ni nada. Arriesgar tanto por algo inseguro, no era lo más provechoso en esos momentos.

En cuanto Nagato hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta, cerrando esta tras de si, toda pisca de cansancio o fatiga existente en él hubo desaparecido por arte de magia al ver a sus hijos Shon y Makoto jugar en el suelo de la sala en compañía de sus hijas Asa y Ayaka. Claro, como cualquier individuo, se sentía cansado al final del día, pero teniendo una familia que lo amaba y él a ellos, no podía sentirse desgraciado o infortunado, no, claro que no, y se lo repitió mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina desde donde escuchaba el grifo de la llave. En la cocina, y siendo ayudada por Tami, su hija mayor, Konan terminaba de secar los platos, mientras su hija, trepada en una silla, los guardaba en la alacena, pero su labor se hubo visto interrumpid en cuanto vio a su esposo aparecer ene l umbral, plasmando una sonrisa solo para él.

* * *

Lustrando sus zapatos minuciosamente, Kakashi Hatake se preparaba para presentarse en la nueva reunión que habría de cobrar importancia no solo para él, sino para la tripulación del Titanic que nuevamente veía modificada—aparentemente—su rutina por décima vez, sino es que llevaba mal la cuenta. Agachándose, el Hatake de coloco los zapatos antes de erguirse y terminar de cerrarse la chaqueta de su uniforme, observándose de vez en vez frente al espejo para estar seguro de que lucía impecablemente formal como se esperaba que sucediese, no quería ser menos que el resto de oficiales, al fin y al cabo tenía—hasta ahora—la importante labor de ser el futuro Primer Oficial del trasatlántico más grande del mundo. Había tenido muchos roles importantes en su vida marítima, pero el título de primer oficial…era su salto a la gloria habiendo ejercido como tal en dos de los buques de la White Star Line como lo eran el _Oceanic_ y el _Majestic_ , después de probar su conocimiento de manera práctica, podría optar a ser Jefe de Oficiales, en inclusive Capitan si adquiría la experiencia necesaria.

No se trataba de una ambición sin límites, no, siendo que había iniciado su vida de manera humilde en la carrera marítima, a los trece años, eso no iba con él en lo absoluto, pero era imposible no desear conocer nuevas fronteras siendo que había llegado a la India, Sudáfrica, Australia, Rio de Janeiro y a tantos puntos del mundo a los cuales algunas personas solo podrían aspirar a soñar, pero siendo un hombre aventurero que inclusive había sido un vaquero en Estados Unidos, más enfáticamente en Canadá, luego como un vagabundo en los ferrocarriles que atravesaban Canadá…no podía alejarse demasiado de los riesgos y valla que los había corrido, y grandes, pero aparentemente expandirse experimentalmente estaba en su sangre. Claro, tenía una esposa e hijos, pero establecerse rutinariamente no era lo suyo, más no significase que no amara a su familia, al contrario, había conocido a su esposa en uno de sus viajes, así que ella comprendía su pasión y afición por los riesgos y lo desconocido.

Acomodándose la chaqueta una última vez, Kakashi tomo su gorra observándose una última vez al espejo. _No hay vuelta atrás_ , se dijo decididamente.

* * *

Inglaterra no estaba falta de prejuicios, dudas y animadversión por los extranjeros, pero Itachi estaba tan adecuado a ello que ya implemente le daba igual, vivía en Inglaterra desde hacía años cuando sus padres, él y su hermano Sasuke habían emigrado desde Italia, trabajando por su cuenta tras la muerte de sus padres, tanto él como Sasuke habían aprendido a valerse por sí solos, haciendo destacar su disciplina en el trabajo, lo cual los hacia pasar inadvertidos como italianos, lo cual era una bendición, el pueblo italiano ya quera anarquista e inestable y lo que ellos menos podían desear eran problemas, pero si bien habían hecho oídos sordos a los prejuicios, Itachi estaba decidido a dejar todo eso a otras, seria fogonero en el Titanic y tenía pensado—en cuanto el barco atracara en América—establecerse en Nueva York junto a su hermano, más aun no tenía un plan concreto sobre cómo hacer que su hermano fuera admitido en el barco, pero y se le ocurriría algo sobre la marcha, o ambos viajaban o ninguno, Itachi estaba determinado a ello.

-Vamos- animo Itachi.

Era tarde ya, pero y si bien circular por las calles a esa hora resultaba un problema o riesgo, ni él ni Sasuke lo habían pensado dos veces antes de dirigirse velozmente al muelle en que se encontraba el Titanic en cuanto habían tenido la oportunidad. Siendo el hermano mayor y el más sensato de los dos, —aparentemente—se suponía que Itachi habría de ser un ejemplo para él y lo había sido gran parte de su vida y lo seguiría siendo, Sasuke estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero últimamente su hermano mayor estaba ideando cada cosa con tal de conseguir que ambos estuvieran en el viaje inaugural del Titanic, claro, era una oportunidad imperdible, pero Sasuke debía reconocer que estaba abrumado, ¿el viaje Inaugural del Titanic? Sabía lo suficiente como para ser conocedor de la lista de espera que existía par lo pasajeros de primera clase incluso, ¿Cómo es que podría ser partícipe de algo así? Ignorando estos pensamientos y alcanzado a su hermano que había llegado al final del muelle, Sasuke hubo observado entre boquiabierto y sorprendido al enorme buque delante de él, contrario a su hermano que veía en el la puerta hacia su futuro y que Sasuke no tardo en entender.

El Titanic era el hito del inicio del siglo XX

* * *

 **PD:** lamento que el prologo fuese tan corto, pero apenas dura medio minuto en la serie :3 decidí iniciar un nuevo fic ya que aun no he podido solucionar el problema que representa no acceder a mi disco extraible que contiene los bosquejos de todo mis fic, pero quería avisarles que ya he terminado los bosquejos para el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " que tendrá **55 capítulos** en total, descontando el **epilogo**. Este primer vistazo a los próximos capítulos cuenta con cinco de los personajes que veremos o que desarrollare más adelante y que ahora procedo a explicar.

 **1-Nagato-Jim Maloney:** encargado de la instalación del cableado eléctrico del Titanic, su amor por su familia lo hace dejar pasar oportunidades valiosas, pero su esfuerzo y compromiso en su trabajo pronto le abrirán las puertas a un nuevo futuro.

 **2-Konan-Mary Maloney:** es la esposa de Nagato, un ama de casa comprometida y que si bien le guarda un sincero afecto a su esposo, no siente estar " **enamorada** " de él como había sucedido en su día. El viaje Inaugural del Titanic el permitirá conocer a alguien insospechado.

 **3-Kakashi Hatake-Charles Lightoller:** segundo oficial del **RMS Titanic** , como ya se sabe históricamente fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del desastre que ocurrirá y que fue polémico por su moral de mantener la ley de " **mujeres y niños primero** " al momento de descender los botes salvavidas.

 **4-Itachi Uchiha-Mario Sandrini:** inmigrante italiano y **fogonero** del **Titanic** , ha sido quien ha sostenido su propia existencia y la de su hermano desde la muerte de sus padres. Esta dispuesto a correr los riesgos que sean con tal de mantenerse junto a su hermano

 **5-Sasuke Uchiha-Paolo Sandrini:** inmigrante italiano y camarero de primera clase del Titanic, es un idealista sobre la idea de iniciar una nueva vida en América, una vida que quizá cobre sentido si conoce a ese alguien especial en su vida.

Próximos personajes a conocer:

 **-** Sakura Haruno-Annie Desmond

 **-** Naruto Uzumaki-Barnes

 **-** Hinata Hyuga-Mabel Watson

 **-** Pein-Peter Lubov

 **-** Tenten-Georgiana Grex

 **-** Neji Hyuga-Harry Elkins Widener

Esto es todo por hoy, mis queridos amigos y lectores, ruego su paciencia :3 y además les recuerdo que pueden comentar toda película o serie que tengan en mente y que quieran como adaptación, escribir me apasiona y así me dan tiempo que malgastar :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 1

La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 1

 _20 de Marzo, 1912_

Por más que se contara, positivamente, con la mano de obra más cualificada en el territorio inglés, o más bien en la isla que hacia bien con llamarse Inglaterra, los prejuicios eran tales que—desde la edad media—acostumbraban a separar a los protestantes—la religión predominante o habitual—de los católicos que, por obra de las reformas religiosas durante el siglo XVI, eran desdeñados como una creencia apolillada o más bien ambigua, siervos del Papa, de Roma, y que parecían ser un enemigo a combatir más que un aliado al que reconocer por su poder, por esto es que los trabajadores u obreros que fuesen a ser empleados en el Titanic—antes o después de confirmación de viaje inaugural en las pruebas marítimas—y que fuesen católicos, eran relativamente pocos y mal vistos a ojos de aquellos operarios del astillero _Harland & Wolf_ que hubieran trabajado en los detalles de carácter menor del gran trasatlántico tras su construcción y que no habían podido evitar manifestar su oposición a esta tolerancia que poseía lord Homura Mitokado, el dueño del astillero que había construido el trasatlántico, su buque-hermano mayor; el _Olympic_ , y que ya estaba iniciando la construcción del tercer buque-hermano; el _Gigantic_.

Si bien fuera del gran trasatlántico-y en parte de las calles—reinaba la introspección, reproche, prejuicio y las dudas; en el interior de los pasillos y salones de belleza abrumadora, creados en base al más hermoso estilo Italiano, se fraguaban problemas igualmente importantes. La fecha del viaje inaugural, tras las pruebas marítimas a efectuar dentro de un par de días, seguía sin fijarse con certeza, la compleja labor que significaba la instalación del sistema eléctrico y su demora dificultaban que tal hecho pudiera esclarecerse y eso no estaba en los planees de Homura Mitokado que, junto a su sobrino Shisui—diseñador del hermoso trasatlántico, de arriba abajo—entraba en el que habría de ser el salón comedor de Primera Clase, observando con disimulada frustración a los obreros que ejercían su trabajo, dirigidos centralmente por Nagato Uzumaki que era el ingeniero calificado al mando.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- cuestiono Homura, ciertamente frustrado ante tanta espera y lo que podía significar, -¿Quién está trabajando en el cableado?- cuestiono a su sobrino.

-Nagato Uzumaki- contesto Shisui sin la palpable ansiedad de su tío.

-¿Uzumaki?, ¿Es un católico?- dudo Mitokado.

-Es nuestro mejor hombre- alego Shisui.

Esta aclaración no fue menor para Homura que observo con obviedad a su sobrino y el aparente prejuicio que parecía vaticinar de sí mismo, errando en su totalidad. Lo cierto es que Homura pensaba poco o nada sobre si ser católico era un problema o no, al él ciertamente le daba igual y es por ello que contrataba a católicos entre sus operarios y obreros, porque creía que el trabajo no se veía impulsado o aminorado por causa de la creencia religiosa de las personas que ejercieran un rol laboral. Si, sabía que muchas de sus amistades de élite y pertenecientes a la clase alta diferían de su forma de pensar, por ello es que no manifestaba tan abiertamente esta creencia, pero no significase que considerase más o menos dignos a los católicos, musulmanes, ortodoxos o de la religión a la que pertenecían quienes trabajaban para él y su astillero.

-No te hagas el ofendido conmigo, yo contrato a católicos, como sabes se burlan de mí en las calles por eso- recordó Homura, defendiéndose ante las palabras pronunciadas por su sobrino. -Por mí como si ese tal " _Nagato_ " es el sobrino del Papa, pero si no consigue terminar el cableado en lo próximos diez días, no llegaremos a tiempo a las pruebas- recordó Mitokado, priorizando cumplir con los plazos aparentemente fijados en el contrato.

-Tranquilo, tío Homura- amenizo Shisui. Ignorando la ansiedad que bien podía sobrecargar e ambiente, el ingeniero y diseñador del Titanic se dentro con confianza en el elegante salón, situándose bajo la escalera sobre la cual se hallaba trabajando cuidadosa y laboriosamente Nagato Uzumaki. -¿Cómo va, Uzumaki?- curioseo el diseñador, interesado en el modo en que su obra de arte se plasmaba a la realidad material.

-Temo que despacio, señor Shisui- lamento Nagato sinceramente.

-¿Conoce al presidente, lord Mitokado?- presento el pelinegro, esperando suavizar el ambiente, recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento de parte del Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué va tan despacio?- cuestiono Homura.

Trabajar a pesar de sus creencias religiosas eran una tranquilidad para Nagato, ya que todo ingreso económico para él y su familia era bien recibido, aún más de manos de alguien tan importante como lord Mitokado, pero Nagato debía de reconocer estar frustrado, si, los colegas de trabajo que tenían eran católicos como él, pero no tan calificados omo el pudiera esperar y eso causaba que la instalación se efectuara de forma lenta, incuso para su propio criterio. Conocía a operarios mejores, personas de su entera confianza, pero no sabía si serian aprobados para trabajar en conjunto con él, por ello es que no manifestaba sus criticas acerca de la calidad de trabajo y velocidad de sus compañeros presentes. Si el ritmo que sucedía a la instalación era lento, no era totalmente culpa suya.

-El sistema es más complicado de lo que permiten los plazos fijados- justifico Nagato, con seriedad ya que el mismo estaba retrasado en el trabajo y planeación, y no voluntariamente.

-Está diseñado en secciones independientes unas de otras- esclareció Shisui ante la certera duda que manifestaría su tío.

El gran problema de la sociedad en auge y expansión, tanto territorial como industrial era el dominio marítimo y la mejor forma de prevalecer como la potencia predominante en el mar era construyendo los barcos y buques más grandes, veloz y fuertes. Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania estaban en competencia por este título, y teniendo antecedente históricos muy fuertes es que Inglaterra debía de ser la victoriosa en esta carrera industrial, y Shisui sabía que el Olympic, Titanic y Gigantic lo garantizarían, pero para proteger a los pasajeros que participaran de estos viajes es que Shisui quería potenciar toda medida de seguridad, y el detalle de la puertas herméticas—copiada de un rival naval alemán—era una de las mejores medidas preventivas a utilizar, así—en caso de una colisión—el buque resistiría con tres e incluso cuatro compartimientos inundados, lo cual era la mayor catástrofe a imaginar. Como ingeniero naval y diseñador del Titanic en su totalidad, Shisui no deseaba que nada fuese sino perfecto según sus expectativas, no solo por el prestigio de su obra, sino más enfáticamente por la seguridad de los futuros pasajeros.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a cuestionar Mitokado.

-Porque si se produce un fallo en alguna de ellas, las demás continuaran funcionando- relaciono Shisui como prioridad, temiendo que ninguna medida preventiva fuese suficiente y en cierto modo así era.

-Pero no habrá ningún fallo, no en el Titanic- refuto Homura a su sobrino de manera drástica. -Danzo ya habrá llegado- amenizo Mitokado, bajando la vista a su pequeño reloj de bolsillo, recordando que ambos aun debían de reunirse con el presidente de la línea White Star.

-Iré en un momento- se excusó Shisui, permaneciendo en donde estaba.

Claro que confiaba en que el barco que había diseñado, y en que todas su mejoras garantizaran la seguridad para los pasajeros en caso de toda eventualidad, por ello es que igualmente participaría del viaje inaugural para pensar y tomar nota de más mejoras e implementar tras el primer viaje de su barco, pero Shisui sabía que un ingeniero inteligente y cauto debía imaginar lo inimaginable ya que, al fin y al cabo, todo diseño industrial humano podía fallar, nadie era perfecto al fin y al cabo. Muchos ya comenzaban a declarar al Titanic como el barco " _insumergible_ ", aquel al que " _ni Dios podría hundirlo_ ", era peligroso tentar a la suerte y Shisui no se atrevería a firmar que esto era así, textualmente, pero deseaba poder brindarles, a los pasajeros del Titanic, la máxime seguridad posible, y sabía que Nagato, -que hubo descendió de la escalera—pensaba igual en cuanto sintió poder tratarlo con confianza tras la partida de Homura Mitokado.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo?- intento involucrarse el ingeniero.

-Puede intentar arreglar este país- menciono Nagato con ligero sarcasmo.

-Ya lo han intentado grandes hombres- alego Shisui, comprendiendo su forma de pensar.

-Míreme, soy un ingeniero calificado, subido a la escalera con un destornillador- señalo el Uzumaki con obviedad y un deje de burla hacia sí mismo por su situación, es lo único que nos dejan hacer a los católicos- se quejó Nagato, lamentando que su sola creencia religiosa lo hiciera menos a ojos de los demás.

-¿No tiene fe en el acta de gobierno?- planteo el diseñador.

-Aunque lo aprueben en la cámara de los comunes, eso no pasara en la de los lores- vaticino Nagato con facilidad, -¿Por qué cree que están esos locos gritando en la entrada? Prefieren morir a darnos la independencia. No hay futuro para un católico en Inglaterra- relaciono el Uzumaki, aludiendo a los manifestantes. -Si fuera inteligente, me iría en este barco a América- admitió Nagato, sinceramente.

-¿Por qué no lo hace?-no comprendió Shisui, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Tengo una familia, y aunque pudiera costar los pasajes, no nos quedaría nada para volver a empezar- justifico Nagato con simpleza, eligiendo quedarse tal y como estaba si con ello se mantenía junto a su familia como tanto deseaba.

Lo reiteraba, un buen futuro en el continente americano era un sueño idealista pero ciertamente real ya que se tenía la increíble e insuperable posibilidad de pasar de una clase a otra como no sucedía en un territorio ambiguo y apolillado como lo era Europa y su sistema monárquico y jerárquico, pero de un modo u otro, no pretendería sumirse en una odisea sin tener dinero con que subsistir junto a su familia, Konan y sus hijos lo eran todo para él y no cambiaría nada de su vida por un futuro mejor, no sin la certeza de que todo estaría bien. Prefería seguir tal y como estaba, ganando o subsistiendo con lo poco y nada que tenían en lugar de lanzarlo todo por la borda—literalmente—y arriesgarse en exceso. Claro que Shisui comprendía esta forma de pensar, su esposa Seina estaba embarazada y si había aceptado la labor de encargarse del diseño del Titanic no era solo por el prestigio sino por los ingresos que recibiría, pesando darle a su esposa todo cuanto la hiciera feliz, pero de poder arriesgarlo todo sin certeza alguna, Shisui habría actuado igual que Nagato, valoraba mucho la familia que tendría y estaba dispuesto a anteponerla por encima de todo.

-Si estuviera al mando, ¿Qué haría para cambiar las cosas?- planteo Shisui, deseando saber su opinión.

Si había una forma en que apresurar la labor para finalizar con los detalles eléctricos y fundamentales del Titanic en un lapsus relativamente corto de tiempo, Shisui no dudaba en hacer todo lo posible y pronto para así encargarse del resto de los detalles igualmente relevantes para él, además, confiaba en el criterio y compromiso de Nagato como para considerar abiertamente su opinión. Sabiendo o intuyendo que podía confiar en que el señor Shisui lo escucharía, ambos hablando bajo la situación laboral que los regía, Nagato se supo capaz de confesar la idea o critica que llevaba tiempo rondando por su mente, igualmente deseando que la labor e instalación de la electricidad y cableado finalizase y pronto.

-Contratar a gente, para empezar, ninguno de estos sabe mucho sobre electricidad- señalo Nagato en voz baja, no deseando obtener problemas por criticar a su compañeros de trabajo que prácticamente no sabían nada de lo que hacían.

-¿Tiene un mejor equipo?- más bien afirmo Shisui, tomando nota mental de todo cuanto sabía del Uzumaki hasta ahora.

-Hay hombres a los que yo mismo he educado- reconoció Nagato como prueba de que si había personas más calificadas que podrían finalizar con el trabajo en mucho menos tiempo del que se estaba presentando hasta ahora, -¿pero si bien del oeste, podrán trabajar aquí?- cuestiono el Uzumaki.

Hablando del Titanic, todo riesgo merecía ser aprobado, o eso se pensaba que estaba bien.

* * *

-Por favor, Shisui, no seas terco, no necesitamos botes salvavidas para todos los pasajeros- regaño Homura, cerrando sonoramente las pesadas puertas de caoba que asilaron el resto del lugar del que habría de ser el despacho y habitación de Danzo Shimura el presidente y dueño de la línea White Star, naviera propietaria del Titanic, -estos barcos son como ferris, si un trasatlántico se hunde, tarda muchísimo tiempo en hacerlo, lo suficiente como para que otros lo auxilien- recordó Mitokado, regresando a su lugar frente al escritorio del Shimura y tomando asiento junto a su sobrino.

-Exacto, cuando el Republic se hundió, seis personas murieron en la colisión, los demás fueron trasladados a otro barco antes de que se hundiese- aludió Danzo con inequívoca presunción, confiando ciegamente en el prestigio de su compañía no solo en toda Inglaterra, sino en el continente Americano y otros lugares del mundo.

-Y tenemos los cuatro desplegables, además de los dieciséis botes, así que tenemos más plazas de las que no exige la ley- ciño Homura, recordando las palabras de Kagami, su cuñado, que insistía en incluir más botes salvavidas en proporción al tamaño de la embarcación y no su aparente seguridad.

-Lo sé, pero parece…- intento protestar Shisui, sin conformarse del todo con aquella analogía.

-¿Qué parece?- cuestiono el Shimura, tomando la palabra del diseñador del impecable trasatlántico.

Danzo Shimura era alguien arrogante, si, Shisui lo daba por sentado totalmente, pero fuese cual fuese el caso, no pensaba hacer oídos sordos de su propia conciencia que le insistía que el Titanic merecía ser probado de forma exhaustiva antes de su viaje inaugural como no había pasado anteriormente con ningún otro trasatlántico, porque deseaba que tuviera una carrera larga y prospera y fuese un emblema de la seguridad que todo barco o buque de pasajeros debiera de representar o implementar de ahora en más, pero sabía que tanto Danzo como su tío Homura discrepaban de esta forma de pensar. En realidad tenía muchas críticas que hacer al método en que se había construido " _su_ " barco, si, ciñéndose a sus órdenes de construcción pero no del todo como Shisui hubiera deseado que hubiese sucedido.

-Que escatimamos costes- soltó Shisui, bajando la mirada ligeramente

-¿Pretendes insultarme a mí y la línea White Star, o tu objetivo es el astillero de tu tío?- demando Danzo, tomándose esta crítica como un golpe personal a su orgullo, como dueño y presidente de White Star.

-Estoy seguro de que no quería ofender a nadie, ¿verdad, Shisui?- amenizo Homura, esforzándose en evitar toda confrontación.

-No, claro que no, le pido disculpas- esclareció el peligro presurosamente, igualmente deseando evitar un conflicto innecesario. -Pero, seamos conscientes de lo que pasa, fije en el diseño, en los compartimentos, en el casco.

-¿No eran una innovación insuperable?- inquirió Danzo, repitiendo las palabras que el propio diseñador había pronunciado tiempo atrás.

-Lo serian si me hubieran permitido continuar con ellos hasta la cubierta- repuso Shisui, sin desmentir sus anteriores palabras.

Una sonrisa cínica y burlesca apareció en el rostro de Danzo por causa de las palabras del diseñador, eligiendo ignorar estas palabras que para el Shimura no tenían importancia, se había hablado tanto del Titanic que Danzo estaba totalmente seguro de catalogar su creación como una potencial e insuperable inversión, casi calificando al trasatlántico—al igual que el Olympic—como u emblema representativo del siglo y del poderío naval que representaba la línea White Star que estaba en su poder, todo eso lo beneficiaba y no pensaría en aprobar o permitir algo que no fuese a beneficiarlo, y sabía que el Titanic significaría mucho para él.

-Haría falta una brecha de más de sesenta metros para que hubiese algún peligro- protesto Homura ante las palabras de su sobrino.

-Pero no es lo único, utilizamos remaches de hierro en lugar de acero, que son más débiles- alego Shisui, justificando parte del porqué de sus críticas.

-Usamos remaches de acero- defendió Mitokado, extrañado por la crítica.

-Solo en los laterales, tenemos hierro en proa y en popa, ¿y de donde los sacamos?- cuestiono el diseñador con un deje de burla, manifestando su disconformidad ante parte de lo hecho o decidido en la construcción del trasatlántico. -De fabricantes que no han trabajado nunca para nosotros, y lo remachadores…- enumero Shisui profesionalmente.

-Parece solo estar buscando defectos, señor Shisui- critico Danzo duramente, apartando su mirada que hasta entonces había observado sin demasiado interés el exterior del trasatlántico, -¿Lo hace para que sea una excusa si se demuestra que su diseño es deficiente?- cuestiono el Shimura, poniendo en duda la habilidad del diseñador y en si el Titanic era un peso demasiado grande para él.

En cuanto Danzo hubo pronunciado estas palabras es que Shisui hubo entendido—observando de sola sayo a su tío Homura—que no estaba haciendo más que condenarse a sí mismo, mostrando ineficaz y falto de experiencia, casi propenso a ser duramente criticado, cuestionado y desdeñado por su trabajo a ojos del arrogante presidente de la línea White Star que podía imposibilitar la trayectoria de su trasatlántico, por el cual se había esforzado y trabajado incansablemente, y eso no podía permitírselo. Debía confiar en que el Titanic sería igualmente seguro que como él lo había diseñado originalmente y como no había cambiado apear de parte de los aditamentos de la construcción que había tenido lugar ene l astillero de su tío, debía confiar en que todo seguiría un curso uniforme.

Debía resignarse, al menos, temporalmente.

* * *

Tras aquella acalorada reunión en que Shisui había optado por acallar su conciencia y opiniones, guardándolas para sí mismo por ahora, los tres hombres de negocios—por así decirlo—abandonaban el trasatlántico tras haber decidido o dado por sentada la fecha en que se esperaba terminantemente que sucediera el viaje inaugural a pesar de la lentitud que permanecía en el personal que efectuaba la instalación del cableado y la electricidad. En el papel el Titanic le pertenecía a Shisui, pero estaba bajo la jurisdicción de la línea White Star que pertenecía a Danzo Shimura y también a su tío Homura Mitokado que era el dueño del astillero Harland & Wolf que aún estaba haciéndose cargo de los detalles técnicos finales previos a las pruebas marítimas que sucederían dentro de poco y de las cuales debían de salir indemnes y flamantemente victoriosos para probar la viabilidad de los trasatlánticos construidos en Harland & Wolf y orquestados por White Star, era una cuestión de negocios importantísima, sin lugar dudas.

-¿No estará en las pruebas?- más bien afirmo lord Homura tras escuchar las declaraciones del presidente de White Star.

-Si, debo hacerlo, me necesitan en Liverpool- se excusó Danzo empresarialmente y con propiedad. -Buena suerte, nos veremos el diez de abril- se despidió educadamente el Shimura, sin perder su arrogancia.

-Puede que yo también me ausente, desperté con dolor de garganta eta mañana y quisiera curarlo antes de zarpar- comento Homura en tanto Danzo se hubiera hallado lo bastante lejos, -pero, quiero un informe completo- especifico el Mitokado, deseando mantenerse al tanto del resultado de las pruebas marítimas próximas a suceder.

-Lo tendrás- garantizo Shisui.

Permaneciendo en su lugar , al pie de la pasarela que comunicaba las calles con el elegante y magnifico trasatlántico, Shisui y su tío Homura observaron en silencio como el Shimura subía su coche Renault, sumido en sus propias divagaciones mientras el chofer conducía. Aquel frívolo y arrogante empresaria desprendía tal opulencia que a Shisui no conseguía simpatizarle en lo absoluto por más que estuviese forzado a trabajar y tratar con él de una u otra forma, simplemente era algo de piel, no le agradaba Danzo Shimura y punto ya que tenían ideas muy diferentes con respecto a su trabajo y eso no habría de cambiar a pesar de lo que sea que fuese a suceder en el futuro.

-Aun me resulta un misterio que ese hombre este a cargo de la línea White Star- critico Shisui, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, negando para sí mismo y observando la partida del Shimura.

-No es tan raro, su padre era el dueño de la compañía- menciono el Mitokado con obviedad, haciendo reír a su sobrino por la simplicidad de sus palabras. -Presiona a tu amigo, Uzumaki, no podemos fallar en las pruebas por el sistema eléctrico- recordó Homura a modo de despedida, golpeando afectuosamente el hombro de su sobrino, confiando en él y en su medio de persuasión.

-No…- murmuro Shisui para sí mismo.

Sabía muy bien que decisión tomar, fuera cual fuera el coste a considerar más tardíamente, pero el Titanic cumpliría todas las expectativas que se tenían de él, y más.

* * *

Luego de la partida de su tío, Shisui había tomado la certera e inequívoca decisión de arriesgarse, si su tío contrataba a católicos únicamente con el fin de su talento laboral y no su creencia, Shisui no tenía problema con hacer lo mismo y por ello es que-aprovechando el hecho de que el resto de los obreros y operarios habían abandonado el buque por la hora del almuerzo—se dio la libertad de ingresar nuevamente al salón comedor de primera clase, encontrando solo a Nagato que se había quedado unos momento más para cumplir debidamente con su trabajo.

-Uzumaki, quiero hacerle una propuesta- planteo Shisui inmediatamente, captando la atención de Nagato que asintió entre curioso e intrigado. -Si le pido que se encargue de la finalización del cableado, podrá contratar a quien quiera, y podrá participar en el viaje inaugural del Titanic con su familia, así podrá guardar sus ahorros para cuando llegue a Nueva York- propuso de forma pragmática e insuperable, pudiendo darle al Uzumaki la oportunidad que Shisui sabía que no podría efectuar sin la ayuda necesaria.

-¿No pagara los boletos a los siete?- se sorprendió Nagato, no sabiendo que decir ante la proposición.

-La compañía les ofrece boletos gratuitos de tercera clase- aclaro Shisui.

La insólita alegría e incredulidad de Nagato se desvaneció notoriamente ante la aclaración por parte del ingeniero y diseñador del trasatlántico, si bien no podía esperar más por ser relativamente pobre, Nagato se sentía un tanto disconforme porque—al trabajar en el trasatlántico—sabía o categorizaba que el espacio destinado a la tercera clase no era sino una especie de conjunto de bodegas sencillas y rusticas únicamente conformadas por camas o literas individuales, no más que un rustico armario de madera e que se podrían guardar las pertenencias.

-¿En las bodegas?, ¿Enviaría allí a su esposa?- cuestiono Nagato, agradecido pero un tanto decepcionado.

-Uzumaki, por favor, son solo cinco días de pequeñas incomodidades- intento aminorar Shisui ya que el mismo había diseñado cada rincón del buque, considerando que era un barco más que magnifico en todas sus formas y las cubiertas destinadas a tercera clase no eran la excepción, -¿Es un precio tan algo por un nuevo futuro, en un nuevo país?- rebatió, replanteándole la situación debidamente.

Estaba siendo lo más justo y ecuánime posible como debía de ser bajo las condiciones contratistas o laborales, e incluso más, por ello es que Shisui intentaba ser debidamente convincente, por ello y porque deseaba ayudar al Uzumaki con quien había empatizado Ciertamente no podía eludir que una oferta así, una situación semejante no sucedía dos veces en la vida y Nagato lo sabía, peo igualmente deseaba algo mejor para su esposa e hijos, pero quizá por ahora eso fuera lo mejor con que pudiera y debiera contentarse, al fin y al cabo todo surgiría y sucedería sobre la marcha, pero por ello debía de ser paciente en su justa medida.

-¿Podré trabajar con mi equipo?- curioseo Nagato para estar totalmente seguro del ofrecimiento del diseñador.

-Contrate a quien quiera, yo me ocupare- prometió Shisui. Meditando por un segundo simplemente, y decidiendo que estaba bien brindarle esa oportunidad de superación a su familia, Nagato asintió, aceptando la propuesta del señor Shisui. -Bien- sonrió el pelinegro, a modo de despedida, retirándose.

-Es muy amable- agradeció Nagato.

Volteando—en el umbral que separaba el salón del pasillo de la cubierta—Shisui sonrió amigablemente antes de seguir con su camino, si se confiaba en que el Titanic superara toda expectativa posible, debían de olvidarse los prejuicios ya que el personal que serviría en el magnífico buque no sería únicamente inglés, habrían irlandesa, italianos, entre ellos además se encontrarían pasajeros inmigrantes de múltiples etnias…plantearse dudas con respecto a creencias individuales era algo vano, por así decirlo, y Shisui quería abrir la puerta a la diversidad y unificación. Ya solas, y entre agradecido y abrumado, Nagato suspiro pesadamente para sí mismo, la oportunidad era irrefutablemente única, pero debía pensar en cómo planteársela a su esposa Konan que bien podía estar de acuerdo o no, pero sin lugar a dudas había una conclusión que sacar:

El Titanic simbolizaba un renacimiento, un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

El personal de máxime élite en la tripulación del Titanic estaba reunida en el despacho designado al puente del buque, y que aún no estaba siendo utilizado debidamente pero que por ahora servía como lugar de reunión. El capitán del trasatlántico no era otro que el aclamado _Hiruzen Sarutobi_ , conocido como " _el capitán de los millonarios_ " por ser muy popular en los círculos sociales y de primera clase, contando con una carrera y trayectoria simplemente impecable. El, hasta ahora, designado jefe de oficiales era _Yamato Kinoe_ que, al igual que el capitán Sarutobi, contaba con una carrera digna de elogiar, habiendo incluso formado parte de la tripulación del buque-hermano del Titanic, el Olympic. El designado primer oficial era el condecorado y aventurero _Kakashi Hatake_ que nunca decía no a cada nueva aventura, y el viaje inaugural del Titanic lo significaba y mucho, porque el buque tenía sobre si tales expectativas que todos querían estar en él, ya fueran pasajeros, tripulantes, camareros, mucamas, operarios, obreros u fogoneros. Finalmente y como designado segundo oficial se hallaba _Genma Shiranui_ que pese a su juventud, contaba con una carrera naval y marítima experimentada en situaciones condecoradas y halagadoras para ser muy elogiado pese a no ser tan considerado en la elite como su compañeros Yamato y Kakashi.

-¿Hay algún problema oficial?, ¿Algo que necesitemos saber por precaución?- indago el capitán Sarutobi sin perder su carisma, sirviéndose una poco de leche en la taza que sostenía.

-Nada por ahora, señor- tranquilizo Yamato, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bien- sonrió Hiruzen al jefe de oficiales y segundo oficiales, levantando su mirada hacia Kakashi Hatake que se encontraba revisando los archivos que detallaban a la tripulación contratada hasta entonces. -¿Qué tal la tripulación, señor Hatake?- consulto el capitán.

-Estamos reclutando a las últimas personas de Belfast y Southampton, no hay ningún problema señor- tranquilizo el Hatake, acercándose para formar parte del circulo junto a sus colegas y superior, teniendo el documento en sus manos.

-¿Señor Shiranui?- pregunto el capitán.

-Bueno, si un segundo oficial puede quejarse, el espacio de almacenamiento es limitado- comento Genma, observando a Kakashi y Yamato antes de regresar su vista al capitán Sarutobi. Estamos repartiendo el equipo por todas partes- menciono con un deje de broma que lo hizo sonreír tanto a él como a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, asegúrese de que alguien sepa dónde está, no queremos que se caiga por la borda- bromeo Hiruzen.

Tanto Genma como Kakashi sonrieron ante la broma, pero por otro lado Yamato se mostraba indudablemente reflexivo, meditabundo en sus propios pensamientos, intentando penar en las eventualidades que pudiesen surgir durante el viaje.

-¿Adoptaremos alguna medida contra los anarquistas, señor?- inquirió Yamato repentinamente.

-¿Qué?- no comprendió Sarutobi.

-Son tiempos peligrosos- entrelazo el jefe de oficiales.

Viendo que el capitán Sarutobi no comprendía de igual modo el temor de Yamato, Kakashi no dudo en acudir en su ayuda, ciertamente corrían vientos turbulentos y una enemistad y animadversión tanto esquiva como palpable que provocaba incertidumbre y temor, pero el Hatake comprendía que no servía de nada preocuparse, no hasta que alguien diese el pro al fuego, y eso aún no sucedía, debían de confiar en que una guerra no era posible, la competencia armamentista y el totalitarismo no debía de ser el motivo, o eso es lo que Kakashi creía.

-Creo que lo que el oficial Yamato quiere decir es que un barco como el Titanic, es un objetivo obvio- justifico Kakashi, compartiendo muy vagamente la forma de pensar de su colega.

Era sabido que múltiples buques de todo el mudo, fuera cual fuera su usanza, corrían riesgos en mares extranjeros, los torpederos no eran algo habitual de ver para aquella época pero se usaban, así como la implementación de minas marítimas, o la posibilidad de anarquistas a bordo de la nave que pensaran en sabotear el viaje, múltiples aristas habían de considerarse ya que nada era seguro o certero, pero si bien Sarutobi era consciente de ello, no le preocupa porque jamás había sucedido en su experiencia, y no creía que pudiese suceder, pero igualmente sabia del protocolo que se seguía en cada viaje y en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

-Caballeros, todos los barcos de la línea White Star, llevan armas, y no creo que una bomba cause tanto daño como para hundirnos-reconoció el capitán Sarutobi sin desmentir la preocupación del jefe de oficiales, -pero eso es todo cuanto puedo decir para tranquilizarlos, la vida es un riesgo cada día que pasa- Kakashi asintió ante sus palabras, tan conforme como tranquilo como estaba Genma igualmente. -La realidad es que un hombre podría hundirnos, pero la naturaleza no- comparo Sarutobi antes de proceder a beber de su taza.

Hasta la fecha tal cosa no había sucedido, ningún buque había sucumbido ante la naturaleza de un modo especifico, pero de igual modo nunca se había construido un trasatlántico tan grande ni tan seguro como el Titanic, a ciencia cierta nada podía asegurarse ni desmentirse, el futuro era incierto…

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora, pero como es un historia tan importante, intento apoyarme no solo en lo que dice la serie sino también en veneros históricos importantes :3 ya que la primera persona en comentar y seguir el fic a sido **DULCECITO311** (a quien adoro sinceramente) he decidido dedicarle el fic a ella, pidiendo su opinión y si quiere que añada algo en particular. Este **primer capitulo** cuenta con más personajes y que ahora procedo a explicar.

 **1-Shisui-Thomas Andrews:** ingeniero y diseñador del RMS Titanic, sobrino del presidente del astillero irlandes Harland & Wolf, y futuro padre, el Titanic sera el mayor logro de su vida, y su propia sentencia.

 **2-Danzo Shimura-Bruce Ismay:** fue un empresario, presidente y director de la naviera White Star, sobreviviente del viaje inaugural del Titanic

 **3-Homura Mitokado-William Pirrie:** destacado empresario en la construcción de buques en Irlanda, fue presidente del astillero Harland and Wolff, y promotor de la construcción de los grandes transatlánticos de la clase Olympic; el Olympic, Titanic y Gigantic (HMHS Britannic)

 **4-Hiruzen Sarutobi-Edward John Smith: c** apitán y comodoro de la naviera White Star, asi como oficial comandante del RMS Titanic durante su primer y único viaje, en 1912

5- **Genma Shiranui-David Blair:** designado segundo oficial del RMS Titanic, fue uno de los pocos afortunados que se libro del fatídico destino del gran trasatlántico, más adelante explicare el porque.

Esto es todo por hoy, mis queridos amigos y lectores, ruego su paciencia :3 y además les recuerdo que pueden comentar toda película o serie que tengan en mente y que quieran como adaptación, escribir me apasiona y así me dan tiempo que malgastar :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 2

-¿En las bodegas?- más bien afirmo Konan al ver el boleto de tercera clase, no sabiendo si estar agradecida o si oponerse a semejante oportunidad.

-No será tan malo- animo Nagato.

Claro que la oportunidad era sencillamente insuperable, estaba hablando del Titanic específicamente, pero las bodegas, la clase más baja…las incomodidades existirían y serian muchas, no es como si fueran tan pobres—sin ser arrogante ni nada—así que de haber tenido dinero de sobra para pensar en qué hacer en Nueva York, perfectamente hubieran podido pagar pasajes de segunda clase, más aun así y sabiendo que estaba bien conformarse, Konan se debatió mentalmente en si hacerlo o no, debía de estar ahí para su esposo, pero no estaba segura siquiera de que Nagato tuviera del todo claro que hacer en el futuro, en América, ya que con solo verlo a los ojos, Konan intuía que el Titanic y los boletos a tercera clase eran indudablemente una oportunidad…pero no por ello significaba en lo absoluto que tuvieran un plan al que ceñirse, Konan solo podía esperar que eso sucediera debidamente sobre la marcha, como sucedían tantas cosas. Encogiéndose de hombros únicamente y devolviendo el boleto a su esposo, Konan continuo con su labor de lavar los platos mientras su hija Ayaka los secaba y guardaba en la alacena, igualmente pendiente de todo cuanto dijeran su padres.

-No, claro que no, no en el Titanic- afirmó Konan con un deje de sarcasmo, no sabiendo que pensar a decir verdad. -¿Qué planes tienes para cuando estemos en Nueva York?- curioseo, aun sin levantar la vista hacia su esposo.

-Surja lo que surja, será mejor que Inglaterra- admitió Nagato únicamente, dejando en evidencia el hecho de que, claramente, no tenía un plan establecido.

-No ha sido tan terrible- murmuro Konan, no del todo de acuerdo con esta idea.

-No hay salidas para un católico aquí, Konan- protesto Nagato inmediatamente, más vehemente de lo que hubiera deseado hacer, más su esposa no se inmuto en lo absoluto. -Quizá encuentre un trabajo en Nueva York, todo riesgo vale la pena- ánimo, sonriéndole cariñosamente, esperando que Konan entendiera su forma de pensar.

-Siempre has trabajado…- volvió a murmurar Konan.

-He sobrevivido con las migajas que dejan los protestantes- alego Nagato nuevamente, desesperado al ver la oposición de ella, temiendo haber aceptado la decisión y oportunidad equivocada.

Escuchando estas declaraciones, ya habiendo terminado de lavar los platos, Konan se secó las manos en silencio, cerrando llave del grifo y suspirando pesadamente para sí misma, aun sin levantar la vista hacia su esposo, sumiéndolo en la incertidumbre mientras que su hija Ayaka contemplaba todo en silencio, no comprendiendo del todo el porqué de lo que trataban, pero si entendiendo que era algo importante y de lo cual su madre no era totalmente partidaria. Tras unos segundos de Silencio, Konan levanto su mirada hacia Nagato, sonriéndole ligeramente, aceptando que una oportunidad así de valiosa merecía tomarse, merecían correr ese riesgo a pesar de lo que pudiera significar.

-Iba a decir, que siempre has encontrado trabajo, así que tengo fe en que también lo harás en Nueva York-declaro Konan, aclarando sus propias palabras, -estoy segura de ello- manifestó sonriéndole.

Si habían llegado a donde estaban, de un modo determinado, ese era arriesgándose y aprovechándose de las oportunidades a su alcance y que los habían hecho llegar a donde estaban actualmente. Nagato parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido ante esta aclaración, intercalado ligeramente su mirada hacia su hija Ayaka que sonrió igual de segura que Konan, por más que significara una incomodidad, viajar en el Titanic en su viaje inaugural era una experiencia sin precedentes que solo Dios sabía cuándo volvería a repetirse, y esperar para ver qué pasaba en el futuro no era una mejor opción, de ninguna forma, por ello es que merecía la pena tomar la iniciativa de cambiar su propio futuro, el propio y el de su familia, todo se trataba de un bien mayor, no de simples ambiciones banales. No, era más que eso.

-Espero que tengas razón- sonrió Nagato antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo el apoyo incondicional de ella como respuesta. -Espero que tengas razón- reitero el Uzumaki para sí mismo.

Konan no pronuncio palabra alguna que garantizara que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su esposo, en lugar de ello mantuvo el abrazo bajo un silencio prácticamente sepulcral, tomando nota de que nuevamente debía de hacer algo que resultaba conveniente para su esposo y su familia, pero no con lo que ella estuviera totalmente de acuerdo. Bueno, no es como si tuviera voz y voto para decidir algo, el rol de una mujer en aquella época era guardar silencio y ser una buena esposa…no más.

* * *

La sociedad londinense, ciertamente en algunos aspectos, podía ser liberal y avanzada, pero igualmente era restrictiva y se trataba solo del peso que ejercía delimitando cuando una persona pertenecía a una determinada clase social, y también el inquebrantable modo en que no podía salir de ella y acceder a una mejor, no, eso solo sucedía en América y no eran precisamente demasiados aquellos suertudos pertenecientes a tercera clase y que pudieran comprar un pasaje. Pero ese no era el caso de _Tenten Namiashi_ , la hija de un conde ingles que si bien le había dado todo para ser una joven culta e inteligente, sabia pensar por su cuenta y esto la había llevado a partir de una manifestación sufragista sobre el derecho de las mujeres a votar, como hacían lo hombres, e incluso había terminado en una celda en compañía de otras mujeres que igualmente habían participado, y otras tantas que eran prostitutas que infringían a ley o provocaban escándalos y disturbios. Tal vez estar en esa celda fuera el sinónimo de igualdad, por así decir, pero aun así Tenten sentía disgusto ya que eso no había estado en sus planes.

 _¿Qué dirá mi madre?, s_ e aventuró a pensar Tenten, no sabiendo que más hacer al estar en completo silencio, sentada sobre la barraca de la celda en compañía de tantas otras mujeres que apenas y se atrevían a hablar ya que no había modo alguno con que matar el aburrimiento o la incertidumbre. Repentinamente la puerta de la cela fue abierta y los guardias hicieron ingresar a una nueva mujer, visiblemente era una prostituta que incluso intento tentar lascivamente a los guardias, sin éxito alguno. Tenten ni siquiera se hubo inmutado cuando la mujer hubo tomado asiento en el espacio vacío a su lado, ni siquiera sabía que hacer pero estaba seguro que la reputación de sus padres ya de por si se vería implicada y eso ya era bastante humillación. Con toda seguridad la enviarían a una especie de viaje de recogimiento con tal de hacerla recapacitar, pero eso no pasaría.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?, ¿Esto no es lo que esperabas?- inquirió con burla aquella mujer.

-Déjeme en paz- espeto Tenten bruscamente.

Le importaba poco la imagen que diera, ella no pertenecía allí, no entre esa mescolanza de reputaciones, si bien era una luchadora política y activista por la igualdad y los derechos femeninos, eso no significaba que fuese poco menos que una anarquista, no era una ladrona, asesina o criminal, era una mujer que simplemente alzaba su voz en espera de que las cosas cambiaran, pero en una sociedad dominada por los hombres ya de por si era raro que alguien le prestase atención. De hecho era un milagro que la anterior soberana, la Reina Victoria I, hubiera podio reinar siendo una mujer. Los hombres no aceptaban la imagen de una mujer poderosa, y es precisamente ahí donde radicaba el problema. Repentinamente y haciendo eco ante sus pensamientos e que la puerta que comunicaba los calabozos con el resto de la cárcel se abrió y para su sorpresa quien hizo acto de aparición en compañía del mismo centinela que la había arrestado no fue otro que su padre; _Raido Namiashi_. Su padre era su ángel de la guardia, y verdugo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Papá!- sonrió Tenten, infinitamente agradecida por la llegada de su padre.

-No te preocupes, te sacare en un momento- tranquilizo Raido, situándose frente a los barrotes en compañía del centinela en turno. -Ya recibió la orden, libérela- ordeno el Namiashi.

-Sabe, sigo preguntándome, ¿por qué lady Tenten Namiashi debe ser liberada, pero los demás no?- dudo el centinela, divagando y no considerando pertinente liberar a una especie de anarquista.

-No le corresponde hacerse preguntas- protesto Raido.

-Tampoco le corresponde a ella enfrentarse con la policía- alego el centinela, defendiendo el porqué de su postura.

-Era una manifestación por el derecho femenil a votar- se defendió Tenten, sin temor a lo que ello pudiera acarrearle, siendo una indiscutible feminista.

-Todo con el fin de acabar en una celda con ladrones y prostitutas…- menciono el centinela con fingida lastima por la joven aristócrata.

-Una palabra más y lo denunciare ante el ministro- advirtió Raido.

-Que es amigo suyo, supongo- menciono el centinela, recibiendo a cambio y como respuesta un impoluto silencio que bien le otorgo la respuesta que acababa de aludir. -Libérenla- permitió, indicándole a uno de los soldados que abriera la celda.

Siempre se pensaba que aquellos que pertenecían a la clase alta, solo por ser aparentemente privilegiados, no eran sino una especie de lame botas convenencieros, pero lo cierto es que no todos eran así específicamente, existían muchas personas de la clase alta o aristocracia que peleaba por aquello en lo que creían, aunque lastimeramente la mayoría de ellos no fuesen sino hombres y no mujeres, pero siempre había una primera vez para todos y Tenten tenía fe en que vendrían tiempos mejores. La joven hizo abandono de la celda siendo acompañada por su padre que sin más la sacó de los calabozos.

Ya podía imaginar qué clase de castigo le impondrían, pero de todos modos se resistirían.

* * *

 _Oficinas de la línea White Star/4 de abril de 1912_

Los detalles nunca eran algo nimio, y si bien el Titanic había superado con excelencia sus pruebas marítimas, detenido en menos de poco menos de un kilómetro a pesar de su avasalladora longitud, Shisui quería que todo fuese perfecto, y llevar solo 20 botes salvavidas en un barco que hasta ahora tenía registrados a casi 2.000 pasajeros y tripulantes…era ridículo, no existiría forma en que ni siquiera la mitad de las personas a bordo se salvaran en caso de un percance importante, es más, el barco estaba diseñado para albergar cuando menos a más de 4.000 personas, incluso 5.000, ¿Cómo se salvarían tantas personas en solo 20 botes salvavidas? Era simplemente absurdo. En su diseño original sobre el Titanic, Shisui había incluido muchos más botes ya que los pescantes que poseía el Titanic podían tomar un bote en una posición y luego un segundo bote en otra posición y, lanzarlo igualmente y de manera eficaz, en si estaban hechos para una catástrofe, pero el problema es que las leyes y normas marítimas estipulaba que un barco llevara la cantidad de botes que necesitara en base su seguridad. El Titanic era tremendamente seguro, poseía compartimientos estancos y una tecnología innovadora, por no hablar de su tamaño, así que era un milagro que ya de por si les hubieran permitido implementar 16 botes y 4 desplegables, incluso podrían haberlos hecho poseer menos. Algo era algo, pero aun así Shisui estaba en desacuerdo.

-Hay pescantes para treinta y dos botes salvavidas- alego Shisui, defendiendo su diseño original del trasatlántico.

-La ley estipula que deberíamos de contar solo con dieciséis botes, tenemos cuatro desplegables además- recordó Danzo, sin necesidad de aludir al problema que había significado acordar una cantidad de botes que mantuviera a " _todos_ " contentos. -Ha de ser suficiente- espeto el Shimura con disgusto y su usual aire burocrático.

El presidente de la línea White Star y el diseñador del Titanic descendían por las escaleras hacia la salida de la naviera, sosteniendo la misma discusión que conseguía que se frecuentaran, solo para discutir. Pero Shisui no era el único que defendía esta idea acerca de que él Titanic, siendo un baro mucho más grande y moderno, debía de tener más botes salvavidas. Anteriormente quien había planteado esta teoría no era otro que el señor Kagami, quien había diseñado el Olympic—actualmente en servicio—y el Gigantic—iniciando su construcción—los buques hermanos del Titanic, de su completa autoría. El señor Kagami había ido el encargado de las decoraciones, equipamientos, arreglos generales y botes salvavidas del Titanic, e igual que Shisui había insistido en más botes salvavidas en caso de una situación de peligro, pero ya que nadie había escuchado sus alegatos y, luego de cuarenta años de trabajo en Harland & Wolf, había acabado por renunciar, dejando el Titanic en manos de Dios, quien le había legado la responsabilidad a Shisui que ahora veía con urgencia proteger las vidas de los pasajeros del buque que había diseñado con tanto esmero.

-El señor Kagami quería botes salvavidas para todos los pasajeros- menciono Shisui, aludiendo al ex-encargado de los botes salvavidas y medida de prevención de los trasatlánticos de la línea Olympic y que tristemente había renunciado.

-Me da igual lo que quisiera Kagami, ya no trabaja aquí- recordó el Shimura, sin brindarle mucha importancia al diseñador del Olympic y Gigantic.

-¿Qué diferencia supone?- cuestiono Shisui, sin entender aun el meollo del asunto y el por qué ante la protesta de implementar más botes salvavidas

-No quiero estropear la cubierta de paseo, ni hacer que las damas se mueran del susto- justifico Danzo de manera frívola.

Así estaba otra vez el mismo asunto que en ocasiones anteriores; _la ganancia y el prestigio_. En su momento, al igual que el Titanic, el Olympic había llamado la atención de todos y nadie había dudado en declararlo una proeza de la ingeniería y construcción…hasta su colisión con el buque de guerra de la armada británica, el _HMS Hawke_ , y si bien el Olympic no se había daño en exceso, demostrando su fiabilidad, ahora la mayor esperanza de la compañía era el Titanic, pero Shisui no sentía presión por ello sino por el bienestar de las personas que estarían a bordo de su barco. ¿Cómo garantizarles que estarían seguros? Debía de haber algún modo con que protegerlos. En tantos Danzo y Shisui hubieron dado la vuelta, siguiendo el tramo de la escalera, se encontraron frente a un individuo que aparentemente iba en busca de alguno d los dos ya que ascendía por las escaleras, más Shisui no lo conocía, por lo cual, infirió que era conocido de Danzo.

-Shimura- saludo Raido, antes de reparar en que quizá estuviera interfiriendo en una conversación importarte, -lo siento mucho, ¿interrumpo?- se disculpó el Namiashi.

-En lo absoluto- tranquilizo Danzo antes de desviar su mirada al diseñador del Titanic, -nuestro diseñador, el señor Shisui- presento el Shimura educadamente.

-Debe estar muy orgulloso, señor Shisui- elogio Raido, estrechando la mano del diseñador.

-lord Namiashi estará en el viaje inaugural- aclaro Danzo a Shisui.

-Ansiamos que ese día llegue- garantizo el Namiashi.

-Hasta entonces- sonrió el diseñador educadamente. -Debo retirarme, lord Namiashi, Shimura- se despidió Shisui.

Tanto el Shimura como el Namiashi contemplaron en silencio la partida del diseñador que había acabo por darse por vencido, Shisui sabía que no le serviría de nada insistir con el tema de los botes salvavidas, al igual que con el señor Kagami, nadie iba a escucharlo, podía insistir con el tema de los botes salvavidas incluso durante el día del viaje inaugural, pero eso no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada, quizá, lo mejor no fuese sino resignarse y esperar. Dando por terminado el anterior asunto d los botes salvavidas es que Danzo eligió concentrarse en ayudar a Raido Namiashi que era un leal amigo y conocido suyo como tantas otras personas de la aristocracia inglesa, y de otros países, incluso. El conde Namiashi le había pedido un favor, favor que había conseguido cumplir ante la renuncia de algunos pasajeros que no podrían asistir por motivos de salud, pero eso era pasado, los iban y venían de los negocios.

-Recibí su mensaje, será un honor reservar un camarote para lady Tenten- aseguro Danzo.

-Lady Namiashi se lo agradecerá mucho- prometió Raido, pudiendo respirar tranquilo.

-Pero, no estará cerca del suyo- claro el Shimura, causando extrañeza en el conde Namiashi, -lamento no haber podido hacer más pero el tiempo resulta apremiante- justifico Danzo.

-Bueno, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero…la salud de Tenten sufrirá si no abandona Inglaterra- advirtió el Namiashi siendo lo más convincente posible ya que su hija Tenten no tenía ningún problema de salud, -habrá cancelaciones, sin duda- aludió Raido, recordando los hechos de lo que se había enterado. -He oído que Damiyo no podrá viajar- menciono el Namiashi aludiendo al dueño del Titanic, en el papel, claro. -No creo que a lady Namiashi le haga gracia que estemos separados- bromeo Raido, intentando apelar a la amistad que los vinculaba.

-Déjelo todo en mis manos, veré que puedo hacer- prometió Danzo, pensando en el hecho de que algunos camarotes se encontrarían vacíos.

Pensándolo mejor, Danzo hubo de admitir que la oportunidad le convenía, tantos camarotes de primera clase, poseedores de u lujo insuperable y un tamaño abismal considerados con otros camarotes...¿Cuánto ganaría? Mucho, eso era seguro, y puede que la mejor forma de empezar—como negocio, desde luego—fuera mediante algunos pasajeros cercanos a su círculo que comenzarían a presentar oferta y demanda por un camarote mayor y valla que los había, ni siquiera Homura Mitokado podría asistir al viaje inaugural. Había mucho que ganar y se merecía aprovechar la oportunidad, el Titanic debía ganar los mejores encabezados en los periódicos tras su llegada a Nueva York, él debía garantizar que así sucediera, se trataba del prestigio de la línea White Star y de su propia reputación. Raido hubo de reconocer que mentir no le agradaba a menos que no tuviera otra opción, pero el caso de Tenten era serio y necesitaba sacarla de Inglaterra antes de que se metiera en más problemas que a su esposa Jin no le había agradado en lo absoluto la participación de su única hija en una manifestación sufragista. Eran asuntos de familia y prestigio.

-Espero que no sea una molestia- se disculpó Raido sinceramente.

* * *

 _Southampton, Inglaterra/Martes 9 de abril de 1912_

Faltaba un día, solo un solo día y el Titanic pasaría indiscutiblemente a la historia como el barco más grande y lujoso del mundo, que si bien actualmente permanecía anclado al puerto, tendría en su interior a la aristocracia más exclusiva, y a una tripulación de más de aproximadamente novecientas personas para encargarse de hacer el magno acontecimiento una especie de crucero de placer que se dividía en tres clases especificas; Primera, Segunda y Tercera. Más, a pesar de tantas medidas a considerar y valorar, no todo podía ser positivo y el personal que conformaba la tripulación habría de sufrir cambios estipulados y asignados por la misma naviera: _White Star_. Reunidos en el puente de mando del Titanic, el Capitan Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba junto a los oficiales Asuma Sarutobi, Yamato Kinoe, Kakashi Hatake y Genma Shiranui.

-Temo que no logro entenderlo señor- admitió Kakashi, confundido por el cambio de última hora.

-¿Es muy lento, señor Hatake?- ironizo el capitán Hiruzen, recibiendo a cambio un absoluto silencio. -La compañía ha decidido que el señor Asuma sustituya al señor Yamato como Jefe de Oficiales- acoto el Capitan claramente sin darse cuenta de la mirada que los respectivo oficiales se dirigieron entre sí. -El señor Yamato pasara a ser Primer Oficial, y usted Segundo- explico Hiruzen finalmente.

-Pero señor, ya hemos repartido las responsabilidades- protesto Kakashi, ocultando su verdadero sentir y humillación ante este degradación, -¿Quiere que rectifiquemos cuando estamos a unas horas de zarpar?- cuestiono, validando las responsabilidades que todos ya habían tomado y que no cuadrarían de igual modo ante este " _cambio de ultimo minuto_ "

Asuma Sarutobi no era alguien a quien considerar la ligera, había estado involucrado en la carrera naval desde su adolescencia, y había sido un aprendiz a bordo del _Greystoke Castle_ , designado posteriormente al _Hornsby Castle_ había sido tercer oficial. Oficialmente su primer viaje en un barco a barco había sido en el _SS Brunswick_ donde había pasado de tercer a segundo oficial, cargo que hubo ostentado nuevamente en el SS Europa en el mismo año en que había sido contratado por la lea White Star. Siendo un oficial de nivel subalterno de la naviera White Star, no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Asuma hubiera ascendido en los estratos y jerarquía naval en otros barcos de la White Star como lo eran: el _Covic_ , el _Cufic_ , el _Tauric_ y el _Delphic_. Pero tristemente esos días de labor y triunfo eran dolorosos de recordar para Asuma que se había quedado viudo y había soportado impotente la muerte de sus dos hijos, ciñéndose actualmente a la estricta rutina naval, no a más. Aun tras este doloroso hecho, sin lugar a dudas, el logro más grande de su carrera hasta hacia un tiempo atrás había sido ser el Jefe de Oficiales del _RMS Olympic_ , el buque-hermano del Titanic, donde se había ganado el aprecio y el favoritismo de la aristocracia, y donde además había estado bajo las órdenes del capitán Hiruzen Sarutobi, que desde entonces lo consideraba enormemente.

-¿Puedo decir algo, señor?- pidió Asuma, recibiendo la inmediata aprobación del Capitan. -Serví como Jefe de Oficiales en el buque-hermano del Titanic, el Olympic, son muy parecidos y creo que será útil tener a capitán y un Jefe de oficiales que sepan cómo funciona- justifico el Sarutobi que ahora estaba de servicio en el Titanic bajo órdenes de la línea White Star y no por intereses personales.

-Exacto- secundo Hiruzen de ipso facto.

-Pero yo también serví en el Olympic, señor- protesto Yamato, sintiendo este cambio de planes como una especie de golpe personal y directo a su experiencia marítima, -sé muy bien cómo funciona el Titanic- garantizo con seguridad, sin dejarse opacar.

-Temo decir que no hay nada más que podamos decir al respecto- corto el capitán Hiruzen.

Ciertamente aquellos dos oficiales; Asuma y Yamato, habían trabajado eficiente y desempleado de forma impecable su deber en el RMS Olympic, pero…las circunstancias no estaban bajo el control de nadie en aquellas instancias, todo eran decisiones ya tomadas por la naviera de forma astuta y conveniente, si alguien merecía ser reprochado ese era Danzo Shimura que claramente había deseado establecer puesto estratégicos sobre personas de su entera confianza y con impecable reputación que aportasen aún más seguridad a los pasajeros. En teoría, lo importante para aparecer en los diarios el día de la llegada del Titanic a Nueva York y hacer felices los pasajeros era contar con la mejor tripulación disponible, y entre ellos estaba Asuma Sarutobi, desde luego.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- cuestiono Kakashi tras un minuto de silencio, resignándose a este hecho ya que no le quedaba más por hacer, ni tampoco le serviría protestar. -Shiranui sustituirá a Aburame, Aburame a Nara, Nara a Gekko, ¿será así?- enumero el Hatake, aludiendo a sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

-No, el señor Shiranui será delegado como Primer Oficial al SS Majestic, el resto de oficiales permanecerá en sus puestos- aclaro Hiruzen, citando a Genma Shiranui que sería reemplazado por Shino Aburame. -Lo lamento, Shiranui, pero espero que comprenda que no puedo desobedecer una orden de la compañía- se disculpó el capitán, sinceramente disgustado por este cambio de planes.

-Claro que no señor- tranquilizo Genma, ciñéndose al protocolo, pero igualmente triste por no poder participar del fabuloso viaje inaugural del Titanic. -Aunque, no sé qué dirán mi madre y mi esposa, estaban emocionadas- sonrió el Shiranui, pensando en su esposa que se encontraba embarazada.

Claro que siendo un oficial el trabajo jamás escasearía para él, pero de un modo u otro estar entre los tripulantes dl Majestic no era lo mismo que estar en el viaje Inaugural el Titanic que aun atracado ene l puerto seguía acaparando mitos y prestigio, pero…ni modo, tal vez fuese para mejor a pesar de que Genma aún no fuese capaz de comprender del todo la situación. Por su parte, Hiruzen no estaba descontento con los oficiales que de todas formas habrían de estar bajo su mando; Asuma Sarutobi, Yamato Kinoe, Kakashi Hatake, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Hayate Gekko y Tokuma Hyuga. Pero los cambios sucedidos habían sido demasiado repentinos, abruptos e inesperados ya que usualmente no sucedían cambios así de—valga la redundancia—abruptos, pero como siempre todos ellos estaban sujetos a órdenes, no a sus propios deseos y eso era lo único claro.

-Bueno, espero que algún día sean capaces de perdonarnos- deseo el capitán Hiruzen, sinceramente.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora, pero como es un historia tan importante, intento apoyarme no solo en lo que dice la serie sino también en veneros históricos importantes :3 ya que la primera persona en comentar y seguir el fic a sido **DULCECITO311** (a quien adoro sinceramente) he decidido dedicarle el fic a ella y a **Jerant6688** (a quien agradezco sus palabras, igualmente dedicándole el fic :3), pidiendo su opinión y si quiere que añada algo en particular. Este **segundo capitulo** cuenta con más personajes y que ahora procedo a explicar:

 **1-William Murdoch/tYamato Kinoe:** primer oficial del RMS Titanic, igualmente primer oficial del RMS Olympic.

 **2-Henry Wilde/Asuma Sarutobi:** jefe de oficiales del RMS Titanic, así como del RMS Olympic.

 **3-Hugh, Conde de Manton/Raido Namiashi:** aristócrata ingles de gran prestigio, pasajero y sobreviviente del hundimiento del RMS Titanic.

 **4-Georgiana Grex/Tenten Namiashi:** única hija del conde y la condesa de Manton, es una feminista con ideas de liberación y lucha femenil por aquello que se merece la sociedad y que el rol machista ha impedido por siglos.

 **Personajes debutantes en el próximo capitulo:**

 **-Peter Lubov/Pein**

 **-John Batley/Choji Akimichi**

 **-Muriel Batley/Karui Akimichi**

 **-Annie Desmond/Sakura Haruno**

Esto es todo por hoy, mis queridos amigos y lectores, ruego su paciencia :3 y además les recuerdo que pueden comentar toda película o serie que tengan en mente y que quieran como adaptación, escribir me apasiona y así me dan tiempo que malgastar :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 3

La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 3

 _Miércoles 10 de abril de 1912_

Por fin había legado el gran día, el muelle y sus calles aledañas estaban repletas de pasajeros, transeúntes, coches y todo cuanto pudiera caber en ellas, personas con esperanzas y ambiciones de un futuro mejor al que ya hubieran o no tenido, el Titanic simbolizaba eso precisamente; un nuevo comienzo. Junto a sus hijos e hijas, cargando su equipaje es que Konan aguardaba pacientemente a que Nagato apareciese, le había pedido que lo esperara mientras él se ocupaba de algo, algo que Konan aún no podía entender del todo, y el ruido que reinaba en las calles—producto de los coches y la gente—no contribuía a hacer más amena su espera. Su hija mayor, Ayaka, ajena a los pensamientos de su madre jugaba distraídamente con una pelota, que rebotando en otra dirección, se alejó de ella, haciendo que Ayaka tuviera que alejarse de su madre y hermanos para recuperarla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Konan.

-Ayaka- llamo Konan, con los nervios de punta, llamando la inmediata atención de su hija mayor, -¿Quieres dejar de jugar y quedarte a mi lado, por favor?- pidió la peliazul de forma tranquila.

Asintiendo, y sujetando la pelota en sus brazos, Ayaka acudió a situarse de pie junto a su madre, preguntándose—al igual que sus hermanos y hermana—donde estaba su padre...

* * *

El interior del extremadamente exclusivo trasatlántico aun podía considerarse como vacío, en cierto modo; sus pasillos eran circulados por los camareros que habrían de servir en los elegantes salones y habrían de asistir a parte de los mundanos pasajeros de tercera clase y que evidentemente carecían de la importancia nobiliaria o política de los pasajeros de primera y parte de segunda clase; pero eran miembro de la tripulación—por así decirlo—y era su legítimo deber. Pero ya fuera por la provechosa situación de que los pasajeros de tercera clase aun no tuvieran permitido embarcar, —salvo unos pocos—por la inspecciones sanitaria de rutia es que Nagato hubo encontrado su oportunidad de subir a bordo del Titanic y—actualmente—recorrer los pasillos en busca del camarote que habrían de ocupar el y su familia tal y como designaba el boleto que tenía.

El Uzumaki hubo detenido su andar, comparando el número de su boleto con el de aquel camarote y agradeciendo a la providencia que coincidieran perfectamente. No resulto extraño para ninguno de los camareros que recorrían los pasillos—puesto que lo conocían, al ser operario durante las pruebas del Titanic—que Nagato abriese la puerta con absoluta confianza, ingresando al interior del camarote; una especie de tres literas conectada entre sí de forma elegante, perfectamente adecuadas a una familia o pasaros múltiples, sin más aditamentos que un alabado en la esquina de la habitación, ni siquiera un escritorio, solo camas y un armario junto al lavado, todo era incluso menos de lo que habría de tener una pensión, pero con mucho mejor aspecto que el mejor de los hoteles, evidentemente.

Meditando las cosas es que Nagato se volteó, recargando sus manos en las literas aledañas a la central, observando la puerta y recorriendo de igual modo el camarote con su mirada; no era erróneo citar que la clasificación de " _bodegas_ " era lo que merecía ese lugar que pese a su lujo habría de parecer un hacinamiento común, pero era eso o permanecer en Europa sin esperanzas de conseguir un futuro mejor para su familia, y Nagato deseaba que sus hijos pudieran tener la vida que ni él ni Konan habían podido tener, era todo o nada por más arriesgado que pareciese, ¿Qué otra oportunidad existía?. Sin más que pensar es que Nagato se alejó de las literas, dirigiéndose decidida e inmediatamente hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí al momento de hacer abandono del camarote.

Merecía la pena el riesgo.

* * *

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y ajena a todo cuanto pudiese para en su entorno es que Konan se hubo dado por vencida, ¿De qué le servía preocuparse tanto? Al fin y al cabo estaba sujeta a todo cuanto Nagato pudiera decidir, eso era todo, no más, y ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Resignada consigo misma es que Konan bajo la mirada a sus hijos que permanecían sentados sobre las valijas y equipaje, nada fuera de lo común…pero el corazón de Konan salto en vilo en cuanto se percató de que Shon, su hijo menor, de apenas tres años; no estaba.

-¿Shon?- llamo Konan, observando en las proximidades, esperando que su hijo menor apareciera de un momento a otro, -Shon- repitió la peliazul, pero el ajetreo imperante y la cantidad de gente en las calles no hicieron más que ponerla nerviosa mientras tomaba las manos de sus hijos y se movilizaba, buscando intensamente con su mirada, -Shon, ¿Dónde estás?- clamo Konan al borde de la desesperación misma, sin obtener respuesta. -¡Shon!- chillo la peliazul, totalmente asustada.

Escuchando la voz de una mujer llamando a un niño es que Pein hubo inferido que, el pequeño que acababa de encontrar y a quien sujetaba de la mano quizá fuese ese niño, así que sin soltarle la mano es que el pelinaranja doblo en la esquina del callejón, sujetando su maleta con su mano libre, levantando su mirada hacia la mujer que parecía estar desesperada buscando a su hijo y que—al levantar la vista en su dirección—se le acerco tan prontamente como le fue posible, entre alegre y molesta por la desobediencia de su hijo a quien bien podía haberle sucedido algo gravísimo, era muy pequeño como para cuidarse solo siendo que ni Ayaka—que tenía nueve años—podía conducirse sola bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Creo que es suyo- dedujo el pelinaranja.

Asintiendo, infinitamente agradecida con aquel desconocido es que Konan se arrodilló frente a su hijo, sujetándolo de las mejillas y clavando su mirada en la de él, esperando hacerlo comprender el enorme susto que le había provocado.

-No vuelvas a escaparte así- regaño Konan con la voz matizada de preocupación, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hijo que la abrazo a modo de disculpa. -Gracias- sonrió la peliazul, levantando su mirada hacia el desconocido que había tenido la gentileza de ayudarla.

Cargando a su hijo menor en brazos, siendo seguida por el resto de sus hijos en todo momento es que Konan se hubo dirigido hacia donde se había encontrado anteriormente, para así continuar esperando a Nagato, pero en su camino no pudo evitar voltear una vez más a ver a aquel hombre que; pese a no conocerla, le sonrió ladinamente desde la distancia que se gestaba entre ambos y ante el tumulto de personas que circulaban las calles. Pein no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era ella, pero deseaba saberlo.

Si existía el amor a primera vista, el acababa de vivirlo, y estaba seguro de que era reciproco.

* * *

Las calles se vaciaban y llenaban si como pasajeros entraban en el barco, y otros quedaban en el puerto para despedirlos como una especie de mensaje de cuan venturoso habría de ser el futuro que los aguardaría en américa, y el caso no hubo sido diferente para un matrimonio que—a bordo de su propio coche—se conducía por las calles observando curiosamente lo que significaba el coloso trasatlántico y cuantas promesas aguardaba por cumplir, todo aquello que habría de significar en el futuro, eso y más de lo que ya era pese a no haber navegado nunca con semejante cantidad de pasajeros a bordo.

Karui y su esposo Choji Akimichi se encontraron a sí mismos cautivados por el enorme buque sin precedentes que se alzaba glorioso, sus impecables cubiertas, sus colosales chimeneas y su portentosa estructura, incomparable con ninguna otra que hubiera sido vista jamás. Era el barco más hermoso que había sido construido en el mundo y que por primera vez habría de surcar los mares. Forzosamente es que la pareja se vio forzada a apartar la vista de aquella imagen tanto enternecedora como insuperable en tanto el coche se hubo detenido y el chofer hubo descendido y abierto respetuosamente la puerta para ayudar a bajar la noble dama. Karui agradeció escasamente al chofer, sujetando cuidadosamente su elegante sombrero, manteniéndolo por sobre su cabello, sin apartar su impresionada mirada del enorme buque a la par que su esposo se situaba a su lado.

El Titanic no cesaba de acaparar la atención de todos, y aparentemente eso no habría de cambiar antes y después de su construcción, ni instantes antes de su glorioso viaje inaugural

Nagato continuo con su camino luego d haber hecho abandono del Titanic, volteando de vez en vez a observar al que habría de ser su hogar por aquella venturosa semana que habría de culminar en su llegada a américa, todo era relativamente fácil y aun así—pese las promesas profesadas silentemente por parte del trasatlántico—sentía que había algo que le gritaba interinamente que se mantuviera en tierra y no hiciera ese viaje. Pero el Uzumaki hubo desestimado estas divagaciones, considerándolas innecesarias. Regresando su vista al frente es que Nagato encontró con su mirada a su esposa e hijos que permanecían aguardándolo exactamente en donde los había despedido hacia unos minutos atrás, pero que ciegamente se habían tornado eternos en ambos casos.

-¡Papá!- llamo Makoto.

-Vamos, chicos- animo Nagato.

Sin editarlo mucho y dispuesto a seguir el mismo camino que había realizado la primera vez , al ingresar en el buque y buscar su camarote es que Nagato hubo cargado con el equipaje de sus hijos, siendo ayudado por Konan que ya sostenía el otro par de maletas, dispuesta a seguirlo evidentemente. Nagato no necesitaba formar una pregunta para saber que Konan se encontraba desconcertada por su tardanza, y al él mismo no le resultaba tan agradable postergar la presencia de su familia en su vida, pero su " _medida preventiva_ " era la única solución que tenían para salir del interminable ajetreo que tenía lugar en las pasarelas de pasajeros, y llegar con facilidad a su camarote.

-Nagato, ¿Dónde estabas?- cuestiono Konan, mucho más tranquila luego del incidente sucedido.

-Buscando el camarote- se explicó el Uzumaki sin profundizar demasiado. -Rápido, no te entretengas- apuro el pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero…- Konan no pudo evitar discrepar ante la presión de él

-No te entretengas- reitero Nagato.

Como siempre Konan concluyo que habría de guardarse su propia opinión para sí misma, otra vez…aunque ya ni siquiera sabía porque le molestaba tal cosa siendo que estaba acostumbrada. Bufando para sí mima es que Konan volteo su mirada mientras seguía a Nagato, encontrando on su mirada a su hija Ayaka que, al estar jugando con su pelota, se había quedado atrás, pero intentaba alcanzarlo tanto como se lo permitían sus infantiles limitaciones

-Ayaka, vamos- llamo Konan.

Saltando un pequeño charco en su camino, evitando mojarse los zapatos es que Ayaka finalmente alcanzo a su madre, tomando la maleta de su mano y ayudándola a cargarla.

* * *

-40.000 huevos, 3.500 cebollas- leyó Kakashi en voz alta, recibiendo la confirmación de parte del obrero.

A medida que el segundo oficial realizaba el conteo rutinario a todo aquello que debía ser ingresado al buque es que los obreros movilizaban todo al exterior donde las enormes grúas del buque las transportaban al interior de los compartimientos de equipaje y carga, donde los meseros, camareros y tripulantes lo distribuirían a las cocinas de los salones y comedores para preparar los desayunos, almuerzo y cena de los pasajeros de primera, segunda y tercera clase. Kakashi mantuvo su concentración en su labor, pee a escuchar con claridad una especie de discusión que el quinto oficial Hayate Gekko sostenía con alguien a quien hasta entonces el Hatake era ajeno.

-Aun cuando sea el rey de Hanover, ese hombre no subirá al barco- sentencio Hayate de forma inamovible.

-Por favor, déjeme hablar con el segundo oficial- pidió Itachi con máxime humildad.

-Me da igual que me lo pida por favor- se negó Hayate de igual modo, sin ceder en lo absoluto. -El señor Kakashi está muy ocupado y no puede hablar con usted ahora- justifico el Gekko sin apartar su mirada del hombre.

Los problemas previos al viaje inaugural de un buque siempre existían, y aunque Kakashi estaba más que habituado a ello, esta vez-pese a ser el segundo oficial-prefería dejar los desórdenes y problemas en tierra y vivir una especie de crucero de placer. Por ello es que tendría que intervenir, fuera cual fuera el caso, ya que Hayate aparentemente no estaba solucionando el problema apropiadamente.

-Aburame- llamo Kakashi ante lo cual el oficial Shino se acercó inmediatamente, -ocúpese de esto- pidió el Hatake.

Con un asentimiento es que el tercer oficial no tuvo obstáculo alguno en reemplazar al Hatake, continuando con el conteo de provisiones para abastecer debidamente al buque. Kakashi por su parte suspiro par si mismo antes de situare tan prontamente como pudo junto a Hayate, sirviendo como una especie de mediador entre el conflicto que habría de tener lugar; ahora que lo veía bien es que Kakashi reconocía al hombre con el cual Hayate estaba discrepando, se trataba de Itachi, uno de los fogoneros del Titanic, pero el motivo por el cual él y el Gekko estuvieran discutiendo seguía siendo incierto para Kakashi.

-Gekko, ¿Cuál es el problema?- inquirió Kakashi en pro de evitar cualquier disturbio o problema previo a los últimos momentos de anclaje de Titanic

-Tengo un hermano, señor- inicio Itachi teniendo la delicadeza de tantear el ambiente y dirigirse a los oficiales con el apropiado formalismo, -dejare el servicio cuando el barco atraque en Nueva York, desearía que él viajara conmigo, queremos iniciar una nueva vida en América- se expresó el Uchiha sinceramente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con " _viajar con usted_ "?- no comprendió Kakashi

-He oído que les falta un camarero, mi hermano es camarero- aclaro Itachi con simpleza.

Ciertamente había planeado que Sasuke pudiera acompañarlo en el viaje inaugural del Titanic, y al ser parte de la tripulación no deberían porque costear el pasaje, hecho mediante el cual conservarían su dinero para invertirlo en américa; pero lo que Itachi había tenido que hacer para asegurarle una vacante a su hermano…pues eso era algo que Itachi no quería comentar, pero que indudablemente había valido la pena. En lo personal, Kakashi no habría tenido problema para admitir tal cosa, pero tenía que ceñirse al habitual protocolo y no podía olvidarlo, más…antes de decidirse a aprobar o negar algo es que deseaba estar seguro totalmente de que no hubieran…contratiempos.

-¿Nos falta alguien?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Nos falta un camarero, en efecto, Juzo Biwa en el comedor de primera clase- confirmo Hayate para satisfacción del Uchiha que sonrió ladinamente y de forma disimulada. -Aunque no sé cómo pudo saberlo- manifestó Gekko con genuino interés.

Esta mención—por un breve segundo—puso nervioso a Itachi, más no lo demostró de ninguna forma, no pensaba ni por asomo quedar en evidencia. Ambos oficiales se observaron entre sí, sin saber si la irónica e inculpatoria acusación podía ser cierta o no, más Itachi en su aparente sinceridad y confianza no dio lugar a posibilidades injuriantes, trasmitiéndoles dicha confianza a ambos oficiales, al menos en cierto grado.

-No querrá estar escaso de personal, no en primera clase- correlaciono el Uchiha.

-Pero es italiano señor- intervino Hayate ante la sugerencia, esperando que el segundo oficial no lo aceptase. Itachi decayó ante esta clasificación, -los camareros italianos están en el restaurante del señor Gatti, los de primera clase son ingleses e irlandeses- detallo Gekko de manera infaltable.

-No es una ley- aprovecho Kakashi para sorpresa del quinto oficial, antes de levantar su mirada hacia el Uchiha. -Si Biwa aparece, su hermano desembarca- advirtió el Hatake.

-Por supuesto, señor- prometió Itachi, esperando que su plan tuviera los resultados que esperaba.

-Que se pruebe el uniforme, ¿Cómo se llama?- inquirió el peligris

-Sasuke Uchiha, señor, gracias- declaro el Uchiha, inmensamente agradecido. -Sasuke- llamo Itachi, tomando el brazo a su hermano y haciéndolo situarse a su lado, frente a los oficiales.

-Gracias, señor- agradeció Sasuke, sinceramente.

-Aborden, pronto- animo Kakashi.

Infinitamente agradecidos por la aprobación del segundo oficial es que amos hermanos se despidieron con la mirada, acomodando los morrales a sus espaldas y secundando las palabras del Hatake. Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo al contemplar omo ambos hermanos se alejaban, consciente de que había infringido parte del protocolo, pero no le importaba. Había tenido un amigo muy querido en uno de sus antiguos viaje como un oficial, cualquiera, su nombre había sido Obito, pero tras su muerte es que Kakashi se había prometido a sí mismo el no separar a unos hermanos en cualquier de sus viajes, y el caso del Titanic no sería diferente para sí mismo. No tenía que preguntar para corroborar que Hayate no estaba muy de acuerdo, compartiendo la habitual animadversión hacia los italianos, pero a Kakashi este prejuicio le parecía insignificante.

-En este barco prefieren que escasee el personal en las calderas a que falte en los comedores- menciono el Hatake sin poder evitar sonar bromista ante esto, observando a los hermanos desparecer entre el tumulto de gente. Entonces la mirada del peligris se hubo situado en un hombre en particular que parecía ver al Titanic como una salida a una nueva vida y no con la fascinación demostrada por la mayoría, ¿Quién será ese? Parece un profeta errante- menciono Kakashi.

Pein le mostro su boleto al sexto oficial, Tokuma Hyuga, antes de recibir el permiso y conducirse por la pasarela, ingresando al buque. Su nuevo destino ya estaba decidido.

* * *

Al interior del buque es que la tripulación preparaba los últimos detalles ya que aún quedaba una determinada cantidad de pasajeros que habrían de abordar, y en el caso de los pasajeros de segunda clase y los sirvientes de los pasajeros de primera es que todo corría por cuenta de Sakura. La encantadora, alegre y diligente pelirosa estaba ansiosa por este viaje inaugural que esperaba trajera consigo cosas positivas. No era una mujer ajena a los peligros de mar, no siendo que llevaba años trabajando para la línea White Star, pero viajar en el Titanic era una experiencia indiscutiblemente diferente a cualquier clase de viaje que Sakura hubiera realizado antes.

La Haruno cerro tras de sí la puerta de uno de los últimos camarotes de segunda clase que había terminado de acondicionar, cargando e sus brazos una serie de toallas que aun debía terminar distribuir. Portaba un sencillo vestido negro de cuello alto y redondo, y mangas largas, que se veía cubierto por un largo delantal blanco que combinaba a la perfección con la blusa lana de cuello alto y cerrado y gruesas muñequeras, con su largo cabello rosado impecablemente recogido tras su nuca. Finalmente y aportando más austeridad su imagen es que un reloj colgada en el costado izquierdo de su cintura, pegado a su delantal, y dos dijes paralelamente establecidos en los tirantes del delantal con la insignia de la línea White Star.

Pero el buen ánimo de la encantadora joven se vio obstruido en tanto un pasajero choco con ella en el camino, sin disculparse, mucho más concentrado en buscar cuál era su camarote, ajeno a haber tirado las toallas que ella había cargado. Yamato, en la entrada del pasillo que comunicaba primera y segunda clase, observo con disgusto este suceso, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la joven para así poder ayudarla

-Encantador- menciono Yamato con obvio sarcasmo.

-No, señor, yo puedo hacerlo- protesto Sakura, no deseando ser un problema.

No era una mujer que se dejara ayudar tan fácilmente, le gustaba trabajar, y por ende es que manifestar su opinión de ese modo era muy habitual por su parte. Yamato solo asintió, curioso por la joven que levanto con presteza las toallas del suelo a una velocidad impresionante. Indudablemente ella debía de ser muy eficaz en su trabajo, o de otro modo no estaría tan dispuesta trabajar pese a cualquier oferta de ayuda siendo que muchos miembros del personal y la tripulación habitualmente tenían quejas que presentar. Pero el caso de Sakura no era ese.

-¿El barco estará lleno, señor?- curioseo la Haruno.

-En primera si, todavía quedan huecos en segunda y en tercera- esclareció el primer oficial, haciendo sonreír a la joven. -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Yamato.

-Sakura Haruno, señor- se presentó la pelirosa, debidamente.

-¿Y tú puesto?- especifico el Kinoe.

-Mucama y camarera de segunda clase, señor, también atiendo el comedor de los sirvientes de los pasajeros de primera clase- declaro la Haruno con un grado de humildad muy marcado.

-Que serán tan difíciles de satisfacer como sus patrones- reprocho Yamato con un indiscutible tono bromista.

-No me corresponde a mí decirlo- secundo Sakura con falsa displicencia.

La encantadora joven despidió al primer oficial con una melodiosa sonrisa ante su broma. Encogiéndose de hombros con su habitual buen humor, y acomodando las toallas en sus brazos es que Sakura se volteó para seguir con su camino hacia el resto de los camarotes, pero apenas y se hubo volteado, Sakura estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien nuevamente, solo que este alguien se dio cuenta del hecho, evitándolo a tiempo. Ónix y Esmeralda es que las mirada se ambos se encontraron inevitablemente, pero pese a su sorpresa inicial es que Sasuke salió de su ensueño al ver a aquella joven que como una especie de flechazo hubo cautivado su atención por completo. El Uchiha no necesito voltear para darse cuenta de la mirada que su hermano Itachi seguramente habría de estarle dando, pero aun así Sasuke eligió ignorarlo por completo.

-Perdón- se disculpó Sasuke, recobrando la compostura. -¿La tripulación?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Al fondo, y luego gira a la izquierda- señalo la pelirosa, sin problema alguno despidiendo con la mirada a aquel joven. -Y la próxima vez no uses estas escaleras- regaño Sakura, sin poder evitarlo.

Ya sea que Sasuke lo haya querido o no es que se vio forzosamente guiado por su hermano mayor que, sujetándolo del brazo, lo hizo dirigirse hacia el pasillo que daba con tercera clase, observando una última vez a la joven que le sostuvo la mirada con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro antes de desaparecer de su rango de visión.

* * *

-Imagina si aparece Biwa- Sasuke apenas y consiguió evitar ocultar su propia preocupación.

-Es imposible- protesto Itachi con absoluta seguridad.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- cuestiono Sasuke, para nada convencido

-Es imposible- reitero el Uchiha, sin matiz alguno de duda en su voz, -anoche fui al pub donde se reúne la tripulación, el señor Biwa fue el primer camarero en entrar- se expresó Itachi sin ser demasiado especifico.

Ambos hermanos atravesaban los atestados pasillos de la tercera clase de camino hacia el camarote del menor de los hermanos, ya que Itachi por su parte tenía un camarote aparte, en el área de los fogoneros, y si bien a ninguno de los hermanos les hacía gracia estar separados—en el ámbito—sabían que o era eso o nada, y eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, al menos durante el resto de esa semana hasta que llegasen a Nueva York. Pero pese a lo que significaba esa enorme oportunidad, Sasuke temía que la fantasía de tipo cruzada idealista terminara en cualquier minuto, y que los aparentes esfuerzos de su hermano terminaran infructuosamente, pero meditando en las palabras de Itachi es que Sasuke no podría haber estado más sorprendido. Se suponía que él, siendo el menor de los dos, era más proclive a cometer una imprudencia; no veía a su hermano tan feliz de haber hecho algo desde que eran niños.

.-¿Y lo emborrachaste?- supuso Sasuke, relacionando la ausencia de su hermano la noche anterior.

-Así es- confirmo Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros, -puede que se recupere, pero para entonces nosotros estaremos en mitad del atlántico- se jacto el Uchiha con orgullo de sí mismo.

-No te lo perdonara jamás, perderse el viaje inaugural del Titanic- Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por no reír, no sabiendo si estar agradecido por el hecho o sentir lastima por el hombre a quien habría de reemplazar.

-Sobrevivirá- termino Itachi, sin pensar demasiado en el asunto.

Contrario al área correspondiente a la tercera clase, el pasillo que señalaba el área de la tripulación estaba sumido en el silencio, y sus pasillos prácticamente vacíos de no ser por uno que otro camarero, oficial o marino que hacia abandono de su camarote que compartía con un numero contado de compañeros. Excepto por las limitaciones de especio, era un área-por así decirlo-privilegiada por su ubicación y quietud propia, ajena al resto de las áreas del poderoso buque-como la tercera clase-y que o tenían problemas al estar llenas hasta el tope o por la clase de cotilleos positivos o venenosos-en segunda y primera clase, especialmente en esta última-que allí tenían lugar.

-Aquí es- confirmo el mayor de los Uchiha, comprobando el número del camarote, presuroso ya que debía de ir a su camarote y dirigirse al trabajo, -cuando estés listo, preséntate ante el jefe Kakuzu- indico Itachi sin poder evitar el tratar a su hermano como si aún fuera un niño.

-Ya sé que hacer, vete- regaño Sasuke.

Los hermanos se observaron una última vez ante de separar definitivamente sus caminos, Sasuke al ingresar en su camarote, e Itachi al tomar el pasillo que lo llevaría al suyo, donde tan rápidamente como pudiera debería de acomodar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la planta más baja del barco, por así decirlo. En tanto abrió la puerta del camarote es que Sasuke hubo de reconocer que las condiciones no le parecían nada de restrictivas, ya que estaba adecuado a toda clase de situaciones. Uno de sus compañeros de camarote-el único presente hasta ahora-levanto la vista al verlo entrar

-Hola- saludo el joven.

Sasuke solo asintió a modo de repuesta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de dejar su equipaje sobre la litera disponible, observando un tanto curioso el que habrá de ser su uniforme de trabajo, usualmente no acostumbraba a vestir de etiqueta por…obvias razones, pero por lo visto debería de acostumbrarse. _Me sentiré como un pingüino_ , pensó el Uchiha con un deje de burla hacia su persona.

Solo sería una semana

* * *

El salón comedor de primera clase se encontraba vacío, aún no había pasajeros que lo oficializaran realmente, o no hasta la cena de esa noche, y por ello es que en esos momentos fue el lugar indicado para que Danzo-ya plenamente instalado en su propio camarote-comenzara a cuestionar parte de lo que había visto en los miembros de la tripulación hasta ahora, recorriendo las instalaciones en compañía del segundo oficial, Kakashi Hatake.

-Había un montón de italianos a bordo cuando entre- menciono Danzo.

-No creo que sean " _un montón_ ", están los fogoneros y los camareros del restaurante del señor Gatti, pero eso es todo- redujo el Hatake, prediciendo lo que se comentaría.

Los ingleses tenían muchos prejuicios a cerca de los extranjeros, sobre los alemanes e italianos centralmente; los alemanes por ser arrogantes y frívolos, y los italianos a quienes categorizaban como anarquistas y sujetos de tendencias agresivas. En su trabajo y habiendo realizado tantos viajes es que Kakashi había conocido a toda clase de personas, y no necesitaba rememorar demasiado en esos días para recordar no todo los italianos y alemanes eran así exactamente. Por ello es que el Hatake no guardaba prejuicios por las patrias multiculturales.

-Mejor que sea así, son una raza excitable- advirtió el Shimura con la misma aparente animadversión que la mayoría, -y políticamente inestable por no decir otra cosa- añadió Danzo tanto para sí como para el Hatake.

-Nos ocuparemos de mantenerlos a raya, señor- tranquilizo Kakashi, ocultando su desinterés.

El dueño de la línea White Star y el segundo oficial se detuvieron en la entrada del comedor, evitando dirigirse hacia la sala de fumadores que estaba en la habitación continua, y la razón para detenerse fue la aparición del capitán Hiruzen que, con su gorra bajo el brazo, se mantenía estoico e igualmente calmado.

-¿Sabe que lord Mitokado ha cancelado?- consulto Hiruzen.

-Si, resulta conveniente para nosotros, le prometí a lord Namiashi un camarote para su hija, ahora puede tenerlo- se jacto Danzo, ignorando al ex-ilustre pasajero.

-Pero hay una lista de espera señor- el Hatake se aventuro a protestar, -algunos pasajeros de primera clase querían un camarote más amplio- justifico Kakashi.

-Olvídese de eso, el camarote lo ocupara lady Tenten Namiashi- declaro Danzo.

Kakashi se guardó toda opinión personal para sí mismo, viendo al Shimura retirarse. El capitán y segundo oficial se observaron únicamente antes de suspirar sonoramente casi al unísono, las frivolidades de ese tipo no les agradaban, pero resignarse era lo único que podían hacer.

* * *

Las colosales calderas del enorme trasatlántico-compuestas por pasillos independientes del resto de los pasajeros y tripulantes-se encontraban dos pisos por debajo de la línea de flotación; preparándose para alimentar con una tonelada y media de carbón por cada milla que el buque fuera a recorrer, y el promedio a cargar cada día era de 650 toneladas que debían de cargarse a mano. El jefe de fogoneros era Kisuke Maboroshi, un hombre sumamente estricto y con quien Itachi había tenido tanto el disgusto como placer de trabajar en ocasiones anteriores, lo cual hacía que Itachi pudiera tolerar la instancia con notoria facilidad, bueno, en lo que cabía, obviamente.

E Itachi igualmente, mientras ingresaba en el área de calderas, hubo recordado que 1/3 de las personas a bordo eran tripulantes y la mitad de esa cuenta-324 hombres, conocidos como black gang-eran personas que estaban allí para que el barco se mantuviese en movimiento, lo cual era el caso de los fogoneros, que si bien agradecían la oportunidad de trabajar en el Titanic, no veían el viaje como un crucero de placer, no, nada de eso. Solo era trabajo, extenuante pero bien pagado trabajo.

-Uchiha, llegas tarde- regaño Maboroshi.

-Lo siento jefe, intentaba que contratasen a mi hermano- se disculpó Itachi.

-¡Jefe!- llamo uno de los obreros, acercándose hasta donde estaban Kisuke y el Uchiha. -Hay un incendio en una de las carboneras- alerto Baki.

-No me sorprende- comento el Maboroshi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y en parte lo era, -échenle agua y manténgalo vigilado, veremos qué hacer en tanto el carbón baje- delego antes de que el obrero se retirase a cumplir con sus órdenes, dejándolos a Itachi y él a solas. -Uchiha, ponte a trabajar- ordeno Kisuke.

No era erróneo decir que el trabajo de fogonero era el trabajo más sucio en todo el barco, la paga era el promedio esperado, y no había muchos turnos libres desde que se iniciaba la jornada hasta que terminaba luego de la 22:30 cuando tenían permitido un descanso en sus camarotes, pero más allá de eso nada. Más Itachi no tenía queja alguna, todo trabajo era honorable, en tanto no se humillara o degradase a si mismo de ninguna forma, y además, no era el primer barco en el que trabajaba como tal, pero ciertamente la paga por trabajar en el Titanic sería mayor que en veces anteriores, evidentemente.

-¿Y tu hermano?- indago Kisuke, ciertamente curioso.

-Es camarero en primera clase- declaro Itachi en un tono de voz levemente alto ante el rugido de las calderas.

-Entonces se ganara su paga- aprobó el Maboroshi.

En silencio y sin queja alguna es que Itachi cargo su propia pala antes de vaciarle el carbón al interior de la caldera. El Titanic estaba a solo unos segundos de abandonar el puerto e iniciar su viaje inaugural.

* * *

 **PD:** pido el perdón de todos por tardar en actualizar, pero intento apoyarme no solo en lo que dice la serie sino también en datos históricos que simplemente no pueden pasarse por alto :3 dedico esta historia a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro) y a **Jerant6688** (a quien sigo infinitamente agradecida por su comentario que toco mi corazoncito). Además, mis queridos lectores, procedo a reiterar los fics que tengo en mente iniciar en un tiempo más, con posible fecha estipulada :3

 **1-** Spirit: Naruto Style

 **2-** Operación Valquiria: Naruto Style

 **3-** Pompeya: Naruto Style

 **4-** La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber

 **5-** El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto

 **6-** El Siglo Magnifico: Indra & El Imperio Uchiha

 **7-** Shadowhunters: Cazadores de Sombras

Además, agradecería que comentaran que pareja quieren en algún fic en particular o si tienen en mente otra película o serie que quieran como adaptación, escribir me apasiona y así me dan tiempo que malgastar :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 4

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 4

El barco había iniciado su viaje, y en su interior los pasajeros de todas las clases de acomodaban debida y placenteramente en sus aposentos, algunos aguardando los cotilleos-especialmente de primera y segunda clase-o la cena que tendría lugar por la tarde y noche-por parte de los pasajeros de tercera clase- y que de igual modo se aguardaba sin importar la clase que fuera. Pero si bien los pasajeros tenían la opción de relegarse a sí mismos, ese no era el caso de los tripulantes y trabajadores que se encargaban de aclimatar los salones de primera y segunda clase para que ninguno de los pasajero a quienes deberían de atender tuviera el más mínimo reproche, aunque Sasuke hubo de admitir que no le resultaba molesto ejercer el rol de tripulante, por decir algo. Al igual que el resto de los presentes su labor no era otra que preparar la mesa y posteriormente-más tardíamente esa noche-atender a la elite o clase más alta. No es como si esto distar en demasía de la realidad de su vida, en Inglaterra pasar de la tercera clase un nivel más alto era prácticamente imposible, era por causa de esto que él y su hermano Itachi aspiraban a un futuro mejor en América, allí era mucho más fácil mejorar individualmente su condición de vida.

Como trabajadora de la línea White Star, desde hace años, Sakura tenía el beneficio de poseer un acceso casi total a cada rincón del Palacio, excepto a la Sala de Calderas y solo porque no se le ocurría ir allí o porque no tenía tiempo para hacerlo más bien, así que, por causa de este Acceso Total; no dudo e recorrer los salones del barco y comprobar personalmente que todo estuviera en orden, sorprendiéndose-muy disimuladamente-al dar on el mismo hombre conque había chocado en el pasillo hacia aproximadamente una hora. Con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, de pie en el umbral de la entrada del salón, analizo con atención los movimientos y gestos de aquel hombre que tanto atrapaba su atención, percibiendo o notando como-al acomodar cada copa en su correspondiente lugar en la mesa, requería de acomodarse las mangas de la chaqueta que claramente eran un tanto más largas de lo que él seguramente querría, ya que le resultaban un tanto estorbosas. Vio su oportunidad de intervenir en cuanto el encargado del personal de primera clase-Kakuzu-hubo abandonado el salón por al menos un instante.

-No lo hicieron para ti, ¿no?- supuso Sakura.

Sasuke se congelo sutilmente en su lugar al escuchar esa voz, levantando la mirada hacia el umbral del salón y encontrándola a ella que le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a cambio, lo cierto es que había esperado no tener la oportunidad de verla otra vez, pero aparentemente la providencia estaba de su lado, y no podía agradecerlo más-mentalmente, claro-de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Claro que no es como si pudiera decir que la ropa o uniforme que estaba usando fuera perfectamente acorde con su talla, pero…la única pieza de ropa con que tenía problema era la chaqueta, no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir perfectamente con su trabajo teniendo un uniforme que estaba fastidiándolo más que enalteciéndolo o haciéndolo lucir-política y socialmente hablando-correcto ante la apolillada y costumbrista clase alta.

-Prefiero no pensar en la clase de hombre para el que hicieron esto- afirmo Sasuke, dándose por vencido.

-¿Te lo arreglo?- ofreció Sakura, buscando la aguja en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-Gracias- acepto el Uchiha, aproximándose a ella y viéndola buscar un poco de hilo en el bolsillo de su delantal. No estaba seguro de qué lugar ocupaba ella en cuanto a tripulación se trataba, pero de cualquier forma precia llevar consigo todo lo necesario para salir de cualquier tipo de problema. -Estas preparada para todo- elogio sinceramente.

-En mi trabajo no se llega lejos sin aguja e hilo- rio Sakura, justificando su razón o razones para emplear tales materiales. -Voltéate- indico.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era iniciar un trabajo como lo que significaba ser tripulante en un barco, había iniciado esta labor cuando era muy joven y aun hoy lo había para ayudar a su familia, su padre había muerto hace año y su madre no contaba con la salud idónea para trabajar, cosa que había llevado a Sakura a ignorar sus sueños de niñez y-a la primera oportunidad-emprenderse en cualquier clase de trabajo, ascendiendo por lo mismo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba, y estaba más que conforme y feliz con eso. Ayudo a Sasuke a quitarse la chaqueta, permitiéndole así continuar con su trabajo mientras ella arreglaba su uniforme. Volteando a verla e intentando no distraerse demasiado en el proceso, Sasuke deseo saber más de ella, porque estaba allí, que planes tenía para el futuro, quería descubrir con aun más magnánima fascinación todo cuanto rodeaba a la mujer que estaba a solo unos pasos de él, no entendía como pero cobraba una importancia sin igual para él y quería comprender todo aquello que la hacía ser quien era.

-¿Es tu primer viaje a Nueva York?- pregunto Sasuke

-No, trabajo para la linea White Star desde hace años- contesto Sakura con total serenidad, sin distraerse demasiado de su labor.

-¿Y no has pensado en quedarte en América?- indago él con igual curiosidad.

-¿Ese es tu plan?, ¿Vivir en América?- rió la pelirosa, intrigada por su opinión.

-Míralo de esta forma, nunca podría beber de una copa como esta, si me quedara en Europa- comparo el Uchiha, alzando una de las copas de cristal que acomodaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Y todos en América comen en porcelana y beben en cristal?- supuso Sakura con ironía.

-Al menos tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo- justifico sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Se supone que esa era la razón tras el " _sueño americano_ ", como lo llamaba la mayoría de la gente; América era una tierra en auge y que carecía de los comportamientos costumbristas que limitaban a las personas que residían en Europa, además, la oferta de pasar de una clase a otra solo mediante el trabajo era más que atrayente ya que ningún otro lugar de Europa contaba con semejante posibilidad y merecía la pena aprovecharla, no estaba seguro de poder acceder a otra situación semejante ene l futuro y quería tomar las riendas de su propia vida ya mismo, Itachi pensaba igual, así que no había porque esperar más. Sakura no dudaba de la ideología imperante en la mayoría de los pasajeros con respecto a América, pero ya que ella no ambicionaba más de lo que tenía no podía entender el afán por buscar algo aún más lejano y que aportara mayores beneficios de los que quizá, ya disfrutarían, al menos eso pensaba ella. Pero, como siempre, era inevitable que cualquier momento agradable terminara abruptamente, y es instancia no hubo sido diferente para Kakuzu, el encargado del comedor de primera clase, y que calificó como una falta de respeto simplemente colosal que uno de los camareros-más enfáticamente el novato entre ellos-no estuviera totalmente vestido como dictaba el reglamento.

-Uchiha- irrumpió Kakuzu abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a Sakura que de igual modo levanto la mirada, apurando su labor ya terminada para salvarlo de un posible predicamento, -¿puedo saber porque estas a medio vestir?- regaño exigiendo una explicación.

-Su uniforme no estaba bien ajustado, y se lo he arreglado antes de iniciar el servicio- contesto Sakura en lugar de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo y ayudándolo a colocarse la chaqueta para comprobar efectivamente sus palabras.

Era un tanto absurdo pero; muchos de los encargados del personal era trabajadores que tenían bajo su mando trabajadores con el fin de cumplir un rol determinado, ella lo sabía bien ya que su albor era encargarse del comedor de los pasajeros de primer clase, pero aun así era bastante molesto que personas sin autoridad creyendo poder jactarse de algo que no poseían frente a otras personas que cumplían el mismo rol que ellos. _Vaya_ , se dijo Sakura, riendo mentalmente, _puedo ser más persuasiva de lo que yo misma creía serlo_. Sasuke mantuvo absoluto silencio, conteniendo su propia satisfacción al ver que la repuesta de Sakura era más que suficiente para Kakuzu que volvió abandonar el salón, aparentemente confiando en que todo se hiciera como se esperaba que sucediera, pero aun así Sasuke no volteo a ver a Sakura hasta estar completamente seguro de que nada le impediría hablarle con libertad, y cuando fue capaz de hacerlo se sintió ligeramente abrumado por la dulce sonrisa de ella que inconcebiblemente siempre parecía tener un ánimo sin par e inigualablemente positivo para tratar a todos, o al menos a él según veía.

-Gracias- contesto Sasuke, recobrado el aliento.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- se despidió Sakura con una luminosa sonrisa.

-¿Te veré más tarde?- consulto el Uchiha, ya ansiando la próxima oportunidad de poder volver a verla.

-Tal vez- se detuvo Sakura, incapaz de negarle explicaciones y sin dejar de sonreírle, -cuando termine la cena estaré en el comedor de sirvientes, aunque tal vez no- bromeo, riendo melodiosamente.

Dándole la espalda y siguiendo con su camino hacia el umbral de las puertas del salón que se mantenían abiertas de par en par, Sakura regreso la aguja e hilo al interior del bolsillo de su delantal, no se estaba fijando por donde iba, pero pese a aquello conocía muy bien el barco, había estado entre los tripulantes de varios de los primeros viajes del RMS Olympic, el barco-hermano mayor del Titanic, y eran tan similares, prácticamente idénticos, que era prácticamente imposible perderse; de hecho, estaba segura de que podría dar con su destino aun cuando le vendaran los ojos. Esta inocencia tan embriagante así como su carisma y bondad la hacían indudablemente atrayente para él pero aun cundo comprendiera que era necesario cumplir co los roles propios que les exigían sus circunstancias como tripulantes, Sasuke no deseaba dejarla ir, aun, no sin saber su nombre.

-No se tu nombre- volvió a insistir Sasuke, siguiéndola antes de que cruzar el umbral hacia el pasillo, desconcertándola por su persistencia, -si tengo que ir a buscarte, debo saber a quién busco- relaciono, justificando su curiosidad.

-No puedo ir muy lejos, esto es un barco- puntualizo un tanto divertida, pero ni ella misma podía evitar desear saber su nombre y conocer más de él. -Sakura, Sakura Haruno- se prestó cortésmente.

-Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó él de igual manera. -¿Te veo más tarde?- reitero con ansiedad

-Yo diría que no veras a nadie si no vuelves al trabajo- señalo la Haruno, observando por encima del hombro de él.

Suponiendo que era aquello a lo que ella podía estarse refiriendo, Sasuke no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al voltear y ver a Kakuzu a un par de pasos de él y que, nuevamente, limitaba hasta donde llegaba su actuar mientras se encontrara en el trabajo. Tendrían que dejar el resto de su conversación para más tarde si es que ninguno de los dos quería pagar un precio inmerecido por ello, peo al menos no eran unos completos desconocidos entre si esta vez. Si, indudablemente estaban iniciando con buen pie.

* * *

En el exterior de la nave reinaba un ajetreo casi idílico mientras la gente despedía a los pajeros desde el puerto, viendo como la colosal nave de la línea White Star emprendía su glorioso y entrañable viaje inaugural, que algunos presenciaban con nostalgia, recordando el primer viaje-en su día-del RMS Olympic. Los pasillos del área de primera clase estaban vacíos de ajetreo, todos los pasajeros pertenecientes a esta clase debían de estar preparándose para la cena que tendría lugar esa noche, así que Tenten no tuvo el más mínimo problema en recorrer la escasa distancia que la separaba del camarote en que residían sus padres y a los cuales ingreso cerrado las puertas tras de sí y entornando los ojos al escuchar la siempre eterna charla entre sus padres, siendo tan diferentes entre sí; a Tenten le sorprendía que estuvieran cazados, pero se amaban y eso era lo importante, o eso es lo que ella había aprendido además del hecho de _títulos y privilegios nobiliarios_.

-¿Por qué tenemos que tomar el té con ellos?- gruño Jin, sentándose frente a la mesa

-Para ser educados, Akimichi trabaja para mí- justifico Raido, sonriéndole disimuladamente a su hija que se abstuvo de reír.

-Entonces he de suponer que ya cobra por ello- supuso lady Namiashi con espontanea displicencia. -¿Cómo está tu camarote?- pregunto a su hija, revisando la correspondencia traída a su camarote momentos atrás.

-Bien, igual que este- contesto Tenten observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor y observando disimuladamente a los criados que acomodaban sus pertenencias.

-Que bien, el capitán estará en nuestra mesa en la cena- leyó Jin, sonriendo para sí misma ante este privilegio.

-¿Qué hora es?- consulto Tenten, tomando el reloj del bolsillo del traje de su padre. -Sera mejor que me cambie-planteo, devolviéndoselo luego de haber visto la hora.

-No te cambies, nadie se cambia la primera noche- declaró Raido.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Tenten, necesitando una explicación.

-Es la costumbre, solo arréglate un poco- reitero Jin.

-Sigo sin entender porque- insistió Tenten, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

Tenten era alguien particular para su propio entorno, clase y época, por decir algo parcialmente, era individualista y tremendamente feminista, consideraba que la igualdad de las mujeres debía ser respetada a toda costa, por esto-contra al voluntad de sus padres-es que participaba de manifestaciones sufragistas y demás, luchado por su férrea creencia de igualdad. Sabía que la sociedad londinense y europea como tal era tremendamente apolillada, restrictiva y costumbrista, por eso y pese a su renuencia tenía pensado disfrutar el viaje en que ella y sus padres se embarcarían a América en pro de que un cambio de aire la resultase provechoso, pero lejos de esta forma de pensar Tenten parecía más inspirada a regresar el viejo continente con ideas más modernistas, anarquista y feministas, porque estaba convencida de que en el " _nuevo mundo_ "-como se le había apodado en el pasado-no pensaban con tantas limitaciones como hacían en Londres o Europa. A Jin no le hacia la más mima gracia la insistente negativa de parte de su hija, pero desde hace años se ha resignado a ignorar este actuar de parte de Tenten, ya que desgraciadamente no podía cambiarla, ni es como si pensara en cambiar a su guerrillera hija.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?- rió su padre, intentando entender su negativa a este proceder

-Pues, no me gusta eso de las costumbres, si hago algo me gusta saber porque lo hago- justifico Tenten, manteniendo su individualismo.

-No durarías mucho en el ejército- bromeo Raido, pellizcándole la nariz.

Entornando los ojos, Tenten solo asintió, complaciendo a sus padres. En ocasiones no podía ganar cada batalla que estuviera frente a ella, eso lo entendía bien, pero nunca se daba por vencida, por eso seguía insistiendo tanto en cambiar las cosas, quería formar su propia vida, no que alguien luchara las batallas por ella y le ofreciera todo en bandeja de plata; quería autonomía.

* * *

Era considerablemente inevitable que el atardecer y la noche se cerniera con prontitud sobre el coloso buque que surcaba los mares y que ya había hecho una brevísima parada en Cherburgo para recoger más pasajeros, y ahora que los ilustres pasajeros de primera clase estaban reunidos en el salón comedor para disfrutar de su primera noche en aquel viaje inaugural, los sirvientes de primera clase gozaba de su propia oportunidad de tener un respiro y cenar entre compañeros de labor. Naruto mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la señorita Hinata Hyuga ingresara, ambos servían a la familia Namiashi desde hace años y si bien su relación era…amistosa, Naruto albergaba sus dudas y opinión propia al respecto, y Hinata igual, no es como si-individualmente-fueran desagradables entre sí, pero sostenían diferencia que tendían a aparecer irreconciliables, pero las ignoraban para asistir a lord Raido y lady Jin Namiashi, respectivamente. Allí, presentes, se encontraba un considerable grupo de personas, como era esperable en una situación así.

-¿Cenan aquí los sirvientes de primera clase?- corroboro Naruto.

-¿Por qué, hay muchos sirvientes en segunda clase?- pregunto uno de los presentes de forma arisca. -¿Para quién trabaja?

Naruto mentiría si dijera que no estaba habituado a circunstancias semejantes con que tratar en su vida; era irónico pero en privado los propios sirvientes pese a su condición como tal tendían a comportarse como si fueran miembros de la aristocracia al igual que sus amos o patrones para luego rendirles pleitesía y bajar la cabeza estando frente a ellos, nada más alejado de la realidad; claro que Naruto jamás actuaba de esa forma ni pensaba así pero era un tanto incongruente que se pudiera ser tan cínico, él y el conde Raido Namiashi eran muy cercanos entre si y los años de servicio que Naruto llevaba con él le había garantido su amistad, no soñaría con aspirar a más, pero era entre divertido y burlesco que esto sucediera con otros individuos.

-Soy el mayordomo del conde Namiashi, y ella es la señorita Hyuga- presento el Uzumaki.

-Dama de compañía de la condesa- añadió Hinata, agradecida por la defensa presentada.

-Señorita Hyuga, Misuno Zai ¿dama de la condesa Therumi?- se presentó Misuno avanzando hacia ella esperando que la recordase.

-Ya recuerdo, nos conocimos en casa de la duquesa Yamanaka- sonrió la Hyuga.

-En efecto- sonrió Misuno con indiscutible amabilidad.

En viajes y reuniones aristocráticas era inevitable coincidir y reencontrarse con amigos muy queridos, más Naruto esta vez no contaba con esta oportunidad, no como Hinata que entablaba amistades con mayor facilidad ante lo que significaba servirle a una condesa, ni más ni menos, así que indudablemente-y sin llegar a vanagloriarse con aquello-Naruto sabía que debía sacarle partido a u galantería y hacer más llevadero el viaje conociendo a alguien. Sara bebió tranquilamente de su taza de té, observando distraídamente a los presentes que formaban círculos propios con que sostener charlas y entablar o reintegrarse a amistades de cualquier tipo, al igual que los presentes; ella igualmente disfrutaba la quietud de este momento libre para destensarse un poco del trabajo, pero desgraciadamente no conocía a nadie de entre los presentes como para entablar una conversación duradera, por lo que decididamente e mantuvo al margen de la mayoría de los presente, o al menos lo hizo hasta que un galante caballero rubio se el acerco sonriéndole amigablemente, saludo al que Sara respondió de igual modo.

-¿A quien asiste usted?- curioseo Naruto

-A Madame Emi- contesto Sara.

-¿Y viaja sola?- se interesó él, ya que no tenía idea de la lista total de pasajeros de primera clase que encontraban a bordo del barco.

-Nada de eso, esta con el señor Jiraiya, el millonario- aludió Sara, dirigiéndole una mirada que el Uzumaki comprendió de inmediato.

-Entiendo- sonrió Naruto, siguiéndole la corriente.

-¿En verdad lo entiende?- bromeo la pelirroja, genuinamente cómoda con él que era más que agradable.

-Puede que él no, pero yo sí, perfectamente-intervino Hinata, restringiendo el comportamiento de Naruto como sentía que era su deber.

-Discúlpeme- se excusó el Uzumaki, disculpándose con Sara que le sonrió amistosamente.

Estaba tratando con una mujer agradable y estaba distrayéndose por unos míseros minutos que quizá olvidaría estando al servicio de lord Namiashi, y aun cuando esto y otras cosas fueran simples nimiedades, Naruto no entendía porque Hinata siempre tenía que acabar por dirigir sus acciones y estipularle lo que estaba bien y estaba al; si, el comportamiento de ella no poseía macula alguna pero aun así Naruto no creía haber cometido un crimen que mereciera la pena capital como para que ella lo lapidara de aquella forma tan insistente. Obsequiándole una última mirada a Sara, Naruto se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hinata, sujetándola suavemente del brazo y guiándola a un punto apartado del salón para que nadie más tuviera que escuchar su conversación o fuera a divertirse curioseándolos. Hinata no necesito una explicación para saber lo que Naruto diría, lo conocía bien, pero de todas formas le molestaba la ligereza con que se tomaba todo cuanto sucediera, como si nada tuviera una consecuencia y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más que su propia satisfacción y placer. Su calidad de sirvientes impedía deseos semejantes, primero estaba su trabajo y luego ello, las cosas eran así de sencillas.

-No empecemos el viaje con mal pie- mascullo Naruto, viéndola entornar los ojos ante su regaño, -¿No podemos llevarnos bien con ellos? Es solo una semana- pidió encarecidamente.

-Señor Uzumaki, como ambos sabemos, no comparto su elasticidad moral- recordó Hinata, objetando ante su criterio de fingirse de la vista gorda. -Yo tengo principios y usted no, esa es la diferencia- puntualizo, enfatizando nuevamente las diferencias entre ambos.

Parte de lo que significaba ser miembro de la tripulación o trabajar al interior de un buque significaba cumplir con un horario y reglamento que igualmente estipulaban un tipo de conducta, así que Sakura siempre cumplía con ello en su sólida experiencia. Una parte de ella se sentía ansiosa y expectante de a quienes vería o atendería en este viaje trasatlántico, pero y si bien esto le otorgaba curiosidad el verdadero centro de su atención-en ese momento-se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar, cumpliendo con sus propias responsabilidades-muy similares a las suyas-en el comedor de Primera Clase y pensando con ella en el posible tercer encuentro entre ambos y que se había prometido sostener en cuanto pudieran, al fin y al cabo ya sabían sus nombres y roes, esto era suficiente por ahora. Pero, por ahora era mejor que se olvidara de estos pensamientos y cumpliera con su deber y trabajo, luego de esta rutina indiscutiblemente podría hacer o pensar lo que quisiera durante su breve descanso luego de la cena. Carraspeo ligeramente, llamado la atención e los presentes que entonces repararon en su repentina presencia.

-¿Les gustaría ocupar sus lugares para cenar?- dispuso Sakura.

-Disculpe, todos somos empleados de familias inglesas y escocesas, ¿podemos sentarnos juntos?- consulto Hinata observando a Misuno que asintió, compartiendo su opinión.

-Si eso quieren- acepto la Haruno con una sonrisa.

Su planteamiento así como al petición de la Hyuga fueron más que suficientes para que todos comenzaran a ocupar sus lugares correspondientes en la larga mesa, aun así manteniendo los mismos grupos de conversación que habían tenido lugar anteriormente. Naruto de momento se negó a ocupar su lugar, deseando quitarse una duda de encima con respecto a la encantadora y muy amable camarera que se mantuvo de pie pacientemente y aguardando a que da persona ocupase su lugar en la mesa. Como siempre, no existía prisa laguna, por lo que Sakura al menos tuvo un ápice de segundo en que divagar por su pensamientos, o al menos hasta que el Uzumaki se hubo acercado a ella, y tras él se encontraban la señorita Hyuga y la señorita Zai, aún se encontraban otros tantos presentes, revoloteando y concluyendo sus conversaciones antes de decidirse buscar un punto coincidente en la mesa y que fuera de su completo agrado.

-¿Atiende siempre a los criados y mayordomos?- supuso Naruto.

-Normalmente, también atiendo los camarotes de los pasajeros de segunda clase- confirmo Sakura.

-Somos pasajeros de primera clase- objeto Misuno ante esta posible comparación.

-Son sirvientes de primera clase, en todos los sentidos-corrigió Sakura sin perder su buen humor.

Como siempre existían desavenencias, pero lo importante era hacer llevadero el viaje, no forjar amistades, aunque-en cuanto a esto-creía tener a alguien en mente co quien confraternizar en algún momento futuro, si la ocasión lo permitía, claro.

* * *

El momento crucial de la noche estaba por tener lugar, y en la sala contigua al portentoso salón se hallaban reunidos ya varios o l gran mayoría de los más ilustres presentes entre los cuales claramente se encontraba Hiruzen Sarutobi, el " _Capitan de los Millonarios_ " y Capitán de aquel elegante y confiable trasatlántico a quienes inmediatamente se acercó la familia Namiashi que habría de compartir la mesa con él. Frente a él estaba el hombre más adinerado que pudiera estar en aquel portentoso buque; nada más y nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka, un orgulloso y exitoso empresario estadounidense, constructor de bienes raíces, inversor, inventor, escritor, teniente coronel de la Guerra hispano-estadounidense y miembro prominente de la familia Inuzuka, así como decenas de otras características que solo conseguían enaltecerlo, junto a él y luciendo irrefutablemente elegante se encontraba su esposa Tamaki que mantenía las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre para ocultar lo mejor posible su embarazo de cinco meses y que-pese a su posición social-resultaba polémico, Kiba era 29 años mayor que ella, divorciado y tenía dos hijos; sin embargo, y pese a la oposición familiar ambos gozaban de un matrimonio bienaventurado y que los hacia felices, se suponía que eso era lo importante. Hacía apenas un año habían partido de luna de miel en el RMS Olympic, en el viaje previo a su colisión con el HMS Hawke, posteriormente sosteniendo una larga luna de miel en Europa y Egipto para esperar a que los chismes o polémicas sobre su matrimonio se calmaran.

-Lord Namiashi, ¿conocemos a los señores Inuzuka?- presento Hiruzen.

-Buenas noches- saludo Kiba.

-Es un placer- sonrió Tamaki.

Pero y si bien el matrimonio Inuzuka bien podía acaparar las miradas de todas las formas posibles, alguien apareció atrapando la atención del capitán Sarutobi que conocía muy bien a dicha persona; la señorita Mirai Sarutobi, una muy talentosa actriz y modelo que se estaba haciendo muy conocida y cuya aplastante belleza dejaba a muchos de los presentes totalmente boquiabiertos. Tras unas bien merecidas vacaciones de seis semanas en Italia con su madre, Mirai había decidido abordar el Titanic para regresar a Estados Unidos para hacer una nueva serie de cintas. Lo cierto es que, y pese a su éxito, Mirai no podía decir que su vida había sido fácil, porque si lo dijera esto resultaría una mentira aún más colosal que el propio Olympic y Titanic, juntos. Su padre había muerto cuando ella solo había contado con tres años de edad, y su madre había vuelto a casarse enviudando nuevamente años más tarde. Desde una edad temprana y de forma independiente había recurrido a actuar como cantante y bailarina en diversas producciones teatrales y de vodevil para surgir y ganar un futuro mejor para ella y su madre, actuando en " _The Dairymaids_ " hacia solo cinco años atrás, también había sido corista en espectáculos, y para mayor " _reconocimiento_ " se había casado, pero estaba separada desde hace un año, aunque el divorcio no estaba concretado. Bueno, nadie era perfecto, pero vivir era lo importante y ella sabía como hacerlo y muy bien.

-Y un toque de glamour para su mesa, ¿Ya conocen a la señorita Mirai?- presento el Sarutobi, alzando la mirada hacia la bellísima joven que rió abrumada.

-Lo dudo- sonrió Mirai. -No creo que les interese un trabajo como el mío- bromeo, haciendo inconsciente alarde de su avasallador carisma. -Esta es mi madre- presento ignorándose a sí misma y enalteciendo a su progenitora.

-Hola- saludo Kurenai.

-La señorita Mirai es una estrella de cine- chillo Tenten muy disimuladamente y para que únicamente su madre la escuchara.

Esta mención o elogio de parte de Tenten iba dirigida para expresar lo halagada que se sintio en cuanto la aclamada celebridad le estrecho la mano, pro su madre Jin pensaba diferente, para ella alguien que ascendiera tanto desde un lugar tan bajo nunca dejaba de ser insignificante, por no hablar de que sus intenciones jamás eran claras, y su reputación…todo un escándalo. Pero se suponía que esa era la diferencia entre Europa y América, el rompimiento con las normas y conducta habituales. Como siempre era habitual que se alardeara de los pasajeros que convivían en tercera clase, y ya se estaba haciendo eco con el matrimonio Inuzuka, así como con la señorita Mirai, pero si una familia se hacía notar por su grandeza americana era la familia Hyuga, una ilustre dinastía de empresarios de Filadelfia, Pensilvania, y que habían decidido abordar el Titanic en Cherburgo para regresa a los Estados Unidos.

-El señor y la señora Hyuga, y su hijo, Neji- presento Hiruzen.

-Hola. Kiba, que gusto verte- saludo Hanako, la madre de Neji, sonriéndole amistosamente al ilustre y adinerado señor Inuzuka.

El heredero de la familia Hyuga, -hijo de los señores Hizashi y Hanako Hyuga-Neji, inexplicablemente sintió como su atención era irremediablemente atrapada por una de las presentes, la hija de los condes Namiashi según no había escuchado mal, no tenía idea de su nombre pero ansiaba saberlo, usualmente era distante de los cotilleos y socializaciones, pero con solo verla ya ansiaba saber más de ella. Su habitual comportamiento y tendencia a participar de manifestaciones publicas había hecho que Tenten pudiera actuar con naturalidad, igualdad u osadía frente a las personas, y no le molesto romper con cualquier regla a la hora de centrar su atención en el hijo de la familia Hyuga, quien le sostuvo la mirada y viceversa por al menos unos cuantos segundos, sonriendo para sí y mordiéndose el labio inferior con sutileza, guardando para sí misma su opinión con respecto a lo atractivo que era. No había muchos jóvenes americanos-de su edad-en el buque, conocer a alguien con quien compartir ideales quizá fuera una buena oportunidad de entablar amistad y tal vez algo más.

-Tal vez podamos entrar…- supuso el capitán hasta que finalmente hubieron llegado los últimos integrantes de su mesa, -oh, el señor y la señora Shiba- presento en cuanto estos hubieron hecho acto de presencia.

-Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar, pero tenía que ver a donde habían llevado a mi cariñito- se disculpó Hana.

-Su pekinés, los perros deben viajar en jaulas- explico su esposo, Kankuro.

-Haimaru en una jaula, me siento como William Gilbert, ¿Quién liberara a los perros?-cito Hana burlonamente.

-Estoy con usted, también encerraron a mi perro- apoyo Kiba, -¿Por qué no iniciamos juntos una revuelta?-alentó

-Sin duda- asintió Hana, emocionada con su oferta.

Su oferta no era el vano, el mismo había abordado el Titanic en compañía de su leal amigo y mascota; _Akamaru_ , y en lo personal-justo como a la señora Hana-no le hacía gracia mantenerse alejado de su amigo que estaba alojado en los comportamientos de equipaje, en una jaula. Bueno, encontrar amistades en viajes de ese tipo jamás era un problema.

* * *

Las puertas del salón comedor fueron inmediatamente abiertas en cuanto cada uno de los pasajeros se hubo encontrado en su correspondiente lugar, sin excepción alguna, permitiendo así que fueran tendidos debidamente. Ciertamente los allí presentes-europeos, londinenses o americanos-eran únicamente personalidades cualquiera, pero su elite, nivel social o superioridad aristocrática o montaría los hacia cobrar importancia como para merecer ser tratados como si fueran miembros de la realeza. Pero esta compleja apología era nada cuando se formaba un vínculo que unía a las personas, y eso es lo que sucedía entre Tenten y Neji que se encontraban sentados juntos y que aprovechaban en su totalidad la ocasión de conocerse mejor, compartiendo sus logros y analizando o comprobando así que era lo que tenían en común. Usualmente Tenten se reservaba su opinión para sí misma y así evitar discrepancias innecesarias, pero con Neji estaba descubriendo que coincidía en muchas ideas de la que ya discutían los americanos en el nuevo mundo, se sentía totalmente a gusto tratando con él.

-Mi mayor posesión, son los ensayos de Francis Beicon- admitió Neji para encanto de la joven.

-¿Primera edición?- se interesó Tenten genuinamente.

-No la primera, la segunda; 1598-rió Neji, ya que lamentablemente no había conseguido dar con semejante tesoro. -Se la mostrare si quiere- ofreció recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento de parte de la señorita Namiashi.

-Es triste que todos nuestros libros y fotos antiguas estén emigrando estos días- suspiro Tenten tristemente.

-Buscando una vida mejor- corrigió Neji, evitando que se entristeciera.

El conocimiento era un logro, eso es lo que Neji pensaba al respecto de los libros que consideraba su auténtico tesoro, y en espera de adquirir más conocimiento legado del pasado es que se estaba transformando en un asiduo coleccionista de libros, sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Hanako guardo absoluto silencio, observado con una sonrisa el comportamiento tan abierto y fraternal que había surgido entre él y la señorita Namiashi; Neji, sumergido en la lectura y erudición, tendía a alejarse de las personas ascendiendo en los estratos del conocimiento y la teología, la sorprendía que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien sentirse cómodo, o más bien tan pronto. Además, la señorita Tenten era muy bella y provenía de una familia de influencia muy respetada…no le molestia tenerla como nuera, en el más glorioso de los casos, aunque aún no sabía si era correcto o posible aspirar a tanto. Raido se encontraba sentado junto a la señora Hyuga y hubo analizado con igual sorpresa la amabilidad y amistad compartida por su hija y el heredero de los Hyuga, había creído que Tenten se mostraría más aria o respecto al viaje en el Titanic, pero aparentemente no era así.

-Neji parece divertirse- admiro Hanako para curiosidad del conde Namiashi, -normalmente es muy tímido- añadió como justificación.

-Eso no es un problema para Tenten- corroboro Raido.

Ambos padres se sonrieron entre sí; tenían la misma idea en mente.

* * *

La cena había acabado hacia solo un par de minutos, y aun cuando tuviera deberes que cumplir como sirvientes que eran, contaban con tiempo sobrante en que divertirse hasta que terminar la cena de los pasajeros de primera clase, cuando decididamente habrían de regresar a sus labores, pero por ahora aun contaban con tiempo que desperdiciar en sí mismos. Sakura termino de recoger los platos y piezas de porcelana de la mesa siendo voluntariamente ayudada por varias de las propias doncellas, no es como si precisara ayuda en su trabajo, de hecho se bastaba sola para cumplir con sus responsabilidades, porque así podía sentirse útil como tanto le gustaba actuar, manteniendo su independencia, pero la ayuda obsequiada siempre era bien recibida fuera cual fuera el motivo. Hinata se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás del salón, cargando entre sus manos un libro, pero no cualquier libo; uno que jamás abandonaba y que deseaba leer en aquel instante libre para así sentirse próxima a su hogar, sentir que no importaba la distancia para que los sentimientos la mantuvieran cercana a los suyos, a quienes tanto amaba.

-¿Le gustaría un juego?- ofreció Naruto.

-No, gracias, prefiero leer- desestimo Hinata, sentándose sobre el sofá y dándole la espalda al rubio.

Había leído aquel libro decenas de miles de veces, sabia como iniciaba, como se desarrollaba, que había en él y como terminaba, pero aun así no se aburría al leerlo, era un obsequio de su padre Hiashi que se encontraba enfermo, su hermana menor Hanabi era aún muy joven como para trabajar así que se dedicaba a cuidarlo, y Hinata daba cada céntimo de su salario para comprarle medicina, pero el dinero llegaba volverse insuficiente aun en su condición como sirvienta y doncella de una condesa, sabía que si le alcanzaba para medicina no podría comprar comida y viceversa, pero quería creer que aun había esperanza, algo que hacer, eso le había enseñado su madre que había muerto hace ya muchos años, que no debía darse por vencida. Hinata era alguien muy seria y reflexiva, o eso es lo que Naruto podía inferir de ella pese al largo tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y trabajando juntos, no recordaba haberla visto u oído reír, y aunque su idea fuera arriesgada; una broma siempre era motivo de risa, así que sin demora es que el Uzumaki se situó tras ella, sorprendiéndola al quitarle el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Las fabulas de Esopo, no lo he leído- bromeo el Uzumaki.

-¿Puede devolvérmelo?- pidió Hinata.

Conocía muy bien a Naruto, era alguien alegre, infantil y muy bromista, si algo le producía divertimento sencillamente lo hacía y este caso hacia ella no era diferente, por lo que-levantándose el sofá e intentando alcanzar su libro-Hinata no dudo en intentar pedirle aquello que era valioso para ella con el máximo respeto, pero Naruto alejo el libro de ella, alzando su brazos, continuando con la broma. Solo quería escucharla reír, en tanto esto sucediera le devolvería el libro, no era su intención molestarla, pero si saber si era realmente capaz de sentir a efusividad propia de su género como mujer…pero la interferencia era algo que escapaba de su control, sorprendiéndolo en cuanto uno de los sirvientes se hubo autoinvitado a la broma, quitándole el libro de las manos. Naruto se hubo arrepentido de inmediato de haber pensado en aquella broma en cuanto vio como burlescamente e pasaba el libro entre sí, volviendo la broma que él había ideado en un juego de mal gusto, un juego infantil con el propósito de fastidiar y hacer que ella se sintiera mal, nada parecido a lo que él había dilucidado inicialmente.

-Por favor, por favor- rogó la Hyuga.

-A mi querida y pequeña Hinata, espero que estos ejemplos sean una fuente de fortaleza durante tu vida, de papá, navidad de 1891- leyó burlescamente uno de los sirvientes.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente- intervino Naruto.

-Ya basta, terminen con esto- espeto Sakura de inmediato.

Había ignorado el inicio de esta broma porque había pasado por ella en ocasiones anteriores en su vida, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se percataba Sakura de que eso ya no era una broma, era una situación humillante y agresiva, ya no era algo de lo que mereciera la pena reírse y eso lo notaron o reconocieron varios de los presentes que hubieron guardado total silencio, sin saber qué es lo que pasaría. Esperando que pudiera intervenir y dar por terminada aquella " _broma_ " que había iniciado con un fin conscientemente diferente, Hinata levanto su suplicante mirada hacia Naruto que-con o sin la petición de ella-pretendió quitarle el libro de las manos al hombre…que lo ignoro arrojándolo en la dirección de alguien más que lo atrapo a tiempo, pero fue horriblemente claro para Hinata escuchar como una de las páginas del libro sufría un corte entre la atrapada.

-¡Devuélvanmelo!-exigió Hinata, perdiendo la paciencia

-Regrésenselo, por el amor de Dios- ordeno Sakura, harta de semejante broma.

-Devuélvaselo- sentencio Naruto al hombre, arrebatándole el libro de las manos, revisándolo minuciosamente y tendiéndoselo cuidadosamente a Hinata. -Lo siento, solo quería hacerle una broma, puedo arreglarlo si quiere- se disculpó señalando el pequeño rasgón que tenía una de las páginas.

Realmente lo sentía, su intención al momento de jugarle aquella broma no había sido ofenderse, lo cierto es que desconocía muchas cosas con respecto a la familia de Hinata pero elegía que permanecieran así, ella tendría su motivos para mantener su vida privada en el anonimato, pero el resultado de la broma era sencillamente espantoso y lo reconocía. Hinata solo asintió tristemente, aferrándose al libro a su pecho sin dirigirle una sola mirada, abandonando con lentitud y en silencio el salón, haciendo más grande la culpa que Naruto sentía.

Tenía que disculparse con ella y merecer su perdón.

* * *

Primera clase estaba llena de cotilleos, segunda clase puro ajetreo y chismes, pero tercera clase…allí había un caos gloriosamente divertido en su espontanea naturalidad, sin restricciones de ninguna clase, dese luego que ser atendidos o servidos por mozos era algo nuevo para algunos, pero para la mayoría que bebían y charlaban a gusto no era algo muy diferente del habitual aspecto que tendría una taberna de categoría cualquiera, o así es como Pein veía las cosas, acompañado por Nagato Uzumaki. Estar ahí reunidos, apelotonados, para abreviar más las cosas, era inevitable fraternizar y encontrar a individuos con que sentirse lo bastante cómodo para entablar conversación, y Pein no hubo desaprovechado la oportunidad pese a su pasado y antecedentes que afortunadamente nadie conocía. Ambos continuaron con su conversación en tanto el mesero hubo dejado frente a ellos dos copas con cerveza, para hacer más amena y agradable la conversación de lo que ya de por si era.

-¿Y por qué Nueva York?- inquirió Nagato con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono Pein, bromista y con un tono filosófico en su voz. -Mis razones no son diferentes de las de los demás- añadió, divagando y ocultando su motivo para abandonar su tierra natal en pro del sueño americano. -Europa ha sido un error para mí, quiero empezar de nuevo- relaciono, bebiendo de su cerveza.

-¿No deberíamos quedarnos para cambiar las cosas?- refuto

-Ya lo intente lo suficiente- rió Pein, divertido con su idealismo.

-¿Te has rendido?- supuso Nagato, siguiendo su ánimo bromista y satírica.

-Y me da igual que la gente lo sepa- contesto Pein, encogiéndose de hombros. -Que los oprimidos se levanten contra el látigo de sus amos, me voy al nuevo mundo y no pienso volver- sentencio alzando su copa.

-Salud- apoyo Nagato, coincidió, chocando su copa contra la de él.

Konan se hubo mantenido alejada de aquella conversación, claro que recordaba a aquel hombre llamado Pein, le había hecho un favor insuperable hacia horas atrás, antes de abordar el barco, encontrando a su hijo menor, pero aun cuando tuviera la opción de participar de la conversación, se negaba a hacerlo. No entendía como o porque pero se sentía incomoda en presencia de él, una atracción extraña que no podía controlar y que sentía y ante la que él parecía corresponderle como si leyera su mente. Centrada en su trabajo de costura, Konan se sobresalto al dejar caer un carrete de hilo, congelada e incapaz de levantarse par recogerlo en cuanto lo vio rodar en dirección hasta donde estaba Pein. El pelinaranja se inclino para recoger el carrete de hilo, sucesivamente acompañado por ele Uzumaki, acerándose hasta la esposa de este, percibiendo silenciosamente-para si mismo-el modo en que respondía a la misma atracción que sentí por ella; no era una atracción cualquier, sabia diferenciar por su cuenta la profundidad de los sentimientos que estaba albergando por ella y que eran más que simple, vasallaje a su belleza.

-Se le cayó esto- tendió Pein.

-¿No le das las gracias?- cuestiono Nagato ante la negativa de su esposa

-Gracias- asintió Konan para no causar una discusión.

-Él es Pein, ella es mi esposa Konan-presento el Uzumaki, decidiendo hacer lo mismo que ella y así evitar un problema.

-Un placer, señora Uzumaki- declaro el pelinaranja.

De no ser por la presencia de Nagato, Konan se hubiera sentido perdida, tan próxima Pein que se mantuvo de pe tras ella, sonriendo sutilmente-para no ser descubierto por Nagato-al comprobar que la atracción sentida era tan compartida como él ya sabía o intuía que era, pero oculto su satisfacción, volteando a ver a Nagato, fingiendo absoluta ignorancia antes de dejar el carrete de hilo sobre la mesa, frente a Konan, y regresando de forma absolutamente calmada a su lugar, como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada. Nagato se mantuvo de pie hasta que Pein hubo regresado a su lugar, acercándose con cautela a su esposa por si es que algo le molestaba o se sentía mal, puesto que actuar con displicencia no era propio de ella, jamás lo había sido en lo absoluto y necesitaba entenderla.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Eso no es propio de ti- se preocupó Nagato.

-No es nada- desestimo Konan, levantándose.

La señora Uzumaki junto prontamente todas sus cosas, cargándolas y abandonando el salón rumbo a sus aposentos sin demora alguna, no podía rendirle explicaciones a Nagato, mucho menos si ni ella misma podía entender lo que estaba pasando o lo que sentía por Pein.

* * *

Sakura acomodo distraídamente el mantel de la mesa, aguardando pacientemente en los últimos minutos que tenia de tiempo libre, sentada frente a la mesa y ya sin saber qué hacer para pasar los pocos segundos que le quedaban. No era específicamente seguro que Sasuke fuera a buscarla ese día exactamente, quizá estuviera tan atareado como ella, pero una parte de si le decía que esperara y viera que podía suceder, pero su tiempo se estaba agotando y lo corroboro al revisar el reloj que pendía del bolsillo de su delantal, debía dirigirse a su trabajo y esa era la única verdad certera que sabía que debía de ser así. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pasillos había recorrido lo más rápido posible, pero había corrido como nunca, porque se había quedado luego de su hora de trabajado y luego de que la cena hubiera llegado a su fin, cumpliendo con un castigo que no entendía como había caído sobre él, pero lo importante para él en ese momento no era eso sino más bien dar con Sakura, y suspiro con alivio para sí-recuperando el aliento-en cuanto la vio erguirse de la silla y voltear a verlo al escucharlo aparecer tras ella.

-Perdón, lamento no haber llegado antes, el jefe se enfadó conmigo y me obligo a limpiar todas las copas y tazas del barco- se disculpó el Uchiha de inmediato, daño todo de sí para no ofenderla por algo que ni siquiera comprendía como le había sucedido.

-¿Y por qué?- se sorprendió Sakura

-Por todo y por nada- contesto Sasuke ya que ni él entendía el motivo.

-Oh- fue lo único que Sakura pudo decir, asimilando este hecho, pero recordando de inmediato que el tiempo libre se le estaba agotando rápidamente y que debía dirigirse a su trabajo. -Bueno, yo estuve aquí como te dije, y ahora debo irme- declaro siguiendo con su camino.

-Pero es temprano, tenemos algo de tiempo para caminar- discutió él, siguiéndola de forma insistente.

-No es pronto, y no tengo tiempo para nada- contradijo ella, sin detener su andar, absteniéndose de reír al ser seguida por el Uchiha.

Estaba en ese barco por una razón; cumplir con su trabajo o con un fin determinado y declarado por el reglamento de la línea White Star, no podía hacer su voluntad en el horaria que correspondía a su hora de trabajo, debía acatar las reglas por los cinco días que durara el viaje a Nueva York, luego de asistir a las damas de segunda clase tendría tiempo libre, pero eso sucedería casi a media noche o un poco antes, y para eso aun faltaba tiempo. No quería sonar descortés, pero no tenía tiempo para pasarlo con él, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Había esperado todo el día-desde que se habían despedido-conteniendo su ansias de hablar con ella, aceptando ese " _castigo_ " y cumpliéndolo a increíble velocidad, no, esta vez no esperaría, la seguiría a donde fuera con tal de pasar unos cuantos minutos más con ella, y algo le decía que estos pensamientos eran correspondidos de parte de ella, no importa a donde pensase en dirigirse, él estaba más que dispuesto a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas?- insistió Sasuke, sin dejar de seguirla

-A atender a las damas de segunda clase- contesto la Haruno, aludiendo su rango como camarera de segunda clase.

-¿No pueden arreglárselas sin ti?- cuestiono el Uchiha, deseando pasar más tiempo con ella, conociéndose mejor

-Espero que no, si pudieran yo perdería mi trabajo- rio Sakura, divertida por su pregunta.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- consulto Sasuke ya que, de momento, esta era la única forma de seguirla.

-¿Dónde?, ¿A los camarotes?- pregunto ella, deteniéndose producto de la sorpresa ante su atrevimiento.

-No, pero podría acompañarte por la cubierta, tal vez- ofreció el Uchiha, justificando su disposición.

-¿Cómo llego por ahí a segunda clase?- cuestiono Saura, notoriamente desconcertada por su sugerencia.

Había viajado en el RMS Olympic, por lo tanto conocía la estructura del Titanic y cada uno de sus pasillos, o secretos, -dependiendo como se viera-pero estaba convencida de que su memoria no fallaba en lo absoluto al insistirle, mentalmente, que no existía una posibilidad clara con que conducirse a segunda clase; o más bien no con la eficiencia que ella acostumbraba a dirigir su actuar, además, él apenas y llevaba un día en aquel trasatlántico, no comprendía como podía saber exactamente como guiarla, pero ciertamente le intrigaba saberlo. Entendía el porqué de esta pregunta de parte de Sakura, y ciertamente no estaba tan convencido de que su logística fuera del todo buena al no conocer de arriba abajo aquel buque, pero…esperaba no equivocarse al decir que conocía un modo en que acompañarla y perder algo de tiempo de igual manera, si ella confiaba en él, desde luego, y afortunadamente parecía ser así

-Por una ruta…un tanto complicada- demostró Sasuke, indicándole que lo siguiera.

* * *

Sasuke no había errado tanto en su teoría, su ruta si daba con segunda clase, solo que para llegar allí debía esforzarse un poco más de lo habitual, siendo veloz en todo momento, pero podría, confiaba en que podría hacer aquello, aun gozaba de unos cuantos minutos que desperdiciar, aunque-siendo honesta-no consideraba un desperdicio el pasar su tiempo con él, observando distraídamente como el mar y el cielo-tan oscuros entre si-parecían unirse por el borde del barandal de la cubierta de paseo de primera clase. Ya sabía varias cosas con respecto a Sasuke, la primera de todas es que una vez el Titanic atracase en Nueva York no volvería a verlo, abandonaría el servicio y permanecería en América, lo cual no sabía porque pero la entristecía, y segundo; tenía un hermano mayor llamado Itachi que era fogonero en las calderas, al menos no viajaba solo, para ella la alegría que le producía el entretenimiento del trabajo finalizaba por las noches cuando recordaba que su madre estaba en Londres y que no tenía a nadie que la esperara…al menos, escuchando a Sasuke, sentía que alguien estaba al pendiente de ella y esto era un sentir extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

-Esta noche el capitán estuvo en mi mesa, pero no volverla a pasar, cena en una mesa diferente cada noche- comento el Uchiha.

-¿Qué tal el resto de tu mesa?- pregunto interesada por la " _gloria_ " imperante en primera clase

-Los ingleses, millonarios yanquis…- enumero Sasuke un tanto divertido.

-¿Buena gente?- cuestiono ella, interesada.

-Eso parecen, en su mayoría- corrigió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad es que no podía ni tenía el derecho de ejercer un juicio valórico con respecto a los pasajeros que atendía, no los conocía para inferir algo más ala de lo que se oía o veía de ellos, esa era una verdad que debía reconocer ya fuera que le gustase o no, su hermano Itachi se lo había hecho ver antes de urdir congruentemente aquel plan del que era participe, pero de todas formas intentaba no interesarse en los cotilleos, no obtendría nada de ello y tampoco le interesaba saber algo de lo que poder hablar con su hermano, además estaba convencido de que Itachi tendría muchos mejores temas sobre los cuales discutir. Las palabras de Sasuke coincidían perfectamente con su opinión, porque su deber no era otro que asistir a las personas-ya fueran pasajeros ilustres o sirvientes-bajo un reglamento ceñido y certero, poco y na podía opinar con respecto a las conductas, comportamiento, moral o reglas que imperaban en ellos, porque no le pagaban por interferir en la vida de las personas o buscar ser partícipe de los cotilleos, su deber era servir, nada más…pero en ocasiones le habría gustado saber qué clase de ideología reinaba en la mente de esas personas que se comportaban de forma tan frívola y que se jactaban de su autoridad, dependiendo de su rango social u origen, ya fuera aristocrático o no.

-Como los míos, al menos los pasajeros, los sirvientes son otra cosa- comparo Sakura, expresando empatía y desdén en su voz al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente. -Se creen mejores que sus jefes en son susceptibles- esclareció recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke ya que pensaba igual que ella. -Antes casi tuvimos una pelea, un mayordomo bromeo con una criada, quitándole su libro…casi acaba mal- menciono con añoranza.

-Pero no paso- concluyo Sasuke en base a sus palabras.

-Al final se lo devolvió- corroboro la Haruno con una sonrisa, -creo que él siente algo por ella, pero no sé si él lo sabe, o ella- opinó compartiendo por primera vez su opinión ante lo sucedido por causa de la " _broma_ ". -Tengo que irme, no debería estar en primera clase, eres una mala influencia- regaño bromista, revisando el reloj en su bolsillo. -No puedes venir conmigo- detuvo, divertida por su insistencia.

-Puedo intentarlo- discutió el Uchiha.

Le resultaba divertido que lo calificara como " _una mala influencia_ ", así que no esperaba quedarse tras y regresar a su camarote, ya había legado hasta allí junto a ella y la seguiría en la medida de lo posible como hizo en aquel momento, siguiéndola mientras subía la escalera que conectaba con la cubierta superior y que era mayoritariamente transitada por pasajeros de tercera clase, aunque también de primera clase como lo era una mujer de aspecto aristocrático y lujoso que llevaba un pesado abrigo, sujetando la mano de su pequeña hija de a lo mucho dos años, paseando con ella, pareciendo agotada y ansiosa por dormir en contraparte con la pequeña que llegaba a saltar a causa del ánimo que sentía y que era propio de su edad. Resulto un tanto divertido tanto para él como para Sakura observar una escena así de empática y entrañable, usualmente se tenía a pensar que los millonarios y aristócratas carecían de corazón y alma…por lo visto esta incidencia era un error.

-Estoy intentando que camine hasta que se rinda- declaro la madre, divertida.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señora?- se ofreció Sakura

-No, gracias, está haciendo un poco de frio, deberíamos entrar- agradeció la mujer, cargando en brazos a su hija.

-Adiós- sonrió la Haruno, siguiéndolas con la mirada hasta que hubieron desparecido de su rango de visión.

Era muy curioso y extraño-en el mejor de los sentidos-que alguien se preocupara tanto por las personas, hasta la fecha había conocido a personas únicamente egoístas y que siempre parecían centrarse en sí mismos y en nada más que en ello y sus ambiciones o aspiraciones, pero…Sakura era lo opuesto, no interfería en cotilleos ni parecían interesarle en lo absoluto, sonreía todo el tiempo y se emocionaba con la posibilidad de ser útil, estaba perpetuamente al pendiente de las emociones y sentimientos de las personas aún ante que en los suyos, y esto lo afirmaba cuanto más sabía de ella y la veía atentamente, el interés que sentía por ella se estaba tornando en algo más y estaba totalmente convenido de ello, siguiéndola de igual manera hacia las puertas de la cubierta y que conectaban inmediatamente con segunda clase, pero que eran severamente resguardadas por un fornido hombre que ejercía como guardia y que obstaculizo el paso de Sakura que se detuvo preocupada, internamente nerviosa por la posibilidad de llegar tarde a su trabajo, por primera vez.

-¿Se puede pasar?- consulto Sakura

-No sin permiso de un oficial, señorita- se opuso el guardia.

-Necesito ir a segunda clase- declaro ella en espera de que esto fuese suficiente.

-Pues no debería estar en primera clase, ¿no es así?- reto el guardia nuevamente

-Por favor, estoy retrasada- pidió la Haruno de todo corazón.

-Debió pensar en eso antes- discutió el guardia, descalificando su profesionalismo.

-Oye, primera clase, segunda clase, ¿Qué hay de tu propia clase?- cuestiono Sasuke, harto de semejante negativa injustificada, -¿No tienes lealtad?- discutió airadamente.

Su hermano era fogonero y él camarero de primera clase, sus estratos de trabajo eran opuesto y sus propios salarios y condiciones igualmente, pero ninguno de los dos olvidaba de donde procedían, a donde pertenecían ni quienes eran, quienes olvidaba sus orígenes eran personas que no dudaban en pasar por encima de otras personas; todos en ese barco estaban condicionados a trabajar por un objetivo en común, considerarse superior era algo que nadie debía permitirse y Sasuke espero haberlo dejado más que claro. Sakura se abstuvo de decir algo, tremendamente sorprendía por lo que acababa de escuchar…nadie jamás había hecho algo así por ella, nadie la había defendido de aquel modo, como si significase algo importante para Sasuke, y la enterneció pensar así, pero guardo su opinión y reacción para sí misma, expectante ante lo que el guardia decidiera hacer luego de esta tajante declaración.

-Solo esta vez- permitió el guardia, abriendo la puerta para que pasara. -No vuelva a intentarlo- advirtió reprobatoriamente.

Asintiendo apresuradamente Sakura cruzo el umbral antes de que tal oferta fuera retirada, y casualmente la puerta se cerro inmediatamente tras de sí, pero aun con esto no podía dirigirse hacia su trabajo, tenía que despedirse de Sasuke debidamente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que él la hubiera ayudado. _Gracias_ , pronuncio Sakura mudamente con sus labios desde el otro lado de la puerta, observándolo por la ventana, despidiéndose de él que le sonrió ladinamente. La había ayudado como nunca nadie más había hecho jamás

* * *

 **PD:** nuevamente me disculpo ante mi demora al actualizar, pero como ya había dicho intento apoyarme no solo en lo que dice la serie sino también en datos históricos que simplemente no pueden pasarse por alto ya que le dan sentido a la historia :3 dedico esta historia a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (precuela de " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", portada ya hecha e historia visualizada :3)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)

 **Personajes Históricos/Nuevos:**

 **-Harry Widener-Neji Hyuga:** empresario estadounidense y bibliófilo, asi como miembro de la familia Hyuga y unico heredero.

 **-John Jacob Astor IV-Kiba Inuzuka:** estadounidense, constructor de bienes raíces, inversor, inventor, escritor, teniente coronel de la Guerra hispano-estadounidense y miembro prominente de la familia Inuzuka. Es el pasajero más rico a bordo del **_Titanic,_** así como una de las personas más ricas del mundo en ese momento.

 **-Madeleine Astor-Tamaki Inuzuka:** socialité estadounidense y esposa del empresario Kiba Inuzuka (29 años mayor)

 **-Dorothy Gibson-Mirai Sarutobi:** actriz de cine mudo, modelo y cantante estadounidense


	6. Chapter 5

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 5

El colosal buque se desplazaba por el amplio mar que lucía completamente calmo, como si se fusionara con el cielo sin luna y estrellado de principio a fin, de entre los pasajeros todos estaban celebrando, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba navegando a bordo del buque más hermoso que se había visto nunca cual crucero de placer para desembocar en un futuro que quizás fuera mejor de lo que idealizaban que seria, personas de todas las nacionalidades, edades y etnias…todos unidos en el Titanic. Tercera clase era un caos comparado con primera clase donde el gran salón era ocupado por parejas que al pie de la hermosa escalinata bailaban y entablaban conversaciones, formando grupos y ya enterándose de los últimos chismes luego de que la cena hubiera llegado a su fin desde ya hacía varios momentos atrás, haciendo más ameno el ambiente se encontraba la orquesta musical que tocaba todo tipo de valses, los predilectos a la hora de bailar y desarrollar u cotilleo de carácter romántico y que parecía resultar completamente en este caso. No pudiendo evitar su interés, Tenten se acercó a los músicos apenas estuvieron hubieron cesado de tocar el tan famoso vals de Johannes Strauss, reparando en la joven que se acercó apenas hubieron concluido la pieza, el violinista principal no presento protesta alguna ante una posible sugerencia, tocaban con el fin de hacer ameno el ambiente aristocrático, una petición que hiciera feliz a alguien era un logro personal para ellos.

-¿Desea alguna canción en concreto?- consulto el violinista.

-¿Conoce otoño, de Archibald Joyce?- inquirió Tenten sin exteriorizar su favoritismo.

-Conocemos todos los valses, señorita- contesto amablemente.

A una edad prudente y siendo inglesa pese a su inmenso e inderrotable espíritu de revolucionaria, había resultado imposible para Tenten no enamorarse del vals siendo tal vez la melodía o pieza que más variantes tenia y que era distinto en cada rincón del mundo, Archivald Joyce definitivamente era su compositor predilecto, tenía el austero y noble aire de temple aristocrático que llamaba a cautivar a cualquier con un tinte romántico muy especial, claro, era esperable en la mayoría de las jóvenes casaderas de su edad pensar así con respecto a la música, pero no en el caso de Tenten. Escuchar música era un vicio general dentro de la mayoría de las sociedades del mundo, más en una tan conservadora y apolillada—y eso Tenten lo decía—como la inglesa, pero no para ella, tenía que ser excepcionalmente detallista y con un fin para que le gustase y aun así no era partidaria de expresar su gusto bailando, prefería escuchar y visualizar en su mente el lugar idílico en que deseara estar. Saludando respetuosamente a la familia del conde Namiashi, Neji se acercó con cautela a la rebelde joven que hubo volteado a la par que él se situaba tras suyo, no iba a negarlo, el heredero de la familia Hyuga era muy atractivo pero era todo lo que ella usualmente despreciaba; adinerado, prodigioso, aristocrático y más, ¿Cómo podría existir algo entre ellos? Era todo lo que sus padres querrían y tenía pedigrí, venia de una buena familia y era alguien culto e inteligente, esto le gustaba, pero no sabía si enamorarse entraba en sus planes durante este viaje.

-¿Me concede el placer?- pidió Neji caballerosamente.

-No sabes si va a ser un placer- intento discernir Tenten que no se consideraba precisamente una maravillosa bailarina.

-Correré con ese riesgo- acepto el Hyuga de todos modos, esbozando una sonrisa.

Con el fin de hacerla reír, y baya que resulto, el noble señor Hyuga la hizo girar una vez antes de iniciar un vals modesto y no demasiado confiado, no cuando ambos tenían sobre si las vigilantes miradas de sus padres y sí que Neji podía suponer lo que sus padres—especialmente su madre—estarían pensando de él, estarían pensando en lo inusual que era su comportamiento y en cómo se desenvolvía con increíble facilidad con alguien del sexo opuesto, algo que desde luego era extraño en él, pero quizás la razón tras este extraño comportamiento no fuera sino la persona correcta y esa era Tenten. No sabía si era el hecho de que fuera la persona más aventurera y contradictoria que hubiera conocido o que fuera una especie de caja de sorpresas con un espíritu imbatible y eso lo sabía con solo llevar un par de horas—quizás ni siquiera eso—entablando una profunda conversación con ella. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música y relajándose ante su vals favorito, Tenten se permitió ser cortes y no porque su madre y su padre la estuvieran viendo con orgullo al comportarse con una dama, sino porque Neji era de su agrado y más, lo sabía, pero el punto por el que no se permitía comportarse como una dama era porque ese tipo de conducta no iba con ella y porque él definitivamente no era su tipo, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero aun así extrañamente se sentía atraída por él.

-No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, odio este tipo de cosas- admitió Tenten, evadiendo ligeramente su mirada.

-Eso suena interesante- bromeo Neji, siguiendo el ritmo.

-Por favor, no flirtee conmigo señor Hyuga, solo se arrepentirá- advirtió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió el Hyuga sin darse por vencido.

-Porque yo no soy su tipo y desde luego usted no es el mío- comparo la inglesa, siguiéndole el ritmo.

-¿Y quién lo es?- volvió a requerir, confundido sobre qué clase hombre seria su tipo.

-Escritores y rebeldes furiosos ante las injusticias actuales- sonrió la Namiashi, que tristemente no tenía la experiencia suficiente en el amor como para estar segura de su crítica hacia los hombres, ni mucho menos para elegir a uno en particular.

-¿Un coleccionista no puede odiar la injusticia?- discutió, no considerándose menos guerrillero o luchador que cualquier rebelde que luchara por la justicia.

-No cuando este el heredero de la mayor fortuna de Filadelfia- contesto ella, sacando a relucir su título que lo hacía opuesto a los ideales que ella sostenía.

-Es duro recibir clases de igualdad por parte de la hija de un conde inglés- equilibro él, que tenía todo el derecho a contradecirla teniendo en cuenta quien era.

Observando con una mezcla de orgullo y esperanza la conversación que Tenten y el heredero de la familia Hyuga sostenían mientras bailaban se encontraba Raido Namiashi y su esposa Jin que se hubieron acercado hasta donde se encontraba le dueño de White Star, claro que sabían que era precipitado tener fe en que Tenten fuera a intentar ser una joven conservadora, meticulosa e integra para permitirse enamorar a alguien correcto y viceversa, pero se decía que la esperanza era lo último que debía perderse y por ahora ellos preferían aferrarse a ese ideal sin importar que tal iluso pudiera parecer. Nada más verlos, Danzo hubo interrumpido momentáneamente su conversación para recibirlos apropiadamente, junto a él y pese a su disidencia de ideas se encontraba el señor Shisui que ya tomaba exhaustivos apuntes sobre las mejoras a implementar en el buque una vez regresara a Southampton, esa era la verdadera razón por la que viajaba, eso y realizar mejoras de último minuto para que todo marchara a la perfección, aunque de momento nadie tenía ningún tipo de queja a ofrecer, ni siquiera los pasajeros de tercera clase, según tenía entendido, y le causaba una inmensa satisfacción ver que su creación marchaba maravillosamente. Al igual que el ilustre señor Jiraiya que contaba con una excepcionalmente hermosa acompañante.

-Danzo- saludo Raido.

-Hola- secundo el Shimura, tanto por amistad como por educación.

-No sé cómo agradecerle que nos allá ayudado en tan poco tiempo- gratifico, infinitamente agradecido por la ayuda brindada.

-Olvídelo- desestimo Danzo, encontrando con la mirada a la hija del ilustre conde. -Veo que lady Tenten ya ha encontrado pareja- celebro, esperando que su felicitación fuera del agrado del conde Namiashi.

-Eso espero, pero lo dudo- contradijo Rai, no sabiendo si disfrutar de ese momento, especialmente sabiendo lo voluble que era su hija. -Señor Shisui, debe estar muy orgulloso- elogio al diseñador que no pudo evitar asentir únicamente, siendo demasiado humilde para sus abismales logros.

-Y el señor Jiraiya, ellos son lord y lady Namiashi- presento Danzo.

-Es un placer- saludo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya era un hombre muy acaudalado, quizás el único individuo sobre el Titanic que pudiera rivalizar con iba Inuzuka y su millonaria fortuna, solo que Jiraiya particularmente había heredado su cuantiosa fortuna de su difunto padre, aunque él en lo personal no se consideraba un hombre que supiera mucho de negocios, había sido capaz de sostener medianamente el basto capital que aun poseía y del que disfrutaba con amplio desparpajo. No pensaba mentir ni por asomo, no era ningún jovenzuelo, de hecho y con su esposa y tres hijas esperándolo en casa muchos esperarían que se dedicara a la idílica y monótona vida que llevaría cualquier hombre casado, pero Jiraiya se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre de aventuras y que disfrutaba esperar cada nuevo acontecimiento, y si tenía una compañera que lo seguía sin dilación alguna esa era Emi, una flamante cantante francesa que le seguía el ritmo sin ningún problema y junto a quien había abordado esa tarde en Cherburgo, ya habituado a residir en Francia—más enfáticamente en Paris—desde hace ya mucho tiempo. De pie junto a él, Emi permaneció en silencio, no veía motivo para presentarse y no se refería a educación sino porque…¿Cómo se presentaría y justificaría el motivo por el que era su acompañante?, ¿Abiertamente diría que era su amante mientras la esposa de él se quedaba en casa con las niñas? Dios santo, no, seria horriblemente vergonzoso.

-Permítanme presentarles a una buena amiga, Madame Emi- planteo el ilustre hombre.

-Enchanteé- saludo Raido educadamente.

-Me temo que estoy muy cansada, si me disculpan- se excusó Emi, saludando y despidiendo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto- contesto el conde Namiashi, suponiendo la razón.

Jin no supo si bien sentir lastima, empatía o…nada, ella en lo personal había sido educada con el fin de ser un modelo integra en su vida y en su matrimonio, eso se enseñaba que una mujer debía hacer y aun con sus aspiraciones justicieras y revolucionarias Tenten hacia igual, un mujer que dejara atrás todos estos ideales y se conformara con ser poco menos que un plato de segunda mesa que ni siquiera tenía un nombre en concreto, ¿Qué se podía pensar?, ¿Existía alguna clasificación real en ello? Sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo con la conversación que por cierto no le interesaba, Shisui aprovecho la ocasión para retirarse, a esas alturas y tan lejos de casa la única actividad que lo consolaba era tomar notas en su bitácora, eso era mucho más productivo y profesional. Justo al instante en que Raido y Danzo iniciaban una nueva conversación ante la partida de los demás, Jin hubo escuchado el cambio en la música, de solemne a más divertida y escandalosa y apostaría lo que fuera a que era algún tipo de baile americano ya que algunos se alejaron de la "pista de baile" al ya no ser capaces de seguir el ritmo, más a ella le resulto enternecedor ver a su hija y al heredero de los Hyuga intentando apañárselas, él especial, hasta que alguien hubo aparecido para elevarlo.

-¿Me permite?- solicito Lee.

-No creo que sea una costumbre inglesa- protesto Neji, con la debida educación, desde luego.

-Pero si somos americanos- sonrió, divertido por el formalismo de parte de su compatriota.

-No pasa nada- tranquilizo Tenten, permitiéndole a Neji dejar el campo libre, por decir algo.

-Soy Rock Lee- se presentó finalmente, asombrando por no tener que ejercer de guía en el baile.

-Encantada- sonrió tente, más animada y a gusto con este baile que conocía a la perfección.

-¿Conoce también este baile o es una costumbre inglesa?- inquirió, divertido por su dominio, para ser una inglesa.

-Se sorprendería- rió, permitiendo que él la hiciera girar.

Varias de las parejas que si conocían el baile de vez en vez hubieron volteado a verlos por bailar con tanta soltura, por no hablar de aquellos que servían de espectadores, más a Tenten no podría haberle importado menos, claro que bailar con Neji había sido vigorizante, pero esto…Dios, ¿existía algo mejor que dejar todo atrás con un solo baile? Era maravilloso, en lugar del vals que era pausado, lento y rutinario esto era animoso y divertido y se lo repetía mentalmente mientras sentía como sus tacones chocaban contra el suelo, tomándose cualquier tipo de confianza con Rock Lee que hacia igual, sonriéndole a cada momento. Donde estaba y haciendo temporalmente oídos sordos a la conversación entre su esposo y el dueño de White Star, Jin no supo que pensar, por los gestos del joven Hyuga—mientras hablaba con sus padres, pero sin dejar de observar a Tenten—sabía que él afortunadamente no estaba molesto pero quizás si lo estaba consigo mismo, aparentemente por no dominar ese baile o no como el nuevo acompañante de su hija, le gustaría por una ocasión que Tenten estuviera exenta de algún tipo de polémica pero aparentemente pedirle tal cosa era demasiado, de algún modo y sin importar dónde ni cundo fuera, pero su hija siempre conseguía destacar en el peor de so sentidos, esa parecía ser su huella personal.

-¿Pero qué problema tiene?…- murmuro Jin, confundida.

-Quiere decir que esta juntos, pero que no casados- el conde Namiashi hubo aceptado la explicación que Shimura acababa de darle con respecto a la "relación" que sostenían el señor Jiraiya y Madame Emi, -¿No es un poco extraño en un barco como este?- inquirió, siendo que a su parecer una semana lejos de casa habría de emplearse en otros fines y no en la infidelidad.

-Supongo que todos somos hombres de mundo- comparo Danzo, señalando lo obvio y que a Raido le hubo hecho gracia.

-Puede lord Namiashi sea un hombre de mundo, pero yo no soy una mujer de mundo y me alegro de ello- intervino Jin, ya que la conversación había dejado de parecer agradable, -buenas noches- se excusó, sin sentir o tener deseo alguno por disculparse.

La educación era lo que menos le importaba cuando se aludía que los hombres tenían toda la libertad del mundo y eso significaba tener amantes y frecuentarlas, quizás Raido no lo supiera porque no tenía medios con los que enterarse, no si ella no se lo decía, pero estaba al tanto de que además de Tenten, él tenía una hija con otra mujer. Tenía más de cuarenta años y ya no era la misma mujer ingenua que se había casado con él, pero eso no disminuía en lo absoluto el sentir de un infidelidad, menos aún esa conversación sin importar que su esposo solo lo hubiera hecho hace muchos años. Existía una comparación que algunas mujeres hacían; un hombre se casa para tener una esposa y una amante, es decir que en el tiempo que duraba su vida, tenía dos vidas, una con una mujer distinta y el rol de la esposa siempre era ser educada, correcta y callada, algo que el tiempo le había enseñado a hacer a Jin que no hubo volteado en ningún momento, disponiéndose a retirarse a su camarote y sintiendo los presurosos paso de su esposo que se esforzó por alcanzarla. Tenten tenía su propio camarote, no debían vigilar que se durmiera temprano, era muy independiente y responsable aunque no lo demostrara y Jin al menos confiaba en que su hija hiciera eso estando en el Titanic, un paraje bastante desconocido cuando menos.

-Me ha padecido que Madame Emi estaba avergonzada-opinó Raido, alcanzándola finalmente.

-Y no me extraña- suspiro Jin con una pisca de empatía, -¿Qué vamos a hacer con Tenten?- cuestiono, volteando a ver a su hija.

Acababan de salir del problema de las manifestaciones de sufragistas, que quizás más de alguno de los pasajeros supiera que habían tenido lugar y en que su hija había participado, y ahora resultaba que Tenten no era capaz de comportarse como se esperaba que hiciera, ¿Qué hacer con su hija? Esa era la interrogante.

* * *

En contraste con el bullicioso paraje que era primera clase, donde todos eran felices y se deleitaban con el lujo que casi parecía barroco, segunda clase estaba sumida en el silencio luego de que los habitantes de este lugar hubieran cenado en el restaurante de Gatti y ahora de regreso en sus camarotes todos se preparaban para dormir, dejando temporalmente en el pasado el gesto que Sasuke había tendido con ella es que Sakura continuo llevando a cabo su trabajo; las mujeres de segunda clase—contraria a primera clase—carecían de doncellas que abrieran la cama por ellas o que las asistieran, podía parecer increíble perro ese era su trabajo y no tenía problema en llevarlo a cabo con igual eficiencia que ejecutaría cualquier otro. Estaba convencida que de no ser por Sasuke habría llegado tarde al trajo y en el peor caso la despedirían por ello, pero afortunadamente esto no había pasado y en consecuencia le debía mucho a Sasuke, lamentaba no volver a verlo otra vez cuando el Titanic regresara a Inglaterra, pero eso era lo que él quería; vivir en América junto a su hermano, interferir en ese camino no le concernía en lo absoluto, ella estaría bien mientras él estuviera feliz, y en verdad esperaba que lo fuese. Dejando atrás estos pensamientos, Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta de uno de los camarotes al cual llamo apropiadamente hasta recibir una respuesta desde el interior.

-¿Quiere que le abra la cama, señora?- consulto Sakura educadamente.

-No, gracias- desestimo la dama.

-Oh, está bien- la Haruno cerró la puerta sin más, después de todo otros agradecerían no tener que cumplir con su trabajo permitiéndole a otros hacer cosas por sí mismos, pero a Sakura no le agradaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. -¿Quiere que le abra la cama, señora?- consulto, tocando a la puerta del siguiente camarote.

-Adelante- permitió Karui.

Teniendo la entera aprobación con la que ingresar en la habitación, Sakura inmediatamente-cerrando la puerta tras de si—se dirigió a abrir las camas, ignorando voluntariosamente el tenso pero divertido ambiente, ver a ese matrimonio charlar o discutir entre si le recordaba un poco a sus padres cuando era niña, solo que su padre intentaba hacer reír a su madre para evitar las peleas, algo muy útil. De pie frente al tocador, deshaciéndose del formal vestido y blusa que había usado durante el día y la cena en el restaurante de Gatti, Karui no sabía si mantenerse callada o contrariar aún más a su esposo, quizás Choji no lo supiera pero ella estaba al tanto de los encubrimiento que realizaba en nombre del conde Namiashi, sabía que como abogado se encargaba de todo lo que un abogado haría e incluso más y eso le molestaba, no por ser un empleado es que su esposo habría de hacer todo eso a la primera orden que se le diera, en el pasado había creído que Choji era un hombre comprensivo y con orgullo propio, y en efecto seguía siendo así solo que no objetaba si alguien llegaba a intentar pisotear su orgullo, era demasiado dócil y eso era algo que ella no iba a pasar por alto, si él no pensaba defenderse entonces ella lo haría por él, pero no se quedaría callada.

-No pretendía ser desagradable- discernió Choji, divertido por como su esposa exageraba con facilidad.

-Ya viste como nos miró cuando él nos invitó al té, estaba tan escandalizada como si le hubiésemos escupido en la cara- discutió Karui, sin evidenciar la confusión que sentía al no saber de qué lado estaba su esposo realmente. -¿Podría ayudarme con esto?- pidió a la joven al no poder desabrochar el cuello de su blusa.

-Sí- acudió Sakura, ocultando su interina diversión por la conversación que estaba escuchando.

-Estas exagerando- rió Choji, algo cohibido por la presencia de una tercera persona en la conversación.

-Yo no lo creo- bufo Karui que contrario a él era capaz de seguir discutiendo aun frente a la servicial doncella, -¿Y se puede saber porque aceptaste ir a una misa anglicana? Claro lord Namiashi, es un placer lord Namiashi- murmuro, fingiendo un tono servicial, respondiéndose a sí misma tal incógnita.

-Me pareció interesante- opinó el Akimichi, encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros.

-Y el collar, por favor, no es fácil de abrir, tiene que apretarlo- pidió Karui, suavizando la voz para la doncella que no tenía culpa alguna de la ineptitud de su esposo. Abriendo cuidadosamente el broche, Sakura le entrego el collar a la noble dama. -Gracias- sonrió infinitamente agradecida.

Sabía que el personal que asistía a los pasajeros de segunda clase solo cumplía con su trabajo más aun así Karui se sentía extraña al contar—al menos durante una ocasión—con una especie de doncella, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura se hubo despedido, abandonando la habitación, y tomando un instante—ya fuera de está para analizar o que había escuchado de la conversación—pensó que tal vez este hecho le permitiera llevar satisfactoriamente a cabo su trabajo, no era alguien que disfrutara de los cotilleos pero cuando solo se podían acatar órdenes y cumplir u protocolo…algo de diversión no dañaba a nadie, ¿cierto? Guardando su collar dentro del estuche junto a las demás joyas que había usado ese día, Karui termino de soltar su cabello frente al tocador, quizás la esposa del conde Namiashi no supiera de sus infidelidades pero igualmente las había cometido, Karui no iba a suponer que su esposo era más honorable que todos los hombres del mundo, pero si más que el conde Namiashi, y aunque Karui no fuera tan aristocrática, se consideraba en cierto grado más digna que la condescendiente esposa del conde, si, estaba mal pensar así, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el domingo habrían de estar con ellos en la ceremonia de la misa anglicana y durante el té, pues al parecer Karui tendría que soportarlo porque no había ninguna salida con la que evitar ese compromiso.

-¿Quién se cree que es una mujer?- cuestiono Karui, sin intención alguna de acabar con esa discusión.

-Cree que es una condesa y tiene razón- obvio Choji, por si es que su esposa lo olvidaba.

-También cree que es irlandesa y no lo es- contrario ella con una pisca de diversión.

-Creció en el condado de Wicklow…- protesto el Akimichi.

-¿Y si hubiera crecido en un perrera, que sería?- chillo Karui, señalando lo que para él y debería ser más que obvio.

-Los anglo-irlandeses…- intento protestar Choji, divertido por la diferencia de ideas entre ambos.

-Los llamados anglo-irlandeses son primero ingleses y nunca irlandeses, nos han aplastado desde siempre y ahora esperas que siente a charla con ella mientras tomo un té…- pronuncio ella con una mezcla de ira y frustración.

-No estas siendo razonable- discutió Choji, igualmente calmado, porque de nada le servía intentar seguir el airoso ritmo de discusión que ella sostenía.

-Primero dejas que te arrebaten tus sueños, después que te inviten al té en primera clase y acabas siendo su mascota, pidiendo una caricia a tu amo- comparo Karui, sabiendo lo polémica que era su analogía, pero era necesaria.

Choji únicamente la observo sin presentar protesta alguna, ¿De que serviría? Karui tenía razón y él no pensaba negarlo, pero cuando no se pertenecía a la privilegiada primera clase sol se podía hacer una cosa, conformarse con las migajas que dejaban los nobles señores, y aun con toda su dignidad eso era lo que Choji debía hacer, aun cuando a ella no le gustase esa era la realidad.

* * *

Luego del incidente que había tenido lugar en el comedor de sirviente Naruto había pensado que todo podría solucionarse con tiempo y paciencia, cumpliendo con lo dicho tenía pensado arreglar el desastre que había causado al libro de la señorita Hyuga, se comprometía a hacerlo pasara lo que pasara, pero su idea de tolerancia había desaparecieron en cuanto—de regreso al camarote de los señores Namiashi, que estaban próximos a volver de la cena y celebración en el salón comedor de primera clase—habían regresado a sus deberes, entonces y a cada momento libre Hinata lo había observado más furiosa de lo que él recordaba haberla visto y con una actitud aún más distante con él mientras abría la cama del matrimonio y se dedicaba ampliamente a acomodar las almohadas, sabanas y la colcha. Siempre lo había considerado un idiota en muchos sentidos, pero ahora más que nunca es que su opinión sobre el señor Uzumaki se allá por los suelos, ese libro la había acompañado desde niña, su padre se lo había obsequiado en el primer aniversario tras la muerte de su madre y escrito esa dedicatoria cuando había comenzado a trabajar como doncella de una lustre dama como lo era al condesa Namiashi, era un hombre que actualmente estaba muy enfermo y ahora cuando estaba a tantos kilómetros de su hogar, Naruto no encontraba nada mejor que hacerle una broma, ni aun así se hubiera reído porque no le gustaba perder el tiempo, no como a él.

-Llevo veintiún años con ese libro- se quejó Hinata, incapaz de dejar lo sucedido en el pasado, no, era demasiado.

-Lo sé…- intento disculparse Naruto que ya no sabía cuántas veces le había pedido perdón, sin éxito, en los últimos minutos

-Sin un rasguño, sin una mancha hasta esta noche- prosiguió la Hyuga, terminando de preparar la cama.

-Lo siento mucho y ya le dije que o arreglare- se comprometió el Uzumaki, y cuando el prometía algo lo cumpla aun arriesgando su vida.

Vaya que reconocía que había cometido un error, pero estaba dispuesto a remediar lo sucedido aun cargando con la incredulidad de ella que no veía solución posible a lo sucedido, él conocía una forma de arreglar el libro hacer que estuviera como nuevo y se lo demostraría, seria digno de su perdón. Deteniéndose frente a él, Hinata pensó inmediatamente en contrariarlo, porque no sabía si podía creerle o confiar en él, no después de lo sucedido, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo en cuanto la puerta de la suite se abrió repentinamente, permitiendo el ingreso del conde y la condesa Namiashi ante lo cual ambos se separaron con presteza para cumplir con sus responsabilidades y fingir que entre ellos no sucedía nada, porque de lo contrario podrían tener alguna especie de problema con sus señores. Ingresando furiosa en el camarote, Jin dejo conscientemente atrás a su esposo, otra vez, porque estaba furiosa con la situación; el comportamiento de Tenten, el machista punto de vista que al parecer todos los hombres compartían y las personas que estaba en primera clase, nadie más digno que otros, pero que si se encontraban por debajo de lo esperado, ni aun cuando el viaje solo fuera una semana, Jin no se sentía capaz de soportarlo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, infinitamente calmado en contraparte con su esposa, Raido percibió la tensión en el ambiente y que emanaba de dos personas a quienes conocía muy bien.

-¿No podemos quejarnos sobre la mesa?- cuestiono Jin, airosa, cruzando la habitación hacia su tocador lo más pronto posible. -La actriz y su madre, no quiero pensar cómo se ganaba la vida antes de ser actriz- farfullo, negando para sí, quitándose los pendientes frente al tocador.

-A mí me han caído bien- opinó el Namiashi distraídamente, intercalando su mirada de Naruto a Hinata.

-Y qué me dices de Kaguya, habla como si fuera una reina y solo es una costurera oportunista- gruño, molesta por tratar con tantos individuos absurdamente arrogantes.

-Solo son personas, Jin, que intentan llegar de Southampton a Nueva York, como nosotros- comparo Raido ya que él en lo personal elegía no juzgar a nadie de antemano. -¿Todo está bien, Naruto?- consulto, llevando ya rato reparando en el extraño comportamiento entre él y la doncella de su esposa.

-Si, muy bien, señor- contesto el Uzumaki, presto y servicial.

Preparando el camisón de la señora Namiashi, Hinata levanto imperceptiblemente la mirada hacia Naruto que hubo sentido en respuesta, cualquier problema que tuvieran debían dejarlo pasar, no iban a armar algún tipo de problema en su trabajo si sus señores se daban cuenta de la animadversión con la que cargaban; por ahora olvidarían el incidente.

* * *

Varias personas ya habían hecho abandono del salón de primera clase, pero esos eran una minoría, por mucho que la media noche comenzara a verse próxima, aun había muchas personas que tenían energía suficiente para prolongar su diversión o bien bailando hasta el cansancio o jugando a las cartas en la sala de fumadores que si bien era mayoritariamente ocupada por hombres, estaba sirviendo como una especie de casino de apuestas y juegos de azar para aquellos interesados. Divertido tanto con el panorama presente como con el ánimo de aquellos que aún estaban notoriamente despiertos a esa hora, la orquesta de primera clase tocaba con igual ánimo para las parejas que continuaban bailando, especialmente americanos como era el caso de la deslumbrante señorita Mirai Sarutobi que en el joven Rock Lee había encontrado el compañero ideal para bailar amenamente, entablando una conversación de por medio, no es como si Mirai pensara en considerarse vieja ni nada por el estilo, pero contar con un punto de vista innovador e incuestionablemente más joven que ella siempre era una experiencia agradable, aun cuando la situación fuera abruptamente interrumpida por una madre sobreprotectora y conversadora que no vio tan favorecedoramente que su hijo estuviera junto una joven tan encantadora y con su…reputación.

-Lee, ya es hora de que te acuestes- llamo la mujer.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuro Rock Lee, incrédulo y avergonzado.

-Debería irse, o me acusaran de rapto de menores- sugirió Mirai sin perder su buen humor.

-Madre, tengo diecisiete años- protesto él al ver que su madre no tenía intención alguna de irse.

-Eso no importa- desestimo, tomando de la mano a su hijo y llevándoselo, dando por terminado aquel baile, -estoy segura de que la señorita Mirai se las arregla sin ti- garantizo, llevándose a su hijo como si de un niño se tratara.

-No puedo creer que hayas…ha sido tan embarazoso, me has dejado en ridículo- discutió, abochornado por la humillación hacia la señorita Sarutobi.

Quieta en su lugar, apretándose las manos en un gesto nervioso, Mirai se sintio conmovida por la humillación hacia aquel divertido joven que ciertamente contaba con la desgracia de tener una madre sobreprotectora que lo escoltara, sabía que su carrera como actriz causaba polémica, sobre todo si había tenido más de un romance con alguno de los directores que la contrataban, pero eso era durante y después de haber rodado una película, no antes, no era el tipo de mujer que empleaba su belleza con el fin de obtener trabajo, aunque sabía de algunas que si lo hacían con este fin, por no hablar de antes de ello cuando había tenido que hacer poco menos que malabares para ganarse la vida y ayudar a su madre, afortunadamente eso era el pasado pero estaba convencida de que eso le aportaba igual dignidad que a cualquier noble dama de origen aristocrático. Observando este hecho, al pie de la escalinata, Kakashi se apresuró a dejar su gorra sobre una de las mesas, si algo no le permitía su conducta como caballero—aun siendo hombre casado y con una familia esperándolo—era dejar a una dama desamparada, menos a alguien como la señorita Sarutobi que, meditabunda y cabizbaja, levanto su confundida mirada al verlo detenerse frente a ella.

-¿Puedo?- solicito, sorprendiendo a la bella joven que no supo que decir al desconocer su identidad. -Segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake, a su servicio- se presentó, esta vez contando con la total aprobación de la actriz.

-¿No está haciendo algo inapropiado?- inquirió Mirai, curiosa mientras se dejaba guiar por él.

-El bienestar de los pasajeros es lo único importante- contesto el Hatake, aparentemente dedicado a no permitir que una mujer como ella se quedara sin compañero de baile.

-Me alegra saberlo- sonrió la Sarutobi, mantenido ese aire ingenuo sobre si, más no con un interés especial por conquistar al gallardo oficial que le resultaba indudablemente agradable.

-Además soy su admirador- admitió Kakashi, haciéndola girar y encontrándose con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Usted es aún mejor- protesto divertida, ya que él era el caballero más galante que había conocido en su vida.

-No, me encanto en Miss Mascarada y en Manos Sobre el Mar- elogio el Hatake, no pudiendo evitar manifestar su más sincero interés.

-Vaya, es usted un auténtico fan- celebro, sonriéndole pícaramente.

Habiendo viajado muchas veces por su trabajo, Mirai había conocido a muchos hombres, pero ninguno como el segundo oficial que coquetamente le hizo un guiño, haciéndola sonreír todavía más, extrañamente no lo veía como a una conquista, no como había victo a muchos hombres en su vida hasta entonces; lo veía como a un amigo.

* * *

-¿Tienes bebidas?- curioseo Sasuke

-En mi camarote, pero no hagas ruido- advirtió Itachi.

Contrastando en demasía con el bullicioso ambiente imperante en primera clase, los pasillos de los camarotes de tercera clase estaba sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios, a esa hora gran parte de los pasajeros—si es que no todos—estaba dormidos o se preparaban para ello, más aun así y luego de dar otro paseo por la cubierta tras despedirse de Sakura, Sasuke había esperado que el turno de su hermano terminara, fuera de la sala de calderas, y con el fin de pasar algo de tiempo juntos luego de que las largas horas de trabajo los hubieran separado es que se dirigían a su camarote. Ambos hermanos ofrecían una disidencia sin precedentes para cualquiera que los viera, claro que de haber estado vestidos igual hubieran podido pasar prácticamente por gemelos debido a su enorme semejanza, pero en ese momento lo que los hacia tan diferentes entre sí eran sus roles a cumplir como tripulantes del barco; Itachi casi completamente cubierto de ceniza y hollín por trabajar en las sucias calderas mientras que Sasuke lucia impecable en su uniforme como camarero de primera clase sin una sola mancha, más ninguno de los dos reparaba en esa diferencia, especialmente porque para ellos no era importantes. Apenas y tas abrir la puerta del camarote ambos hermanos vislumbraron, para su decepción, que no estaban solos y si bien era algo esperable en un camarote de tercera clase, el punto de su decepción no era ese sino más bien otro.

-Cuidado, acaba de llegar el hada de azúcar- bromeo Kisuke.

-¿A quién ha llamado hada?- reto Sasuke, nada divertido por la broma.

-Déjenlo en paz, es mi hermano- discutió Itachi, esperando que esto fuera suficiente para evitar una pelea.

-Yo que tu no lo diría en voz alta- rió el Maboroshi a modo de sugerencia.

Negando burlonamente y marchándose junto a su compañero, entre risas, ambos hombres hicieron abandono del camarote con tal de evitar una pelea, algo que a Sasuke no le hubiera molestado hacer en lo más mínimo, sacudiéndose la manga del traje cuando se dio cuenta que habían pasado junto a él antes de cerrar la puerta, teniendo en cuenta el confuso e injustificado castigo que había tenido y que había postergado y minimizado su tiempo junto a Sakura, lo que menos quería ahora era otro castigo igual de ridículo solo por ensuciar el uniforme que habría de usar durante esa semana y que tenía pensado cuidar con su vida, en la medida de lo posible, claro, no quería que lo lanzaran por la borda por un error—que quizás Kakuzu pudiera considerar-imperdonable. Sentándose descosidamente sobre la cama, Itachi busco bajo la litera su moral y pertenecías desde donde saco un par de botellas, ni él ni su hermano eran especialmente aficionados a beber ni nada parecido, no escomo si tuvieran tiempo para ello con el tipo de vida que llevaban, pero luego de un estresante primer día de trabajo, todos merecían darse la oportunidad de dejar lo sucedido atrás, especialmente teniendo como jefes a dos auténticos idiotas como lo eran Kisuke y Kakuzu en cada caso.

-Kisuke Maboroshi, jefe de fogoneros- dio a saber el Uchiha, tendiéndole la botella, -siempre hay uno- suspiro resignado, después de todo solo era una semana.

-Con un imbécil basta- bufo Sasuke que en lo personal tenía su propio idiota con quien lidiar.

-¿Y en primera como son?- indago Itachi que hasta entonces había contestado las averiguaciones de su hermanito menor más él no las suyas.

-El jefe de camareros es mi Kisuke Maboroshi particular, pero el resto está bien- desestimo Sasuke, ya que él tenía menos tiempo libre del que disponer.

-¿Has hecho amigos?- averiguo el Uchiha, conociendo a su hermano menor

-Tal vez- contesto Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

No era la clase de persona que formaría amistades solidas en una semana, de hecho precisaba de una gran cantidad de tiempo con tal de aprender a confiar plenamente en alguien, pero aun cuando no supiera si considerar a Sakura una amiga era correcto, Itachi pudo ver entre líneas la chispa de diversión en los ojos de su hermano menor, y conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, Itachi apostaba lo que fuera a que su hermanito finalmente se había enamorado.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar antes del fin de semana y lo cumplo, ansiando de todo corazón satisfacer sus expectativas respecto a esta historia y cualquier otra que sea de su agrado :3 dedico la actualización **-como siempre-** a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Les recuerdo que si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado, actualizare " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " durante este fin de semana y la próxima semana " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y el próximo fin de semana " **El Clan Uchiha** " :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Personajes Históricos/Nuevos:**

 **-Benjamin Guggenheim-Jiraiya:** es un acaudalado millonario, inversionista y hombre de negocios que aborda el Titanic en Cherburgo, su nombre y prstancia en el buque sera una de las mayores leyendas de aquellos que eligieron abordar este crucero de muerte.

 **-Léontine Pauline Aubart-Madame Emi:** es la amante, amiga y compañera de viaje del noble inversionista y acaudalado millonario durante su viaje en el Titanic, es una mujer que por su afecto a Jiraiya es capaz de ignorar las habladurías a su persona por la relación ilícita que sostienen.


	7. Chapter 6

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 6

 _Viernes 12 de abril de 1912_

El mar estaba tan calmo como podía esperarse que lo estuviera, más aunque hubiera imperado una tormenta que amenazara sus vidas, nadie de entre los pasajeros que iban a bordo del Titanic hubieran creído que correrían ningún peligro, ese barco tan lujoso como ningún otro tenia le sufijo de " _inhundible_ ", _ni siquiera Dios podría hundirlo_ o eso es lo que se decía de él, muchos dirían que estas palabras solo calificaba que el Titanic era seguro, pero no…era más que eso, era como si fuera invencible aun por sobre la poderosa madre naturaleza; el acero y hierro del casco se volvían un escudo contra las olas que se transformaba en un mar en calma tras chocar contra el caso y al interior en la elegante cubierta de paseo de primera clase, los pasajeros sostenían conversaciones amenas mientras el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte, dando por terminado este nuevo día de travesía, se esperaba que el Titanic llegase a Nueva York el martes por la noche aproximadamente más a nadie le molestaría pasar un día o más a bordo del trasatlántico que parecía un auténtico Palacio y cuyas comodidades resultaban abrumadoramente familiares, o por lo menos para los recelosos pasajeros de primera clase que eran quienes " _merecían_ " o podían recorrer la cubierta de paseo, bajo la cubierta de botes. Tenten ya lo había dicho anteriormente, ella no era en lo absoluto el tipo de chica que sentiría atracción o pensaría en asociarse con un individuo a quienes sus padres eligieran que era adecuado para ella, no era el tipo de persona que seguía las reglas que otros le impusieran, pero mientras paseaba junto al heredero Hyuga por la cubierta, debía reconocer que él no era todo cuanto hubiera podido esperar que fuera, era caballeroso, inteligente…apasionado por la lectura y un coleccionista empedernido de reliquias que a ella en lo personal le fascinaban, pero que tenía una respuesta para todo cuanto ella dijera, ella que tenía un espíritu tempestuoso, encontraba paz al hablar con el, se sentía infinitamente calmada a su lado.

-No me imagino a los ingleses cambiando su sistema de clases próximamente, es algo que va en su carácter- discutió Neji, divertido por el modo en que ella se empecinaba en decir que era diferente de la mayoría de los ingleses.

-Yo nunca juzgo a la gente por su clase- reitero Tenten, incapaz de considerarse una más del montón en medio de esa apolillada sociedad costumbrista que la ahogaba.

-¿En serio?- el Hyuga no quiso exteriorizarlo pero se preguntaba que era precisamente aquello que la hacía tan diferente.

Había sentido miedo, ella era la primera mujer por la que se sentía realmente interesado, a todas las mujeres que había conocido anteriormente las había considerado…imples, no en el sentido de humildad o recato sino más bien porque resultaba fácil describirlas, solo parecía interesarles seguir las reglas de la sociedad en que vivían, verse hermosas y encontrar un esposo apropiado, aunque él no podía culparlas, esa idea de seguir las reglas estaba tan empecinadamente anclada a las personas que romper con ella debía de ser muy difícil, por no decir imposible, pero ahora había encontrado a alguien totalmente diferente; luchadora, apasionad, alguien que no seguía las reglas escritas sino las que existían en su propio corazón, una rareza entre rarezas en el mejor de los sentidos que podía haber llegado a imaginar. Hacia dos noches atrás, cuando se había conocido, había sentido temor de poder seguirle el ritmo, pese a ser una inglesa como cualquier otra noble dama a borde del Titanic, ella no era en lo absoluto lo que aprecia, contradiciendo todo cuanto él pudiera haber llegado a esperar, más pese a esto sostenía su propia esencia, era autentica y diferente de lo que él hubiera podido pensar que seria. En una época tan romántica como esta en la que vivían, él tenía muy en claro que no solo estaba embelesado de ella, se estaba enamorando como un bobo y no le importaba, su madre ya le había hecho saber que Tenten era de su total aprobación y que la deseaba como nuera, era la hija de un conde inglés, tenía el pedigrí suficiente como para encajar en cualquier sociedad, pero Neji no quería ser demasiado impetuoso planteándole la idea de golpe, quería conocer lo suficiente de ella y a su vez hacerle ver que él estaba interesado en su persona, aunque tal vez ella ya se hubiera dado cuenta de eso desde hace un tiempo, pero fuera como fuere, él quería tener la oportunidad de ganar su corazón, no sabía si era lo bastante digno pero quería intentarlo.

-Mira, ahí va la señora Shiba con su horrible perro- bufo Tenten, sacándolo de su pensamientos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia lady Han que paseaba a su pekinés junto a señor Kiba Inuzuka que hacía de igual modo con su perro Akamaru.

-No tengo más preguntas- rió Neji, convencido de que, si, era diferente de otras personas, pero tal vez no en el radical punto que ella quería delimitar y que la contradecía tanto.

Se contradecía porque si tenía prejuicios para con otras personas, pero todos tenían algún tipo de prejuicio sin importar el grado ni la intención que se tuviera, pero Tenten efectivamente no juzgaba a quienes conocía por el nivel social que tuvieran, algo que ya de por si la hacía diferente siendo que todos los pasajeros de primera clase—o al menos la mayoría—que o pensaban o hablaban con desprecio de quienes formaban la tercera clase, o bien elegían denigrarlos e ignorarlos como si ellos fueran poderosos soberanos de un reino y ellos meros esclavos, esa era la consecuencia de pertenecer a una sociedad aristocrática con dos clases sociales adyacentes y claramente distales entre si por situación monetaria, recursos y forma de vestir, eso era lo más maravilloso de ser americano puesto que pasar de un estrato social a otro era lo más fácil del mundo y ante lo que nadie se denigraba entre sí, porque para llegar a la cima un individuo o sus antepasados deberían de haber iniciado desde lo más bajo, mientras que si esto llegaba a haber sucedido en el caso de los ingleses, ellos o bien lo ignoraban o desconocían por completo. Una suave brisa helada ne medio del pacifico aire templado hubo hecho que algunos pasajeros que transitaba la cubiertas se estremecieran, más afortunadamente él Tenten llevaban abrigo por encima de la ropa; el viaje a través de la corriente del labrador creaba un cambio de temperatura que ya comenzaba a hacerse notorio, por lo que en viajes así siempre era aconsejable llevar consigo ropa abrigadora, algo que ambos afortunadamente habían hecho. En su trayecto y observándose distraídamente el uno al otro, junto a ellos hubo pasado un matrimonio que cargaba a su pequeña hija de casi dos años mientras que la doncella de la madre guiaba la carriola en que se hallaba un bebé de tan solo un par de meses y al que Tenten no pudo evitar acercarse, era demasiado tierno.

-A esta edad son adorables…- sonrió Tenten, enternecida.

-¡No lo toque!- detuvo la criada con una autoridad tal que sobresalto a la Namiashi y al Hyuga.

-No…no pretendía hacerle daño- se disculpó la Namiashi, ignorando su sobresalto.

-Por supuesto que no- coincidió la madre del bebé que observo disgustada a su doncella, -Hana, ¿Qué te sucede?- la aludida solo pudo bajar vergonzosamente la mirada, en ocasiones se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo. -Le pido disculpas, señorita- se sentía acongojada, lo sucedido era realmente bochornoso.

-No tiene importancia- tranquilizo Tenten, después de todo eso niños tan pequeños podrían correr algún peligro y era preciso protegerlos, no era un error, -tiene unos hijos encantadores- felicito dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos pequeños.

-Gracias- sonrió la dama.

No mentía en lo absoluto al decir que esos niños eran encantadores, nunca recordaba haber visto a unos pequeños tan alegres y hermosos en toda su vida, y no quería que esta imagen se viera alterada por un minúsculo incidente como era este, además y después de todo, los niños eran criaturas frágiles, pequeños, rosados, rollizos y delicados que hasta no cumplir la edad apropiada ni siquiera podían caminar sin ayuda, menos aún protegerse en solitario siendo que en ocasiones ni los mismos adultos sabían cómo cuidar de sí mismos, por lo que hubo resultado fácil para Tenten seguir su camino junto con Neji, como si lo sucedido no hubiera tenido en lo absoluto un grado de importancia para ninguno de los dos, pero que los hizo mantener un curioso silencio mientras caminaban, sin llegar a observarse el uno al otro, por temor a reírse si lo hacían. Ambos quizás habían pasado por situaciones muy similares en su infancia, antes de encontrar la presunta autonomía que ahora intentaban disfrutar siguiendo el rito que sus vidas deseaban que tuvieran, pero resultaba divertido imaginar a una doncella o criada tan sobreprotectora que incluso llegaba a parecer la auténtica madre del bebé que habían visto, pero no era nada extraño, en ocasiones muchos matrimonios pertenecientes a la " _clase alta_ " efectivamente si se dedicaban a formar una familia pero por sus formas de vida entre los círculos sociales y que no querían abandonar, acababan relegando la crianza de sus hijos a los miembros de su séquito o la servidumbre, e inevitablemente Tenten suponía que encariñarse era algo que no podía frenarse, niños así de pequeños necesitaban amor y si sus propios padres no se los daban por falta de tiempo, al menos lo hacían quienes cuidaran de ellos. Su crianza había sido diferente, pese a su rutina social su madre Jin si haba velado por ella y le había hecho sentir su amor, su padre también pues era la única hija que habían tenido, pero cuando ya había tenido la edad suficiente habían desviado su atención hacia sus propias vidas por lo que ahora, a estas alturas de su vida, Tenten solo aspiraba a encontrar su propio camino, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

-Bueno, al menos se toma su trabajo en serio- intento minimizar Neji, aunque lo sucedido seguía siendo demasiado extraño y curioso.

-Creo que demasiado enserio- rio Tenten, totalmente de acuerdo.

No importa que fuera lo que exista entre ambos, se sentía bien estando en la compañía del otro y por ahora eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

La nubes hubieron cruzado el cielo a gran velocidad conforme transcurrían las horas y los nobles pasajeros de primera clase regresaban a sus camarotes para prepararse y cenar en el salón comedor al cual hubieron acudido todos en cuestión de minutos, dándoles tiempo de sobra a sus sirvientes y doncellas a hacer lo que deseara luego de que ellos mismos cenaran en su propio comedor, y ante cuyo tiempo libre Hinata hubo tenido la oportunidad de resolver o intentar resolver un problema que no alcanzaba a comprender como había acabado por tornarse en lo que era ahora. Apoyando su mano en el barandal y observando que nadie la hubiera visto o seguido hasta ese punto, la doncella de la condesa Namiashi asió a su cuerpo el joyero de la condesa y que traía consigo cual tesoro y no era par meno teniendo en cuenta todas las joyas que allí había y que tenían un valor incalculable a ojos de los humildes pasajeros de tercera clase. Cuando una persona cometía un error, lo esperable era que por supuesto se remediara la situación que había causado y eso era justo lo que Hinata quería y tenía pensado hacer, aunque poco podía decir que lo hecho fuera acorde con su carácter y moral, pero en ocasiones aunque no se desease debían hacer cosas no tan agradables por una causa mayor y eso había sido precisamente lo que ella había hecho. Sin soltar el joyero que mantuvo presionado hacia su pecho, la Hyuga extendió su mano hasta situarla sobre la perilla, más extrañamente esta no se movió ni le permitió abrir la puerta, reintentándolo otra vez de inmediato pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, lo que la hizo girarse y buscar con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Para su suerte y como si ella lo hubiera llamado con sus pensamientos es que uno de los camareros—miembros de la tripulación—que atendían las estancias de tercera clase hubo aparecido, como caído del cielo, reparando en ella que tanto necesitaba algo de ayuda.

-Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme?-pidió Hinata amablemente, ocultando su nerviosismo. -He oído que por aquí se baja a tercera clase, pero no puedo abrir la puerta- evidencio, dirigiendo brevemente su mirada hacia las puertas y que permanecían cerradas.

-Porque está cerrada con llave- aclaro el camarero ya que ella parecía ignorar esto.

-La cerradura del joyero de lady Namiashi se ha atascado y esperaba que alguien pudiera arreglarla- señalo la Hyuga, alzando el joyero que había mantenido entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, no puede pasar- reitero amablemente el camero, porque sería incumplimiento de su trabajo permitirle bajar tercera clase, -hable con el sobrecargo- aconsejo en su lugar.

Tercera clase era el estrato social más baja a bordo de ese buque y durante este, el viaje inaugural hasta Nueva York, se esperaba que ellos no interfirieran o se encontraran en lo absoluto con los pasajeros de primera o segunda clase, a tal grado que ellos solo tenían permitido pasear por la cubierta de botes, pero imposibilitados transitar por las áreas como lo eran el gimnasio, la piscina…etc, de hecho incluso en los mismos espacios en que los pasajeros de tercera clase transitaban, se acostumbraba a pasear a las mascotas de los pasajeros e primera, evidenciando las intransitables decisiones que existían entre ambas áreas, por supuesto que lo propios tripulantes no tenían por qué tomar partido por unos u otros, pero solo por ser contratados por White Star wa que algunos ya se creían superiores entre sí, especialmente los escasos camareros encargados de atender y administrar las estancias pertenecientes a tercera clase. Hinata comprendía que siempre aquellos pertenecientes a una clase más baja estarían relegados de los demás pasajeros y eso lo sabía bien porque ella no tenía precisamente el dinero suficiente para costearse el pasajero de este viaje, de hecho sus servicios a la condesa Namiashi era suficiente como para que el noble matrimonio costease su pasaje y el de Naruto, porque ambos, en Londres, sostenían un estilo de vida idéntico a los de esos pasajeros enclaustrados en un nivel inferior, solo que ellos gozaba de un trabajo estable con el que subsistir y habitaciones propias junto a las de sus señores, más en este caso Hinata necesitaba totalmente e la ayuda o intervención de alguien para salir del predicamento en que estaba, ya había pensado en muchas soluciones pero por más vueltas que le diera, esta era la única idea lo bastante cauta y sensata que se le ocurría y que no la haría peligrar lo suficiente como para hacer que el quitaran el trabajo y cuyo dinero tanto necesitaba, esperaba ser capaz de persuadir adecuadamente al camero que aguardo en silencio frente a ella, suponiendo que ella fuera a marcharse, pero no lo haría, no sin una solución.

-Es que, no querría que la condesa se enterara, dirá que es culpa mía- se excusó la Hyuga, apretando el joyero a su cuerpo como signo de su preocupación.

-Debe de ser toda una fiera- supuso el camarero.

-Y sabe cómo son- sonrió Hinata, y es que por muy buena que fuera lady Jin, tenía sus ires y devenires.

-Desde luego que sí- reconoció él.

-Le pagare a quien la arregle- garantizó la Hyuga, necesitando solucionar el problema con que contaba.

-Bien- acepto el camarero aunque con cierta renuencia, podía traerle problemas, pero esperaba no llegar a tanto, -pero si me meto en un problema, la culpare a usted- advirtió únicamente sin encontrar ningún tipo de objeción o protesta.

-Gracias- sonrió Hinata, aceptando cualquier grado de responsabilidad.

El camarero busco un manojo de llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, diferenciando la llave de las puertas hacia tercera clase y en cuya cerradura la introdujo ante la ansiosa mirada de la Hyuga que hacía el joyero hacia sí, tenía que resolver el problema que había creado, si no lo hacia su trabajo pendería de un hilo…

* * *

-Necesito encontrar a la doncella de lady Namiashi, acaba de bajar- persistió Naruto, reteniendo su propia impaciencia.

-Lo lamento, los pasajeros de tercera no pueden atravesar este punto- se opuso el guardia con inquebrantable.

-Pero la condesa pide verla- insistió el Uzumaki, dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de cruzar esas puertas.

-No puedo ayudarlo- reitero el guardia, sin cambiar de parecer.

No pierdas la paciencia, no pierdas la paciencia, se repitió Naruto mentalmente una y otra vez, no era en lo absoluto el tipo de hombre que solo hablaba y no actuaba, de hecho y si no tuviera tanto autocontrol sobre sí mismo le molestaría en lo absoluto asestarle a ese sujeto un golpe con tal de seguir con su camino, pero eso no solo significaría agredir a alguien sino tal vez ensuciar la reputación y fe que el conde Raido Namiashi le tenía, además de que por ello tal vez pudiera perder su trabajo. En realidad lady Jin Namiashi no había solicitado ver a Hinata porque estaba disfrutando de la cene ante el comedor de primera clase junto al señor Raido y lady Tenten, pero quien estaba elaborando esa mentira era él con tal de encontrarla, porque luego de la cena en el comedor de sirvientes él apenas y había podido seguirle el paso luego de que hubiera retirado el joyero de lady Jin en la oficina del sobrecargo. Desde que tenía memoria Hinata había sido alguien intachable y que jamás cometía un error, por lo que y aun sin saber que la había motivado a actuar así, debía de ser por una razón de importancia y un gran significado como trasfondo, una razón que esperaba descubrir al encontrarla porque si ella se veía en un aprieto le sucedería igual, ambos relegados a cumplir iguales obligaciones…entonces y como si hubiera sido un milagro o bien la oportunidad que él haba estado buscando; vio al segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake transitar el pasillo principal de tercera clase justo bajo las puertas entreabiertas que separaban ambas cubiertas y que eran custodiadas por el obstinado guardia. Como uno de los oficiales de mayor rango a bordo del Titanic, Kakashi no contaba con tanto tiempo libre como quisiera, más en momentos así del día y justo antes de irse a la cama puesto que no debía relevar a nadie en la guardia nocturna, acostumbraba a hacer una visita al sargento de marina, Maito Gai, con tal vez saber de algún problema que necesitase ser resuelto, y es por su espíritu aventurero el Hatake no disfrutaba teniendo que quedarse sin hacer nada siendo que el viaje inaugural estaba desenvolviéndose sin ningún tipo de contratiempo salvo las usuales advertencias de iceberg que eran tan comunes en esa época del año, más no era algo por lo que preocupar a nadie ni que a él en lo personal fuera a quitarle el sueño.

-Señor Hatake- llamo Naruto, consiguiendo que el segundo oficial detuviera su andar y alzara la vista hacia él, con evidente confusión, -por favor, la señorita Hyuga ha bajado a tercera y tengo que ir a buscarla- se expresó, esperando que el segundo oficial fuera más comprensivo que este guardia que le había cerrado el paso hasta ese punto.

-Claro, puede pasar- acepto el Hatake, indicándole el guardia que le diera plena libertad para transitar hacia tercera clase.

-Gracias- suspiro el Uzumaki, dirigiendo una inevitable y confiada sonrisa e autosuficiencia al guardia.

Había tratado con idiotas a lo largo de su vida, de hecho Naruto bien podría decir que no llegaba lejos en su rutina de trabajo sin hacer esto en más de una ocasión, más ahora no hubo sido capaz de obtener su propia satisfacción ante la ayuda del segundo oficial mientras el guardia lo dejaba pasar. Inclinando la cabeza como escueto saludo par el Uzumaki que paso junto a él, Kakashi emitió un mudo suspiro al levantar la mirada hacia el guardia que ejercía su trabajo ante las puertas que separaban a los pasajeros de tercera clase del resto de personas que poblaban el barco, en ocasiones muchos de los tripulantes, especialmente si eran novatos o bien demasiado metódicos, olvidaba que solo estaba allí para servir y se tomaba atribuciones indebidas queriendo hacerles entender a los pasajeros que habían pagado por un boleto, a donde podían ir y a donde no solo por su clase, él en lo personal se oponía totalmente a ese comportamiento dedicándose en su lugar a solo ayudar y responder las dudas de quien sea que encontrara en su camino. Habiendo viajado por tantos lugares y conocido a tantas personas, si algo había aprendido Kakashi era a cómo tratar con las personas y saber cuándo es que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y cuando debía cambiar su comportamiento. El guardia, tras la partida del Uzumaki, giro su rostro hacia el del segundo oficial a varios pasos de distancia bajo la escalera que daba a tercera clase, se suponía que nadie debería atravesar hacia segunda clase o por lo menos eso es lo que le habían dicho, más de ser así...¿Por qué el segundo oficial había incumplido la reglas? No tenía sentido para él, más leyendo sus pensamientos y co una casi imperceptible sonrisa producto de la confusión del joven guardia, el Hatake no encontró razón alguna por la que no responder su duda.

-Lo importante es que no pasen en sentido contrario- aclaro el Hatake escuetamente, esperando que un error como este no volviese a suceder.

 _Una semana_ , se repitió Kakashi mentalmente, siguiendo su camino con una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

Aunque por su rango social mereciera residir allí junto al resto de los pasajeros de tercera clase, Hinata poco y nada entendía de a donde había ido a parar de no ser por el camero que la había estado guiando a lo largo de todo el trayecto, y es que pese a ser un barco sumamente cómodo como ningún otro, las diferencias entre primera y tercera clase eran muy obvias, haciéndola contemplar con curiosidad todo cuanto veía, siguiendo al camero por un lago pasillos hasta unas pronunciadas escaleras y de cuya baranda hubo de asirse con una de sus manos, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba con tal de o tropezar por equivocación. Ser doncella de una dama noble como era el caso de la condesa Namiashi no era precisamente algo sencillo de hacer pero la paga era lo bastante buena como para sobrevivir y tener recursos de sobra que ocupar en lo que le placiera, más en su caso y siendo ya una adulta, Hinata destinaba muy poco de este dinero para si misma, el resto lo dirigía hacia su padre y su hermana menor que tanto necesitaban de su ayuda, por ellos es que había hecho semejante locura, esperando poder ayudarlo de verdad, pero sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal desde cualquier perspectiva, sabía que lo único que estaba buscando hacer era maximizar el problema que cuando fuera descubierto la haría ver ella como una inocente víctima y a quien la ayudara como el culpable, pero en ocasiones debían hacerse cosas malas por un bien mayor y este era el caso, arrepentirse a esas alturas no era en lo absoluto algo que tuviera pensado hacer, no se le había cruzado esa posibilidad por la cabeza ni por un solo instante. Deteniéndose al pie de la escalera con la señorita Hyuga de pie junto a él, el camarero choco sonoramente sus manos llamando la atención de algunos pasajeros que ocupaban el restaurant, comedor o pub donde acostumbraban a reunirse para beber, reír y sostener fiestas, en esta ocasión y como había sucedido en pocas ocasiones desde el viaje inaugural, había muy pocas personas presentes, pero ambos esperaron que si alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

-¿Hay algún cerrajero?, esta dama necesita uno- anuncio el camarero solo generando un grupo de murmullos con evidente desacuerdo, haciéndole saber que no había ninguno.

-Es solo la cerradura de un joyero, estaría muy agradecida- añadió Hinata en caso de que esta aclaración fuese útil.

-Puedo echarle un vistazo si quiere- consintió Pein, levantándose de la mesa frente a la que se había hallado y acercándose a la dama.

-Gracias- sonrió Hinata mínimamente, tendiéndole el joyero de la condesa y que el recibió únicamente con el fin de ayudar y sin reparar en la fortuna que contenía. -He pensado que podría usar esto, y necesitara luz- sugirió, tendiéndole un pasador que había traído consigo.

-Veo lo suficiente…- objeto Pein, tragándose su confusión ante dicha sugerencia.

-Solo una sugerencia- menciono Hinata, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo.

Viendo que ella ya había obtenido la ayuda que había pedido y dirigiéndole una última mirada, el camarero se hubo retirado, dejándola a solas con este hombre tan rustico que ofrecía ayudar y a quien Hinata vio como a tabla de salvación que tanto había estado buscando hasta ese punto y que afortunadamente calzado con todo cuanto ella había buscado encontrar en alguien de su tipo. Pein había sido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y la principal de ellas antes de subir al barco y obtener documentación falsa era que había sido un asesino, pero ahora y literalmente con una nueva identidad y una vida de por medio, elegía redimirse lo mejor posible, por lo que no hubo albergado tentación alguna mientras sostenía el joyero entre sus manos, y vaya que no era tonto, el joyero de una noble dama de primer clase era literalmente una mina de oro, diamantes y cualquier tipo de metal precioso a imaginar, cosas con las que él solo podría soñar en su vida, más pese a haber atravesado penurias en su pasado, nunca había pensado en ser un ladrón o algo parecido y este aso no era diferente en nada de cuanto había padecido antes mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa en el apartado rincón donde se había encontrado antes y a la luz artificial revisaba minuciosamente la cerradura, haciendo girar la llave sin el más leve problema…la parte más maquiavélica y conspiradora de su mente y que conocía las artimañas de quienes tenían intenciones ocultas, quiso creer que esto no era un favor, que lo que en verdad querían era inculparlo acerca de algo, pero no podía ser así, ¿cierto? Intento creer esto mientras sostenía el joyero y regresaba al pie de la escalera donde la doncella hubo aguardado en calma su resolución.

-No le veo nada raro, la llave gira fácilmente- dio a saber Pein, esperando estar equivocado.

-Que extraño, antes estaba atascada- Hinata parpadeo con ensayada confusión mientras revisaba el joyero que en efecto no presentaba ningún problema. -Tengo seis peniques por aquí- busto ene bolsillo de su chaqueta, y es que la ayuda otorgada merecía un pago correspondiente.

-Guarde sus peniques- sugirió Pein escuetamente.

Ahí estaba nuevamente su mente ganando la victoria contra los escasos ideales y pensamientos nobles que albergaba, ella no estaba ahí con el fin de pedir su ayuda sino de inculparlo aunque afortunadamente y mientras la veía asentir temerosa, creía no haber desperdiciado demasiado tiempo como para que alguien realmente se hubiera concentrado en ver y juzgar su actuar, más dejándola partir a ella se hubo dado cuenta de que se había quedado con el pasador que le había sido entregado para facilitar arreglar la cerradura y que en nada había necesitado, pero quizás si lo hiciera en un futuro, por lo que Pein guardo el pasador en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras la veía desaparecer en el umbral de la escalera. Esperaba no tener que volver a lidiar con una situación así, porque si volvía a sucederle algo como eso, no sería tan amable una segunda vez, no importaba si se trataba de una mujer. Apoyando su mano en el barandal de la escalera para no tropezar y asiendo con la otra el joyero hacia sí, Hinata trago saliva de forma inaudible mientras atravesaba el pasillo que daba con la entrada de tercera clase, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya era tarde para querer arrepentirse, pero era imposible no pensar en las consecuencias, tal vez ella pudiera salir indemne de todo esto, pero…¿y ese hombre? Evidente no ocurriría lo mismo con él lamentablemente, pero en ocasiones se debía pagar un precio por un bien mayor, así elegía pensar sobre lo que había sucedido, más sus pensamientos duraron poco en cuanto doblo en la esquina del pasillo hacia las escaleras que la llevarían de regreso a la cubierta de primera clase justo a tiempo, pero para su sorpresa y obstruyendo su paso se encontró con Naruto aguardando por ella, haciendo que se congelara por completo, había creído ser lo bastante cuidadosa como para que nadie la siguiera, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- jadeo Hinata, intentando mantener la compostura

-Te vi bajar, hubiera venido antes pero no me dejaban pasar- obvio el Uzumaki inevitablemente y es que ese guardia había sido demasiado latoso. -¿Por qué has venido aquí?- había deseador hacerle esa pregunta desde hace mucho, pero esperaba que le contestase.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la Hyuga sopeso la pregunta, más no la acepto, se negó a contestarla realmente, porque si lo hacía quedaría en evidencia el error que había cometido.

-No había nada raro en ese joyero cuando lo retiraste de la oficina del sobrecargo- aludió Naruto, habiendo seguido cada paso que ella había dado como para saber esto a la perfección.

-¿Me has estado espiando?- Hinata sintio como si se le helase toda la sangre del cuerpo más hizo todo lo posible e incluso más con tal de ocultar.

-Dime, cual es el problema- pidió él, esperando poder serle de ayuda, porque lo que sea que quisiera ocultar quizás si pudiera solucionarle, especialmente si él la ayudaba.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- mintió ella de inmediato y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, dispuesta a seguir con su camino hacia la cubierta de primera clase.

-Si tienes algún problema, te ayudare- insistió Naruto, sujetándole el brazo e impidiéndole avanzar. -Pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dices que ocurre- ella aparto la mirada, incapaz de decirle la verdad, pero para su incredulidad y en lugar de responder como baria pensado que ella haría, la escucho sollozar a pleno pulmón, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos, confundiéndolo y preocupándolo aún más. -No puede ser tan terrible- intento animar, soltándole el brazo y aguardando a que ella tuviera el deseo de hablar por su cuenta y no porque él la hubiera presionado sin autentica intención.

-Lo es, es peor…- sollozo Hinata, volteando a verlo, más manteniendo la mirada baja, no podía más con ese secreto que le remordía la consciencia, no sola. -Te dije que mi padre era pobre pero eso no es todo- murmuro lo bastante alto como para que él la escuchara, -y sin su sueldo no tiene dinero para medicinas, ni para comer o vivir- le dolía simplemente afrontar esa verdad, así como lo que había hecho intentando ayudar a su padre y su hermana, pero era la única posibilidad que había tenido a la mano, no había podido pensar en nada más.

-¿Qué hiciste?- suspiro Naruto más para si tras escucharla.

-Tome un broche, uno pequeño, casi nunca lo usa- sollozo la Hyuga finalmente, mordiéndose la lengua por ser sincera, pero esperaba no haber cometido un error al confiar en él.

-Cuando pienso en todas las veces que me ha regañado por no tener principios- menciono el Uzumaki para sí.

Era realmente irónico, él que siempre coqueaba con las mujeres a su paso, el que se dejaba obnubilar por el concepto de libertad y libre albedrio…había intentado cambiar su conducta no solo para hacer más llevadero su trato con ella a quien injustamente había ofendido días atrás con su broma, sino también porque en parte tenía razón, era el mayordomo de un conde muy reconocido, su reputación debía ser la de él, no podía permitirse el continuar comportándose como si fuera un niño, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, más ahora veía como todas las razones que había tenido para intentar cambiar se desvanecían una a una, porque Hinata había errado en esa ley primordial en cuanto a dignidad se refería, ella que siempre había parecido considerarse incapaz de cometer un solo error o atentar contra los principios en que creía…había estado a punto de ser una simple ladrona, aunque él nunca podría catalogarla de esa forma, especialmente porque si tenía una razón de peso por la que haber hecho tal cosa, pero eso no minimizaba las consecuencias que tarde o temprano llegarían. Por supuesto que sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero abandonar a su padre y su hermana a su suerte, ¿No sería eso igualmente reprochable?, ¿No era mejor intentar evadir uno de dos males? Eso es lo que ella había intentado hacer, aunque ahora no pudiera enorgullecerse en lo absoluto, sollozando y cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos, lo que menos quería era compasión, aunque una parte de ella quería creer que la necesitaba, al menos de parte de él que no la estaba juzgando como había hecho ella en su lugar anteriormente. Ya habiendo hablado con el sargento de marina y ahora totalmente dispuesto a regresar a sus aposento y dormir como tanto necesitaba por la menos un par de horas, Kakashi emprendió su regreso por el pasillo principal que conectaba co segunda clase, encontrándose al mayordomo del conde Namiashi junto a la señorita Hyuga, por lo visto había conseguido dar con ella.

-Por fin la encontró- celebro el Hatake, dichoso por haber sido de ayuda.

-Si, gracias- sonrió Naruto, pareciendo lo más calmado posible.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- inquirió el segundo oficial al ver a la señorita Hyuga llevarse una mano a la frente

-La señorita Hyuga solo está sufriendo un pequeño mareo- aclaro Naruto, siendo la única explicación lo bastante plausible desde el exterior y para cualquiera.

-Entonces la compadezco- sonrió el Hatake, mucho más tranquilo con esa respuesta.

-Se le pasara-tranquilizo Naruto, rodeándole el hombro a ella con su brazo, tanto en un gesto de compresión como de tapadera.

El segundo oficial había sido de gran ayuda, de hecho y a la hora de juzgar Naruto bien podría decir que él era tal vez la única persona de buena voluntad y lo bastante competente que estuviera dispuesto ayudar a cualquiera, justo lo ideal en un viaje como ese y sin llegar a anteponer algún tipo de creencia personal por encima de su trabajo, porque si estaban donde estaban era por sus trabajos, ¿Qué sería de sus vidas sin ello? Vivir bajo un puente no era una posibilidad demasiado alentadora, literalmente. Más sin importar lo agradecido que estuviera, Naruto solo necesitaba en ese momento encontrarse a solas con Hinata y consolarla, lo que había hecho no estaba o totalmente mal, pero si debían solucionar el predicamento que vendría en lo sucesivo y a su debido tiempo, pero por ahora y recibiendo un asentimiento a modo de despedida de parte del oficial Hatake, Naruto mantuvo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata que se secó tan pronto como pudo las lágrimas una vez que el segundo oficial hubo pasado junto a ellos y sus pasos se hubieron desvanecido por completo. Ya entendía lo suficiente sobre lo que Hinata había hecho, si, había tomado un broche en espera de cambiarlo por dinero que destinaria su padre, una causa muy noble y que muchos ciertamente pensarían hacer por las mismas razones que ella, pero el problema era que el conocía muy bien a la familia Namiashi al llevar años a su servicio y si descubrían lo que había hecho, por muy leal que ella fuera y las buenas intenciones que había tenido, no dejarían pasar algo así, tenía que intentar ayudarla y quería hacerlo porque era una amiga muy querida para él pero…¿Por qué había bajado a tercera clase?, ¿Qué podía haber allí para que ella hubiera ido a semejante lugar? Necesitaba entender eso para saber cómo podía ayudarla realmente.

-Sigo sin entender que estabas haciendo ahí abajo-murmuro Naruto tras tener la certeza de que nadie los vería ni oiría ahora.

-Quería que un hombre de las bodegas manipulara el joyero, le di un pasador para que todos lo vieran intentando abrirlo- narro ella, calmando lo suficiente su voz como para que no se quebrara, -pensé que así podría culparlo a él de la perdida cuando la señora diera cuenta- añadió muy vagamente, intentando no sentir culpa por ello.

-¿Dejarías que un inocente fuera apresado?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, incrédulo por su sangre fría.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto ella sin dejar pasar un solo segundo.

-¿No?- ahora era él quien estaba totalmente confundido.

-No sabrán que ha desaparecido hasta que volvamos a Londres y para entonces ya será tarde…- se justificó la Hyuga, intentando fingir indiferencia.

-No, no, no, no puedes estar segura de eso- discutió el Uzumaki, tal vez ella no había querido pensar en esto pero era inevitable, en algún momento habría de pasar. -¿Dónde está ahora?- inquirió, intentando no desviar su mente hacia las consecuencias, pero si a una posible solución.

-En mi maleta, en las bodegas, con el equipaje facturado- Hinata bajo la mirada, intentando controlar el tono que hacía que su voz se quebrara ante la más leve silaba que pronunciase.

-¿Qué hiciste?...- Naruto no alcanzaba a comprender realmente lo que oía, era como si estuviera hablando con una persona totalmente desconocida para él.

-Pensé que si la señora se daba cuenta, registraría mi camarote y no lo encontraría- justifico ella, había pensado en cómo salvarse a sí misma, pero nunca en remediar el problema que había causado, no hasta este preciso momento.

-Así que la sospecha recae sobre ese pobre tipo y uno de los dos es encarcelado- concluyo él con personal decepción, más se arrepintió de inmediato por pensar así al verla volver a sollozar por la indirecta culpa que le estaba otorgando. -Tranquila, no pasa nada- prometió, abrazándola hacia sí, esperando poder tranquilizarla, medida que afortunadamente hubo resultado. -Esto es lo que haremos, mañana por la noche ayudaras a vestir a la señora para la cena y después…- la Hyuga se alejó un paso de él, marcando sus distancias para cuando un pasajero cualquiera hubo transitado el pasillo, no era nada decente que los encontrasen tan juntos, -mañana, mientras cenen iremos a la bodega, buscaremos ese dichoso broche y podrás ponerlo en su lugar cuando lleves el joyero a la oficina del sobrecargo- planeo detalladamente.

-No…- protesto Hinata de inmediato, lo que estaba sugiriendo eria un error aun mayor.

-¿Por qué no?- Naruto frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el porqué de su objeción.

-Se preguntara porque lo he sacado, si solo debo traerle un estuche con lo que ella va a usar- contesto ella, la condesa tenía una rutina mu marcada si la rompía, levantaría sospechas.

Lady Jin era muy comprensiva con respecto a muchas cosas, pero cuando de trabajo se rehería era muy estricta por lo que Hinata no llego a pensar en lo absoluto decir la verdad, literalmente la mandaría a la guillotina sin darle tiempo a explicarse y perder la vida no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero por muy iluso que fuera y escuchándolo atentamente, Hinata ahora tenía la esperanza de remediar lo hecho, quizás con tiempo pudiera encontrar otra forma de ayudar a su padre y su hermana, pero cuantos más segundos pasaban dándose cuenta de su error reparaba en cuan avergonzado estaría su padre si supiera lo que había hecho, él preferiría morir y ser enterrado en una fosa común antes de atestiguar que su hija cometiera un hecho delictual, eso era sumamente vergonzoso y rompía con cualquier principio que Hinata hubiera aprendido, iba contra todo aquello en que creía como persona. Naruto intento ser lo más practico posible y es que ella tenía mucha razón, lady Jin literalmente tenia ojos en la nuca y con vista de águila a la hora de juzgar errores y puede que tarde o temprano e diera cuenta de lo que Hinata había hecho, pero era preferible causar extrañeza a ser descubiertos y a él ya se le ocurría una muy buena ida, pero una interrogante permanecía en su mente…¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Nunca había sabido demasiados detalles de la vida privada de Hinata salvo que trabajaba para ayudar a su padre que ya no podía trabajar, pero más allá de eso nunca se había molestado en indagar en más detalles, pero ahora que sabía la verdad quería hacer algo por ella, ¿pero…que? Pensándolo bien, si, había algo que podía hacer; tenía una pequeña casa pero que le aportaba recursos al encontrarse alquilada, en Reading, no la necesitaba realmente sus padres habían muerto hace años y no tenía más parientes, felizmente la entregaría por un bien mayor y casualmente ahí estaba la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por ella y lo haría.

-Devuelve el joyero al sobrecargo, busca ese broche y guárdalo en el estuche cuando puedas, ella no se dará cuenta y aún tenemos tiempo- se corrigió el Uzumaki, dejándola satisfecha con dicho plan, uno que no tenía quiebre, aparentemente. -Vamos- ánimo, rodeándole el brazo y acompañándola en su regreso mutuo a primera clase

Ya pensarían en cómo resolver realmente este predicamento, juntos.

* * *

La noche era fresca, inevitablemente la corriente del labrador distorsionaba la matutina calidez haciendo que muchos de los pasajeros tuvieran que llevar abrigos por encima de la ropa, así como guantes y sombreros, algo curioso siendo que siquiera usar la cotidiana ropa de verano había sido lo usual al momento de abordar el barco en Southampton, bueno, esta solo era una de las muchas maravillas que traía un viaje a través del bato mar. La cubierta de botes estaba callada y vacía, dándole plena libertad a Konan que sentada sobre una banca y asiendo el abrigo de piel a su cuerpo mantuvo la cabeza hecha hacia atrás, suspirando de forma inaudible mientras sus ojos se encontraban atrapados contemplando las estrellas, tan lejanas como sus propios pensamientos y que la elevaron de la tierra hacia el plano inmaterial, alejándola de la realidad, que era precisamente lo que quería que sucediera. Apenas y habían pasado un par de días y el viaje ya se le estaba haciendo insostenible, no solo porque el espacio en que residían fuera muy pequeño, de hecho a esto ya se había acostumbrado tanto como sus propios hijos que incluso bromeaban al respecto, divirtiéndose y jugando, pero no era tan fácil para ella que luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos. Cuando Nagato la había abrumado y conquistado con su sinceridad, había sido muy joven, el primer y único pretendiente que había tenido en su vida y con el que no había dudado en casarse siendo tan joven e ingenua, pero ahora por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban casados ella sentía que todo esto no era suficiente pese a o haber sentido nunca ningún tipo de infelicidad estando a su lado, pero ahora que este individuo llamado Pein había entrado a su vida se sentía confundida, presa de una atracción y sentimientos que no alcanzaba comprender y que no se asemejaban a nada de lo que hubiera podido sentir anteriormente. Sentía que lo que estaba sintiendo no estaba bien ni era correcto, pero era imposible luchar contra el corazón, hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

-Aquí estas- la voz de Nagato la sorprendió, más hubo sido perfectamente capaz de no exteriorizarlo para cuando él se hubo situado a su lado, -me preguntaba dónde estabas- sonrió, situándose junto a ella que le correspondió con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Quería un poco de aire fresco- tranquilizo Konan con serenidad, regresando su vista al firmamento cubierto de estrellas, algo que pocas veces podía verse amenamente con el ajetreo reinante en Londres. -Ayaka dice que somos como seis cerditos, encerrados en el camarote, atados y listos para vender- bromeo, pensando en las palabras de su hija y que no eran en lo absoluto una mentira porque apenas y tenían espació para otra cosa que no fuese respirar.

-Vamos rumbo a una nueva vida, y respiraremos mucho aire fresco cuando lleguemos- animo Nagato, rodeándole el hombro con su brazo y dedicándole una calma sonrisa.

-Lo haremos- acepto Konan, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Konan y su familia era lo que más le importaba ene mundo, sabía que había arriesgado mucho al decidir emprender este viaje a Nueva York, pero lo hacía por un bien mayor, claro que inicialmente no había parecido así ni aun ahora al estar todos apelotonados en un espacio reducido en que no podían disfrutar de la privacidad, pero todo esto sería pasado pisado cuando estuvieran en Nueva York sosteniendo su propia vida, entonces todo sería mejor de cómo había sido en Londres, estaba convencido de ello, y teniendo a Konan a su lado confiaba ciegamente en ello, esperaba haber podio hacerla tan feliz como había sido su intención, porque en ningún momento había intentado decepcionarla o desilusionarla , solo protegerla y se había dedicado a ella y a sus hijas, y afortunadamente lo había conseguido. Esa era su vida y no debía olvidarlo, además estos sentimientos tan extraños por Pein quizás desaparecieran con el tiempo, pero ella sin importar lo que pasara siempre tendría a Nagato y no podía comparar este vínculo tan filial con cualquier pasión pasajera que se atreviera a entrar en su vida con el fin de subyugarla, debía entenderlo, no era una adolescente enamorada que podía arrojarse a los brazos de aquel que le ofreciera el mundo entero o recitase palabras cautivantes a su oído, ella tenía mucho que perder si osaba seguir dicho curso; a Nagato que siempre había velado por ella, a su hijos, todo cuanto poseía…y nada ni nadie le devolvería todo eso si se equivocaba, lo perdería para siempre porque de no ser por Nagato estaría sola. No iba a anegar que muchas veces había distado bastante de las ideas que su esposo le había plateado, nunca podían estar permanentemente de acuerdo, esto era parte de la naturaleza y ambos habían aprendido a convivir con ello, aprendiendo el uno el otro y dedicándose una sonrisa al final de cada día. No podía decir si amaba a Nagato como el primer día, desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas, había aprendido a conocer mejor y muchas cosas más, pero en momentos así no importaba realmente el amor sino el cariño porque gracias a él tenía todo cuanto poseía ahora y eso definitivamente no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿Qué tal los niños?- consulto ella, meditabunda

-Bañados y cambiados, pero quieren que su madre les lea un cuento- declaro el pelirrojo.

La respuesta de Nagato la hizo sonreír, girando su rostro hacia el de él antes de depositar un cálido beso sobre su mejilla; no quería cambiar esa vida por nada, esa era su vida.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, mis queridos lectores, había prometido actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplo al pie de la letra :3 esta semana actualizare el fic " **El Clan Uchiha** ", el fin de semana " **Operación Valkiria** " y la próxima semana " **Cazadores de Sombras** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias :3) a **kazuyaryo** (infinitamente feliz al saber que le ha gustado esta historia :3)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (secuela del final que haré para el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " y levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Datos Históricos:**

- **La Corriente Del Labrador:** es un área delimitada en el viaje trasatlántico, en medio de la ruta que inicia en **Southampton** y finaliza en **Nueva York** y que se vuelve muy intensa en lo que es **Terranova, Canadá** , donde la mezcla entre el aire cálido de la superficie colisiona con la temperatura del agua- **capaz de generar hipotermia** -y que desarrolla algo llamado " **espejismo de agua fría** " lo que sera **la condena del Titanic la noche del 14 y 15 de abril**.

 **-Velocidad a la que Viajaba el Titanic:** es tal vez la razón por la que más comúnmente se inculpa al **capitán Edward John Smith** por el hundimiento del Titanic, pero en aquella época **era común y muy seguro navegar a toda velocidad-en un clima despejado-entre campos de hielo porque se suponía que así las olas permitirían divisar icebergs** , así que el capitán del Titanic no hizo más que seguir el habitual protocolo de navegación que todo capitán de la época hubiera seguido.


	8. Chapter 7

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 7

 _Domingo 14 de abril de 1912_

El viaje por el atlántico, rumbo Nueva York, no era ningún viaje por placer, ni nada parecido, o por lo menos no para los miembros de la tripulación y los fogoneros que trabajan arduamente en las calderas, ni para los jóvenes y doncellas que asistían a los pasajeros de segunda y primera clase, pero quizás si lo fuera para los pasajeros que al interior de los salones y " _bodegas_ " de tercera clase, habían visto pasar el tiempo con parsimonia y comodidad, todo por una vida mejor en el continente americano. Según lo previsto, el día martes 16 habrían de atracar en Nueva York, en solo dos días el viaje inaugural del Titanic habría terminado con buen pie y sin contratiempo alguno y co tanto lujo y placer que la reputación del trasatlántico pasaría a la historia, tal y como ya lo había hecho su buque hermano, el Olympic. Como acostumbraba a hacerse en cada domingo, un clérigo religioso, católico, se encontraba empleando uno de los sones de tercera clase con la asistencia de gran parte de los pasajeros que escuchaban su prédica en respetuoso e inmerso silencio. Volviéndose hacia la cruz, el hombre inclino su cabeza contra el alta en devota sumisión antes de erguirse y volverse hacia los fieles que se encontraban presentes y que por inercia y costumbre se alzaron de los escaños que hasta entonces habían ocupado, algunos sosteniendo pequeñas biblias de bolsillo y otros con rosarios en las manos.

- _In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritu sancti, amen- el clérigo hubo alzado la mano derecha y realizado la señal de la cruz para los presentes_.

Para quienes viajaba en tercera clase, no era otra cosa sino las gracias, aquello que podían darle a Dios, las gracias por una nueva oportunidad de vida que se abría ante ellos, a nueva oportunidad de padres, esposas, hijos e hijas de acceder a aquello que en sus antiguos hogares les había estado simplemente vedado; ascender, mejor. De entre los pasajeros presentes que lentamente hubieron abandonado el salón, para retornar a sus camarotes, Pein en particular sabía que Europa era una tierra plagada de errores y que estaba feliz de haber abandonado, mientras que por otro lado América ofrecía sus virtudes y oportunidades como un tesoro arrebatador, utópico e idílico que si podía convertirse en realidad. ¿Existía algo mejor? Especialmente para alguien con...su pasado. Nagato por otro lado, desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia su familia, se tomó un momento de silencio para observar el crucifijo que había sido la figura más central durante la misa; si estaba cometiendo un error al llevar a su familia a América, lo ignoraba, más una parte de él repentinamente quiso saberlo, porque todo—hasta ahora—estaba siendo demasiado maravilloso como para ser verdad, incluso mejor de lo que él había esperado. Durante la misa había reparado en que Pein se encontraba sentado delante de él, pero no hubo sido hasta ahora—cuando el pelinaranja se volvió, colocándose el abrigo—que hubieron tenido oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra.

-Iré a estirar las piernas a cubierta- comento Nagato.

-Yo no, ir por otra dosis de religión- admitió Pein que en un corto lapsus de tiempo había hecho amistad con Nagato, -anglicana esta vez- enfatizo ligeramente divertido.

-¿Por qué?- se interesó el Uzumaki.

-Porque es en primera clase- obvio el pelinaranja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tengo curiosidad, ¿tú no?- solo conocían esas bodegas de paredes blancas, ¿Po qué no ver más, cuando se tenía la oportunidad?

-Trabaje en este barco, ¿recuerdas? conozco hasta el último recoveco- aludió Nagato, sonriendo ante dicha curiosidad. No necesitaba conocer nada, ya lo había visto. - Pero no te estropeare la aventura- alentó, ya que la curiosidad no tenía por qué ser un pecado, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

-Así soy yo, siempre estoy listo para una nueva aventura- menciono Pein orgullosamente, desviando la mirada hacia Konan.

Sentada aun en su escaño y acomodando los cabellos de sus hijos, Konan alzo la mirada al sentirse observada, encontrándose con la mirada de Pein, intentando evadir el interés que sentía por él, por todos los medios posibles y no solo porque supiera que estaba mal escuchar a su corazón en esta oportunidad, sino porque debía pensar en su familia antes que nada. Aparentemente Nagato o había conseguido darse cuenta del sentido impreso en las palabras que Pein acababa de pronunciar, ni tampoco en la mirada que osadamente le había dirigido a ella, y era mejor que no se diera cuenta de nada, al fin y al cabo nada pasaba entre ella y Pein. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa confiada a su amigo, como si no sucediera absolutamente nada, Pein abandono el salón, sabiendo que tarde o temprano habría de encontrarse con Konan, era lo bastante fácil de leer como para que él pudiera predecir lo que haría en consonancia con él. Siguiendo con la mirada la partida de su amigo, Nagato solo desvió la mirada de las puertas en cuanto su esposa se situó a su lado, junto al resto de sus hijos. En solo días se había dado cuenta de lo buen amigo que podía ser Pein, pero insólitamente sentía, por momentos…como si prácticamente no lo conociera, como si hubiera una parte o un pasado de él que simplemente se ocultara de tal modo que resultaba inaccesible, para que nadie lo descubriera, pero esas solo debían ser imaginaciones suyas, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué quería?- inquirió Konan, intentando no parecer interesada en lo absoluto.

-Me dijo que iría a la misa anglicana, aunque no parece el típico practicante- rió Nagato, alzando la mirada hacia las puertas que el pelinaranja había cruzado momentos atrás.

-La gente es una caja de sorpresas- sonrió la peliazul, intuyendo las razones de Pein para colarse a primera clase.

-Dijo que quería echar un vistazo- aclaro el Uzumaki que en lo personal no entendía o veía razón a aquella curiosidad.

Primera clase tenía un servicio religioso más…abierto, ¿abierto era la palabra más adecuada con la que referirse? Puede que si ya que la fe protestante o anglicana de los nobles caballeros y adineradas damas aceptaba nuevos adeptos u oyentes siempre que alguien tuviera la voluntad de querer participar, ya sea que fuera de la clase alta o no, y conocer los salones de primera clase era una oportunidad que nadie, y se enfatizaba _nadie_ , querría perderse, Aunque Konan se repitiera mentalmente, una y otra vez, que no era correcto dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, siendo ya una mujer adulta y madre por encima de todo; quería conocer primera clase. Nunca tendría una oportunidad real de estar ahí, no en este viaje, no tenía nada de malo saciar su inocente curiosidad asistiendo a otro oficio religioso, ¿o sí? Seguramente Dios comprendería que tenía buenas intenciones al margen de todo cuanto pudieran decir las circunstancias. Acariciando la mejilla de su hija Ayaka que se acomodaba el cabello en un gesto de minimalista vanidad, Konan intento reconsiderar su idea, sabiendo que inevitablemente y ya fuera que lo buscara o no, quizás se encontraría con Pein en primera clase, pero su curiosidad por lo desconocido podía incluso más que el temor y la contención de sus sentimientos. Manteniendo la mirada baja y concentrándose en los rostros de sus hijos, Konan sonrió para sí, sin alzar la mirada hacia su esposo.

-Quizás vaya yo también- menciono Konan con genuino interés por ver más de lo que había visto de ese buque, hasta entonces.

-¿Para qué?- Nagato no quería sonar tan escueto, pero su esposa no tenía motivos por lo que hacer alfo así.

-Para ver la primera clase- la peliazul alzo la mirada hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros con obviedad.

-El señor te va a castigar- sonrió el Uzumaki, recordando que solo hacía unos instantes había concluido el rito religioso.

-No creo que Dios me condene por una pisca de curiosidad- Konan casi parecía una niña por la inocente sonrisa que tenía, y es que no creía que lo que quisiera hacer estuviera…mal.

-¿Y si es un Dios como el del antiguo testamento?- comparo Nagato, en el peor de los casos.

-Pues me arriesgare- acepto sencillamente la peliazul.

-Ve, adelante- consintió el pelirrojo, que se sentía egoísta privando a su esposa de descubrir aquel buque. Besándole la mejilla a su esposo, Konan observo por última vez a sus hijos antes de abandonar el salón, seguida por la vista de Nagato que la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer. -Ustedes vienen conmigo- les sonrió a sus hijos.

Su esposa merecía sacar su curiosidad, al menos por un momento.

* * *

-Lady Namiashi- saludo el capitán Hiruzen.

-Buenos días- contesto Jin, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza al verlo.

-Buenos días, capitán- saludo Tenten con una cálida sonrisa.

En uno de los más fastuosos salones del enorme comedor de primera clase, conectados con la gloriosa escalinata cuya cúpula hacia centellar la luz del sol; el capitán Hiruzen Sarutobi tenía la labor de oficializar la ceremonia religiosa, ataviado en su uniforme y sus debidas condecoraciones. Aunque no sería él quien diera el correspondiente grado de espiritualidad al rito religioso en sí, sino un clérigo anglicano que se encontraba presente, pero el, como capitán, tenía la labor de llevar a cabo el rito como su mano derecha. El capitán reviso el libro de oraciones que sostenía, identificando el habitual ceremonial que siempre realizaba en alguno de sus viajes, pero que por momentos lo hacía sentirse fuera de práctica. Inclinando la cabeza al entrar en el salón, con el permiso del segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake, que le entrego amablemente una copia del libro de oraciones, Konan intento sentirse no tan fuera de lugar ante los elegantes trajes de las otras damas presentes, ni ante la opulencia que reinaba en cada rincón; en ese momento no le extraño que llamaran a la zona de tercera clase como " _bodegas_ ", lo parecían en comparación con aquellos enormes salones. Busco el primer lugar disponible, intentando no molestar a nadie, pero dándose cuenta tardíamente que había ido a parar exactamente al lado de Pein que se percató de inmediato de su llegada…inevitablemente pensó en cambiarse de lugar, pero , ¿Qué imagen daría?

-No tenga miedo de la fuerza de sus sentimientos- murmuro Pein, sin poder evitarlo.

Las palabras del pelinaranja hubieron hecho eco en sus pensamientos, haciéndola sentir todavía más vulnerable y frustrada consigo misma; si, se había casado muy joven y con el primer hombre por el que había sentido algo más que amistad, ¿Había sido un error? Tal vez, pero Nagato era su compañero de vida, o imaginaba nada en el mundo además de lo que tenía y ahora que por primera vez fantaseaba con la posibilidad de algo más, se daba cuenta de todo cuanto podía arriesgar por una locura infantil. Intentando pensar con todas sus fuerzas en su familia y con el prudente raciocinio que la ocasión ameritaba, Konan mantuvo la frente en alto y la vista en un punto invisible en la nada misma, como si no sintiera nada y como si nada pudiera molestarla en lo absoluto, logrando que Pein cesara de hablarle. Por su parte, el segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake hubo dirigido una vaga sonrisa a quienes cruzaban el umbral del prominente salón, siendo uno de los pocos momentos libres de deber y protocolo del cual podía disfrutar durante este viaje, hasta ahora, sin romper con su turno de trabajo y vigilancia nocturna, claro. El matrimonio Akimichi, intentando no obnubilarse con la magnífica elegancia y opulencia que existía en primera clase y de la cual por primera vez eran testigos, se hubo detenido en el umbral del salón, sonriéndole al segundo oficial que le tendió los respectivos libros de oraciones a necesitar durante el ceremonial anglicano.

-¿Podemos pasar, solo somos de segunda clase?- consulto Choji, sin reparar en la sutil mirada que le dio su esposa.

-Todo el mundo es bienvenido al servicio- contesto Kakashi, invitándolos a pasar.

La verdad es que Kakashi creía férreamente que él no era nadie en particular como para hacer distinción de una clase social u otra, ¿Por qué lo haría si había empezado de lo más bajo? Literalmente tenia mil y un historias que contar hasta llegar al actual ritmo de su vida, por eso no le molestaba que incluso algunos pasajeros de tercera clase asistieran al servicio religioso, es más, estaba complacido con ello. Tan estoicamente como le era posible, acompañando a su esposo y despidiéndose con la mirada del segundo oficial, Karui hubo apretado disimuladamente los dientes ante la pasada sinceridad de su esposo, una de sus mayores virtudes y defectos al mismo tiempo. Si, quizá no fuera una dama noble como Jin Namiashi u otra de las insulsas y arrogantes mujeres que estaban presentes en el opulento salón y a quienes sintio analizarla co la mirada, pero tenía más dignidad que ellas porque nunca, jamás se había dejado pisotear y era precisamente por esto que detestaba que se refirieran a ella como " _solo_ ", ella podía ser todo cuanto quisiera, podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera y podía estar al nivel de cualquier otra persona, ¿Por qué ningunearla entonces? Nadie tenía derecho de hacerlo. Encontrando un lugar vacío, Karui y su esposo Choji se hubieron sentado uno al lado del otro, más ni aun así ella hubo conseguido sosegar la tempestad que llevaba dentro de su corazón.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "solo"?- increpo Karui apenas se hubieron encontrado solos. -Yo no soy " _solo_ " nada- puntualizo, ofendida en su orgullo.

Los londinenses en su mayoría eran individuos sometidos bajo costumbres apolilladas, establecidas centralmente por un sistema de clases y tal vez la mayor razón de esto fuer que tenían un nivel jerárquico sumamente establecido, encabezado por un rey y luego todos los demás estaban por debajo de eso. Precisamente por estas costumbres, tradiciones y el modo de vida que tenían es que no hubieron tardado en escucharse murmullos entre los presentes que no hubieron dudado en reparar en los no…aristocráticos presentes. Era la sociedad de clases existente e imperante en la sociedad inglesa lo que hacía que muchos de los nobles señores y hermosas damas se sintieran seguros, con su propio poder, por lo que la presencia de terceros no tan deseado hubo generado incomodidad, no para los miembros de la tripulación, pero si para los pasajeros que cotillearon entre si y que se hubieron sentido indignados en su arrogancia y títulos nobiliarios—heredados o no—por tener que aguantarlos. Se suponía que el viaje borde de aquel trasatlántico era un viaje por placer, ¿no? Pues esta experiencia en particular no era precisamente de lo más placentera. De entre los presentes, Hana y su esposo Kankuro Shiba, fueron quienes hubieron visto con menor tolerancia la presencia de personas…no tan agradables, especialmente Hana que se sentía ofendida como nunca.

-No me parece normal que los pasajeros de segunda, los sirvientes y los de tercera, vengan a misa con nosotros- murmuro Hana, casi temblando de inquietud. -Mejor volveré al camarote- dispuso levantarse en el acto.

-El capitán se decepcionara si lo hacemos- detuvo Kankuro en un susurro, sujetándola del brazo.

Las apariencias eran algo fundamental, puede que fuera lo único que se pudiera encontrar por encima del orgullo y las costumbres, así que resignadamente, apretándose las manos con disimulada frustración, Hana se hubo mantenido junto a su esposo y en ese salón, pro dignidad y apariencia. Sentado tras el matrimonio Shiba y en compañía de su hija Tenten y su esposa Jin, Raido Namiashi rio tan sutilmente como le fue posible ante lo que acababa de oír; no lo iba a negar, como todo miembro de la nobleza, vivía de la expectativa como todos, pero no permitía en ningún momento que eso generara prejuicios hacia personas de otras clases y menos en un momento así en que todo debería de ser recogimiento y calma…tal vez fuera por esto que Tenten era tan revolucionara, porque no tenía prejuicios y sentía que todos deberían hacer igual, lo cual no era tan fácil, este fue el motivo de su risa y lo que inevitablemente atrajo la atención de su esposa Jin que si bien no se mostraba emocional en ningún sentido, casi, casi se veía tentada a carcajearse por lo bajo, como él. Para Jin, aquello no era gracioso, no como para su esposo, obviamente, más debía reconocer que no sabía cómo sentirse, resultaba sospechoso tener a personas de diferentes clases reunidas en un mismo espacio, casi la hacía sentir preocupación al no saber que esperar, pero no prejuicios.

-Puedes reírte, pero es muy raro que nos metan aquí, todos apelotonados- menciono Jin, casi apretando los labios al hablar para no dar una imagen impropia de ella, - y la mitad parecen sospechosamente católicos- sonó prejuiciosa, aunque en el fondo esa no hubo sido su intención.

-No creo que a Jesús le importe en lo más mínimo- contesto Raido calmadamente.

Reparando en el efecto de sus palabras, Jin desvió la mirada hacia su esposo, sonriéndole por su respuesta; como siempre, Raido tenía razón, era mejor solo disfrutar de la misa e ignorar los prejuicios, aunque fuera solo una vez.

* * *

Al margen del servicio religioso y con el pasar de las horas, hubo sido bastante fácil continuar con la habitual jornada de trabajo que en nada se relacionaba con la opulenta y sociable rutina de los pasajeros de primera clase. Esa mañana el trabajo había sido mínimo, en cierto modo Sasuke había tenido su propio descanso, por la menos unas cuantas horas, más conforme el atardecer se hacía presente en el ambiente, con ello surgía el omento de acondicionar el salón comedor para la cena de aquella noche, más aun así este parecía ser su día de suerte porque mientras que sus compañeros de trabajo se encontraba atareados con mesas atestadas de pasajeros ilustres…el solo tenía a dos en su mesa, pero esta vez y como nunca, planeaba ser meticuloso en su actuar, esa era la única razón por la que estaba tardando. Devolviendo su reloj de bolsillo al interior de su delantal, Sakura se hubo tomado el atrevimiento de dirigir hacia primera clase, más enfáticamente al salón comedor, sabiendo que encontraría a Sasuke allí; se había hecho una costumbre para ambos pasar tiempo juntos, tanto durante algunos breves momentos de su jornada de trabajo como durante sus ratos libres, y la Haruno debía reconocer que lo estaba viendo como a un buen amigo, y puede que más pero cada vez que sus pensamientos iban en esa dirección, se contenía de albergar alguna idea errónea, no tenía derecho a pensar así, además apenas comenzaban a conocerse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- indago Sakura, analizando la labor que el Uchiha estaba llevando a cabo.

Mientras el resto de los presentes trabajaban a toda prisa, intentando no perder ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo en algún detalle en específico, Sasuke parecía realizar todo con absoluta calma, casi con temor a equivocarse en el más insignificante de los detalles, por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente parecía estar concentrado en su trabajo y en nada más, realizando un gesto y evaluándolo meticulosamente antes de proceder, esto le resultaba tanto curioso como divertido. Tan concentrado como había estado hasta ese minuto, Sasuke reconoció la voz que hubo roto con su " _concentración_ ", volviéndose y encontrando a Sakura que con las manos tras la espalda le hubo dirigido la misma radiante sonrisa de siempre. Durante una de sus primeras conversaciones juntos, días atrás, ella había dicho que era una mala influencia y quizás tuviera razón, pero desde ese día Sasuke había tomado la voluntaria decisión de…reformarse, ya no cometería las mismas imprudencias y locuras, ni iría tras una nueva aventura a la primera oportunidad, no a partir de ahora pensaría mejor las cosas y eso se lo debía a ella que prontamente se situó a su lado para analizar la labor que estaba llevando a cabo y que a él continuaba pareciéndole de lo más curiosa y por lo que precisamente se estaba esforzando en ella, aunque fuera mínima.

-Hoy solo tengo a dos- explico Sasuke, obviando el por qué para su mínima labor, esta noche. -Los Hyuga organizan una fiesta para el capitán en el restaurante de Gatti, han invitado al lord inglés y a su familia, a los Inuzuka, los Yuya, a la actriz, así que solo quedan los Shiba- intento no reír al decir esto último.

-¿Qué habrán hecho mal?- pregunto Sakura, manifestando sus pensamientos en voz alta, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa de parte de Sasuke que solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no había como saberlo.

-¿Debería sentarlos juntos, o mantener la distancia?- consulto el Uchiha, algo inseguro sobre que sería " _políticamente correcto_ "

-Yo no haría esa pregunta en un bar abarrotado- bromeo la Haruno.

Ahí estaba ese sentido del humor tan particular y que lo hizo contener una carcajada forzosamente ne caso de que apareciera el jefe de camareros, ya había recibido reprimendas anteriormente y por supuesto que ahora no quería otra. Riendo melodiosamente y cubriéndose los labios, Sakura admiro el elegante salón, casi sintiendo deseos de pertenecer a ese mundo que le resultaba absolutamente lejano.

-Me encantaría trabajar aquí- admitió la pelirosa, ligeramente soñadora al confesarlo en un suspiro. -Con los caballeros tan inteligentes, y las damas con sus bonitos vestidos y sus brillantes diademas- todo aquello era un mundo que no conocía, pero Sasuke llevaba días y noches enteras en él, casi, casi…le tenía envidia, casi.

-¿No te preguntas porque ellos tienen tanto y tu tan poco?- curioseo el Uchiha, ya que él muchas veces se había hecho esta pregunta, sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

-No creo que tenga tan poco- contesto la Haruno tras meditarlo por menos de un segundo. -No creo en la envidia, te carcome por dentro, además siempre habrá ricos y pobres- obvió encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.

Antes, cuando había sido una niña, se había preguntado porque habían diferencias entre las personas, o más enfáticamente porque debían existir ricos y pobres, separados por niveles sociales tan irreconciliables; nunca le había encontrado sentido a eso, ni respuesta, ni aun hoy, pero había aprendido a vivir con las diferencias sin que le molestaran en lo absoluto. Nunca le había faltado nada en su vida; había tenido techo, cama, padres que la amaban y comida cada día sin importar que no fuese demasiada y hoy tenía un trabajo relativamente estable, ¿Qué más se podía pedir?, ¿Riqueza, fortuna, gloria? El poder y la riqueza—valga la redundancia—corrompían a las personas, les hacían olvidar lo mejor de sí mismos, los hacia egoístas, por lo que ni aun cuando tuviera la oportunidad hubiera deseado pertenecer al mundo en que vivían los pasajeros de primera clase. Encontrar a alguien que pensara igual que él le parecía insólito, bueno, además de su hermano Itachi aunque él era un caso aparte a decir verdad; puede que sus padres hubieran muerto cuando él había sido un niño y que inmediatamente Itachi hubiera tenido que hacerse cargo de él, más ni aun así había sentido que le hubiera faltado algo en la vida, es decir, si, había visto las desigualdades entre las personas, pero nunca había permitido que eso lo afectara y se alegraba que también hubiera sido así para Sakura.

-Tal vez- acepto Sasuke, no habiendo pensado en las cosas de esa forma, no hasta que ella le hubiera planteado la posibilidad, -pero conozco un lugar donde es más fácil pasar de un grupo a otro; América- cito sabiendo que eso la animaría.

-Eso dicen- rió Sakura, admitiendo que comenzaba a contagiarse de su esperanza.

-Allí se puede llegar desde lo más alto a lo más bajo, sino se tiene miedo al trabajo- evidencio el Uchiha en base a todo cuanto su hermano mayor le había comentado, tras sus viajes.

-¿También una mujer?- curioseo la Haruno, interesada por sus palabras. -Yo no tengo miedo al trabajo. ¿Puedo llegar a la cima?- realmente quería saber si era posible que esa " _tierra de esperanza_ " distaba tanto de la apolillada realidad londinense bajo la cual había crecido.

Afortunadamente cuando su padre había muerto ella había tenido la edad suficiente como para conseguir un trabajo serio, primero como una simple mucama para algunas damas nobles y de ahí a una camarera en varios de los buques de la naviera White Star, un trabajo que había mantenido por años hasta llegar a hoy, no le había disgustado hacer el trabajo que fuera preciso hasta obtener algo de estabilidad, para ella y para su madre, entonces, ¿Por qué una mujer no podría cumplir el sueño americano, igual que un hombre? Tal vez esa no fuera su intención en lo absoluto, pero solo quería saber si Sasuke la trataba o veía diferente solo por el hecho de que fuera una mujer, como hacían muchos otros. La valentía no se encontraba en un hombre o en una muer en particular, se encontraba e cualquier persona que no se dejara inmutar por el temor, que pudiera superar las limitaciones y luchar por algo aún más importante, aquello en lo que se creía; esto es lo que Sasuke creía con respecto a la pregunta de Sakura, más no necesitaba responderle eso, estaba convencido de que ella lo sabía. Por otro lado y viendo la interrogante en los ojos de la Haruno, se sintio tentado a pronunciar otra respuesta que quizás la confundiría, pero que sintio que no podía contener por más tiempo, aunque fuera osado de su parte referirse a eso:

-¿Y una pareja?- se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke, sin negar su curiosidad, más deseando saciar la propia, -¿Y si los dos desean iniciar una nueva vida?, ¿Qué no podrían conseguir?- especifico, esperando ver algo en esos hermosos ojos que le diera al respuesta que necesitaba.

Quizás era un error realizar una pegunta tan profunda en ese preciso momento, si advertencia alguna, pero, ¿Cómo callar lo pensaba desde el primer en que la había visto? Quizás fuera precisamente el factor " _contra reloj_ " lo que lo impulsaba y a la vez hacia adicto a ella y su presencia, haciendo que se sintiera de un modo en que jamás se había sentido anteriormente, era como si—literalmente—tuviera a la razón de su vida delante de él, casi a su alcance. Viéndolo a los ojos con máxime atención, Sakura no supo que contestar, no supo si la pregunta estaba buscando algo e especifico de ella, peor solo sabía que por un momento, sumergid en su mirada, sintió como si todo en el mundo pudiera desaparecer salvo ellos; sentía algo por él, ni siquiera sabía que, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse o vivir del amor, ¿Cómo saber si se estaba enamorada? Quiso contestarle algo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de ello, quizás la respuesta que fuera a darle se debiera al desconcierto y a un impulso, no a la sinceridad que solía mostrar. Al no recibir contestación a su interrogante y viceversa, Sasuke procedió a continuar con su labor, contando esta vez con la asistencia de Sakura que se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, sintiéndose infinitamente a gusto a su lado y viceversa.

-¿Es tu sueño?- más bien afirmo la Haruno, asombrada por su perspectiva del mundo.

-Tengo muchos sueños- el Uchiha creía que quizás fuera tonto al asumirlo, pero sentía que no podía mentirle, no a ella, -este es el corazón de todos ellos- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Siendo sinceros, ambos vivían de sus sueños, aunque tal vez Sakura fuera quien menos oportunidad tuviera para realizarlos, pero se entendían; compartían la misma perspectiva.

* * *

-Pero Filadelfia está demasiado lejos- objeto Raido ahora que evaluaba mejor las cosas.

-Es mejor un pez gordo yanqui, que un anarquista ingles con una bomba- adujo Jin, a modo de comparación, volteando a verlo y esperando hacerlo comprender el problema que tendrían si no insistían en que Tenten se relacionara con Neji.

El temor de todo padre era ver a su hijo o hija crecer y alejarse más y más con el pasar del tiempo, aún más si se trataba de su única hija que pese a ser una rebelde incondicional a las costumbres y tradiciones inglesas, era su mayor tesoro en el mundo. La familia Hyuga poseía una gran fortuna en Filadelfia, era una vida segura para cualquier joven que estuviera buscando esposo y quizás en otro momento, Raido hubiera aceptado que su hija contrajera matrimonio, pero ahora…no estaba muy seguro de eso, le parecía que Filadelfia estaba demasiado lejos de Londres como para visitarla con regularidad. Jin no iba a mentir, tampoco resultaba a agradable para ella separarse de su única hija, pero se trataba del bienestar de Tenten que finalmente había aprendido del sosiego y la cordura gracias a la positiva influencia de Neji, por fin su deseo de que su hija fuera una joven educada y de bien se estaba volviendo realidad sin mucho esfuerzo, ¿Por qué desaprovechar la ocasión entonces? Los padres de Neji le había dicho a Raido y ella que estaba encantados con Tenten y que estarían más que satisfechos con un matrimonio entre ambos, el más ventajoso hasta la fecha y quizás el único lo bastante glorioso teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que Tenten tenía, habiendo participado en tantas manifestaciones. Solo los estadunidenses podían ver aquello como algo positivo y merecía aprovecharse la ocasión.

-¿Este broche es muy ostentoso?- se preguntó Jin, analizando hasta el último detalle de su ajuar, -¿Debería usar uno más pequeño?- medito en voz alta, recordando que tenía un broche más pequeño que quizás se vería mejor.

-Debemos irnos- apremio Raido, revisando su reloj de bolsillo y recordando que aun debía ir por Tenten que debía de haber terminado de arreglarse, en su camarote.

-Oh, qué más da- bufo la Namiashi, sosteniendo su abanico de plumas y dándose el ultimo visto ante el espejo. -Este servirá- se convenció con un deje de frivolidad.

Era una condesa y tenía una vida exitosa en su mayoría, si otros no tan afortunados se desvivían presumiendo de todo cuanto poseían, ¿Por qué ella en lo personal no tendría el derecho a exhibirse aunque fuera por una ocasión? No era un pecado ser vanidosa y no podían crucificarla por eso, ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo no era la única que lo hacía. De pie tras la condesa Namiashi, Hinata se hubo mantenido callada e imperturbable, más con el corazón en vilo al pensar en que la condesa le pidiera sacar el broche que hasta entonces se mantenía con su equipaje, en las bodegas, ¿Cómo se explicaría entonces? Afortunadamente y tras darse una última mirada en el espejo, la condesa hubo desistido de esta idea, retirándose junto a su esposo, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento que conscientemente había cesado de tener por causa de su justificado temor. Habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, Naruto emergió desde el camarote aledaño, dirigiéndole una vaga sonrisa a Hinata que alzo la mirada hacia él, pese a ser una persona tan nerviosa, esta vez la Hyuga había sido capaz de contenerse para o queda en evidencia.. A toda prisa y sabiendo que el tiempo sería escaso, Hinata se aproximó a él ya que esta era la primera vez que tenían servida e bandeja la opción de remediar el problema que ella había ocasionado y que si bien debería de solucionar sola, Naruto quería ayudarla insistentemente.

-¿Ahora?- consulto Hinata, casi temblando de los nervios.

-Ahora- corroboro Naruto con una sonrisa, trasmitiéndole calma.

Era algo sumamente arriesgado, lo sabían, si eran descubiertos, perderían sus trabajos y en el peor de los casos irían directamente a la cárcel, si posibilidades de resarcirse y demostrar que no habían hecho absolutamente nada con malas intenciones. Se saltarían la cena en el comedor de sirvientes, usarían ese tiempo para bajar y buscar el broche en el equipaje de Hinata, más no podía haber error alguno. Abriendo la puerta, Naruto y Hinata abandonaron el camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Los sentimientos eran lo más complejo que podía existir en el mundo, nunca se tenían las respuestas o señales suficientes como para inferir sobre ellos a menos, claro, que se conocería a esa persona desde siempre o lo suficiente para predecir lo que podría hacer, más ni aun así era una ciencia exacta. Las mujeres en particular era algo aparte del mundo mundano, nunca se podía evaluar una reacción de ellas en base a…menos aun desde la perspectiva de un hombre, por lo que resultaba aún más frustrante para Sasuke querer confesar lo que sentía por ella, pero sin saber si sería correspondido o rechazado. Sentado sobre su cama, en su camarote y " _disfrutando_ " de su breve descanso antes de volver a las calderas, Itachi hubo escuchado atentamente la ardua explicación de su hermano menor que por primera vez se había enamorado en serio; usualmente ambos eran objeto de atención y eso no podía negarlo, pero de ahí a ver en serio a una mujer…eso era algo totalmente diferente. Esta chica llamada Sakura, debía de ser verdaderamente excepcional, porque Sasuke no era nada fácil de atrapar y aun cuando Itachi quisiera conocerla para darle el " _visto bueno_ ", por ahora debería intentar ayudar a su hermano a evaluar si confesarse era la mejor opción de cara al futuro, o no, especialmente ahora que el tiempo iba en cuenta regresiva, solo quedaban dos días para atracar en Nueva York y solo dos días para dar el paso crucial antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes que sentirás lo mismo cuando estemos en tierra?- se aventuró a cuestionar Itachi.

-Lo sé- contesto Sasuke únicamente, muy seguro de lo que sentía.

-Entonces díselo- obvio el mayor de los Uchiha, no viendo donde estaba el problema que le impedía a su hermanito confesar sus sentimientos.

-Bien, ¿Y qué le ofrezco?- inquirió el menor de los hermanos, evidenciando el porqué de sus problemas. -¿Un hombre que no tiene nada salvo grandes sueños?- odiaba criticarse a sí mismo, pero esta vez tenia razón, no tenía nada que pudiera agradar a Sakura. -No es suficiente- bufo para sí, casi dándose por vencido.

Siempre, hasta antes de conocer a Sakura, había estado muy seguro de sí mismo y es que pese a su juventud había sido tan arrogante como cualquiera y convencido de que podría lograr todo cuanto se propusiera sin importar lo imposible que pareciera, todo por sus creencias y sueños, pero ahora conocía a esta hermosa mujer de sentimientos honestos y perspectivas pacifistas que había venido a sacudir todo en cuanto creía y volviéndose el eje central de sus pensamientos; por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer. De pie y de brazos cruzados, casi paseándose como un león enjaulado delante de su hermano que meditaba en silencio, Sasuke se sentía próximo a la desesperación, sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo producto de su indecisión, pero temía a la negativa que Sakura pudiera sentir, ¿Y si se sentía presionada?, ¿Y si no lo veía como más que a un amigo o ni siquiera eso? Sabía que, por ahora, no volvería a verla hasta después de la cena, cuando tenía un breve momento de descanso, más debía tener algo que decirle en ese momento, algo insignificante, lo que fuera. Por una vez, Itachi Uchiha no tenía una respuesta, no sabía que aconsejarle a su hermano y es que en temas del amor, él era igual de inexperto, podían literalmente lloverles las mujeres, pero de ahí a tener experiencia en el amor…había un gran trecho

-Sera mejor que te vayas, pronto van a servir la cena- fue todo cuanto Itachi pudo decir, intentando encontrar una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Era duro fracasar, usualmente era el quien siempre tenía todas las respuestas, ese era su rol como hermano mayor, más esta vez no sabía que decirle a Sasuke para animarlo. Escuchando sus pasos hacia la puerta, Itachi se hubo dado cuenta de una opción que si bien podía no ser tan viable, por ahora era la única lo bastante buena como para resultar exitosa. -Sasuke- el menor de los Uchiha se volvió antes de abandonar la habitación, centrando su atención en su hermano mayor, -ofrécele tus sueños- sugirió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa.

Si Sasuke siempre había admirado de su hermano mayor, era el modo con que, aun en la desesperanza, podía encontrar una respuesta asertiva a todo cuanto sucediera y esta vez en nada hubo sido diferente. Con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke abandono el camarote de su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; esta vez era todo o nada, o Sakura le correspondía o lo rechazaba y estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

* * *

 _Restaurante de Gatti_

Pese a encontrarse en el área perteneciente a segunda clase, el restaurante del señor Gatti era uno de los lugares más exclusivos del barco y al que no muchos podían acudir; costoso, sí, pero que merecía la pena ser visitad pro su lujo y el famoso café parisino que tenía aledañamente. _Gaspare Antonio Pietro Gatti_ había sido elegido por la línea White Star para administrar los restaurantes a la carta a bordo del Olympic y Titanic, y empleaba a los trabajadores de sus propios restaurantes, en Inglaterra, como miembros de la tripulación colindante a bordo. Franceses, italianos, suizos, alemanes, belgas…no hacia distinción si de nacionalidad se refería y puede que fuera precisamente por esto que imperara el exclusivo aire europeizado del cual Inglaterra casi carecía por ser una isla. Ante una larga mesa se encontraban cenando y chalando amenamente los matrimonios Hyuga, Namiashi, Inuzuka, Yuya, así como la encantadora actriz Mirai Sarutobi y su madre Kurenai. Si alguien disfrutaba particularmente de la cena esas personas eran Raido Namiashi y Hanako Hyuga que respectivamente querían emparejar a sus hijos que evidentemente habían caído en el amor, ¿Cuándo más se tendría una oportunidad así y que a su vez fuera perfecta y socialmente aceptable? Ambos tenían tanto en común como para entablar conversación de inmediato a la par que mantenían un ojo vigilante sobre sus hijos que se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido librarse de esos pesados de los Shiba?- se interesó Raido genuinamente.

-Simplemente no los invite. Los métodos más antiguos son los mejores- confeso Hanako con complicidad. -Además, si hubiera venido, habríamos sido trece en la mesa- obvio, casi palideciendo ante la sola mención.

-No me arriesgaría a eso en mitad del océano- reconoció el Namiashi.

-Yo tampoco, soy muy prejuiciosa- admitió la Hyuga entre risas.

No solo se trataba de dinero y reputación, lo cual usualmente era esencial en todo matrimonio; era evidente que sus hijos estaban enamorados…solo necesitaban un ligero empujón en la dirección correcta y ellos como padres que eran, se los darían. El restaurante a la carta, administrado por _Gatti_ era mucho más grande que el restaurante ya visto en el RMS Olympic, con una capacidad para 150 personas y con más de 60 empleados y mozos para encargarse de todo, en su mayoría de nacionalidad francesa e italiana, y solo se permitían atender a pasajeros de primera clase, y las mesas debían reservarse con anticipación. Incluso en la década de 1890, cenar en público, no era considerado socialmente aceptable por algunas clases altas, especialmente por la nobleza y los " _viejos ricos_ ", por lo que se consideraba necesario dividir aún más a los pasajeros de primer clase. Sonriendo en todo momento, Tenten intento no parecer tan absortar por la conversación que sostenían con el caballeroso heredero de los Hyuga en cuya mirada carga de intenciones ocultas podía perderse con facilidad siendo que él podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto, algo que nadie había podido hacer, ni siquiera sus padres que por momentos—al no entender sus ideales de revolución y libertad—fácilmente preferían ignorarla o postergar alguna conversación antes que hablar con ella por largo tiempo. Neji Hyuga definitivamente era diferente de cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido antes.

-Su madre, nos ha invitado a Newport mientras estemos en América- comento Tenten, secretamente emocionada por visitar un lugar nuevo. -¿Cree que intenta emparejarnos a nuestras espaldas?- inquirió a modo de broma

-A mi espalda no, le pedí que los invitara- confeso Neji para sorpresa de la joven Namiashi que intento no parecer demasiad abrumada, de hecho quería pasar mucho más tiempo con él aunque no sabía cómo decírselo. -Es pero que no le importe- añadió el caballerosamente, obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio, repuesta obvia de que estaba disculpado. -Es un lugar encantador, ¿ha navegado alguna?- pregunto curioso.

-La verdad es que no es navegado nunca- admitió la Namiashi, algo sonrojada por su falta de experiencia en tal práctica.

-Bueno, habrá que arreglar eso- sonrió el Hyuga sin dejar de verla.

Era una noche simplemente perfecta y nada podría arruinarla, nada.

* * *

La cena había concluido como una más, nada más y nada menos aunque con cierto silencio, al menos en el caso del Uchiha que durante la cena se había mantenido al margen, como silente espectador y oyente de la conversación que escasamente había sostenido el matrimonio Shiba por no ser incluidos a la cena en honor al capitán Sarutobi en el restaurante de Gatti. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de porque personas tan adineradas malgastaban su dinero en un restaurante costoso siendo que podrían comer gratuitamente en ese lujoso salón comedor en que él y sus compañeros de trabajo despejaban las mesas, y es que precisamente el problema de diferencia de clases es que dichas diferencias eran prácticamente irreconciliables. Llevando a cabo su trabajo, aunque algo distraído, Sasuke intento pensar en que hacer esa misma noche o a la primera oportunidad del día siguiente, tenía que proponerle a Sakura que se casara con él, claro que albergaba en su mente las dos caras de la moneda; ser aceptado o bien rechazado, pero todo eso sería consecuencia de un intento y no podía desistir sin haber librado la primera batalla. Asomando la cabeza por el umbral del elegante salón, Sakura dio un vistazo a la escasa actividad que aún había ahí, reconociendo a Sasuke de entre quienes se encontraba presentes, aun cuando le diera al espalda; su altura, su forma de moverse y el color de su cabello le resultaban totalmente inconfundibles.

-¿Puedo interrumpirte?- indago Sakura, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Claro, hoy termine antes- evidencio Sasuke, recogiendo los últimos platos y cubiertos.

-Dos de mis sirvientes se perdieron la cena, y no quisiera que se fueran a la cama con hambre- aludió ella, lamentando molestarlo, pero no teniendo a nadie tan cercano a quien recurrir.

-Encontrare algo- tranquilizo él, comprometido a ayudarla.

-Gracias- sonrió la pelirosa, recorriendo con la mirada el enorme saló que no cesaba de llamar su atención por el sinfín de hermosos detalles trazados en él, de principio a fin. -¿Así que todos han ido al restaurante de Gatti?- más bien afirmo, recordando que él le había dicho eso anteriormente.

-Sí, todos excepto los Shiba, y a la señora Hana no le ha gustado eso- acoto el Uchiha ligeramente divertido al rememorar la conversación que había oído, una de sus virtudes como permanente espectador. -Debió resultar costoso para el señor Hyuga- supuso únicamente ya que comer en el restaurante de Gatti no era gratis, no como en primera clase.

-¿Por qué pagar si pueden comer en primera clase, gratis?- pregunto la Haruno al aire, confundid ante semejante despilfarro irracional.

-No tengo la respuesta- negó él, encogiéndose distraídamente de hombros. -¿Por qué no han cenado?- se interesó recordando el problema que ella tenía con dos sirvientes que no habían cenado.

-No lo sé, quizás hacían algo para sus jefes- supuso ella, aunque quizás la otra opción fuera que se hubieran vuelto más cercano ente si, y de ser así, estaba feliz por ellos. -Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo antes- invito, deseando escuchar de todo corazón la opinión que él tuviera que dar, fuera cual fuera.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo antes?- bromeo Sasuke, fingiendo que no recordaba su anterior conversación.

-Lo de…tus sueños- recordó Sakura, volviendo su rostro hacia el de él, genuinamente interesada.

-¿Y qué pasa con " _tus sueños_ "?- contrario el Uchiha, más interesado en conocerla aún más que en contarles cosas sobre él.

-Creo que no tengo sueños- musito la Haruno, llamando la atención de él que alzo la mirada en su dirección, casi incrédulo por lo que oía, -no como los tuyos- añadió ya que quizás fuera erróneo admitir lo primero como algo irrefutable, -yo espero a ver qué pasa, y luego intento sacarle provecho- discernió puesto que aquello parecía tener más sentido en relación con su forma de ser.

-Yo creo en hacer que pase- puntualizo él, teniendo su propia perspectiva del " _destino_ ".

-Yo también, claro- concordó ella, -cuando se tiene la oportunidad- acoto como aclaración.

Lo curioso de los sueños es que por más hermosos que fueran y por más voluntad que se pusiera en ello, en el peor de los casos podían llevar a una persona por la senda equivocada si ese sueño no era realista y si afectaba a otros, por ello nunca se había dejado llevar demasiado pro las ideas infantiles que si habían tenido otros niños y niñas de su edad, aun cuando su difunto padre Kizashi si la hubiera incitado a ello. No iba a decir que su vida no tenía sentido si un sueño, porque si tenía sueños, pero breves, aquellos que solo estaban a su alcance y que más que aportarle a sí misma, siempre le permitían ayudar a otros, ¿eso era realmente un sueño? A veces sentía que sí, pero ahora no estaba muy segura. Itachi le había aconsejado ofrecer su sueños como ese algo tan valioso que mereciera aprobación y aunque no creía que eso fuera suficiente, Sakura realmente parecía cautivada pro su perspectiva para ver la cosas; no tenía un anillo y estaban en medio de su jornada de trabajo, pero ahí y teniéndola delante de él, Sasuke hubo ratificado e que estaba enamorado de esta hermosa mujer y que deseaba—de todo corazón—ser digno de ella y de ganar su amor. Había cometido muchas locuras en su vida, unas más grandes que otras y puede que esta fuera la más grande, pero aun así y dejando los platos sobre la mesa, viéndola atentamente a los ojos como si nada más importara, Sasuke e decidió a formular su declaración:

-Entonces…- tomando aire, Sasuke centro su completa atención en ella, más que predispuesto a cualquier reacción que ella pudiera tener; -¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿No…es mejor que limpies la mesa primero?- rió Sakura por inercia, pensando en que estaba bromeando, tenía que ser una broma.

-Hablo en serio- refuto Sasuke al escucharla reír y admitiendo que, viniendo de él, verdaderamente parecía una broma.

-No lo haces- rió la Haruno, negando para sí.

-Si, lo hago- reitero el Uchiha, tomándola de las manos. Aquellas palabras desorientaron a Sakura que si bien había reído hasta hacia medio segundo, ahora no hacía sino verlo incrédula, absorta por su declaración. -Sé que somos el uno para el otro, sé que tú eres perfecta para mí- evidencio él, sumamente convencido de lo que decía, el tiempo así se lo había demostrado.

- _Señor Uchiha_ , acabamos de conocernos- protesto Sakura, algo divertida por ser la única que estaba pensando con racionalidad en ese momento.

-Te he contado cosas, y tú me has contado cosas a mí- contesto el Uchiha con total normalidad, como si aquello fuera suficiente y lo era, o al menos para él.

-Eso tendrá sentido en Italia, pero yo soy londinense y somos menos impulsivos- comparo la Haruno, absteniéndose de soltar una carcajada por el simplista análisis que él había realizado con respecto a su relación.

-Dame una oportunidad- pidió Sasuke, dispuesto a arrodillarse y suplicarle cuanto hiciera falta con tal de ser digno de ella.

-¿Y no podríamos conocernos, primero?- se aventuró a sugerir la pelirosa, algo abrumada por la rapidez con que todo se estaba gestando

-No, porque si nos separamos al llegar a Nueva York, si tú vuelves a Inglaterra, no volveremos a vernos- objeto el moreno, estrechándole las manos y temiendo que se alejara.

Sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano y tenía miedo, cuando—el martes—el baro atracara el Nueva York comenzaría una cuenta regresiva aún más desesperante y no para llegar a un destino sino para separarlo y esta vez quizás fuera para siempre ya que él no tenía pensado volver a Inglaterra, no como ella. Pedirle que renunciara a la vida que había tenido hasta entonces igualmente era egoísta, y de hecho no pensaba pedírselo, pero quería tiempo junto a ella para demostrarle que la amaba de verdad y ver si ella podía corresponderle, y solo entonces analizar si pasa el resto de sus vidas juntos era realmente una opción. Una parte de ella quería decir que si, quería responderle que accedería a lo que quisiera por más loco que sonase, siguiendo tal vez el único acto impulsivo que había deseado vivir, pero nuevamente una apolillada pregunta revotaba en su mente, ¿eso estaba bien? Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que sentía por Sasuke, solo para empezar, era casi una completa locura acceder a lo que él le estaba proponiendo, más aun cuando lo supiera, no lo sentía así. Por otra parte, pensar en separarse del Uchiha se sentía como algo que no quería hacer, se había vuelto tan cercanos en tan corto tiempo que imaginar que esos días felices e convirtieran en nada, no cobraba sentido en su vida, aquello relente y por un momento le pareció la verdadera locura en aquel plano, pero no se sentía capaz de admitirlo.

-Vaya…- suspiro la Haruno al tomarle el peso, no solo a sus palabras sino también a la realidad que tan próxima estaba, -¿en tu vida todo es tan dramático?- inquirió con una pisca de curiosidad ya que ella nunca antes había pensado en el giro que darían los acontecimientos.

-Dame una oportunidad, por favor, no te arrepentirás- prometió el Uchiha, conteniendo el aliento por mero nerviosismo y sin conseguir apartar sus ojos de ella. -Te lo prometo- reitero intentando no parecer demasiado insistente.

La idea era tentadora demasiado, pero ¿Cómo saber si lo que sentía era realmente amor? Claro, Sasuke parecía muy seguro, pero, ¿y ella? Dios…no sabía que decir, más afortunadamente la palabras del Uchiha habían dejado una brecha en la cual apoyarse y sentir que no todo era hacer o morir. Esbozando una inocente sonrisa, Sakura asintió ligeramente, percatándose de como el Uchiha finalmente parecía ser capaz de volver a respirar.

Lo intentarían, se darían la oportunidad de ser felices.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola, mi queridos lectores y lectoras, sé que me ausente por bastante tiempo, pero tengo mis razones; primero, me dejaron salir de vacaciones una semana después de lo provisto y segundo…mi internet murio literalmente por lo que me vi forzada a contratar otra y no fue hasta hoy que tuve la oportunidad de subir las actualizaciones que he escrito en todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, incluso tuve que hacer mis trabajos por el teléfono en caso de que no me crean y mi teléfono es muy rudimentario así que imagínense :3 Nos encontramos en la noche del hundimiento del legendario Titanic, en solo cuestión de horas impactara contra el iceberg, creado por la naturaleza, cobrando cientos de vidas :3 durante las próximas semanas actualizare mis fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **Operación Valkiria** ", " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " o " **La Bella & La Bestia**":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, rogando su perdón y el de todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pues no hay justificación que valga:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), así como un fic únicamente dedicado al **origen del clan Uchiha** (según mi criterio) y centrado en **Indra Otsutsuki** y sus descendientes, por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** **que iniciare dentro de poco** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) prometiendo iniciar estas historias a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	9. Chapter 8

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capitulo 8

La cena había sido por lejos una de las mejores experiencias que Tenten hubiera tenido en su vida y no lo decía solo porque culinariamente hablando hubiera quedado más que satisfecha—incluso un poco más—sino porque había tenido a su lado en la mesa al compañero perfecto, alguien que entendiera lo que pensaba, que comprendiera sus razones para luchar y que en consecuencia hiciese una crítica constructiva. Claro que había sido extraño pagar por la comida, cosa que jamás se hacía en primera clase, pero había valido la pena la experiencia, más de lo que había esperado que sería. Ahora y luego de la cena, en solitario, ella y Neji paseaban por la vacía cubierta privada de primera clase, bajo el puente, protegidos del frió nocturno por el techo encima de ellos. No era tarde ni nada parecido, pero a esa hora de la noche gran parte de los pasajeros pertenecientes a primera clase ya estaban descansando en sus camarotes o pretendía hacerlo en un futuro cercano al cotillear, bromear y jugar temporalmente en los fastuosos salones hasta hartarse. Era maravilloso tener esa cubierta—casi, porque igualmente había uno que otro pasajero transitando en las proximidades, aunque eran pocos—para ellos dos, pudiendo disfrutar plenamente del silencio que se generaba entre ambos y que solo rompían cuando les resultaba absolutamente imperioso comunicarse con otra cosa que no fueran sus miradas.

-Fue una cena maravillosa- comento Tenten, rompiendo con el silencio existente hasta ese momento. -Han sido muy generosos con los desconocidos, los ingleses no somos así- comparo inevitablemente. Una brisa ligeramente fuerte la hizo estremecer, abrazándose en un intento por palear el frió, con motivo de las delgadas y traslucidas mangas de su vestido. En respuesta, el Hyuga se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la coloco sobre los hombros de la pelicastaña que se ruborizo sutilmente. -Morirás de frío- protesto, aunque sin desear quitarse la chaqueta de encima.

-No si estas a mi lado- tranquilizo Neji, viéndola atentamente a los ojos.

Era un gesto muy caballeroso de parte del señor Hyuga tanto como para hacer sentir nerviosa a Tenten lo cual ya era digno de admiración, con lo revolucionaría que era desde luego que había sentido pasión o interés hacia ciertos jóvenes que había conocido, ya tenía la edad para casarse de hecho, pero Neji era completamente diferente de cualquier otro chico que hubiera conocido anteriormente y el Hyuga pesaba igual de ella; era valiente, intrépida, ingeniosa, no temía decir lo que pensaba y defender sus creencias con argumentos férreos, no era el tipo usual de chica que solo quería opulencia y prestigio, de hecho parecía detestar todo aquello tanto como él que por años había rehuido de la interacción social con los más adinerados pese a ser el heredero de una enorme fortuna, al igual que él, Tenten veía más allá de las meras apariencias y había acabado por enamorarse perdidamente de su valor y de la fortaleza en su corazón, solo que aún no encontraba ni las palabras ni el momento adecuado—ni siquiera ese—para confesarle lo que sentía y pedirle que fuera su esposa, temía ser demasiado impetuoso o apresurado. Habiendo hecho abandono del salón comedor por un momento, Jin Namiashi encontró a una pareja en su camino hacia su camarote; su hija y el heredero de la familia Hyuga, a solas, muy juntos, en la cubierta. No era correcto que una muchacha respetable ve exhibiera a esa hora de la noche, a solas con un hombre y Tenten lo sabia, solo que no le importaba.

-Nos iremos a dormir en un minuto- dio a saber Jin, rompiendo con el romántico momento y haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

-Buenas noches, mamá- despidió Tenten, con más premura de la que inicialmente pretendía.

Sabía que su presencia resultaba inoportuna, al fin y al cabo Jin también había sido joven tiempo atrás y por primera vez veía el amor brillar en los ojos de su hija, tal vez ella ni siquiera lo supiera, más era así. Sonriéndoles a ambos, Jin accedió a retirarse a su camarote, confiando en que Tenten no cometería ninguna locura y en que Neji era el caballero que ella creía que era. Viendo partir a lady Jin, Neji tenía que reconocer que había sido un momento extremadamente incomodo, y es que se habían acostumbrado tanto el silencio y la soledad imperante en la cubierta en que estaban, sumergidos en su propia interacción y conversación que casi habían ignorado que estaban en un barco y en que había mucha gente que lo transitaba, que no tendrían la ocasión de estar ahí; tan a gusto y a solas, por mucho tiempo, si lo que quería era declarar sus sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo y rápido, aunque sin parecer irrespetuoso. Encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, intentando palear el nerviosismo con motivo de su comportamiento, Tenten sintió el aroma de la loción impresa en la tela de la chaqueta, rodeándola como un aura protectora…jamás en toda su vida, excepto en sus recuerdos de infancia, se había sentido tan a salvo y a gusto en toda su vida, como si ese fuera el lugar correcto, como si estuviera con la persona indicada, nadie se lo había dicho ni aun ella a sí misma, tan solo lo sabía y ya, lo decía su corazón, pero…¿sus sentimientos serían correspondidos? Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Tenten tan solo pudo alzar la vista al cielo, al firmamento plagado de estrellas titilantes y que hubieron conseguido serenarla momentáneamente.

-Está tan tranquilo y despejado- comento la pelicastaña, haciendo hacía si la chaqueta para protegerse del frío.

-Has disfrutado más de lo que pensabas, admítelo- menciono el ojiperla, con cierta mofa.

-Admitiré lo que yo quiera- protesto Tenten, apartando su iteres del cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-No te opongas a todo- rió Neji, no sabiendo que más decir para hacerle ver la verdad, pero increíblemente ella si lo estaba escuchando, -elige tus batallas, si luchas por una causa, asegúrate de que sea una causa que te importa y no solo para hacer enojar a tus padres.

-Parece que me conoces muy bien, de repente- concluyo la pelicastaña, ligeramente divertida.

-Y parece que tú me gustas mucho, de repente- concordó el Hyuga, siguiéndole la corriente y aprovechando la instancia para decir aquello,

Ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás, estaba tan enamorado de ella que no podía callar por más tiempo aquello que sentía; los separaban distancias territoriales muy grandes, él vivía en Filadelfia y ella en Inglaterra, volver a verse no era algo tan fácil, pero si algo tenían a su favor es que sus respectivas familias estaban a favor de que hubiera un enlace entre ambos, entonces, ¿Por qué postergar más lo que todos querían? No, un faltaba la opinión de alguien, la de Tenten que mantuvo los labios entreabiertos, sorprendida, no sabiendo que decir pero no mostrando indignación sino alegría en sus ojos, ocasión que Neji no pudo desaprovechar. Ni aunque se lo hubieran dicho, Tenten no podría haber imaginado que él le correspondería a sus sentimientos, pero todo discurrió demasiado rápido para ella que fue sorprendida con un beso apasionado que la hizo alejarse completamente de la realidad a la que intento aferrarse vagamente, poyando una de sus manos en el hombro del Hyuga. No era más que un roce, intenso pero cálido, permitiéndoles conocer el tacto y sabor de sus bocas aunque muy superficialmente, había respeto, pero también un fuego que la tentaba a dejarse atrapar, una llama incandescente en la que quería quemarse. Separándose lentamente, rompiendo el beso, ambos se observaron el uno al otro, como esperando una respuesta, una que en este caso solo Tenten podía dar.

-Bueno, señor Hyuga- suspiro Tenten, sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, -ya tenemos un secreto- sonrió con mofa, haciéndolo sonreír también a él.

El viaje debía durar siete días, siete días de los cuales llevaban cinco conociéndose, pero por ahora era suficiente para que el magnetismo que había surgido entre ambos desde su primer encuentro se transformara en algo más, un nuevo sentimiento que ninguno de los dos había experimentado jamás pero que los obnubilaba por completo; amor.

* * *

La noche era tranquil pero fría, cortante como un tozo y hielo, un cristal filoso que pudiera lastimar a alguien, más afortunadamente y en su uniforme Kakashi se sentía protegido del peligroso aire nocturno, muy común en esa parte de atlántico norte y todavía más en esa época, lo sabía bien por su experiencia en el mar. Pronto seria momento de que se dirigiera al puente, debía suplir al jefe de oficiales Asuma Sarutobi como la autoridad de más alto rango en el puente y a su vez cuando su turno terminase el primer oficial Yamato lo suplicaría luego de las veintitrés horas para permitirle dormir hasta la mañana del día siguiente. El salón comedor de primera clase estaba repleto de gente, todos cotilleando y sumergidos en su propio mundo, más él aun así reparo en la señorita Mirai Sarutobi que meditabunda, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, paseaba en solitario por el salón, enfundada en un elegante vestido de seda dorada, con el cabello recogido tras la nunca por un cintillo o diadema color perla y con una copa de champagne en su mano derecha; por su aspecto suponía que había estado jugando a las cartas como de costumbre. Luego de haber jugado una mano de cartas se había aburrido; había dejado que sus compañeros de juego le ganasen la primera vez, porque eran señores de alcurnia carentes de práctica, ella lo notaba, pero de ahora en adelante no les dejaría tan fácil ganar. Alzo la mirada frente a ella, encontrándose con el siempre amigable y cordial segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Se ha cansado de jugar a las cartas?- supuso Kakashi, ligeramente divertido.

-No, perdí- corrigió Mirai tranquilamente.

-Oh, me cuesta mucho creer eso- negó el Hatake, acompañándola en su breve paseo.

-Solo en esta mano de bridge, no lo olvide- rió la Sarutobi haciendo alusión de una de sus muchas actuaciones cinematográficas. Con sutileza aunque no demasiado, sujeto del brazo al segundo oficial, haciendo que dieran media vuelta con motivo de la aparición de lady Hana Shiba y su esposo Kankuro. -¿Esa fastidiosa señora Shiba también le molesta?- curioseo al ver que el Hatake comprendía sus razones para evitar un posible y problemático encuentro.

-Creo que la lista de pasajeros no está a la altura de sus expectativas- más bien afirmo Kakashi, quien ya había tenido que oír varios comentarios de su parte.

-Ni su propio pasado, si me permite decirlo- comento Mirai, cono.

-Creía que los americanos no se fijaban en eso- cuestiono el peligris, ligeramente confundido.

-Oh, sí que nos fijamos- esclareció la pelinegra, sabiendo mejor que nadie lo confusa que resultaba la filosofía estadounidense, -solo que no nos importa- añadió sonriendo con sorna.

Por supuesto que interesarse por la vida de otros y cotillear al respecto era divertido, ¿Quién no disfrutaba de apuntar con el dedo a otros antes que señalarse a sí mismos? Claro que no era correcto en lo absoluto, pero era una práctica común. Todos los hombres pertenecían al mundo, todas las mujeres podían ser mujerzuelas, todos eran iguales, otros eran más resistentes que otros a las tentaciones o eso pretendían hacer, pero nadie era de piedra, todos tenían sentimientos y por lo mismo es que nadie tenía derecho a juzgar a otros ni a hacerlos sentir inferiores por tan solo obtener una pisca de placer personal, ¿No era eso lo que predicaba la religión, el sermón religioso al cual habían asistido esa mañana? Contrario a la señorita Mirai Sarutobi, que era extremadamente liberal con motivo de su juventud y crianza estadounidense, pese a haber vivido tantas aventuras Kakashi pensaba muy diferente, claro que había vivido una vida licenciosa, como la de muchos hombres antes de casarse; ya podía imaginar lo que se diría de él en el futuro si se investigaba su historia, relatándolo como un aventurero empedernido y de hecho la gente que conocía su pasado solía ver mal que actualmente viviera como un hombre de familia común y corriente, como si jamás hubiera tenido un estilo de vida tan diferente y cuestionable. Él en lo personal jamás juzgaría a nadie y le agradaba saber que no era el único que pensaba así.

-Ha hablado la voz del futuro- predijo Kakashi con admiración.

-Eso espero- correspondió la Sarutobi, aunque temiendo no llegar a la altura, -¿o no debería decirlo?- se corrigió de inmediato, temiendo cometer un error fatal.

-Usted puede decirme lo que quiera- tranquilizo el Hatake con caballerosidad, logrando que la Sarutobi se sonrojase aunque muy ligeramente.

-Señorita Mirai- Shisui, sentado a la mesa la hizo volver a la realidad, -tenemos cuatro picas, su turno- animo ya que tenían un juego de cartas que continuar.

-El deber me llama- se disculpó Mirai, sonriéndole en todo momento.

-Es una lástima- fue todo cuanto Kakashi pudo decir, disculpándola.

Sonriendo, Mirai regreso a su asiento, algo nerviosa, pero nerviosa de un modo agradable. Siempre resultaba encantador para Mirai hacer nuevos amigos, pero de entre todo lo que hubiera podido esperar a bordo del Titanic, entablar amistad con el segundo oficial era definitivamente algo que no había esperado lograr en lo absoluto, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho; era tremendamente agradable…y muy guapo, debía reconocerlo, una combinación que por momentos la hacía sentir igual de nerviosa que una adolescente enamorada. Para Kakashi era todo un honor conocer a un ídolo del cine moderno y que era todavía más encantadora de lo que él había imaginado que sería y a quien trataba con la máxime caballerosidad posible, aunque extrañamente—y así se lo decía su esposa Rin, aludiéndola como una de las virtudes por la que se había enamorado de él—siempre parecía dar a entender ser un casanova aun cuando ni por asomo pretendiese serle infiel a su esposa que lo esperaba en Inglaterra. No, era un hombre de familia, salvaje en conducta avada, un vago retirado pero hombre de familia al fin y al cabo. Bueno, ya era tarde y debía retirarse a dormir para retomar su turno en el puente al día siguiente, había relevado al capitán Sarutobi y ahora Yamato lo había relevado a él. Abandonando el elegante saló ve encontró en su camino con la señora Tsunade Senju a quien saludo amablemente en su camino; ella era por lejos uno de los pasajeros más agradables que había conocido en mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noches, señora- saludo Kakashi cortésmente.

-Buenas noches- contesto Tsunade amablemente, permitiéndole seguir con su camino. -¡Aquí están!- saludo a los señores Hana y Kankuro Shiba a quienes había buscado afanosamente luego de la cena. -Parecían solos en el comedor esta noche, podríamos haber cenado juntos- observo preguntándose su motivo para cenar solos en una mesa tan grande.

-Oh, no, lo pasamos de maravilla- tranquilizo Hana, obviamente por las apariencias, -¿verdad, Kankuro?- dicho esto le arrebató a su esposo el pequeño plato que estaba devorando, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Por supuesto que Hana no pretendía asumir que habían sido descartados de la cena en el restaurante de Gatti por razones que aun hoy no entendía, no, resultaría vergonzoso decir simple y llanamente que no los habían invitado, en lugar de eso era mejor disfrazar la verdad con palabras dulces delante de la señora Tsunade que si bien era muy conocida por todos los pasajeros de primera clase, no dejaba de ser una nueva rica, no alguien que provenía de la nobleza ni había nacido con una fortuna cuantiosa…no, era una mujer que había entrado a su mundo de la noche a la mañana. Contraria a la mayoría de los insípidos ricachones apolillados, Tsunade se consideraba muy diferente del esquema tradicional que el destino tenía trazado para su vida; había nacido en Hannibal, Misuri en una familia pobre pero trabajadora, había asistido a la escuela hasta los trece años para luego trabajar en una fábrica tabacalera de la sociedad Tobacco Company Garth. Las largas jornadas de trabajo, los bajos salarios y las luchas de la clase obrera le habían enseñado de fortaleza y a forjarse un carácter fuerte y decidido que la había vuelto muy independiente del modelo tradicional que tenían las mujeres en la actualidad. Con dieciocho años se había trasladado a la ciudad minera de Leadville, Colorado, con dos de sus hermanos mayores y mientras trabajaba en una tienda había conocido a su esposo Hiroshi, no había sido el hombre rico que una chica de dieciocho años hubiera esperado, pero…lo había amado, debía reconocerlo y habían tenido dos hijos juntos, aun cuando hoy estuvieran separados.

-Es muy amable, señora Senju, gracias- agradeció Kankuro.

-¿Es su primer viaje a Nueva York?- curioseo Tsunade con genuino interés.

-Para mi si, pero mi esposo es todo un trotamundos- contesto Hana, orgullosa de la experiencia de su esposo en el mar.

-También yo, he estado en casi todas partes- concordó la Senju, igualmente orgullosa de su experiencia.

-Cielos…- suspiro la señora Shiba, camuflando su sorpresa, -¿y que dice el señor Senju al respecto?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Ni una palabra, ya no está conmigo- contesto Tsunade negando resignadamente.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Kankuro, temiendo haberla incomodado.

-No lo sienta, no está muerto- tranquilizo la Senju divertida con la sola idea de que eso pasara, -solo se está divirtiendo en otra parte, tenemos dinero suficiente para que ninguno se aburra- rió procediendo a beber de la copa de la copa de champagne que llevaba.

Pobre pero trabajador, Hiroshi había ascendido en su trabajo como minero hasta descubrir oro con el cual de la noche a la mañana había logrado renombre socialmente como un nuevo rico. Con el dinero habían comprado una magnifica mansión y había mejorado indudablemente su forma de vida, por lo que Tsunade no había tenido ninguna razón para volver a trabajar. Había emprendido viajes alrededor del mundo pero su matrimonio ve había deteriorado tal vez por el dinero o no, eso era algo que Tsunade aún no sabía. Tras 23 años de matrimonio, decidieron separarse de común acuerdo, repartiéndose entre ambos la fortuna para vivir sin problemas ni resentimientos el uno al otro, aunque no estaban oficialmente divorciados. Tras su separación había aprovechado para viajar por el mundo a sus anchas, a bordo del buque gemelo del Titanic; el Olympic, para dirigirse a Europa, había visitado Egipto, donde se había encontrado con Kiba Inuzuka y su joven esposa Tamaki con quienes había retornado a Francia para posteriormente embarcar en el Titanic. Contraria a su esposo que reía fascinado ante aquella broma, para Hana era algo extraño que una mujer—desde la perspectiva inglesa—se tomara tantas libertades y tuviera un vida casi disoluta luego de haber iniciado su propia vida lejos de su esposo. Bueno, así eran los americanos; puritanos en público y pervertidos en privado, nunca se sabía que esperar de ellos y Tsunade era el claro ejemplo.

-Que tranquilizador- murmuro Hana, sin dejar de sorprenderse por sus costumbres americanas.

-Creía que todos sabían mi historia- comento Tsunade ante la sorpresa que veía.

-¿Es muy larga?- inquirió la señora Shiba, temiendo que así fuera.

-No, Hiroshi abrió su propia granja en colorado y cuando se dio cuenta había descubierto oro y éramos ricos- resumió la Senju, divertida cada vez que lo relataba. -Hace que uno crea en los cuentos de hadas- y lo parecía, al menos para ella.

-Desde luego que sí- concordó Kankuro, completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no fueron al restaurante de Gatti con el resto de su mesa?- se interesó Tsunade, efectuando la pregunta que la había picado su curiosidad desde la cena.

-Pues…porque no nos apetecía- contesto Hana con tranquilidad.

-Porque no nos invitaron- contesto Kankuro al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, ellos se lo pierden- tranquilizo Tsunade, despidiéndose y sonriéndoles a ambos.

Conocía perfectamente a la clase alta, había sufrido sus desprecios desde que era una niña que había intentado ganar su lugar en el mundo tan solo a través del trabajo duro y actualmente aunque fuera una de ellos, no todos la trataban igual, consideraban—algunos—que era una arribista común que provechaba las circunstancias y actuaba en consecuencia, más no era así, sol disfrutaba actualmente de lo bueno que le había dado la vida, emprendiendo rumbo a Estados Unidos donde su nieto se encontraba enfermo, quería visitarlo y estar junto a él, este viaje era de placer, pero no solo eso. Nadie tenía derecho e hacer sentir inferior a nadie, ni aun cundo pudiera merecerlo, y ella en lo personal jamás haría semejante cosa. Sonriéndoles amablemente, Tsunade procedió a retirarse, no a su camarote, ya era tarde y aún quedaban días de travesía que disfrutar. La sociedad londinense si bien se consideraba más moderna que ninguna otra, era tremendamente tradicionalista y apolillada, no podía abandonar su pasado, y por supuesto esto se trasladaba a la vida continuaba donde simplemente no se podía aceptar que alguien sin alcurnia y prestigio perteneciera a la clase alta de la noche y la mañana, y como buena londinense Hana pensaba igual, puede que la señora Tsunade Senju fuera de lo más agradable, pero…no pertenecía a su mundo, no sabía comportarse según las costumbres de a clave alta, en lugar de ello seguía sus propias costumbres y aquello era por demás impropio.

-Es como si me obligaran a hablar con una prostituta común- mascullo ella inevitablemente, apretando las manos por lo bajo, -¿y por qué tenías que decirle que no nos invitaron?- eso había sido lo más humillante que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

-Porque lo pregunto- contesto Kankuro simplemente, sin ver cuál era el problema.

-Me voy a la cama, nos vemos luego- bufo Hana, no deseando en lo absoluto discutir a esa hora.

En ese momento era mejor retirarse a dormir—además de que ya era tarde—que discutir con su esposo quien, tras su partida, siguió comiendo tranquilamente del plato que ella le había arrebatado…

* * *

Ya era tarde aunque no demasiado en el puente del Titanic donde los oficiales de mayor rango se encontraban reunidos junto al capitán y el señor Danzo Shimura; el reloj marcaba las 21:00 horas. Que Danzo, como presidente de la línea White Star, estuviera presente en la travesía inaugural del Titanic no era extraño en lo absoluto, a decir verdad siempre participaba en cada viaje inaugural porque quería formar parte de un innovadora experiencia y oír de los pasajeros que era perfecto y que debía mejorar para implementarlo con prontitud en próximos viajes y en buques nuevos que pudieran ver creados. Pero su razón para estar en el puente en ese momento era otra; desde hace un tiempo—desde el mismo día en que había iniciado el viaje inaugural—el señor Shimura le había insistido lo apremiante y beneficioso que sería aumentar la velocidad del rumbo y llegar el martes en la mañana a Nueva York en lugar de hacerlo por la noche, sería un triunfo, algo que lograría encabezados de los periódicos…más aun con su reputación, semejante fama no era algo que interesara al capitán Sarutobi. Era el capitán de los millonarios, no por sus logros dignos de elogios sino porque velaba arduamente por el bienestar de sus pasajeros pro igual y esta vez no aumentaría la velocidad en los motores y turbinas solo por un capricho; dejaría que su experiencia lo guiara, al fin y al cabo llevaban un buen tiempo.

-Nosotros nunca competimos, señor Danzo, es Cunard quien ostenta esa medalla- recordó el capitán Sarutobi con algo de sorna.

-Yo no hablaba de competir, sino de ganar algo de tiempo- corrigió Danzo de un espléndido humor…aunque sería mejor si el capitán siguiera su sugerencia, -creo que a ese ritmo podríamos llegar medio día antes-y era cierto, ¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión y dejar a todos con la boca abierta llegando a Nueva York antes de lo previsto?

-El lujo y la fiabilidad me parece suficiente, señor- reitero Hiruzen calmadamente, confiando en su experiencia.

Estaba al servicio de la naviera White Star desde hace treinta y dos años; el Majestic, el Republic, el Baltic, el Adriatic, el Olympic y ahora el Titanic, es eran los nombres de tan solo algunos de los muchos buques que había conducido por el mar como capitán y ninguno había sufrido un daño que hiciera peligrar a los pasajeros salvo en el Republic que al colisionar con otro buque había hecho perecer a seis personas en la colisión, pero no por su imprudencia; de hecho todos los pasajeros habían conseguido ver trasladados a otro barco—a través de sus botes salvavidas—antes de que se concretara el hundimiento. Él seguiría todos los procedimientos aunque el señor Shimura no estuviera de acuerdo, no era su deber hacerlo feliz a él sino proteger todas las vidas a bordo. Como dueño y presidente de la naviera White Star debía velar por los intereses de su compañía, heredada de su padre, debía lograr que los buques creados bajo su permiso generaran las ganancias esperadas y resultaran algo completamente inigualable, el cual era el caso del Titanic. Si la posibilidad de ganar más elogios estaba al alcance de la mano, ¿Por qué no tomarla? Pero por mucho que le preocupase el prestigio de su compañía, Danzo no era ningún inconsciente, quería que todos los pasajeros estuvieran a salvo y para que esto fuera seguro debía de confiar en el criterio del capitán Sarutobi que tenía décadas de experiencia que respaldase su oposición.

-Soy un simple pasajero, dejo a su amplio criterio lo que es mejor- obvio Danzo pasivamente, aunque sin darse por vencido del todo, -pero imagine lo que sucedería si llegamos el martes por la mañana, sorprendiendo a todos- vio un brillo de duda en los ojos del capitán y se aferró a ello con todas sus fuerzas. -Se retiraría con honores- ludio en prácticamente un susurro para otros no lo oyera, haciendo que el capitán lo observara con ligera severidad. -Bueno, creo que mi cama me llama, caballeros, buenas noches- se despidió finalmente, inclinando caballerosamente la cabeza ante los presentes.

Aquello era cierto; era el último viaje del capitán Sarutobi por el mar, cuando volviera a Inglaterra se retiraría y viviría en paz junto a su esposa, no quería nada más y no podría dormir tranquilo si tomar todas las precauciones correspondientes; no acataría las pretensiones del señor Shimura, solo seguiría su conciencia y experiencia, ya era momento de retirarse del puente pero dejaría a cargo a los oficiales más competentes para encargarse de todo. A esa altura de su travesía ya se habían recibido 7 avisos de icebergs, aunque no era para nada extraño siendo que evitaban próximos a las costas de Terranova, Canadá; donde abundaban los témpanos de hielo. Los mensajes de hielo eran comunes en esa época del año y todavía más en la ruta que surcaban, tanto así que habían comenzado a recibir alertas de hilo en la zona desde el 12 de abril, pero no había de que preocuparse ya que al fin y al cabo se esperaba que todo iceberg peligroso podría ver avistado a tiempo como para esquivarlo, y la mejor forma de avistar un iceberg era manteniendo una velocidad superior a veinte nudos—la que llevaban entonces—para poder divisarlo con mayor facilidad. todos conocían esa travesía y como conducirse; era un viaje normal, ¿Por qué preocuparse? No había ninguna razón, todo era…extrañamente perfecto. El mar estaba en calma, pero surcando el agua a esa velocidad, podrían crear olas sutiles que al chocar en la base del hielo permitirían divisar cualquier peligro.

-Hemos recibido varios avisos de hielo por parte de otros barcos en la zona, señor- recordó Yamato inevitablemente, aludiendo a los mensajes anteriormente recibidos por los radiotelegrafistas.

-Mantendremos la velocidad, así podremos avisar cualquier peligro a tiempo, es la ley- tranquilizo Hiruzen, ya teniendo experiencia suficiente en el mar como para saberlo. -He tenido suficiente por hoy, daré una vuelta y luego me iré a dormir- dio a conocer, mencionando entre líneas que lo informaran de lo que sea que sucediera mientras él no se encontrara en el puente, -que tengan una buena noche, señores- se despidió cordialmente.

-Igualmente capitán- despidió Asuma, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

Sonriéndoles cálidamente, el capitán inicio la cabeza antes de abandonar el puente, dejando a solas al jefe de oficiales Asuma Sarutobi y al primer oficial Yamato, quienes se observaron en silencio entre sí. El problema con barcos de semejante tamaño—si bien su lujo y velocidad era en cierto modo irrefutable—era que resultaba difícil maniobrarlos con igual facilidad que a un pequeño barco; necesitaban tiempo para avistar algún peligro por ello llevaban el ritmo de veintidós nudos para que su velocidad hiciera rozar las olas contra cualquier objeto sólido y lo hiciera visible. El Titanic era un barco magnifico, pero un buque creado por humanos con fallas humanas; todo diseño humano podía fallar y lo mejor que se podía hacer para proteger a los pasajeros era pensar en lo inimaginable y anteponer su seguridad por encima de todo lo demás y eso es lo que estaban haciendo.

Era una noche perfecta, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

-Es muy tarde, no querrá que lo molesten- regaño Sakura, volteando a ver si alguien los seguía, nerviosa a más no poder.

-Claro que sí, ya lo veras- animo Sasuke, divertido por verla tan nerviosa. Afortunadamente y como si hubiera llamado a su hermano mayor con el pensamientos, vio a su hermano mayor cruzar el pasillo frente a ambos -¡Itachi!- llamo claro y fuerte haciendo que se detuviera.

Luego de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Sakura—sin anillo, por supuesto, ya que aun no tenía uno—y por su insistencia es que ella había acabado por acceder a acompañarlo al área privada y a los camarotes de los fogoneros para conocer a su hermano mayor, Itachi; era una costumbre que cada vez que una pareja tuviera deseos concretos de unir sus vidas se presentaran a sus familias para formar parte de un mismo entorno, y ya que estaban a bordo de un barco la persona más cercana era Itachi, la única familia que Sasuke tenía, ya en un futuro el Uchiha podría conocer a su madre Mebuki que aguardaba en Inglaterra. Como de costumbre, Itachi estaba cubierto de polvo y hollín desde de la cabeza a los pies, con espacios contables de su camisa blanca que no tenían algún mancha. A esa hora de la noche lo único que Itachi podía hacer además de consumir un pequeño refrigerio para mantener la fuerza era descansar un momento en su camarote y luego volver a trabajar en la sala de calderas, lo que pretendía hacer ahora, pero entre sus planes definitivamente no contaba que su hermanito fuera en su búsqueda acompañado por la chica que le quitaba el sueño; la recordaba muy bien, era la única chica que había hecho que Sasuke quisiera dejarlo todo y se cuestionara si era lo bastante bueno para querer unir su vida a la de alguien más. Esa chica sin duda alguna era especial pese a lo tierna e inofensiva que se veía.

-Veníamos a buscarte- aludió el menor de los Uchiha, aunque fuera obvio.

-No deberías traer a una chica a estos camarotes- regaño Itachi, si lo que su hermanito pretendía era lograr una buena impresión familiar definitivamente no lo estaba logrando.

-Tal vez no- concordó Sasuke, sabiendo como siempre que su hermano tenía razón…en parte. -La señorita Haruno- presento volteando a ver a Sakura que le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Itachi.

-Le dije que era muy tarde- secundo la Haruno, igualmente sabiendo que estaría en problemas si alguien la veía en esa parte del barco.

-No lo es, me alegro de conocerla- tranquilizo Itachi, feliz de que alguien fuera la voz de la conciencia de su hermanito y nadie mejor que ella. -Le ha causado una gran impresión a mi hermano pequeño- comento inevitablemente con el simple deseo de hacer sentir incomodo a Sasuke. - _¿Allora di la quiesta?_ \- pregunto en italiano, espero que ella pudiera entenderlo.

-Hablo un poco de italiano- corroboro Sakura, al entenderlo con claridad, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos. -La respuesta es que me lo ha preguntado y no le he dicho que sí- sonrió ligeramente divertida, ya que lo que Itachi acababa de preguntarle era si Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio.

-Pero no has dicho que no- recordó Sasuke en caso de que ella lo hubiera olvidado.

Claro que en realidad sol estaba bromeando, claro que quería casarse con Sasuke aunque el Uchiha le hubiera hecho la petición más inesperada e improvisada que ella hubiera podido llegar a imaginar en su vida, pero era perfecto para ella, aunque hacerse de rogar siempre era divertido, especialmente con aquellos hermanos que resultaban tan enternecedores por el fuerte vínculo que los unía; definitivamente conocer a Itachi Uchiha era el mayor honor que había tenido en su vida hasta entonces. Verbalmente al menos, Sakura no le había dicho que aceptaba casarse con él, pero en una relación como la suya definitivamente sobraban las palabras; desde su primer encuentro algo inexplicable los había unido y un hoy no necesitaban de conocerse más para ya dar por hecho que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ella le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida, por primera vez sentía que había alguien en el mundo que pudiera comprender su forma de ser sin emitir ninguna palabra. Sasuke era más bien reservado, siempre se había dedicado—desde que había cumplido la edad apropiada—a trabajar para que ambos pudieran optar por un futuro mejor, nunca había intentado encontrar el amor pero ahora por fin y por primera vez el mor llegaba a su vida y de mano de la persona adecuada; una chica dulce, amable, responsable y llena de buenos sentimientos. Eso hacia inmensamente feliz a Itachi, lo enorgullecía.

-Y vino a conocerme- menciono Itachi que estaba igualmente feliz que su hermanito por ver que la pelirosa había accedido a su propuesta, -eso parece una buena señal- en su opinión significaba que esa chica correspondía plenamente a los sentimientos de Sasuke.

-Puede que sí- acepto Sakura, siguiéndoles el juego a ambos, -pero también implica poca disciplina, así que me voy a la cama antes de que me vean en la parte del barco- tenía que dormir o de lo contrario no podría despertarse tiempo para trabajar mañana temprano. -Buenas noches, señor Uchiha, ha sido un placer- se despidió sonriendo en todo momento.

Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Sasuke, la Haruno se retiró con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos hermanos se observaron entre si antes de que Sasuke siguiera a Sakura; no dejaría que regresara sola a su camarote, la acompañaría y luego se iría a dormir, no antes. Negando para sí, Itachi rió por lo bajo al ver desaparecer a su hermano menor en el pasillo, emprendiendo rumbo a la sala de calderas. ¿No era hermoso el amor?

* * *

Era una noche extraña en todo el barco; reinaba una calma casi extraña, no incomoda, pero era solo semejante al silencio que precedía a una tormenta, pero nadie comentaba nada, solo disfrutaban de las maravillosas frivolidades que en ese momento ofrecía la primera clase luego de haber cenado hacía ya varios minutos, entregándose de lleno al juego, los cotilleos y el divertimento. Usualmente la rutina que Shisui tenía establecida era encerrarse en su camarote por las noches y tomar notas de las mejoras a implementar en el Titanic a partir de su próximo viaje luego de que regresaran a Inglaterra desde Nueva York, de hecho si él estaba a bordo del Titanic era para realizar mejoras de última hora y para asegurarse de que todo marchara según lo previsto, pero esta vez había elegido entretenerse en el salón de primera clase, jugando a las cartas en compañía del señor Kiba Inuzuka, el señor Jiraiya y la señorita Mirai Sarutobi que por cierto estaba ganándoles estrepitosamente a los tres hombres, aunque en su defensa él estaba falto de práctica, más acostumbrado a refugiarse en los libros que en las cartas y los juegos de azar. Los tres hombres, rendidos, dejaron sus cartas sobre la mesa antes de que la joven actriz chillara de alegría revelando su mano ganadora por tercera vez en aquella noche, no frustrándolos sino haciéndolos reír, todavía más cuando el magnate Kiba Inuzuka emitió un burlesco insulto por lo bajo, muy impropio pero divertido de ver en un aristócrata y eso bien lo sabía él.

-Para mí- se jacto Mirai, apropiándose de las cartas de sus competidores. -He ganado cinco corazones, más cincuenta puntos por el insulto de este caballero tan travieso- contó en voz alta sonriéndole coquetamente al señor Inuzuka que rió ante sus palabras. -¿A quién le toca?- se interesó ya deseando ganarles otra vez.

Como actriz y miembro de la pare más activa de la sociedad juvenil, la señorita Mirai tenía la tendencia de participar en todo momento de los juegos de azar y múltiples tipos de divertimento, cosa que ellos no hacían; claro que formaban parte de la primera clase y contaban con múltiples tipo de privilegio pero muchos tenían trabajos y una rutina diaria que seguir, lo que les impedía practicar el juego tanto como quisiera, pero perder era mejor que ganar; siempre se aprendía algo nuevo de las derrotas. Desviando la mirada de a señorita Mirai que revolvía las cartas, Shisui recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes en el enorme salón, intentando ver alguna brizna de molestia, alguien que no estuviera plenamente satisfecho con el Titanic, más no era así, todos se sentían a gusto, como si estuvieran en sus propios hogares, plenamente a gusto y eso lo llenaba de dicha, saber que noches de trabajo habían dado su fruto. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al ver aparecer al capitán Sarutobi que a esa hora se retiraba de su turno en el puente para irse a dormir, y disculpándose con sus compañeros de juego, el Uchiha se levantó de la mesa y aproximo con prontitud hasta donde estaba el capitán. Muchas veces él se sumergía en tomar notas y no convivía tanto con los pasajeros como si hacia el capitán quien cada noche cenaba en una mesa distinta y hablaba personalmente con los pasajeros de la clase alta, incluso esa noche había cenado en el restaurante de Gatti.

-¿Todo bien?- se interesó Shisui en caso de que él supiera algo que él no.

-Eso parece, pero el señor Hatake ha perdido los binoculares- informo Hiruzen divertido por aquella anécdota, -según Genma Shiranui, todo es culpa suya; no hay almacenamiento suficiente- inculpo con mofa al Uchiha que rió por lo bajo.

Aquello no era sino una especie de broma personal; los vigías del Titanic debían tener binoculares, era una ley, pero nadie quería que se distrajeran jugando con ellos por lo que temporalmente los habían decomisado hasta nuevo aviso, además todos los marineros experimentos sabían que la mejor forma de avistar un iceberg era a simple vista y no con ayuda de binoculares. La línea White Star se enorgullecía de tener un equipo de vigilas muy dedicado y calificado a bordo de todos sus buques para avistar a tiempo cualquier objeto peligroso—iceberg o lo que fuera—para evitar una posible colisión. Sonriéndose a modo de despedida el capitán Sarutobi se retiró decididamente a su camarote y Shisui volvió a la mesa para concentrarse en el juego de cartas. Era una noche perfecta y él estaba fuera de su camarote, tenía que aprovecharla.

* * *

Las penumbras de la noche lo cubrían todo, pero aun cuando hubiera transcurrido más de una hora desde que había regresado a su camarote, Hana no conseguía dormir ni un poco, estaba inquieta y al razón de su inquietud estaba a una cantidad incalculable—para ella—de metros lejos de su persona, en la única área del barco a la que ella no podía ir; las bodegas, su pequeño y amigable Haimaru, su mejor amigo en el mundo, el único que la comprendía y a quien llevaba años teniendo consigo, él la acompañaba cuando estaba sola, la escuchaba y ella lo mimaba por su lealtad y cariño incondicional. Normalmente, en Londres, dormía al pie de su cama en su propia pequeña cama, pero ahora ella tenía que soportar que su criaturita estuviera lejos, en una jaula, ¿No era abominable?, ¿Por qué su amigo debía estar encerrado en lugar de junto a ella? No pudiendo más con la inquietud, Hana se sentó sobre la cama y encendió la luz aledaña a su mesa de noche, despertando a Kankuro por el abrupto contraste entre la luz y la oscuridad. Parpadeando par acostumbrarse a la luz, Kankuro dirigió de inmediato su mirada hacia el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, tras su esposa que permaneció sentada y en silencio; 23:37, ¿Cómo era posible? La noche era perfecta, queda, el ruido de los motores era lo único que rompía con la quietud del ambiente, resultando algo insignificante siendo que ya todos los pasajeros acostumbrados, ¿Por qué su esposa no conseguía dormir?

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro Kankuro, aun entre dormido.

-No dejo de pensar en Haimaru- murmuro Hana, inquieta.

-Está bien- tranquilizo él aunque muy vagamente debido al sueño que tenía.

-No está bien- protesto la pelicastaña sin dudarlo, -está en una jaula, solo, en la oscuridad...- le dolía el corazón de tan solo imaginar lo solo que debía sentirse.

Haimaru tenía su propia cama donde descansar, recorría toda a casa a gusto, ella paseaba por las calles de Londres con él a su lado en todo momento, era su mejor compañía y no podía hacerse siquiera a la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera solito, en la oscuridad en las bodegas, acompañado por otros perros que le resultaban desconocidos y que tal vez incluso pudieran asustarlo como el pequeño pekinés que era. No podría estar tranquila hasta volver a ver a su pequeño amigo al día siguiente, paseando con él en la cubierta. Muchos perros no necesitaban de comodidades y tal vez para Haimaru no fuera difícil adaptarse a las circunstancias que significaba dormir en las bodegas, pero esa no era su vida, Haimaru no era ningún perro callejero para dormir en una jaula. La verdad él no podía entender a su esposa en lo absoluto; había visto a animales durmiendo en la calle y subsistiendo por sí mismos, si todos los privilegios a los que Hana acostumbraba a Haimaru haciendo que—en casa—prácticamente comiera en bajilla de porcelana a la mesa, sinceramente creía que Hana estaba exagerando, era solo una semana de incomodidades con paseos para estirar los músculos, eso ya de por si era suficiente, eran animales, no necesitaban de tantas comodidades, podían dormir en cualquier parte. Bufando sutilmente, Kankuro ve acomodo mejor sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda a su esposa, más que dispuesto a seguir durmiendo como si nada.

-Pero es un perro- refuto Kankuro, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, -¿No has oído eso de _una vida de perros_?- bromeo, decidido a seguir durmiendo.

-Esa no es la vida de mi perro- contrario Hana, aún muy inquieta.

No podía dormir, temía por su querido migo que guardaba en la bodegas. Hana no supo porque, pero temió que pudiera ocurrir una desgracia…

* * *

El frió que imperaba en el interior de las cubiertas era terrorífico, pero estar a metros de altura por sobre la popa, aislados del resto del mundo, era algo que nadie podía experimentar abordo, nadie salvo los vigías Obito y Deidara. El llamado nido de cuervos, un mástil elevado con una especie de palco en lo alto albergaba a los dos hombres que protegían al Titanic, divisando con su aguda visión cualquier peligro, abrazándose a sus abrigos y con el cabello cubierto por gorras, más nada los distraía de su trabajo. El clima era perfecto, un cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas…pero era extraño, era como si el margen del mar en el horizonte no existiera y se creara una bruma que dificultaba la visibilidad, no se podía ver donde acababa el cielo y comenzaba el mar. El Titanic surcaba veloz el mar casi congelado, la velocidad que llevaban era perfecta, más que idónea para visibilizar algún peligro…pero no había nada en el horizonte. Una brisa ligeramente más fuerte y fría que las anteriores los hizo estremecer, sin desviar la vista del horizonte, tratando de mantener el escaso calor corporal que tenían, junto a ellos. De pronto una mancha oscura—diferente de las otras que cubría el espacio entre el mar y el cielo—pareció crecer, aproximándose hacia su dirección y ambos fruncieron el ceño, enfocando su visión…palideciendo de inmediato ante lo que veían. Se trataba de un enorme iceberg que inexplicablemente no había resultado visible, no hasta ahora que lo tenían casi frente a sus caras, a cuando máximo quinientas yardas de distancia.

-Maldito Iceberg…- mascullo Deidara por lo bajo, tocando a toda velocidad a campana que estaba sobre ambos en tres oportunidades, dando la alarma. De inmediato tomo el auricular del teléfono de emergencia, llamando al puente, no obteniendo respuesta de inmediato, lo cual lo puso todavía más nervioso. -¡Contesten, malditos!- chillo al borde de la desesperación.

La distancia que los separaba de chocar directamente con el iceberg no era demasiada—teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la cual el buque surcaba el mar, por lo que no podían perder el tiempo, tenían que cambiar el curso cuanto antes. Fuera del puente, a metros de este, apoyado delante del barandal, el primer oficial Yamato relevaba al segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake desde hacía horas, pero aun cuando tuviera que estar en el exterior, montando guardia, nada lo hubo preparado para la extraña masa oscura que veía elevarse desde el horizonte y que apenas y era visible del todo. Al interior del puente ve encontraba en solitario el intendente Mizuki al timón y que se hubo extrañado ante la alarma procedente del puesto de los vigías, más él, en solitario en el interior del puente, no podía soltar el timón para contestar el teléfono que comenzó a sonar a su espalda en cuanto se hubieron detenido las campanadas. Acudiendo en su ayuda apareció el sexto oficial Maito Gai, que se encontraba de turno esa hora, llevando consigo una humeante taza de té caliente con limón. Deteniéndose ante el teléfono, el sexto oficial descolgó el auricular y espero una respuesta de parte de los vigías; si habían dado la altera de emergencia desde luego que no podían estar exagerando, había algo ahí afuera que podía hacer peligrar las vidas de los pasajeros y ellos necesitaban información para saber que hacer exactamente.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué es lo que ves?- cuestiono Gai de inmediato.

- _¡Iceberg a la vista!_ -gritó Deidara, casi con desesperación.

-Gracias- contesto el sexto oficial, colgando el teléfono y aproximándose a toda prisa al umbral que daba con el exterior. -¡Iceberg a la vista!- notifico fuerte y claramente a primer oficial

-¡Viren!- ordeno Yamato, ingresando a toda prisa al puente. -¡Deprisa!- espeto al intendente Mizuki.

Entrando en el espacioso puente a toda velocidad, chocando en el proceso con el sexto oficial Mito Gai, dirigiéndose hacia el telégrafo que conectaba con la sala de máquinas, inclinando la palanca hasta la maniobra de " _a toda velocidad hacia popa_ ". Bajo el puente y el resto de las cubiertas en que los pasajeros eran ajenos a lo que ocurría, los ingenieros y engrasadores se movieron como locos dentro de la sala de máquinas una vez que hubo llegado la altera desde el puente instándolos a cambiar el curso realizado hasta entonces. El barco había seguido un camino por días, si cambiaban tan abruptamente de rumbo significaba que algo muy serio estaba ocurriendo en la superficie y ellos solo podían cumplir con su trabajo, cerrando las válvulas de vapor y frenando los enromes y potentes motores de pistón de cuatro pistón de cuatro pisos de altura que controlaban las hélices y que permitían la movilidad del buque; si iban a virar, necesitaban disminuir la velocidad. Recibiendo de igual modo la alerta; en la sala de caldeas todos los fogoneros comenzaron a cerrar las puertas de los enormes hornos llameantes para que el aire no alimentara el fuego. En el puente, el intendente Mizuki viro el timón por completo y tan rápido como le fue posible, sabiendo que en ese momento evitar una colisión dependía en parte de que tan ágil fuera, y tan solo se permitió respirar en cuanto el timó llego al limite, impidiéndole moverlo hacia estribor

-Al máximo- informo Mizuki, ya no siendo capaz de mover el timón en esa dirección.

-¡Timón al tope!- informo Gai, gritando hacia el exterior.

Corriendo desde el interior del puente hacia el exterior, al barandal por el cual había divisado aquella mancha oscura, Yamato abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver que la mancha en el horizonte hora ve alzaba en la forma de un enorme iceberg incluso más grande—superficialmente—que el Titanic. Tristemente los barcos no tenían frenos y el Titanic requería de un kilómetro para detenerse, pero en este caso—con el Iceberg prácticamente encima—lo único que podían hacer era reducir la velocidad y virar a estribor; la única forma era virar a estribor y luego a babor para rodear el Iceberg y no chocar con él, todo eso con un timón que pesaba cien toneladas pero que afortunadamente era muy maniobrable, pero que aún no viraba en la dirección correcta para evitar la colisión. Lo único que Yamato pudo hacer en ese instante, ante el barandal, fue ver como el tempano de hielo crecía delante de sus ojos, cada vez más próximo de colisionar contra ellos y viceversa. Lo frustraba que la maniobra ejecutada aun no diera resultado, pero a decir verdad no tenían tiempo, no el que se habían empleado originalmente en la prueba de mar del buque antes de que iniciara su viaje inaugural, sabía que todos los operarios en la sala de máquinas y los propios fogoneros hacían cuanto podían para evitar que sucediera una catástrofe, más en ese momento parecí no servir de nada. Lo único que podían hacer todos ellos era esperar a que el curso cambiara…

-Vamos, vira, vira- murmuro Yamato para sí, apretando fuertemente las manos…pero entonces y por fin la proa del barco comenzó a alejarse del iceberg y rápidamente. -Si…- existía la posibilidad de que salieran indemnes y pudieran evitar la colisión.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin la popa del barco viro hacia la izquierda, hacia estribor, alejándose de colisionar con el iceberg, pero el Titanic era tan largo que la popa aun iba en la dirección precisa del impacto, la única forma que existía de evitar una colisión era virar a babor esta vez. Bajo el agua, el costado del barco impacto contra el hielo que corto de lleno el sólido hierro y acero, abriendo una serie de pequeñas pero letales brechas en forma de clave morse a lo largo del, bajo el nivel del agua. El Titanic estaba hecho de los mejores materiales posibles, pero nada podía resistir a semejante impacto, ni aun el barco más resistente del mundo. Yamato sintió el suelo y el barandal temblar en cuanto el hielo comenzó a chocar contra el caso, el propio intendente Mizuki bajo la mira hacia el timón que sostenía entre sus manos y que temblaba como si fuera a despedazarse en cualquier momento. Todo el barco se estremeció, desde primera a tercera clase. En la sala de calderas, se abrió una brecha en el casco, no demasiado grande pero que de inmediato hizo ingresar agua helada que cayó al interior de la sala y sobre quienes la habitaban y que finalmente pudieron saber qué es lo que ocurría en el exterior. El casco siguió impactando con el hilo, rompiendo fragmentos que cayeron sobre la cubierta, como prueba de que aquello era completamente real, y eso devolvió de inmediato a Yamato a la realidad:

-¡Timón a babor!- ordeno Yamato sin abandonar su lugar, necesitando atestiguar todo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Timón a babor!- repitió Gai en su nombre al intendente Mizuki, al interior del puente.

Tal y como había hecho hace tan solo unos minutos, el intendente Mizuki viro el timón por segunda vez solo que hacia la dirección contraria era vez, hacia babor al mismo tiempo que el oficial Yamato regresaba al puente, deteniéndose ante el panel que activaba las compuertas herméticas en la última planta del barco y que activo en ese preciso momento. El barco estaba dividido en dieciséis compartimentos herméticos a prueba de agua que se cerraban con compuertas que perfectamente atravesarían el piso si se dejaran caer con fuerza al pesar una tonelada y tardaban treinta segundos en cerrarse con ayuda de cilindros hidráulicos que ralentizaban su caída. Segundos que el Titanic no tenía. Por ahora necesitaban detener el agua que estaba entrando en el Titanic.

* * *

Un fuerte temblor recorrió todo el buque en el preciso instante en que el iceberg hubo impactado el costado del barco, de refilón, se hubo sentido con especial fuerza en tercera clase, despertando a algunos de los pasajeros con el sueño ligero, en segunda clase por otro lado se hubo sentido como un temblor en tierra, ligero pero a la vez fuerte, pero en primera clase debido al ajetreo nadie hubo advertido nada, ni siquiera quienes estaban próximos las ventanas de aspecto francés que reflejaban lo que sucedía en el exterior, tanto así que nadie advirtió el iceberg aun cuando fuera visible desde el exterior. Sumergidos en sus propias conversaciones y cotilleos, riendo y bromeando, gran parte de los presente de pie o moviéndose constantemente no pudieron advertir el temblor, solo lo hicieron aquellos que se encontraban sentados ante las mesas como fue el caso del propio diseñador del barco, el señor Shisui. Hasta entonces jugando a las cartas en compañía de la señorita Mirai y el señor Inuzuka; el señor Jiraiya se había retirado hacia menos de treinta minutos a su camarote, más aun así los tres se inquietaron y paralizaron por mera inercia ante el repentino temblor. Eran londinenses—excepto la señorita Mirai—y no acostumbraban a sentir que la tierra se moviera bajo sus pies, y todavía menos el mar, no cuando se suponía que ese barco debería de resultar lo más estable en el mundo, por algo todos decían que era prácticamente inhundible.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mirai en voz alta, ligeramente sobresaltada.

-Nada, estoy seguro- contesto Shisui, intentando tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo.

No conocía nada que pudiera hacer estremecer a un barco del tamaño del Titanic, ni siquiera un temblor en el mar. Algo había ocurrido, algo muy serio, eso es todo cuanto Shisui pudo inferir de inmediato, pero necesitaba saber que exactamente…

* * *

-Anote en la bitácora la hora exacta- fue todo cuanto Yamato pudo decir, aún demasiado sobresaltado.

La corriente que los llevaría a Nueva York pasaba muy al sur de los campos de hielo, para que no corrieran ningún peligro, ¿Cómo es que ese Iceberg había parecido de la nada? Algo muy extraño había ocurrido, no habían podido verlo, no por descoordinación sino por el clima inusualmente perfecto, solo habían podido verlo cuando ya lo había tenido delante de los ojos. La maniobra empleada para evitar una colisión frontal con el iceberg debería ser suficiente; por primer vez imperaba el temor, el temor porque de suceder lo peor tenían a más de 2, 200 almas a bordo—entre pasajeros y tripulación—y apenas veinte botes salvavidas, lo requerido por la ley pero que en este caso era insuficiente. Aun delante del timón, el intendente Mizuki lo observo en silencio, como intentando descifrar que pensaba y sentía con respecto al último acontecimiento, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Habían salido indemnes o iban a hundirse? Haciendo eco en sus pensamientos, l puerta del puente e abrió abruptamente, rebelando al capitán Hiruzen Sarutobi quien por lo visto se había despertado con la colisión; apenas y había podido vestirse debido a la preocupación sentida tras ser despertado por un temblor, algo imposible en el mar, menos aún en un barco y que en este caso solo podía tener una explicación; habían impactado contra algo, ¿Qué cosa? Necesitaba información de sus propios subordinados para saberlo.

-¿Qué fue, señor Yamato?- cuestiono el capitán de inmediato.

-Un iceberg, señor- contesto Yamato, superando su inicial estupor, sorprendiendo al capitán con sus declaraciones. -Vire al tope a estribor y active los motores en reversa pero estaba muy cerca, trate de virar a babor para rodearlo, pero lo golpeamos…- había hecho todo lo posible, pero había sido imposible no chocar con un iceberg que había aparecido de la nada.

-Cierren las puertas- ordeno Sarutobi abandonado el puente y aproximándose al barandal que daba con la cubierta, intentando observar que es lo que había pasado realmente.

-Están cerradas, señor- dio a saber el primer oficial, siguiéndolo en todo momento.

-Paren todo- ordeno finalmente el capitán, no podían seguir transitando el mar con el agua entrando al interior del buque a cada momento. -Traigan al carpintero, que recibe el barco- ordeno algo nervioso al ver trozos del iceberg desperdigados por la cubierta de paseo.

-Sí, señor- acato Yamato, retirándose de su presencia para cumplir con su orden.

Hiruzen observo con inquietud los trozos de hielo que cubrían parte de la cubierta, usualmente cosas como aquellas, pero si habían logrado evitar una peligrosa colisión frontal al tan solo rozar el hielo, ¿Qué podía ir mal? Aun con toda su experiencia en el mar, en ese momento Hiruzen sabía que solo una persona podría tranquilizar sus inquietudes; quien había diseñado el Titanic, el señor Shisui.

* * *

Haber sentido el temblor, estando en primera clase, había inquietado mucho a Shisui; él estaba a bordo para asegurarse de que todo marchara a la perfección, para proteger a los pasajeros de cualquier imprevisto, pero era obvio—para él al menos—que había sucedido algo que escapaba de su autocontrol. Como el diseñador del Titanic, Shisui conocía lugares específicos del barco por los que acceder a los mismos pasillos que empelaban los tripulantes más calificados para observar el daño generado y comprobar si había algún peligro real para los pasajeros o no. Aun vestido con traje y corbata, tal cual como se había encontrado en el salón de primer llave, Shisui se codujo velozmente por el pasillo, detenido por el eco de pasos—no los suyos—que parecían seguirlo, volviéndose y encontrando al capitán Sarutobi quien, enfundado en su uniforme como la última vez en que se habían visto horas atrás, lo alcanzo con prontitud. Él si sabía realmente que es lo que había pasado y por su expresión cansina, Shisui de inmediato supo que estaban tratando con algo serio, muy serio. Aceptar un error era importante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hiruzen creía que toda su experiencia era nada, ¿Por qué no habían podido evitar la colisión?, ¿Cómo era difícil que un iceberg de semejante tamaño, según lo dicho por el señor Yamato—no pudiera ser divisado a tiempo? Todo se había combinado para crear una situación completamente inverosímil, para ellos.

-Chocamos contra un iceberg, bueno, lo hemos rozado- informo al capitán a un muy sorprendido Shisui que obviamente no había previsto semejante acontecimiento. -Yamato ha ordenado todo a estribor y ha dado marcha tras a los motores, pero estaba demasiado cerca- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, sabiendo que se había hecho todo lo posible.

Aun escuchando al capitán Sarutobi, Shisui avanzo con presteza por la escalera hacia la puerta que separaba el área de servicio—comunicada a las demás cubiertas por puertas que solo el personal más calificado conocía—del resto del buque, viendo ambos, con enorme sorpresa la prominente brecha infringida al casco con motivo de la colisión con el iceberg. La conclusión a lo dicho por el capitán Sarutobi solo tenía una explicación; habían colisionado con él, o al menos lo habían rozado y por lo mismo es que debía evaluar los daños para saber si estaban ante algo irremediable o que les permitiera llegar a Nueva York sin contratiempos, obviamente ambos esperaban que fuera esto último, el Titanic no podía sufrir ningún daño, no en su viaje inaugural, era impensable. Pero ahí y delante de ambos se alzaba una prominente brecha en el casco que permití que una gran cantidad de agua entrase al barco, pero eso no era necesariamente preocupante; si activaban las bombas podrían drenar el agua, lo que realmente necesitaban era saber cuan extenso era el daño, cuantos compartimientos abarcaba. Solo entonces ve podría hacer un diagnóstico sobre lo que se podría hacer. Por su parte el capitán no era capaz de decir nada, para él el Titanic era sencillamente le barco más seguro del mundo, imposible de hundir pero…¿Cuál era la realidad?, ¿Qué ocurría realmente?, ¿Podría continuar el viaje?

-¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió Sarutobi que si bien era el capitán, estaba sometido a su conocimiento como profesional en ese instante.

-Averigüemos cuantos compartimientos más han sido afectados- contesto, requiriendo de más información para generar un diagnostico concluyente.

Dicho esto ambos hombres se movilizaron a través de la escalera de servicio hacia el siguiente compartimento, a la altura suficiente como para no correr riesgo alguno de entrar en contacto co el agua. Había dicho tanto sobre los materiales empleados en su buque y que le habían parecido insuficientes, pero en realidad él había sido demasiado perfeccionista; los remaches no era defectuoso, el metal no era quebradizo y su diseño no tenía fallas imperdonables, tan solo era un diseño humano que había fallado bajo el poder de la madre naturaleza. Había alentado desde el principio a gastar todavía más dinero para que el Titanic fuera perfecto, habían pedido una grúa alemana—traída desde Berlín—para armarlo, lo habían construido y armado como un buque de guerra, mejor que a ningún barco que hubiera sido construido anteriormente, pero el daño hecho por el iceberg era inimaginable, como diseñador lo peor que había previsto era un impacto que afectara a cuatro de los dieciséis compartimientos herméticos inundados…irónicamente, si el impacto hubiera sido frontal, el daño sería muchísimo menor. Habían tocado el iceberg de refilón pero de todas formas el casco ya estaba perforado…no había nada que hacer, estaban condenados y cuando mucho tendrían poco más de una hora, tal vez incluso dos en el mejor de los casos, antes de que el barco se fuera a pique; debía calcularlo pero era algo matemático. Pero la brecha en el casco y a través de la cual se colaba agua lo hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, nervioso, aterrado de lo que se avecinaba.

-Solo ha llegado hasta aquí- suspiro el Sarutobi, aliviado.

-Sí, pero…ha penetrado en el quinto compartimiento- la voz de Shisui tembló al saber lo que eso significaba. -Si hubiese sido el tercero o incluso el cuarto…- no había remedio para esa situación, no había nada que hacer.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- cuestiono Hiruzen, esperando su resolución

-Que tenemos una hora, dos horas con suerte- diagnóstico el Uchiha, intentando no equivocarse en sus cálculos.

-No se puede hundir…- protesto Hiruzen, se suponía que el Titanic era el barco más seguro del mundo, no podía hundirse.

-No puede flotar, no por mucho tiempo- obvio Shisui, había diseñado el buque de arriba abajo y sabía que algo así podía pasar, no se había previsto pero podía pasar.

Comprendía el terror que sentía el capitán Sarutobi por aceptar la realidad, él tampoco quería aceptarlo pero era un realidad, el buque en qué ahora yacían a bordo, aparentemente seguro, se hundiría y lo único que ellos podían hacer en aquella situación era salvar a tantas personas como pudieran, porque no sobrevivirían todos, quienes no tuvieran un lugar en los escasos veinte botes salvavidas morirían en las aguas heladas…e incluso puede que ellos también. Metros más abajo, los fogoneros se empeñaban en apagar las calderas con la misma agua que se colaba por la brecha en el casco para que los motores pudieran detenerse según lo previsto; como jefe de fogoneros, lo único que Kisuke Maboroshi sabia es que la luz roja de alarma en las calderas se encendía cuando los motores debían detenerse y él debía hacer que sus subordinados apagaran las calderas, no tenía ni idea que est pasando, solo que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo. Itachi, de entre los demás fogoneros, dejo de palear agua a las calderas alzando la mirada hacia la elevada escalera de servicio donde se encontraban el capitán y el señor Shisui quienes dirigieron la mirada hacia él al sentirse observados, más no sabiendo que decir para aplacar su preocupación, ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?, ¿Por qué debían apagar las calderas?, ¿Contra qué habían chocado? Kisuke se detuvo de pie unto él, observando con idéntica incertidumbre al capitán y al diseñador del barco antes de decidirse regresar al trabajo.

-¡Vamos!- apremio Kisuke, golpeándolo en el hombro y haciéndolo volver al trabajo.

Sin más que hacer y abandonando sus preocupaciones, Itachi continuo paleando el gua al interior de las calderas como hacían todos los demás fogoneros; habían pedido que su pagaran los motores y para lograrlo el fuego en las calderas debía extinguirse. El agua caía sobre ellos y sobre los platos de los hornos, como si ya no hubiera un costado…era una pesadilla. La noche que inicialmente había sido perfecta ahora era una auténtica pesadilla.

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos ustedes, mis hermosos y queridos lectores, espero que esta actualización les resulte satisfactoria :3 Les recuerdo nuevamente que durante mis vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias nuevamente y además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo que se mantengan atentos en caso de que estén interesados y quieren leer alguno :3

 **Personajes:**

 **-** Tsunade Senju como Molly Brown

 **-** Maito Gai como James Paul Moody

 **-** Mizuki como Robert Hichens

 **-** Deidara como Frederick Fleet

 **-** Obito como Reginald Lee

 **Mitos Sobre el Titanic:**

 **-Velocidad:** a lo largo de la historia el **capitán Edward John Smith** ha sido considerado como el culpable directo del hundimiento del Titanic por ordenar que se navegara a una velocidad superior a veinte nudos en campos de hielo, pero lo cierto es que todos los capitanes sabían que así se podría divisar mejor el hielo.

 **-Materiales Débiles:** por mucho tiempo se ha creído que **el Titanic se hundió por estar hecho de materiales de mala calidad o que eran defectuosos** , pero esto en realidad es una mentira, los diseñadores del Titanic incluso exigieron que se pagara más dinero para que fuera el más seguro de la época.

 **-Brecha de Setenta Metros:** aun hoy se cree que **la colisión con el iceberg genero una rajadura de varias decenas de metros en el casco** , pero eso también es falso. Claro que la fuerza del impacto fue monumental, inaguantable por cualquier material, pero en realidad solo se abrieron pequeñas brechas secuenciales en el casco a lo largo de las seis primeras secciones del barco, el límite imaginado en la época en cuanto a seguridad.

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ", " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **Operación Valkiria** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole mis mejores deseos por navidad :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	10. Chapter 9

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de **serie Titanic** estrenada en 2012 como conmemoración al centenario del hundimiento del trasatlántico **RMS Titanic** , no guarda semejanza alguna con la película de **1997** , y gran parte de los personajes son de carácter ficticio/Los personaje pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia, así como las modificaciones que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

* * *

Capitulo 9

¿Qué es lo que podía sentir una persona que era correspondida en su afecto sincero? Plenitud, eso era lo que Sasuke sentía, recostado sobre su cama en su camarote, intentando conciliar el sueño luego de otra larga jornada de trabajo, ansiando con todo su corazón el día en que el Titanic atracase en _Nueva York_ , Itachi y él pudieran comenzar una nueva vida con mejores oportunidades y Sakura estuviera a su lado…pero en medio de la sutil bruma del sueño que caía sobre él, el Uchiha frunció el entrecejo para si en cuanto dejo de escuchar el ruido de los motores, no solo tenía el sueño ligero sino que encima de eso y durante el último tiempo se había acostumbrado a escuchar el ruido de los motores que hacían funcionar el barco día sí y día también, Itachi trabajaba en las calderas para asegurarse de que eso sucediera, pero esta era la primera ocasión—desde que habían iniciado la travesía hasta ahora—en que ocurría algo así. Abriendo los ojos, Sasuke solo pudo ver las penumbras del oscuro interior de su camarote, sentándose sobre la litera para cerciorarse de que su mente no le jugaba ninguna broma y que en efecto el barco ya no se estaba moviendo y así era, ¿pero que podría haber ocurrido para que el barco se detuviera? Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser algo bueno por lo que con cuidado y para no despertar a nadie bajo de la litera sin reparar en que había despertado a su compañero de camarote—y que tenía el sueño casi tan ligero como él—que se sentó torpemente sobre la cama, observándolo atentamente pese a lo difícil que ya de por si resultaba en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Tenma sin percatarse que, por el tono de su voz, había logrado despertar a sus dos vecinos de litera.

-¿Por qué se detuvieron los motores?—pregunto Sasuke únicamente, recibiendo como respuesta un extraño silbido de aire que resulto audible para todos, —¿Qué fue eso?—estaba seguro de haber sido el único en escucharlo.

-Suena como un escape de vapor—contesto él, sintiendo como si se le helase la sangre, bajando de la litera de inmediato.

Ante tan infausto panorama, el inmediato impulso de todos ante ese ruido no fue sino abandonar el camarote; necesitaban información, pasajeros de tercera clase o no pero era vital saber que estaba pasando antes de ser los últimos en enterarse.

* * *

Como madre que era, Konan estaba sobradamente acostumbrada a tener un ligero dormir, no podía ser de otro modo ya que ella era quien siempre debía ocuparse de todo lo referente a su casa y a la rutina de sus hijos mientras que Nagato trabajaba para que pudieran subsistir, claro que sus responsabilidades como esposa y madre también eran un trabajo pero no todo el mundo lo veía así. En medio de su sueño un silbido cruzo el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a su hijos afortunadamente pero si lo bastante fuerte como para despertarla a ella que de inmediato se sentó sobre la litera, contemplando la oscuridad del camarote, prestando suma atención a su entorno o para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma, pero la frecuencia del silbido contra el aire disminuyo mas no se eliminó, prueba de que no había soñado nada, eso y que ya no se escuchaba el acompasado eco de los motores funcionando contra el casco. Lucida y clara de ideas gracias a su sueño ligero, Konan golpeo el pecho y zarandeo ligeramente el hombro de su esposo que dormía profundamente en comparación de como lo había hecho ella pero que al sentir movimiento de su parte no dudo en despertarse tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus sentidos, sentándose con torpeza sobre la cama ante la oscuridad que visibilizada y entre la que apenas podía distinguir el rostro de su esposa pero sabía instintivamente que se trataba de ella, pero si algo si escucha era un extraño silbido contra el aire y que lo hizo reaccionar a toda velocidad.

-Nagato, ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Konan en prácticamente un susurro para no despertar innecesariamente a sus hijos al no saber que ocurría.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver—contesto Nagato, bajando de la litera cuanto antes y abandonando el camarote en espera de saber más.

-No pasa nada, sigan durmiendo—tranquilizo la peliazul a sus hijos que se frotaban los parpados perezosamente, intentando despertar y saber qué es lo que pasaba.

Nagato y ella ya estaban lo bastante preocupados, sus hijos no tenían por qué saber que sucedía realmente, no habría muchos que pudieran hacer de todas formas, por lo que Konan prefería mantenerlos ajenos a cualquier acontecimiento, por ahora. Aun adormilados, sus hijos obedecieron a medias, algunos preocupados sobre porque su padre había abandonado el camarote sin razón alguna y otros resignándose a obedecer a su madre y continuar durmiendo, todos escuchando ese curioso silbido que cruzaba el aire como si se tratase de un silbido de gas en medio de un mar de silencio en que los motores ya no se escuchaban. El Titanic se había detenido, pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

Puede que fuera un noble de gran fortuna pero antes que todo eso Raido era un hombre de negocios, por lo que no era nada extraño para él quedarse trabajando hasta tarde y en medio de la oscuridad mientras su esposa Jin dormía profundamente luego de que hubieran regresado a su camarote tras la cena con los Hyuga en el _restaurante de Gatti_ , sentado delante de su escritorio en el mini despacho que había improvisado en la sala, con sus documentos y él siendo solo iluminados por una pequeña lámpara…pero toda su atención, hasta entonces enfocada en su trabajo, se dirigió al entorno, sintiendo algo sospechoso y que no pudo identificar hasta prestar atención al silencio impoluto que reinaba, solo roto por el eco de las olas contra el aire sin nada mas que obstaculizara la paz, sin el característico y acompasado sonido de los motores. No deseando preocupar ni despertar innecesariamente a su esposa por ello, Raido se levantó con sigilo de la mesa de la sala en dirección hacia la puerta principal que abrió, frunciendo el ceño al ver a un tumulto de personas, en su mayoría pasajeros vestidos con ropa abrigadora y usando chalecos salvavidas, así como oficiales menores o camareros que cargaban bajo sus brazos chalecos auxiliares para entregárselos al resto de los pasajeros. Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, observando a toda esa gente transitando por el pasillo, Raido por fin diviso a una cara conocida; el segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake que les indicaba a los pasajeros a donde dirigirse y a quien se aproximó tan pronto como le resulto posible para intentar saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, porque se habían detenido los motores y porque había tanto ajetreo a esa hora de la noche.

-Señor Kakashi, ¿puede decirme que está pasando?—pregunto el Namiashi, profundamente desconcertado ante tan confuso comportamiento de parte de todos.

-Siento tener que decir esto, mi lord, pero hemos chocado contra un iceberg—confeso el Hatake sin titubeo alguno en cuanto vio a pasillo deshabitarse de actividad, a solas con el conde.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?—aquello era impensable para Raido, ¿no se supone que el Titanic era el barco más seguro del mundo?

-Hace media hora—respondió el peligris en casi un suspiro, aún demasiado sorprendido de lo ocurrido.

-Pero no podemos estar en un peligro real, no en este barco—afirmo él, intentando convencerse de ello ante los recientes acontecimientos de los que acababa de enterarse.

-Suba a las mujeres a cubierta en seguida, y que vayan abrigadas—fue todo lo que pudo instruir para proseguir con su camino y cumplir con sus propias obligaciones.

-Espere—detuvo Raido inevitablemente, no pudiendo o no queriendo aceptar que fuera a ocurrir lo peor tan abruptamente, —no se ira a hundir—planteo, dejando sus palabras al aire, ni como pregunta ni como afirmación.

-Espero que no, mi lord- fue todo lo que Kakashi pudo contestar, ni siquiera sabiendo con certeza que es lo que sucedería.

No podía mentirle descaradamente como tal vez si harían otros, ¿de que serviría mentir? Independiente de si disponían del tiempo suficiente para evacuar a los pasajeros o no, lo importante era intentar salvar a tantas personas como pudieran y hacer que se mantuvieran a salvo, y no lo harían permaneciendo en el barco. Estático en el pasillo por un par de segundos, viendo al segundo oficial marcharse para continuar con su trabajo, Raido intento creer que lo que había oído era una mentira, alarmismo, pero no lo era, su subconsciente se lo decía así como su sentido de prevención. Debía salvar a su esposa y a su hija, solo eso era importante ahora.

* * *

-Rápido, tenemos que vestirnos—indico Raido tan pronto como retorno al camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encendiendo la luz, —nos quieren en la cubierta, ya desperté a Tenten y estará aquí pronto pero debemos darnos prisa—explico ingresando en la recamara que compartía con su esposa que se mostró sumamente desconcertada.

Luego de acudir al camarote de su hija y decirle toda la verdad—porque a ella no podía mentirle, era lo más insensato del mundo ocultarle la verdad a alguien tan perspicaz como Tenten—así como indicarle que se vistiera tan abrigadamente como pudiera, Raido retorno a su camarote para prepararse así como para despertar a su esposa, pero no quería decirle la verdad a Jin, por lo menos aun no, aferrándose a la idea de que el Titanic era el barco más seguro del mundo como él tanto había creído con anterioridad, si se lo había dicho a Tenten era porque prefería que ella se imaginase el peor de los escenarios, pero Jin…ella era completamente diferente. Partiendo por como la habitación se ilumino por la luz eléctrica, Jin apenas y tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras que su esposo acababa de pronunciar, parpadeando para adaptar sus ojos a la luz a la par que se estiraba como si de un gatito se tratase, sentándose con torpeza y lentitud sobre el colchón, intentando entender o imaginar en su mente que es lo que podría haber ocurrido como para que los pasajeros fueran molestados a esa hora de la noche, ¿Por qué los querían en cubierta? No tenía sentido y evidentemente tenía el signo de pregunta pintado en el rostro pero Raido no le contesto, buscando su estuche de joyas que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada, tendiéndoselo, dándole a saber que no era ninguna broma y que necesitaba vestirse. Salvando a Raido de contestar preguntas que no quería responder, la puerta del camarote se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de su leal mayordomo Naruto en compañía de la señorita Hyuga que cerró la puerta tras de sí al ingresar.

-¿Se ha enterado, mi lord?—corroboro el Uzumaki, sin mencionar detalle alguno suponiendo que su señor prefería no alarmar a su esposa.

-Si, en efecto—asintió el Namiashi, agradeciendo como siempre su discreción, —señorita Hyuga, ayude a mi esposa a vestirse—indico a la doncella de su esposa que no dudo en abrir los cajones del tocador para buscar todo lo necesario y cumplir con su trabajo. —Es solo un ejercicio de seguridad, pero quiero que estemos todos—mintió para no preocupar a su esposa, tomando el collar de brillantes del estuche que ella había abierto sobre su regazo, ayudándola lo más posible al ceñirlo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo que un ejercicio de seguridad?, ¿en medio de la noche?—refuto Jin, no viéndole sentido alguno a nada de lo que él le estaba explicando, —¿qué ocurre?—pregunto en espera de una respuesta sincera o más esclarecedora.

-Hemos chocado contra algo y nos quieren en la cubierta—minimizo Raido, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa despreocupación, mas viendo algo de miedo en los ojos de Jin al escucharlo.

-Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse, prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que sepamos más—contesto ella, controlando sus emociones para no permitir que el miedo le nublase el juicio. —¿Qué hace esto aquí?—cuestiono al revisar el interior de su estuche con joyas.

-¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió su esposo, inclinándose sobre su hombro, no viendo nada extraño a diferencia de ella.

-Este broche—señalo, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño broche recubierto por diamantes, —no lo llevaba anoche—había dos broches en el estuche pero ella solo había llevado uno…que cosa más extraña.

Desde su lugar ante el tocador, Hinata no se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia el espejo delante de ella por temor a quedar en evidencia así como Naruto que fingió estoicismo, volteando a ver a cualquier lado con tal de no parecer sospechoso; si, durante la cena de sus señores en el _restaurante de Gatti_ habían descendido a las bodegas en la sección de equipaje, tomado el broche que Hinata había guardado entre sus pertenecías y retornando a tiempo al camarote de sus señores donde Hinata había aprovechado su ausencia para devolver el broche dentro del estuche, por lo que luego de ayudar a su señora a prepararse para dormir, Hinata había guardado todas las joyas en el mismo estuche que lady Jin siempre mantenía bajo la almohada, creyendo que todo se olvidaría como si jamás hubiera sucedido y eso espero, guardando total silencio y tan solo reservándose a cumplir con su trabajo, profundamente agradecida con Naruto que en silencio la contemplo desde su lugar en el umbral de la recamara, estando dispuesto a culparse si hacía falta para protegerla…la había juzgado mal, en el pasado siempre había creído que ella era inalcanzable, que tenía valores morales que él olvidaba por simple capricho pero ahora descubría que ella era tan humana como él, estaba desesperada por ayudar a quienes le eran importantes como su padre que estaba tan enfermo, ¿Cómo no arriesgarlo todo por ella? El incómodo silencio—depende de que arista se viera—se vio interrumpido en cuanto llamaron respetuosamente a la puerta del camarote que fue abierta por uno de los camareros que se asomó ligeramente como para dar el mensaje que debía entregar a todos los pasajeros:

-A cubierta, órdenes del capitán, con los chalecos salvavidas—comunico respetuosa y velozmente el camarero.

Aprovechando que la puerta del camarote de sus padres se encontraba abierta por obra de un camarero que había llamado a su puerta, Tenten ingreso en total silencio a la par que la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, apretándose las manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero marrón claro a juego con la simple falda y botines de cuero que había escogido, medias negras, blusa blanca de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas en las muñecas, suéter de terciopelo negro bajo un abrigo del mismo color, sobre este el chaleco salvavidas que sabía debía llevar y su largo cabello castaño cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. No le temía al mar si esa era la cuestión, no, de tenerle miedo al mar no se habría subido al Titanic para empezar, pero tampoco era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que multiplicando el número de botes salvavidas—veinte en total; dieciséis estándar y cuatro desplegables—por la capacidad y el número de pasajeros que iban a bordo del barco…quienes no muriesen ahogados morirían por hipotermia, por lo que fuera lo que fuera a suceder ella prefería quedarse junto a sus padres tanto como le fuera posible. Mucho más tranquilo al ver a Tenten vestida como él le había indicado que debía vestirse—para cualquier posibilidad, ya fuera subir a un bote o tener que quedarse en el barco-, Raido recibió gustoso el abrigo que Naruto le ayudo a colocarse, agradeciendo mentalmente que no se le hubiera ocurrido cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama luego de la cena, eso disminuía la pérdida de tiempo en el camarote y facilitaba el trayecto había la cubierta superior, bueno, en parte.

-Bien, ya estamos todos—celebro Raido, más tranquilo al ver a toda su familia y amigos reunidos.

Lo único importante ahora era mantenerse juntos lo más posible, si podían salvarse todos, perfecto, pero no ser así ojala y pudieran salvarse las mujeres, ellas eran más importante, porque en esta noche era imposible asegurar quien viviría y quien no, mas había que hacer un intento por sobrevivir, aunque fuera eso.

* * *

A una persona que trabajaba para un barco no se le pedían opiniones ni se le daban detalles, solo se le exigía que cumpliese con su responsabilidad y velara por los pasajeros a bordo del buque por lo que luego de que uno de uno de los camareros llamara a su puerta para informarle de que el Titanic había chocado con un iceberg y de que se requería su ayuda, Sakura dudo ni por un momento en vestirse, no con su uniforme como trabajadora de la línea _White Star_ sino con la ropa más abrigadora que le resulto posible; suéter de cuello alto, falda, medias, botas, y encima de todo un abrigo, uniéndose a todos los trabajadores de la sección de segunda clase que estaban desempacando todos los chalecos salvavidas disponibles y distribuyéndolos entre los pasajeros que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con la idea de acudir a un ejercicio—que es lo que se les había dicho que pasaba—en medio de la noche y llevar algo tan molesto como un chaleco salvavidas, pero a Sakura no le pagaban por consultar la opinión de nadie sino que por cumplir con su responsabilidad y por lo que trato de hacer entrega de un chaleco salvavidas a cada pasajero que veía en su camino por los pasillos, llamando a los camarotes de tantos pasajeros como le era posible para que despertaran o tomaran conciencia de que estaba pasando algo serio. En permanente movimiento y sin detenerse, Sakura diviso a un par de metros suyo al segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake, aproximándose a él para recibir instrucciones más claras sobre qué es lo que debería hacer, no importándole su trabajo solamente sino brindar tanta ayuda como pudiera en caso de que la colisión con el iceberg fuera más seria lo que ella creía.

-¿Qué debo hacer, señor?—consulto Sakura, lamentando ser un obstáculo en su camino pero no deseando ser un lastre al no saber qué hacer.

-Lleve a la cubierta a todas las mujeres y niños de segunda clase, y que se pongan el chaleco salvavidas—instruyo el Hatake observándola muy seriamente ya que lo que estaban viviendo era todo menos un juego.

-¡Señor!—llamo la pelirosa antes de permitirle seguir con su camino, —¿se va a hundir?—pregunto casi en un susurro para no ser oída pero si con la suficiente claridad como para que él la entendiese.

-Eso parece—asintió Kakashi, no pudiendo ocultarle la verdad, no a ella que solo cumplía con su trabajo como hacían todos, ninguno sabiendo sí podrían salvarse.

-Bien, señor—contesto la Haruno, aclarando su mente y no permitiendo que ninguna emoción desbocada interfiriera con su deber.

-Y usted póngase uno—indico él al ver que ella no estaba dando el ejemplo a los pasajeros, recibiendo un vago asentimiento como respuesta, lo que le permitió seguir con su camino.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir si sobrevivirían a esta noche si el Titanic se hundía a menos que un barco de rescate llegase a tiempo, la ley del mar anteponía a mujeres y niños por encima del resto de los pasajeros si de ocupar botes salvavidas se trataba, mujeres y niños que fueran pasajeros, no tripulantes, ellos serían los últimos en poder optar a subir a un bote…¿Qué posibilidad real tenia de salvarse? Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en hacerse esa pregunta, ¿Qué importaba si se salvaba o no? Importaban más los pasajeros, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos que pasaban junto a ella, algunos con chalecos salvavidas puestos o en las manos y otros que no tenían uno, por lo que ella les hizo entrega de uno sin siquiera dudarlo. No se trataba de su vida, se trataba de la supervivencia de los demás.

* * *

-Contactamos con el Carpathia y vienen de camino, pero están a cuatro horas de distancia—informo Asuma en un intento por ser de ayuda, más sabía que estas palabras no resultaba un bálsamo sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Escuchar esas palabras resulto un puñal en el corazón de Hiruzen aunque no lo demostró, de espaldas al señor Asuma que como jefe de oficiales se encargaba de estar al tanto de toda la situación en su nombre, permaneciendo a su lado en el puente, a espera de órdenes que cumplir…el señor Shisui ya lo había dicho; el Titanic tan solo tenía una expectativa de dos horas de vidas cuando mucho, con suerte, y el único barco lo bastante cerca como para responder al llamado de auxilio—tanto la antigua señal _CQD_ como la actual _SOS_ —emitido había sido el _RMS Carpathia_ , casualmente de su rival la naviera la _línea Cunard_ , que se encontraba a nada menos que cuatro horas de distancia…cuando llegase a su ubicación el Titaic ya se encontraría en el fondo del Atlántico, no existía otra posibilidad. Observando por una de las ventanas del puente de mando, delante del timón y con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, Hiruzen pudo contemplar como a lo lejos se divisaba un barco, de menor tamaño que un buque de gran envergadura como el Titanic evidentemente pero que bien podría ser de ayuda, más aun cuando los radiotelegrafistas hubieran enviado la señal de auxilio a todo buque próximo en un radio de más de 60 millas, ¿pero porque ese barco no había respondido si estaba a solo kilómetros de distancia?, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo para no advertir que los pasajeros del Titanic dependían de toda ayuda posible para sobrevivir?

-¿Y ese barco en el horizonte?, ¿Por qué no responde?—pregunto Hiruzen al aire, no esperando respuesta alguna sino intentando hallarla por cuenta propia, —¿Qué estarán haciendo?—los radiotelegrafistas de aquel barco debían estar durmiendo, esa era la única explicación posible para su desentendimiento.

-Los botes están listos, debemos cargarlos—anuncio Kakashi, ingresando en el puente a toda prisa rompiendo con la calma presente hasta ese momento. —Solo tenemos noventa minutos, señor, tengo que empezar—apremio con la firme idea de que debían usar al máximo el tiempo del que disponían para llenar los botes.

-¿Conoce bien los procedimientos de evacuación?—consulto el capital únicamente, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

-Claro; no llenar los botes para que no se rompan, subir a mujeres y niños, y los hombres deberán nadar para ocupar los lugares vacantes—declaro el peligris, habiendo aprendido de memoria el protocolo que dictaba el código naval.

-¿Y ha discutido todo eso con el señor Shisui?—pregunto el Sarutobi, recordando el peso y número de pasajeros como máximo con que se habían probado los botes en _Belfast_.

-Estoy seguro de que lo aprobara, señor—afirmo el Hatake, ya que en situaciones como esta todos ellos estaban sujetos a imponer el bienestar de los pasajeros por encima del propio, —¿tengo su permiso?—quiso confirmar, solo recibiendo a cambio ya que el capitán se encontraba un demasiado sobrecogido por lo que estaba sucediendo. —Tenemos que empezar a cargarlos, señor—recordó de viva voz, sabiendo lo imperdonable que resultaría en la conciencia del capitán no hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar tantas vidas como pudieran. —¿Señor Asuma?—pregunto ya que él era la máxima autoridad en el buque, tan solo estando bajo las órdenes del capitán.

-Creo que deberíamos escuchar la opinión del capitán—contesto Asuma, para nada de acuerdo con tanta premura de su parte, prefiriendo seguir las órdenes del capitán por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Mujeres y niños primero, sí—respondió Hiruzen por fin, sabiendo que aquello era lo mejor y asintiendo como apoyo a su respuesta.

Dándose por satisfecho con aquella respuesta, intercambiado una mirada con el jefe de oficiales Asuma Sarutobi que creía tener la razón, Kakashi abandono el puente rumbo a la cubierta para empezar cuanto antes la evacuación y lanzamiento de los botes salvavidas. Sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, donde aún podía ver a lo lejos las luces de ese otro buque, Hiruzen eligió mantener su mente temporalmente lejos de la realidad que apresaba a su buque; se hundiría, una tragedia como no había vivido en su carrera. El barco no contaba con el número de botes suficientes como para salvar a todos los pasajeros…morir con el barco era el deber un capitán y él estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, pero a cambio deberían salvarse tantas mujeres y niños como fuera posible, solo eso pedía.

* * *

Proceder en su trabajo nunca había resultado más difícil para Sakura como ahora, teniendo que atenerse a los caprichos que los pasajeros bajo su responsabilidad tuvieran si de cumplir órdenes o seguir indicaciones se trataba, sin importar que su supervivencia dependiera de ello, teniendo que intentar persuadirlos lo más posible a entrar en razón pero no más o faltaría a su compromiso, ya que ella era solo una empleada más en el barco, no un oficial, y ni aunque lo fuera no podía ofender ni agredir a los pasajeros, eso iba contra su política de trabajo. Los pasajeros a los que tenía el deber de guiar a abandonar sus camarotes, usando chalecos salvavidas y dirigiéndose a la cubierta de botes pertenecían solo a segunda clase, no necesitaba preocuparse de los sirvientes ya que ellos se encontraban bajo el cuidado y protección de sus nobles señores de primera clase, más aun así tener que insistir una y mil veces a los pasajeros que usaran los chalecos salvavidas estaba comenzando a acabar con su paciencia luego de brindar ayuda al matrimonio Akimichi, esencialmente a la señora Karui a vestirse. Puede que su deber en ese momento fuera colocarse ese incomodo chaleco salvavidas y subir a cubierta, pero Karui se negaba a hacerlo hasta tener consigo todo lo que fuera a necesitar como lo eran sus joyas, ¿Qué posesión más valiosa tenía en la vida, materialmente hablando?

-Por favor, póngaselo y venga conmigo—insistió Sakura, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho eso.

-No, debo recoger mis joyas—protesto Karui, negándose a usar el chaleco salvavidas, no solo porque le resultase incomodo sino porque aún no tenía sus joyas en su poder.

-Olvídate de eso—protesto Choji, apenas y creyendo su frivolidad en un momento tan inoportuno.

-No las dejare aquí, ¿Qué más me queda de los últimos años?—obvio ella como justificación ante su terquedad.

-Cuando estén listos diríjanse a la sección de segunda clase de cubierta—indico la Haruno, resignada a cumplir con su trabajo tanto como ellos se lo permitieran.

-Por supuesto, hasta para ahogarnos somos de segunda clase—se quejó la Akimichi con sarcasmo antes de abandonar el camarote hacia la oficina del sobrecargo.

No era necesario remarcar la diferencias de clases sociales en ese momento, ya la sociedad lo hacía en nombre de todos todo el tiempo, y lo último que Sakura quería hacer era agregar más leña al fuego en ese momento en que las tensiones parecían estar a mil por segundo para estallarles en la cara a todos, pero quisiera sonar así o no todos los pasajeros tenían cubiertas independiente a las cuales dirigirse en cuanto la evacuación de los botes se trataba, no lo decía ella, lo decían los oficiales que ya estaban comenzando a preparar los botes para cargarlos según tenía entendido, por lo que todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer al ver partir a la señora Akimichi sin un chaleco salvavidas fue bufar para sí, no sabiendo que más hacer para ayudar. Valiéndose de la temporal distracción de la joven camarera, Choji tomo uno de los chalecos salvavidas que se encontraban sobre la cama y lo paso por la cabeza de la joven pelirosa, colocándoselo y amarrando los cordones a ambos lados de su cuerpo pese a que ella se resistiera de incomodidad, pero él prefería que ella contara con toda la ayuda posible, después de todo ya estaba ayudando noblemente a concientizar a los tontos pasajeros entre los que se encontraban su esposa y él. Otras colegas suyas, camareras de segunda o primera clase tal vez estuvieran dando el ejemplo y usando los chalecos pero ella prefería cumplir con su trabajo antes de pensar en sí misma, sumado a que el chaleco le parecía sumamente incomodo sobre la ropa, restringiendo sus movimientos, por eso es que simplemente no lo estaba usando.

-No…no me gusta—se quejó Sakura inevitablemente, aun sabiendo que era tarde ya que tenía el chaleco puesto gracias a él.

-Si no lo lleva puesto los hombres como yo pensaremos que no hace falta—le hizo entender Choji con una amigable sonrisa.

-¿Los hombres como usted?— no entendió ella, confundida porque se rotulara de ese modo.

-Los que no afrontamos la realidad—afirmo él con tranquilidad, pasando junto a ella para abandonar el camarote.

-Gracias…- agradeció la pelirosa, volteando a verlo, no pudiendo dejarlo partir sin decirle eso.

Dirigiéndole una última sonrisa en respuesta a su agradecimiento, Choji abandono el camarote para seguir a su esposa, esperando poder convencerla de subir a la cubierta de botes cuanto antes. Aun algo aturdida por lo que acababa de comprender, Sakura cargo el resto de chalecos salvavidas que había dejado cobre la cama entre sus brazos mientras abandonaba el camarote para seguir asistiendo a los pasajeros, porque no importa que es lo que ella pensara, no podía incumplir su trabajo, tenía que brindar su ayuda lo más posible, ¿Cómo viviría consigo misma si no lo hiciera?

* * *

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!—llamo el Uchiha, intentando hacer que su voz se alzara por encima de las de los demás presentes.

Luego de enterarse de que es lo que estaba pasando realmente, vistiéndose a toda prisa y no necesitando tomar nada de su camarote, Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato hacia el área de segunda clase antes de que los camareros a cargo de tercera clase cerraran las rejas e impidieran el paso del resto de los pasajeros, buscando a Sakura de inmediato tan solo para encontrar que su camarote se encontraba vacío y que ella se hallaba intentando cumplir con su trabajo en medio del pasadizo que conectaba segunda y primera clase donde todas las nobles damas se encontraban en una disputa contra la oficina del sobrecargo para intentar recuperar sus joyas. Identificar a Sakura en medio de la multitud resulto todo un reto para Sasuke en un principio, alzando la voz en vano en medio de los gritos de aquellas mujeres banales que intentaban recuperar sus joyas, no fue hasta que diviso su inconfundible melena rosada que pudo encontrar un camino que seguir en medio de la multitud, encontrándola en medio de una labor que para algunos parecería sin sentido, pero que ella llevaba a acabó con entereza con su característica entrega por ayudar a otros. Pese a escuchar la voz de Sasuke llamándola fervientemente, Sakura no le prestó atención, intentando hacer entrega de gran parte de los chalecos salvavidas que aun traía consigo a tantos pasajeros como pudiera pero nadie quería aceptarlos, todos ellos preferían intentar recuperar sus posesiones del sobrecargo, desesperándola de frustración para cuando Sasuke llego a su lado, la tranquilizaba que él estuviera ahí pero la desesperaba no poder hacerles entender a los pasajeros la tragedia que iba a ocurrir.

-No quieren ponérselos— pronuncio Sakura, descorazonada, no sabiendo que más hacer para cumplir con su trabajo.

Ya fuera que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de Sakura o no, sabía bien que ella no intentaría salvarse hasta haber cumplido con su trabajo, porque poseía valores morales intachables y que el resto del mundo olvidaba con facilidad, eso es lo que había hecho que se enamorara de ella; su corazón inocente, su consciencia noble e incorruptible y su sentido del deber, por lo que con el propósito de ayudarla y asegurarse de que quedase libre de trabajo cuanto antes para lograr que ella pudiera llegar a un bote salvavidas—porque de otro modo él sentía no poder morir tranquilo—, Sasuke no dudo de quitarle de las manos al menos la mitad de los chalecos salvavidas con los que ella cargaba, apenas y pidiéndoles opinión a las damas en su camino, pasándoles los chalecos por encima de sus cabezas y colocándoselos tan rápido como le era posible, aprovechándose de la distracción que las embargaba en su mayoría por intentar acercarse lo más posible a la oficina del sobrecargo para recuperar sus joyas o posesiones más preciadas que llevar consigo, indicándoles únicamente que se dirigieran a cubierta cuanto antes ya fuera que tuvieran o no la intención de hacerlo, porque ellos dos no tenían otra opción salvo la de intentar ayudar, no obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quisieran, el libre albedrío era algo que todos tenían en el ese momento. En cuanto a los chalecos restantes, no hicieron más que entregárselos a todos los pasajeros en su camino, ya fueran hombres o mujeres y que no llevasen uno puesto o en las manos.

-Póngaselo y súbalo a la cubierta—indico Sasuke, sin reparar en quién pero si haciendo entrega de un chaleco salvavidas a cada persona en su camino.

-Diríjase a la cubierta de segunda clase—instruyo Sakura, un paso por detrás de él, asegurándose de que las indicaciones fueran claras.

Mientras ambos se desvivían entregando hasta el último de los chalecos salvavidas en su poder, el sobrecargo dio por terminado su trabajo, cerrando su oficina ante la indignada mirada de las mujeres que protestaron de inmediato. Todos debían subir a cubierta sin excepción, postergar lo inevitable no tenía sentido.

* * *

Los pasajeros de tercera clase que habían conseguido abandonar su área de residencia a tiempo podían considerarse afortunados porque tenían la vaga esperanza de poder subir a un bote salvavidas mientras que el resto de ellos se encontraban encerrados en sus propias dependencia, con camareros de tercera clase—que formaban parte de ellos—bloqueando cada puerta que conducía a las cubiertas superiores, puertas cerradas con llave. Nadie en el barco—y por nadie obviamente se referían a los elitistas pasajeros de primera clase—querían ver a los pasajeros de tercera clase deambulando por ahí y acaparando el espacio en los botes salvavidas, por lo que por ahora era mejor retenerlos hasta que tantos pasajeros de primera clase pudieran subir a los botes, solo entonces permitirían que las mujeres y niños pasaran para ocupar un espacio, el resto tendría que esperar a que llegase su turno, algo bastante difícil ya que solo existían veinte botes salvavidas y probablemente más de la mitad de los pasajeros no tuvieran otra opción que saltar al agua y nadar para salvarse. Por supuesto que a los pasajeros de tercera clase no les hacia ninguna gracia estar encerrados como animales en medio de los pasillos que habían transitado diariamente en su travesía, sin poder escapar de ellos y sin tener claro que es lo que estaba sucediendo en las cubiertas superiores, solo que sea lo que fuere no era seguro quedarse ahí y esperando, necesitaban obtener información y la única forma era subir por su propia cuenta y averiguar que ocurría, aunque claro que eso resultaba difícil con los malditos camareros custodiando las entradas como gárgolas.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No podemos subir?—cuestiono uno de los pasajeros, cansado de no saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-A su debido tiempo—contesto uno de los camareros, de brazos cruzados y con las rejas cerradas a su espalda.

-¿Cuándo será a su debido tiempo?—pregunto su compañero quien no podía ser de piedra e ignorar lo que pasaba, —porque podremos mantenerlos aquí siempre—obvio en un susurro para no angustiar a nadie.

-No se preocupen, no hay ningún peligro—se expresó el camarero, ignorando la pregunta de su compañero, tan solo concentrándose en cumplir con su deber y mantener a los pasajeros allí.

-¿Está seguro?—pregunto otro de los pasajeros, sintiendo que no era correcto bajarle el perfil a lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, si no era algo serio ¿por qué no podían pasar?

-Este es el Titanic, es más seguro que estar en tierra—contesto él con inquebrantable seguridad, intentando convencerse de ello para no flaquear.

-¿Qué pasa con los niños?, ¿ellos no pueden pasar?—pregunto nuevamente su compañero, no considerando justo mantener a todos encerrados solo porque sí.

-¿Y qué les acompañen una manada de madres histéricas?—contrario el camarero sencillamente, reservándose a cumplir las órdenes que les habían sido dadas. —Los niños serán atendidos pronto, no se preocupen por ellos—contesto a la multitud que no supo si conformarse con ello o no, pero guardando temporal silencio.

Las ordenes de mantener a los pasajeros de tercera clase ahí y encerrados no habían sido dadas por el capitán sino por camareros de primera clase que estaban por encima de ellos así como por el dueño del barco, el señor Danzo Shimura a quien no pensaban desobedecer, después de todo él sabía que es lo que era mejor para todos. Entre los pasajeros habían mujeres y niños que no tenían por qué estar encerrados, ellos merecían poder subir a las cubiertas y encontrar un lugar en los botes pero ninguno sabia de ello porque no se les había ocultado toda información referente a la colisión del Titanic con el iceberg y quienes sabían algo elegían no divulgarlo para no causar pánico así como por tan solo haber oído rumores, nada concreto. Afortunadamente muchos de los pasajeros—principalmente mujeres y niños—estaban usando los chalecos salvavidas como se les había indicado que hicieran y vestían ropa abrigadora, entre el enorme grupo de personas que esperaban por información o por la oportunidad de salir a las cubiertas superiores se encontraba Konan quien terminaba de ceñir a sus hijos los abrigadores suéteres y chaquetas de que disponían luego de haberse vestido tan apresuradamente como les había sido posible, esperando poder abandonar tercera clase y subir a las cubiertas superiores pero no lo habían conseguido, ahora ella se encontraba aguardando junto a sus hijos a que Nagato apareciera luego de volver a intentar obtener algo de información de parte de los mismos pasajeros que estaban tan desesperados como ellos de poder salir de ahí y saber que pasaba con exactitud.

-Otro barco vendrá por nosotros muy pronto, solo estamos esperando a que llegue—tranquilizo Konan a sus hijos que asintieron ante sus palabras, confiando en que lo que ella decía era verdad. —¿Pudiste ver algo?—pregunto en cuanto sintió a su esposo situarse a su lado.

-No mucho, están sacando los botes—contesto Nagato, sonriéndoles a sus hijos para instarlos a mantener la calma, —Dicen que no hay peligro, pero mienten—añadió en un sutil susurro para que solo ella lo escuchase. —Cargaremos contra ellos—revelo, volviendo el rostro hacia donde estaban los camareros custodiando las puertas.

Eso no sonaba como una idea al azar sino un plan concreto, prueba de que todos los presentes ante las puertas estaban desesperados por salvar sus vidas y permitir que las mujeres y niños entre ellos llegaran a los botes y se salvaran…era algo arriesgado y difícil de realizar pero que tenían que hacer, no por ellos mismos sino por las vidas de inocentes, por lo que ella solo pudo asentir, no aprobando ni desaprobando tal medida en tanto permitiese que sus hijos sobrevivieran, eso es todo lo que Nagato y ella podían pedir. Sintiéndose permanentemente observada desde hacía ya varios minutos, Konan volvió ligeramente el rostro a su espalda, observando a Pein que la observaba en medio de la muchedumbre, a varios pasos de ella, más al pendiente de ella que de su propia persona como debería hacer, ¿volvería a verlo?, ¿sobreviviría él?, ¿sobreviviría ella? Era imposible saberlo.

* * *

-Sujétese de mi mano, cuidado con el escalón, señora—guió Hayate, sujetando en todo momento la mano enguantada de la noble dama.

Aun cuando ya se hubiera informado a gran parte de los pasajeros—principalmente a los de primera y segunda clase, desde luego—a bordo del barco, apenas y había un reducido grupo de personas en la cubierta de botes al momento de comenzar a preparar los botes salvavidas para cargarlos, los pasillos del interior del buque estaban repletos de personas que o buscaban a toda prisa subir a las cubiertas o creaban un tumulto en la oficina del sobrecargo para recuperar sus valiosas joyas, convirtiendo a los pasillos en verdaderas trampas que hacían perder el tiempo, más aun así oficiales como Hayate Gekko preferían no pensar en porque no había más pasajeros dispuestos a subir al primer bote que estaba preparado para cargar a los pasajeros, pasando cuarenta minutos de la media noche. Ayudado por un grupo de marinos, el quinto oficial ayudo a la noble dama Kaguya Otsutsuki a cruzar de la cubierta al interior del bote salvavidas, esperando a que ella se sentase con seguridad antes de ayudar a la doncella que la asistía a encontrar su lugar. En espera de poder ser de ayuda de algún modo—aunque la verdadera intención de Sasuke era lograr que Sakura se fuera en un bote salvavidas—, Sasuke y Sakura intentaron ser de tanta ayuda cómo fue posible, ayudando al reducido grupo de pasajeros a subir mientras los marinos se cercioraban de que el bote estuviera apropiadamente preparado para ser bajado una vez todos hubieran abordado el boto salvavidas.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos, dense prisa—apremio Hayate al pequeño grupo de mujeres que subir al bote.

-Tienen que haber más mujeres—menciono Sasuke, en un intento por no parecer tan nervioso de como realmente se encontraba.

-Bueno, aquí no hay mujeres, dejen entrar a los hombres— planteo Kaguya con absoluta calma desde su lugar al interior del bote salvavidas, —Tenji—llamo a su esposo, alargando su mano hacia él.

-El señor Hatake ha sido muy claro; solo mujeres y niños—protesto el Gekko, haciendo valer el reglamento de su superior así como lo que establecía el código naval.

-Pero si no hay nadie más—obvio ella, encogiéndose de hombros, no viendo ningún problema en llenar el bote que era la finalidad de esa evacuación.

-Si no sube nadie, lo haré yo—declaro Tenji, sin importarle el maldito protocolo, subiendo por su cuenta al bote junto a su esposa. —Vamos, señores—animo al grupo de marinos que de inmediato se vio tentado a seguirlo.

-Esperen un momento—detuvo Hayate, aceptando llenar el bote con la mayor cantidad de pasajeros posibles pero no con tripulantes.

-Necesitan de alguien que lleve el timón—se justificó uno de los marinos, tomando la responsabilidad de dirigir el bote.

-Está bien—acepto él, haciéndose a un lado para permitirles subir, todo por intentar evitar un posible motín.

-Muy bien, bájennos—indico Kaguya al ver que el bote estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para dar el trabajo por hecho.

-No pueden bajarlo con tan pocas personas, hay espacio para muchos más—objeto Sakura de inmediato, viendo a la perfección que el bote aun podía cargarse con dos docenas de personas más, todos podían ver eso.

-Oficial, por favor, de la orden de bajar el bote—insistió Tenji ya que no había nadie más que pudiera subir y llenar el resto del bote.

-Llévensela a ella—sugirió Sasuke, sujetando el brazo de Sakura que se resistió de inmediato ante tal idea.

-¡No!—negó ella, zafándose de su agarre. —No puedo irme, todavía no—otros merecían ocupar en el bote mucho más que ella, no podía ser tan egoísta.

En total y a bordo del bote salvavidas debían encontrarse entre veinte o veinticinco personas cuando mucho tanto entre pasajeros como tripulantes, menos de la mitad de la capacidad de que disponía para ser cargado—el total eran de 77 e incluso más si el peso estaba bien distribuido—, eso era absolutamente vergonzoso. Por ley un barco debía llevar la menor cantidad de botes salvavidas que fuera posible porque los barcos eran creados para ser botes salvavidas en sí mismos, barcos como el Titanic contaban con todas las medidas de seguridad—subdivididos individualmente para hacer que cada compartimiento fuera estanco e independiente entre sí para evitar una inundación conjunta—posibles, de hecho el Titanic llevaba un elevado número de botes salvavidas para el numero de subdivisiones herméticas con las que contaba. Puede que fuera tonto de su parte pero ella era solo una empleada, ¿Qué derecho tenia de ocupar un lugar en un bote salvavidas? Agradecía el intento de Sasuke por protegerla pero ella no podía aceptar dejar al resto de los pasajeros a su suerte, no podía abandonar el barco aun. Honestamente Kaguya se sentía a salvo en ese bote salvavidas que estaba listo para ser lanzado, el Titanic había demostrado no ser lo suficientemente seguro, iba a hundirse después de todo, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte ni llenar el bote en demasía, por eso es que prefería que dieran la tarea por cumplida y lo bajaran cuanto antes, para no dar tiempo a indeseables a subir y relacionarse con ellos.

-Lo intentamos—obvio Kaguya sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, —bajen el bote—reitero, inamovible en su posición, estrechando su mano con la de su esposo.

-Bájenlo—accedió Hayate en un suspiro, sin otra opción, dirigiendo a los marinos a su derecha e izquierda para que comenzaran a bajar el bote con ayuda de las cuerdas y los pescantes.

Sin otro remedio, Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que contemplar en silencio—así como el quinto oficial Hayate Gekko, que habría deseado llenar el bote con más pasajeros—como los pescantes y cuerdas hacían descender lenta y manualmente el bote salvavidas con ayuda de los marinos que sujetaban las cuerdas con firmeza, solo moviéndolas para que el pequeño bote bajase con lentitud y uniformidad. ¿Era demasiado de su parte pedir que ella tuviera el idéntico ceso para pensar en si misma que el que tenía para pensar en los demás? A Sasuke ya no le importaba sobrevivir, llegar a _Nueva York_ y luego casarse con ella, no, todo lo que quería era hacer que vivir su vida valiera la pena y lograr que ella subiera a un bote salvavidas pero ella estaba haciendo demasiado difícil tan labor, ¿Cómo estar tranquilo ahora? Ella era demasiado noble, demasiado noble para ese mundo egoísta. Como una muestra de sarcasmo o paradoja, si así podía inferirse, cuando el bote fue bajado en su totalidad y estuvo por su cuenta en el agua bajo la dirección de los marinos que remaron para alejarse del Titanic, un grupo de pasajeros mucho más prominente que el que había abordado el bote llego a cubierta, todos aparentemente pertenecientes a primera clase, vistiendo ropa abrigadora y chalecos salvavidas, todos ellos listos para abordar un bote que acababa de ser bajado y que los habría albergado a todos si tan solo hubieran llegado antes y si tan solo el bote no hubiera sido bajado hace tan solo un par de minutos.

-Este bote se ha ido, vayan hacia el otro lado—indico Sasuke al grupo de pasajeros que apenas y pudieron creer haber llegado tarde, no teniendo otra opción salvo dirigirse a otro punto de la cubierta en busca de un bote que pudiera salvarlos. —Debiste irte, debería haberte obligado—menciono evidentemente frustrado por su desatino.

-¿Ahora puedes obligarme a hacer cosas?—cuestiono Sakura, falsamente ofendida en un intento por eliminar la tensión del ambiente.

-Ojala pudiera—admitió el Uchiha, observándola, deseando que lo hubiera escuchado y se hubiera ido en el bote.

Si, ojala pudiera haber logrado que ella hubiera subido a ese bote, así al menos podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que había garantizado que ella estuviera a salvo, pero no lo había logrado, ella era tan terca como el para permitirse ser egoísta y salvarse cuando aún habían muchos pasajeros a bordo que merecían tener un lugar en un bote, ella era demasiado noble como para salvarse y abandonar a otros a su suerte. _Aún quedan botes_ , intento consolarse Sasuke, sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura que solo pudo observarlo en silencio, sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos, pero no pudiendo darle la tranquilizadora respuesta de si querría salvarse antes que otros que merecían aún mas sobrevivir a esta noche.

* * *

Si bien inicialmente la cubierta de botes se había encontrado prácticamente vacía, como si los pasajeros a bordo del buque no le hubieran tomado peso al hecho de que—lo quisieran creer o no—el Titanic iba a hundirse, cuanto más se aproximaban a la una de la madrugada más y más pasajeros—de primera clase principalmente, cabe mencionar—comenzaron a llegar a cubierta con desesperación y en busca de un lugar en los botes salvavidas que comenzaron a ser preparados en conjunto ante la elevada demanda de pasajeros y el tiempo que comenzaba a correr con más velocidad por cada instante que pasaba, con oficiales altamente calificados dirigiendo la evacuación entre quienes se encontraban el quinto oficial Hayate Gekko, el segundo oficial Kakashi Hatake, el primer oficial Yamato Kinoe y el jefe de oficiales Asuma Sarutobi quien se había asegurado de dar órdenes a los camareros de asegurarse de que ningún pasajero de primera clase permaneciera en sus camarotes sino que todos se dirigieran a la cubierta fuera cual fuera el modo. Pero pasajeros como Hana Shiba se negaban a abandonar el Titanic, no porque no creyeran que no se fuera a hundir o porque requirieran regresar a su camarote en busca de alguna posesión material sino porque se negaba a abandonar el barco sin su mejor amigo Haimaru que hasta donde sabia continuaba encerrado en las bodegas, en el área que se encontraba por debajo de la línea de flotación.

-¡No! No me iré sin Haimaru—insistió Hana sin importar que su esposo la guiara por la cubierta hacia uno de los botes.

-Se razonable, Hana—intento hacer entender Kankuro, intentando no perder la paciencia con ella, —jamás encontraremos esa jaula y puede que ya se halla ahogado.

-No…- se negó ella, ni siquiera queriendo imaginar ese escenario, —no quiero subir—protesto, decidida a mantenerse en el barco en tanto no tuviera a su gran amigo consigo.

-Dejen que las damas pasen al frente—indico Kakashi en un intento por dispersar el tumulto a su espalda y que luchaba por abordar el bote ya cargado.

-Señor Hatake—llamo Raido a su espalda, —¿Cuántas más puede llevar?—pregunto en espera de que su esposa e hija pudieran subir.

-Estos están llenos pero hay uno en el otro lado—contesto el Hatake volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia él, —¡este bote está lleno, atrás!—alzo la voz al tumulto que insistía en querer subir al bote.

-¿Alguien más para este bote?—pregunto Hayate, dirigiendo la evacuación hacia el bote aledaño.

-Sube, no tardare mucho—indico Jiraiya a su amiga, sosteniendo su mano antes de entregarla bajo la jurisdicción del quinto oficial y los marinos que ayudaban a las damas a subir.

-Pero ni siquiera está lleno—protesto Emi al encontrarse a bordo del bote junto a su doncella Sara.

-Solo mujeres y niños—contesto el oficial Gekko, infranqueable a romper el reglamento esta vez, solo cargando los botes tal y como dictaba la ley.

-Querrá decir mujeres y niños primero, pero no solo—corrigió ella, para nada de acuerdo en dejar atrás a los hombres solo por una estúpida ley que ella no conocía.

-Me temo que son ordenes, señora—insistió él con la máxime caballerosidad, mas haciendo valer el reglamento.

Es cierto, tácitamente la ley del mar no especificaba con literalidad que mujeres y niños debían ser los primeros en abordar los botes salvavidas primero que los hombres para ser rescatados en un naufragio, tal ley no estaba escrita en ninguna parte pero si se había establecido así desde el hundimiento del _HMS Birkenhead_ , un buque de la _Marina Real Británica_ que se había hundido en 1852 tras colisionar con unas rocas en las costas de _Sudáfrica_ , a bordo se habían encontrado 490 soldados, 25 mujeres, 31 niños y 134 componentes de la tripulación, desde entonces—cuando el teniente a cargo del buque había ordenado que los primeros en abandonar el barco y ocupar los únicos dos botes salvavidas debían ser las mujeres y los niños—cada marino, ya fuera oficial o de baja categoría sabía que se debía priorizar que los lugares en los botes fueran ocupados por quienes más los necesitaban, los hombres por otro lado podrían nadar hacia los botes tras el hundimiento sin importar que los botes solo pudieran salvar a la mitad de los pasajeros. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas desesperadas por encontrar sitio en los botes salvavidas, Kiba Inuzuka susto la mano de su esposa Tamaki entre las suyas en todo momento hasta que el quinto oficial reparo en su presencia y la ayudo a subir al bote con mucho cuidado, contrario a otros pasajeros que querían salvar sus propios pellejos, Kiba no quería salvarse de no ser necesario como ahora, no quería desamparar a su joven esposa que estaba embarazada de cinco meses y que podía verse afectada por toda esta traumática experiencia, quería asegurarse personalmente que ella estuviera a salvo sin importar que fuera impropio para algunos.

-Sube, ten cuidado—indico Kiba, siguiendo con la mirada a Tamaki hasta que ella se encontrase sentada dentro del bote. —¿Puedo acompañarla?—pregunto al oficial, estando dispuesto a aceptar la respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

-Me temo que no, señor—contesto Hayate, lamentando tener que negarle la oportunidad de salvarse, pero reglas eran reglas.

-Solo se lo pido debido a su estado, está embarazada—menciono él únicamente en caso de que eso le permitiera subir y estar junto a Tamaki.

-Lo siento mucho, señor—volvió a negarse el quinto oficial, más para su tranquilidad el Inuzuka se conformó con su respuesta. —¡Bajen el bote!—indico a los marinos a ambos lados del bote y que sostenían las cuerdas, aflojando ligeramente su agarre para proceder a bajar el bote con lentitud.

Era duro tener que ser tan estrictos siendo hombres que sabían que no podrían subir a un bote salvavidas, pero el primer bote había sido bajado con apenas un puñado de pasajeros a bordo, algo imperdonable, por lo que ahora los oficiales estaban siguiendo el reglamento al pie de la letra lo más posible, llenándolos tanto como consideraran pertinente y solo con mujeres y niños, dejando subir a un pequeño número de marinos única y exclusivamente para dirigirlo, no con otro fin, por lo que no podían permitir que ningún hombre abordara ya que ocuparía el lugar que una mujer o un niño podría necesitar. Para todas las mujeres a bordo de los botes no era tranquilizador saber que estarían a salvo por llevar abrigos y chalecos salvavidas, no tenían el corazón de piedra como para pensar que los hombres en la cubierta y observándolas sobrevivirían por su cuenta, no…no había posibilidad de saber quién sobreviviría y quien moriría y eso les llenaba el corazón de terror, algunas eran madres, otras prometidas, esposas, ¿Cómo no pensar en que quienes morirían eran hombres buenos que ningún mal le habían hecho al mundo como para merecer morir de esa forma? En un intento por transmitirle calma a su esposa tal y como hacían otros hombres en cubierta, observando a sus respectivas mujeres o hijas, Kiba sostuvo la mirada de Tamaki en todo momento mientras el bote comenzó a ser bajado, mucho más preocupado por ella que por sí mismo…Dios, había tenido una buena vida, ¿de qué podía quejarse? Solo de tal vez no poder ver crecer al hijo que Tamaki estaba esperando, pero por todo lo demás había sido inmensamente feliz, podía morir tranquilo.

-Estaré bien, tranquila—sosegó el Inuzuka, sin apartar su mirada de la de Tamaki en ningún momento. Aunque la idea fuese descabellada, se quitó los guantes que en nada necesitaría, arrojándoselos a su esposa que los recibió confundida. -Me los devolverás cuando volvamos a vernos—contesto a la desconcertada mirada de su esposa, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

No podía saber si promesa hecha al aire se cumpliría, no podía saber si sobreviviría a esta noche pero si lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas, eso era todo lo que podía prometerle de forma inconsciente. Aferrándose a esa idea en su mente, Tamaki se colocó los guantes tan rápido como le fue posible, sonriéndole en todo momento a su esposo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él mientras se despedían y el barco comenzaba a ser bajado por las cuerdas en los pescantes…no, esta no podía ser la última vez que se vieran, se negaba a creerlo, los hombres se salvarían, debían hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Mamá, por favor!—rogó Mirai, a punto de perder la paciencia ante la necedad de su progenitora que se empecinaba en ignorar lo que pasaba.

-No puedo, no hay más que discutir, voy a quedarme aquí—se opuso Kurenai tajantemente, negando a hacer nada hasta saber que pasaba con seguridad.

Realmente era una fortuna para Mirai que su madre y ella no hubiera retornado a sus camarotes ni se hubieran reparado para dormir como si habían hecho otros, no, ellas tan solo habían regreso a sus habitaciones para buscar abrigos que las protegieran del frió para retornar al comedor de primera clase donde muchos de los camareros y oficiales estaban haciendo entrega de chalecos salvavidas a todos quienes pasaran, la propia Mirai estaba llevando un chaleco por encimad el abrigo pero su madre se negaba a hacerlo, creía en la fiabilidad del navío a bordo del cual viajaban y no quería lucir aparatosa con un chaleco que sentía no necesitar en lo absoluto. Era frustrante para Mirai que su madre pensase así, claro que ella misma no quería creer que el barco se fuera a hundir, ¿pero no era mejor tomar todas las precauciones en caso de que sucediera lo peor? No se trataba de alarmismo sino que solo de sentido común, pero su madre parecía no estar pensando en lo absoluto mientras que otros pasajeros comenzaban a desocupar el salón rumbo a las cubiertas superiores como se les había indicado que hicieran. En medio de su ajetreada labor de recorrer el interior de los salones para asegurarse de que todos los pasajeros supieran que había ocurrido algo importante y que por órdenes del capitán debían dirigirse a la cubierta superior, Kakashi diviso a la señorita Mirai Sarutobi que parecía estar sosteniendo una discusión con su madre a quienes no dudo en aproximarse para ser de ayuda de serle posible.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?—consulto Kakashi en caso de que su presencia no fuera bien vista o útil en lo absoluto.

-Mi madre no quiere ponerse el chaleco—contesto Mirai, desesperada, no pensando en salvarse a sí misma sino a su madre, pero ella era demasiado terca como para escucharla.

-Y no pienso subirme a un bote—confirmo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hija como certera respuesta.

-Escuche, señora Yuhi—inicio el Hatake con calma, tomando respetuosamente el chaleco salvavidas de las manos de la señorita Sarutobi, —¿quiere ayudar a Mirai?—pregunto, conociendo la respuesta, logrando empatizar con el sentir de madre de ella, ayudándola a colocarse el chaleco, manteniendo contacto visual con ella en todo momento, recordándole la importancia de escuchar a su hija. —Ella no se ira sin usted, así que para que ella se salve, usted debe salvarse—conocía bien a la señorita Mirai y sabía que ella no subiría a un bote a menos que su madre también lo hiciera.

-Gracias, señor Hatake—suspiro Mirai con una sonrisa, casi a punto de estallar en llanto, no sabiendo como agradecerle que hiciera esto por ella.

-¡Espere!—detuvo el peligris, aproximándose a uno de los anaqueles del salón, tomando una botella y regresando junto a ella lo más rápido posible. —Llévese esto— tendió, haciéndole entrega de la botella que Mirai observo claramente confundida.

-No llevare una botella de brandi—obvio ella con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendiendo porque le pedía que se llevase esa botella.

-Puede que otros en el bote lo necesitan, sobre todo si rescatan a alguien del mar—explico Kakashi, ya que debían imaginarse el peor de los escenarios.

Nadie podía afirmar con seguridad quien sobreviviría a esta noche y quien no, ni siquiera entre los mismos pasajeros de primera clase que a ojos de algunos tendrían preferencia de encontrar los mejores—o primeros—lugares en los botes salvavidas, no, y aun cuando lograsen subir a un bote salvavidas, ¿Qué garantizaba la supervivencia? El único barco lo suficientemente como para auxiliarlos, el Carpathia, estaba a alrededor de cuatro horas de distancia, para cuando llegase el Titanic ya se habría hundido desde hacía horas…por lo que todo lo que Kakashi podía pedirle a la señorita Mirai, como intrépida dama que había forjado su propio destino, era que llevase algo consigo para ayudar en caso de un posible rescate de las heladas aguas para evitar que los ocupantes de los botes o a quienes rescatasen del agua murieran de hipotermia, incluso si él no sobrevivía. Había conocido a este hombre en su primera noche a bordo del Titanic, siempre se había mostrado tan afable con ella, tan respetuoso y galante, tan amable...Mirai no quería hacerse a la idea de que probablemente muriera y ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero ¿Por qué pensaba así? Si podía hacer algo, ayudarlo en su trabajo de garantizar la seguridad de los a pasajeros, él lo haría dirigiendo la evacuación a los botes salvavidas y ahora le confiaba mantener con vida a quienes lograran salvar de la hipotermia, ¿Cómo podía traicionar su amistad y no cumplir con lo que le estaba pidiendo? Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque su mente y su corazón no querían creer que no pudiera volver a verlo.

-Gracias…- contesto Mirai con los ojos relucientes de lágrimas, pero prometiéndole que haría lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Nadie quería aceptarlo, nadie quería afirmarlo de viva voz por temor a que se hiciera realidad pero a esas alturas ya era un hecho real y al que no podía permanecer ajenos por más tiempo; el Titanic iba a hundirse y pocos tendrían la suerte de sobrevivir a lo que estaba por venir, el barco que días atrás habían dicho era prácticamente imposible de hundir estaba por vivir sus minutos y horas más oscuras antes de hundirse en el fondo del Atlántico.

* * *

 **PD:** **Saludos, mis amores** , les envió todo mi afecto mas sincero :3 Les confieso que **temí no poder completar este capitulo a tiempo** , **llevaba toda la semana planeando su desarrollo pero mi querida abuela esta sufriendo lo que parece ser un comienzo de demencia o un trastorno del sueño y apenas tuve cabeza o corazón para escribir, por lo que pido perdón y comprensión** **:3** **Cumplo con lo prometido** que es **actualizar mis historias una por una** , se que me he tardado mas incluso de lo que yo tenia previsto, pero lo culpo con este nuevo capitulo y con los que **continuare actualizando en las próximas semanas** **:3** Como siempre, este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga **DULCECITO311** ( **a quien envió todo mi afecto, dedicandole cada una de mis historias** ), y a todos quienes siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Curiosidades:**

 **SS Californian:** fue un barco de vapor de carga y pasajeros, perteneciente al holding Compañía Marina Mercante de J. P. Morgan y la naviera línea Leyland. L **a noche del hundimiento del RMS Titanic, este buque se habría encontrado en la misma zona y habría sido negligente de la tragedia que sucedía pese a ser el barco más cercano al lugar donde se produjo el hundimiento.** Las investigaciones posteriores al hundimiento del Titanic concluyeron que **el Californian podría haber salvado más vidas, o incluso todas las vidas a bordo del barco si hubiera respondido tempranamente a las peticiones de socorro del Titanic**. **El nombre del capitán del SS Californian, Stanley Lord, quedo manchado hasta su muerte** como un ser de alma pusilánime ante la tragedia, **y fue despedido de la linea Leyland Line** , la prensa lo persiguió durante muchos años describiéndolo como un ser humano absolutamente carente de sentimientos y sociópata. Lo cierto es que **debido a un espejismo de agua fría—algo muy común en el área del hundimiento del Titanic, en el Atlántico Norte—el capitán Stanley Lord no fue capaz de identificar al Titanic sino que lo confundió con un barco de carga cualquiera y al momento de realizar señales de clave morse con las luces del puente, el firmamento lleno de estrellas impidió la comunicación para saber que pasaba en realidad** , impidiendo que el Californian acudiera en ayuda del Titanic a tiempo como para salvar mas vidas.

 **Mujeres y Niños Primero:** **El HMS Birkenhead** fue un navío de guerra británico de transporte de tropas y uno de los primeros navíos pertenecientes a la Marina Real Británica con casco de hierro de su época, fue diseñado como una fragata de vapor y después reconvertido en buque de transporte de tropas antes de ser puesto en servicio en 1846. **Se hundió el 26 de febrero de 1852** mientras transportaba tropas desde la bahía de Algoa a Danger Point, cerca de Gansbaai, a unos 140 kilómetros de Ciudad del Cabo, en Sudáfrica. **No había suficientes botes salvavidas—solo habían dos botes para un total de 643 personas entre pasaje y tripulación—para todos los pasajeros, por lo que los soldados se mantuvieron en calma, permitiendo a las mujeres y los niños ocupar los botes de forma segura**. **Sólo 193 de las 643 personas pudieron sobrevivir al hundimiento y la caballerosidad de los soldados dio origen al protocolo de "mujeres y niños primero" a la hora de abandonar un barco que se está hundiendo**. **No fue hasta el 15 de Abril de 1912, en el hundimiento del Titanic, que el protocolo fue mas estricto que nunca** ya que el capitán Edward John Smith habría exigido a los oficiales que los botes—dieciséis botes normales y cuatro desplegables—fueran llenados solo con mujeres y niños **a tal punto que entre los sobrevivientes—705 personas de las 2200 que iban a bordo—se encontraban en su mayoría mujeres y niños**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
